A Drop in the Ocean
by ShesSoNaive
Summary: Victoire Weasley was spotted kissing Teddy Lupin at Kings Cross Station on the 1st September 2017. What took Teddy and Victoire from being childhood best friends, to falling in love? It's not all romance, as the pair of them find their friendship falling apart over a series of arguments and misunderstandings- there will be tears, a mighty punch up and a whole lot of snogging.
1. Teddy's Distance

**Gaping holes still hung in the hearts of the many who had lost. It was a bitter-sweet ending. The dark lord had fallen, but he'd fallen with so many loved ones- mothers, fathers…brothers, sisters…sons and daughters. It was the end of a time of darkness, but it wasn't the end of sadness.**

Victoire Weasley was the first child to be born into the Weasley family after the battle. In fact, she was born exactly two years after. In a way she was a distraction. She didn't replace the fallen… but rather filled a void…a void that had been so heart wrenchingly empty for what seemed like forever. She shone the light that guided the family out of the darkness, and into the future. A new age of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A better time.

She reminded them that although so many had died, they'd gained so much. Although their loved ones could never be replaced, the world had so much to offer. Her birth reminded them of their victory.

And so, she was called Victoire.

The French for Victory. It was unquestionably fitting.

Victoire filled the empty seats at the dinner table, she made noise in the saddened silences, for she knew not of the dark times. At last, there was happiness. Love.

Victoire formed a bond with Teddy Lupin, the only other child in the family. He'd had his parents torn from him at such a young age, left with nobody, nobody but his grandmother Andromeda. As always, the Weasleys so gratiously invited them into their home time and time again, treating him like family, honoring the memories of Tonks and Lupin, their lost friends.

'I love Teddy,' Victoire used to say to her father. She'd so often cry upon saying goodbye to her friend, who never failed to amuse her with his incredibly rare morphing abilities. The pair of them had agreed at a young age that they'd get married- on one bright summer's day, they'd danced around in the garden wearing white bed sheets, pretending that it was the day of their dreams.

Even when other children were born into the families that surrounded theirs, Victoire's bond with Teddy never faded. Of course, they loved their families, but to Victoire, there was nobody who could compare with Teddy. The years seemed to pass so quickly- sickeningly so. Before Victoire knew it, it was the 1st September, 2009. Teddy's first day of Hogwarts. She'd begged her parents to let her go to Kings Cross Station to see Teddy off. As the scarlet train rolled away from the platform that day, Victoire had tried to run along side it- and she did, as far as the platform would let her. After that, she watched her best friend roll away from her- along with the life she was so used to. She knew she wouldn't see him until Christmas. It would be the longest time they'd ever spent apart.

At first, the pair of them wrote to each other nonstop, letting each other know every detail of every day that past. But it didn't last for long- Teddy's letter's to Victoire became less and less frequent- he'd tell tales of his new friends, new experiences and new jokes that Victoire certainly wasn't part of. She could feel her friend slipping away from her. From then on, Victoire knew that the only way she could rekindle the strength of her friendship would be to go to Hogwarts with him. Victoire began to count down the days to her first day on the 3rd February 2010. She had 575 days to wait. It seemed like an age. Sometimes she wouldn't even see Teddy in the holidays- he'd spend almost whole summers with friends, not even thinking about sending Victoire so much as a note.

The 1st September 2011 was a rainy day. The sky a bleak grey, littered with coal coloured clouds. Victoire was ecstatic. Her time had finally come. Not even the weather could hinder her mood. She'd had her Hogwarts robes on before they'd left home, so eager to rush to the train station. Her trunk had been packed weeks in advance, all leading up to this moment. As the steam train rolled away from her parents, she waved goodbye. She felt a twinge of sadness deep in her gut, but it was overruled by the happiness that felt like it was pouring out of her body.

Once her parents were out of sight, Victoire searched for a seat on the train, or rather, searched for Teddy. He was sat in a compartment alone.

'Teddy!' Victoire exclaimed, throwing open the compartment door,

'Hey Vic,' he said, not seeming nearly as excited as she did. Victoire began to pull her trunk through the door way,

'Could I have some help with this?' she asked, still beaming,

'Oh, er, what are you doing?' said Teddy,

'I'm trying to bring my trunk in, silly,' she said, 'so I can sit with you!'

'Oh..' Teddy began,

'Isn't this great!' smiled Victoire, 'finally I'm here! It'll be like old times!' Teddy really didn't seem happy now,

'Look, Vic,' he said, Victoire noticed how he seemed to be avoiding looking at her, 'my friends will be joining me any second… I- er- I don't think there'll be any room,'

'Oh- I can squeeze?' she suggested,

'Maybe you should find your own compartment…' Teddy looked out the window, 'Terry Clearwater has a sister your age- maybe you can go and sit with her?'

'Don't you want to sit with me?' Victoire asked, her smile fading,

'No.. no… it's not that Vic, it's just I think you should make some new friends… you know… friends your own age,'

'Oh… yeah… you're right. I'll keep looking,' Victoire muttered, 'see you later?' she said, trying to act as though she wasn't hurt,

'Oh, er, sure… yeah,' murmured Teddy.

It took a while for Victoire to find somewhere with available seats. Eventually she came across a compartment with a few girls in it, who were giggling profusely.

'Hey,' she said through the glass door of the compartment, 'I can't find anywhere to sit… can I join you?' she asked, the girls kept laughing. It made Victoire feel a bit sick.

'Sure,' a girl with caramel coloured hair laughed, Victoire pulled her trunk into the compartment. 'My name's Millie, Millie Boot. You are?'

'Victoire Weasley,' she said,

'A _Weasley,_' said another girl, with darker skin, 'are you _sure?'_

'Yes…' Victoire said, 'w-why?'

'Well, it's just that you're _blonde,' _Millie said, giggling.

'Oh- right!' Victoire said, 'my mother's blonde… I guess I get it from her,' she added, sitting next to Millie. This was not the journey she'd been expecting.

To Victoire's delight, she'd followed her family's history and been sorted into Gryffindor… just like Teddy. On her first visit to the common room, she spotted Teddy, lounging in a red leather arm chair with a group of boys around him. He seemed to be the center of attention- with every word he said, the other boys erupted into laughter. Victoire smiled at him as she passed, waving at him enthusiastically. Teddy looked at her… like he was looking straight through her… and then let his eyes trail across the room. It was like she was a stranger.

From that moment, it was clearer than ever. Hogwarts would not bring them back together. It would break them apart.

1st September 2015

Cascades of terrific blonde hair tumbled down Victoire Weasley's back in soft waves. Victoire had certainly inherited her father's eyes- brilliant green ovals, set deeply in their sockets. There was no doubt that she was beautiful- perhaps one of the most beautiful girls that many people on the platform that day had ever seen.

'Victoire, stand vith your back straight- none of ze boys will love you if you have a posture like ze hunchback ov Notradame!' Fleur snapped.

'Sorry,' Victoire mumbled, standing from her slumped position,

'Grunting and slouching, you no want to marry?' Fleur raised an eyebrow. Victoire could see her father trying to suppress his laughter.

'I'm fifteen years old, mum, I think I have some time.' Fleur barked something in French that Bill couldn't understand. He was relatively good at French now, but nowhere near good enough to even get the gist of Fleur when she was in one of her moods. Victoire rolled her eyes.

'Hullo, Andromeda!' smiled Bill, delighted to break the tension between his wife and daughter, 'Lovely to see you again, looking good Ted!' Teddy Lupin and his grandmother glided through the platform barrier, Teddy's hair was the darkest shade of black you could possibly imagine.

'Hey, Bill!' he called back, Andromeda smiled warmly at the family,

'Looking forward to your last year?' Bill asked, slapping him on the back in greeting,

'Yeah- should be alright- NEWTS will be horrendous though,' Teddy shrugged,

'Ah, you'll be excellent, if you're OWLS are anything to go by,' Bill winked at him, 'how are you, Andromeda?'

'I'm well, thank you Bill, thank you ever so much for having Teddy for supper the other day,'

'Ah, anytime!' Bill exclaimed, 'we had a great time- Ted and Victoire, attached at the hip as always!'

'Pfft,' Victoire mumbled under her breath, 'not for long,' Victoire loved Ted, in the holidays, they got on like best friends, but in Hogwarts, it was a different story. Ted was the 'cool guy'. Always surrounded with friends, far to important to even look at her in the corridors- who'd want to be seen talking to the sad Weasley girl two years bellow? Evidently not Teddy.

'What was that, Vick?' Bill asked,

'Er,' she stammered, 'I said we need to get on the train- look! It's nearly eleven!'

'Ah, of course,' he smiled, taking his daughter in for a hug, 'have a lovely term, sweetheart- don't forget to write!'

'And remember- ze 'Ogwarts food- it iz too 'eavy for you Victoire- 'ave a run round ze grounds after you eat!' Fleur reminded her,

'Yes, mum,' she sighed, before kissing her mother on the cheek and heaving her trunk towards the scarlet door of the Hogwarts express.

Victoire had pretty much come to terms with the fact that Teddy didn't want anything to do with her within the stone walls of Hogwarts School. The painfully strong crush on him that Victoire had always denied had faded into nothingness. Victoire predicted that fifth year would come and go in exactly the same way as every other year. Teddy had his friends, and she had hers. They didn't look at each other in school, they didn't acknowledge each other, and they certainly did not speak. That's the way it was, and that's the way it would be.

But Victoire was wrong. As the scarlet steam train rolled away from platform 9 ¾ that day, Victoire was oblivious to what fifth year had in store for her and Teddy Lupin.

Everything would change.

* * *

**Hey there!**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read my fan fiction. I'm trying to stay as close to cannon as possible- although with the new generation stories I guess there are less guidelines to follow- so it's much easier! **

**I'd LOVE it if you could leave me a review- I've written quite a bit of this story- and I'm getting pretty into it. I'd just like to know some opinions- should I bother to keep posting on this 'site, or is nobody really interested? **

**Thanks so much darlings,**

**Em x**


	2. A Change in the Weather

Victoire Weasley had taken a real confidence knock in first year. She hadn't taken Teddy's purposeful distance from her lightly- in fact, she'd begun to hate herself for it. Victoire had never had confidence issues before, but all of a sudden, she found herself evolving into this shy, self conscious girl, who tried to hard to just blend into the background. Teddy Lupin had initially distanced himself from Victoire for three reasons.

Number one- despite the fact that it was an excuse the first day on the train, Teddy genuinely _did _want Victoire to make some new friends, for her sake.

Number two- Teddy knew that he was Victoire's only friend. If he'd been to open to Victoire, she would have wanted to spend every waking hour with Teddy- leaving him no time to spend with his own friends.

Number three- Teddy's best friend Joseph Davies could read him like a book. If Teddy spent time with Victoire in front of his friend, it would be all too obvious to Joseph that he was completely in love with her… and Joseph would tease him to no end for being in love with a _first year. _

But as the year progressed, his reasons to continue his attitude towards Victoire only increased. She did a great job of concealing her beauty- always tying up her glorious blonde hair- which she would never brush. She'd let an over grown fringe hang over her beautiful face, hunching her back and staring at the ground. People hardly even notice she existed, and when they did, they laughed at her. Teddy knew it was wrong- but he cared far too much about what people thought of him- what his friends thought of him- and that's why it kept going… for far longer than Teddy had ever wanted it to.

Before he knew it, it'd become a sort of routine. The pair of them would be best friends in the holidays, and strangers inside the castle. It was almost a taboo… Victoire would be herself at home, smiling, radiating beauty- the pair of them would never even mention how they acted at school… in fact, they never really mentioned school at all. They behaved as though they didn't go to the same school, ignoring the fact that they wouldn't even look at each other at Hogwarts.

Victoire had sworn to herself during the summer before fifth year that she'd behave differently. No longer would she dwell on her confusing friendship with Teddy, or her love-hate relationship with Millie Boot. She'd be herself. As she walked down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express on the 1st September 2015, she held her head high. For the first time in years, she wore her hair down- it floated behind her like a golden cape, sparkling like diamonds in the light. People would stare at her through the compartment windows, for this was the first time that a lot of them had seen her face for more than a fraction of a second.

'Is that _Victoire Weasley?' _she heard a boy saying, as she glided down the hallway, she smiled to herself, showing off her set of glittering white teeth.

'Woah! Victoire?' called Millie Boot from one of the compartments, 'long time no see!' she said,

'Hi there, Millie!' said Victoire, trying to seem pleased to see her… there was a _reason _Millie hadn't seen her in a while.

'You look…' said Millie, thinking of the right words, 'well, you look amazing!' she look gobsmacked,

'Thanks, Millie,' smiled Victoire,

'What happened to dowdy little Vicky,' said Kate Pond cruelly, 'I can hardly recognize you when you're not staring at your feet,' Victoire shrugged,

'New year, new me,' she said simply, Millie's eyes twinkled at her,

'Now you _look _like _my _friend,' she said, 'come and sit here, honey,' she said forcing Kate to move closer to the window. Although Victoire had come to terms with Teddy's absence in her life at Hogwarts many years ago, she'd continued in her self conscious streak regardless… for there'd been more than one reason for it. Millie Boot. Millie was the most popular girl in the year. She was stunning, with rich caramel tousled hair, and glowing skin that was always lightly bronzed- as though she'd been hanging out on a beach in California. Her colouring contrasted strikingly with her light grey eyes. Victoire, however, was by far the most beautiful of the two of them… she just never gave anybody the opportunity to notice it. Millie always had the most stylish clothes, that were exact replicas of the ones worn by famous witch singers and muggle celebrities, where Victoire used to default to grey roll neck jumpers and unflattering jeans at Hogwarts.

It was always a mystery to Victoire as to why Millie decided to stay friends with her… if friend was the right term to use. Millie allowed Victoire to follow her around, but never let an opportunity to put her down slide.

'Haha, Vicky, now I know you're a true Weasley,' she'd say, 'looks like you can't afford _nice _clothes,' it was Millie who kept Victoire in her post-Teddy state, for far longer than necassery.

'Why didn't you answer my owls in the summer?' demanded Millie. Because you're always horrible to me, and I didn't want to see you! Victoire wanted to say,

'I was very busy,' said Victoire,

'Doing what?' asked Millie,

'I went to France,' Victoire lied fluidly, 'visiting my mother's family,' She had been to France. For about three days. Nowhere near long enough to classify it a valid reason for ignoring Millie's owls.

'Oh, well, how was it?' Millie enquired. It was unusual for her to take such an interest in Victoire's life.

'It was great,' said Victoire, 'my great grandmother's a veela- she's amazing,'

'Wait, you're family are _veela?'_ said Kate, 'how did we not know this?'

'Shut up, Kate,' snapped Millie, 'so you're blood related to veela, Victoire?' she said sweetly,

'I'm an eighth veela, yes,' she confirmed, knowing what Millie was thinking,

'Ah yes, I can see it now,' Millie said, grinning, 'no wonder we're BFF's' she said, linking her arm through Victoire's.

'BFF's?' exclaimed Kate, her face turning an unattractive red, 'but you were literally _just _saying how much of a downer Vic-'

'Shut _up _Kate,' Millie spat, she turned to Victoire, 'does she _ever _stop talking?' she said bitchily.

The rest of the journey consisted of Millie quizzing Victoire endlessly about her looks,

'But you _must _be wearing makeup,' she insisted,

'I'm not!' exclaimed Victoire,

'How can a girl look like _that,'_ Millie said, gesturing to Victoire's face, 'without makeup! It's just not possible!'

'She's an eighth veela,' sneered Kate, 'of _course _she's beautiful,' she added spitefully. It was unusual for Victoire to be spoken about in this way. She wasn't used to people being jealous of her.

They arrived at the station in Hogsmead after a lengthy journey on the Express, Victoire hauled her trunk out of the compartment, down the corridor, and onto the platform. She could hear people whispering about her,

'You're sure it's Victoire?'… 'Dude… somebody grew up over the summer,'… 'Literally mate, hotter than Millie Boot,'

Feeling strange, Victoire followed Millie to one of the thestral drawn carts (of course, she was unable to see them, but nevertheless, she knew they were there) Kate slumped behind them, with a bitterly angry look on her face. In a way, Victoire felt sorry for her, but the feeling was sufficiently diluted with memories of all the cruel things she'd said to her in the past.

'Is there space for a few more in this cart, Millie?' asked James Greene, a boy in fifth year with floppy brown hair. He was speaking to Millie, but his piercing hazel eyes kept flitting to Victoire.

'Sure,' giggled Millie, James thew his trunk onto the luggage carrier and joined them.

'Hey Victoire,' he smirked, sitting down beside her.

'Hey, it's James, right?' she said coolly,

'Yeah- good summer?' he said, leering at her,

'Not bad,' she told him, 'how was yours?'

'Can't complain,' he said, 'I-' Millie interrupted him,

'Jamesy and I met up a few times,'

'Oh, really?' said Victoire, 'that's nice,' she said, turning to James,

'Oh- er- yeah,' he said, 'it's a shame you couldn't have come too actually, Victoire,' he said, trying to suppress the idea that he and Millie were an item. Millie was not used to this kind of dismissal, and bit back equally venomously,

'Hmm, yes it was, hun,' she said, looking at Victoire, 'James can be a bore,' James shot daggers at her. He changed the subject,

'You alright Kate? You've got a face like a bulldog liking piss off nettles,' he joked, Kate looked furious. Victoire snorted,

'Fuck off, James,' she grumbled,

'Oi, Drew!' called James, gesturing to his friend, 'come join us,' Drew Court was astoundingly handsome, with spiked black hair and sharp cheekbones.

'Oh, hey mate!' he called back, 'I was actually going to sit with- who's your friend' he said, changing the sentence as he looked at Victoire,

'_Victoire Weasley,' _said James, watching as Drew's jaw drop,

'Oh, yeah… yeah of course,' he said, backtracking his mistake, 'yeah, I'll join you mate,' he added, 'help me with my trunk,' James hopped off the carriage and assisted Drew in throwing his trunk on the back, along with his beady eyed tawny owl.

'Cute owl!' said Victoire, smiling at the creature,

'I got him just before first year,' grinned Drew,

'Has he got a name?' asked Victoire,

'Yeah- this little boy's called Budgie,' he said, poking his finger through it's crate to stroke the owl's feathers,

'Mild irony?' suggested Victoire,

'You got it,' said Drew, a glimmer of a smile lingered on his lips. There was more to Drew then Victoire had previously thought. He wasn't just a pretty face- as she'd assumed over her previous four years at Hogwarts. On the journey up to the castle, the pair of them discussed Victoire's family- drew was fascinated by the work of her uncles- he'd always wanted to be an Auror.

After arriving in the grounds, they climbed down from the carriage,

'I would ask to sit with you at dinner, Victoire,' said Drew, 'it's a shame I'm a Ravenclaw,'

'Oh you are aren't you,' said Victoire, feeling mildly disheartened, 'I'll speak to you after dinner then?'

'I'd love to,' said Drew, before a boy who Victoire vaguely knew called after him-

'Come on, Drew! We have to secure our seats at the dinner table!' the Ravenclaw boy called,

'With you in a minute!' Drew yelled after him, 'see you in a bit,' he said to Victoire breathlessly, patting her on the arm before departing.

'Vicky and Drewy, sittin' in a tree, doin' what they shouldn't be,' chanted Millie over Victoire's shoulder,

'Oh, shut up,' she smirked,

'Oh Merlin!' shrieked Millie, 'it's true! It's true, it's true, it's true!' she erupted into a fit of laughter,

'Oh sorry… I obviously didn't get the owl… is it first year again?' said Victoire, blushing redder than a radish.

Millie locked her arm round Victoire's before making her way to the great hall, grabbing a space on the bench before the first years came in for sorting. It was always weird for Victoire to see the younger years being sorted… it didn't seem so long ago that it was her sat at the front, with the heavy sorting hat falling over her eyes. This year, it was James Potter's turn to be sorted. She waited for the whole alphabet of eleven year olds to be called up to the stool, until it was finally James' turn. Excited murmurs echoed through the hall,

'Harry Potter's son!' she heard uttered numerous times, 'A _lot _to live up to' they said, 'I wonder if he'll get seeker in his first year too!'

'GRYFFINDOR' the hat cried, as the sea of people around Victoire erupted into applause. She wouldn't have expected any less.

'Well done, James!' she said, pulling him into a hug as he sprinted down to Gryffindor table, 'I knew you'd make it,'

'Cheers, Victoire!' he said, beaming.

'Oi oi, get in there mate!' wolf whistled a third year,

'She's my _cousin,' _said James, his face a picture of disgust, 'see you later, Vic,' he added, continuing down the table to meet the other first years. Victoire watched him as he passed Teddy, who ruffled his hair and gave him a high five.

She kept watching Teddy even after James had moved on, wondering how different things would have been if Teddy had given her that reaction when she'd been sorted into Gryffindor four years ago. As she watched him, she noticed his eyes dart towards her, it seemed the boys around him were pointing at her, they laughed amongst themselves. Teddy looked remarkably uncomfortable, as he forced laughs at their comments. Victoire wondered what they were saying, but she didn't have time to try and listen,

'Drew Court is properly staring at you!' exclaimed Millie, Victoire giggled, and then instantly hated herself for it. Since when had she been so sickeningly girly?

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**I've gone a bit mental today and posted two chapters- I just couldn't wait to get the story going. I'm literally addicted to writing this! I can't wait to post the next chapters- I have a few scenes written out that are REALLY exciting... It's probably not healthy to be this excited about my own fiction... what can I say, I'm passionate!**

**If it's not too much trouble, it'd be an honour if you left a review. I adore reading what you have to say about my work. It really motivates me to keep writing more chapters... although at the moment I think I have enough creative steam for four people...**

**Thank you my darlings!**

**Em x**


	3. Running is Easy

Drew leant casually against the entrance of the great hall after dinner. He was sticking to his word. In his eyes, Victoire was perfect. How had he not noticed her before? Sure, she'd slouched a bit in the past… and she was pretty shy… and Drew wasn't even sure if he'd actually seen her face before… even though he'd been in Potions with her since first year. She was amazing. Beautiful. Intelligent. Fiercely witty. All of that from just one carriage ride? This girl had to be something.

'Hey, Victoire!' he greeted her as she walked through the wide doorway with Millie Boot and Kate Pond,

'Drew!' she smiled, 'thanks so much for waiting,'

'It's a pleasure,' he said, Millie rolled her eyes.

'I guess I'll see you back in the dormitory, Victoire,' she said, 'come on, Kate,' the pair of them scuttled off, chortling like a pair of hyenas.

'How do you deal with that _all _the time?' Drew shook his head as he watched them disappear round the corner,

'I don't actually know,' Victoire said, looking rather perplexed. Drew laughed.

'So, what do you want to do?' he asked her,

'Well… I don't know,' said Victoire, her eyes darting around the corridor, 'perhaps we could take advantage of our later bedtimes, and take a walk around the castle?' she suggested,

'Sounds like fun,' said Drew. And so, they strolled. They discussed everything, family, politics, school, friends, summer, the future. Drew roared with laughter,

'No way! That did _not _happen!' he hooted, as Victoire recalled stories of her stays at her Uncle George's house,

'No word of a lie!' she smiled, 'George is truly mental!'

'I knew the owner of _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes _had to be off his trolley- but I had no idea,' he said, between booms of laughter. They turned a corner and hurtled into a pair of seventh years, Drew had slammed shoulders with an angry looking boy,

'Watch where you're going, _mate,_' spat the tall boy, who appeared to have red hair at first, but it faded into a more golden, sandy tone. Teddy. He looked at Victoire and cleared his throat awkwardly, 'come on, Leah,' he said to a short girl next to him. She had rippling honey coloured hair and pale eyes, with a set of teeth so bright they could blind someone.

'Are you alright?' Victoire said to Drew once Teddy and 'Leah' had left, 'sorry about him, I don't know why he gets like that,'

'You know that jerk?' said Drew, dusting the shoulder that had collided with Teddy,

'He's practically family,' sighed Victoire, astounded that she was telling Drew this. He was almost a stranger, but he already knew more than Millie or Kate had ever known.

'Oh really? Do you hang out much then?' Drew asked,

'Well no, not in school at least,' Victoire rolled her eyes,

'I sense there's a bit of angst here,' said Drew, 'care to explain,'

'We were best friends!' Victoire blurted out without thinking. It seemed that the years of bottling in her feelings had lead up to this moment,

'You were?' Drew said in a surprised tone,

'Well, I guess you could say we _are _best friends,' Victoire explained, 'except he chooses to completely blank me when we're here… although I don't really understand why,'

'He sounds like a bit of a loser to me,' Drew said thoughtfully,

'Why's that?' Victoire asked,

'Well, who would blank _you_?' he said,

'Erm… well… you… for four years,' Victoire said awkwardly. Drew laughed,

'We'd never spoken!' he said, 'I wasn't exactly blanking you… I just didn't know you!' he continued, 'Anyway, I had no idea how amazing you are… where as this Teddy guy's known you forever, and still choses to disregard you. Thus, I think we can come to the conclusion that if there were a N.E.W.T in being a tosser, he would get an O,' Victoire laughed.

'I'm glad you chose to sit with use today, Drew,' she said earnestly,

'I am too,' he said, patting her on the arm again. What exactly did that arm-patting thing mean? Victoire had no idea to respond to it.

'It's almost eleven!' she exclaimed, looking at her watch,

'Shoot, yeah it is!' said Drew, 'I'd walk you back to your common room, but you know, the whole location secrecy thing…' he trailed off,

'I've enjoyed this,' said Victoire said,

'Me too,' Drew beamed down at her, 'you better be in Potions tomorrow,' he said,

'I wouldn't miss it for the world!' said Victoire, noticeably pretending to be excited. Drew chuckled.

'Goodnight, Victoire,' he said,

'Night, Drew,' she said back, his deep blue eyes made her melt as he stroked her hair, before turning on his heels and walking down the corridor, only looking back to wave in a mocking fashion, presumably for a joke. Victoire felt like her head was spinning.

Victoire saw very little of Drew for a while after that. It was a shame. The logistics of things proved very difficult, and resulted in the pair of them having very little time to have a conversation of the same quality as on the first night.

'Hey, Victoire,' said Drew at the end of one breakfast in mid-September. He'd gone out of his way to visit Victoire at Gryffindor table, a nice thought, but unfortunately, he'd chosen the most inconvenient moment physically possible. Victoire had been hurrying through her toast, and had hastily stuffed the remains of it into her mouth.

'Dwew!' she said, through mouthfuls of buttered bread, blushing.

'Hungry?' Drew smirked, Victoire gulped down the unchewed crusts,

'Haha… just hurrying to get to Hogsmead, that's all!' she said, trying to forget how horribly unattractive she had inevitably looked at that moment,

'I wanted to talk to you about that, actually,' said Drew,

'Oh, you did?'

'Yeah- I was, er, wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me at the Three Broomsticks,' he suggested. Victoire smiled,

'That sounds great!' she grinned,

'Excellent,' said Drew, 'I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes then?'

'Sure,' Victoire beamed at him,

'Don't hurry too much over the rest of your breakfast, don't want to get heart burn,' he winked, and then strolled out of the hall.

'Shit!' Victoire exclaimed, 'Shit, shit, shit!'

'What!' Millie said, looking worried,

'I'm not dressed yet!' Victoire said, looking down at the tracksuit bottoms she'd pulled on for breakfast.

'Jesus Christ, woman!' Millie shook her head, 'I told you you'd run out of time!'

'See you in a bit!' Victoire called, already running out of the great hall.

Teddy Lupin was leisurely strolling to breakfast down an empty corridor after a long lie in. While deep in thought, he collided with a red-faced blonde girl running in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

'When are you and your friends going to stop barging into me?' he said jokingly. Victoire looked up at him, her blinking emerald eyes a picture of confusion,

'Oh…er…' she said through panting, 'I'm in a hurry!'

'Oh really?' Teddy laughed, 'it wouldn't take an Auror to work that one out,' he winked,

'I better keep running,' Victoire said, a bit perplexed at the fact Teddy was actually speaking to her… no one was around to see, at least.

'Don't hurt yourself,' he called after her as she continued towards Gryffindor tower.

The Great Hall was almost empty. There was a certain buzz in the atmosphere, as there always was the morning of a Hogsmead trip. Teddy spotted his friend Joseph's infamous messy blonde locks.

'Hey, boy,' he said tousling his friends hair jokingly as he sat down,

'You're late,' said Joseph between chews, 'We're leaving for Hogsmead in literally five minutes,'

'Nah, I'm not going,' Teddy shrugged, grabbing one of the last sausages from the silver plates on the table,

'Why not?' Joseph frowned at him, 'You always go on about how great you think Hogsmead is,'

'Sorry, mate,' Teddy shrugged, 'something came up,'

'And what exactly is that?' Joseph asked,

'I'm helping that Leah girl from Transfiguration,' he said,

'The one with the rack?' Joseph grinned, doing a grotesque groping gesture around his chest,

'That's the one,' said Teddy, rolling his eyes,

'What are you helping her with?' Joseph winked at him suggestively,

'Nothing like that!' Teddy exhaled, shaking his head, 'apparently her mum was around when the school had a _Yule Ball _or something, she really wants to convince McGonagall that it's a good idea to have another one,'

'Don't they only do those during Triwizard tournaments?' Joseph said, 'They haven't had another one of those since that Diggory kid died in '94 and Voldemort came back,'

'Yeah I know,' said Teddy, 'but I just said I'd help Leah convince McGonagall it's a good idea, you know, show my support- that I'll be willing to help organize it…we were going to go and talk to her today… and then I'm going to help Leah with the Transfiguration essay,'

'Bit gay, dude_,' _Joseph snorted, 'why are you so up for a lame dance?' Teddy smirked, 'Oh!' Joseph exclaimed, 'Blatantly trying to get into Leah's pants… great plan mate!'

'Yeah, whatever,' Teddy said,

'Look, mate,' said Joseph, 'have a good day, me and the boys are picking up some Fire Whiskey in town, up for it later?'

'Good luck getting your hands on that,' Teddy rolled his eyes,

'Don't be a downer, man,' said Joseph, 'Speak later,' and with that, he was gone.

'Sorry I'm late!' gushed Victoire, as she ran towards Drew, 'I had to get changed!'

'Really?' he said, 'You looked fine before,'

'I was practically in pajamas,' she laughed, she'd changed into a pair of tight dark jeans, and a pretty blouse,

'Are you not going to get cold in that?' Drew said,

'I'll be fine,' Victoire shrugged, 'too late to get a coat anyway!'

The air was bitter that morning, the kind that caught your breath and turned it into dragon puffs. Victoire's teeth chattered as they walked, she'd been an idiot to forget a coat,

'Look, you can have my jacket if you want it,' said Drew, 'you're literally turning blue!'

'No, no!' said Victoire, 'don't be silly! It's not far to the Three Broomsticks now,' Victoire was right, as they turned the corner, the familiar building loomed. Faint laughter could be heart from outside the pub, and it's warm atmosphere radiating into the village. In a gentlemanly fashion, Drew held the door open for Victoire as they entered the pub,

'Grab a seat,' he told her, 'I'll get us a few butterbeers,' Victoire nodded. She strolled around for a while before coming across an unoccupied table near a window, looking out onto the grey cobbled street. Hogsmead trips before had always consisted of Victoire following Millie into shops like Couture Witchwear and Gladrags. 'There you go,' said Drew, as he returned with the amber coloured bottles.

'Thanks!' said Victoire,

'It's cool,' Drew shrugged, 'I'm glad we could meet up today,'

'Me too,' Victoire nodded, 'I loved out chat on the first day,'

'It was great,' Drew agreed,

'Speaking of our chat on the first day, I seemed to have talked about me the whole time- tell me about _your _family,' Victoire said,

'Hah, it's nowhere near as exciting as yours,' Drew shrugged,

'I don't care,' insisted Victoire,

'Well, I'm muggle born…' he began, looking quite pained, although Victoire couldn't work out why, 'it was a bit of a shock when my letter came, my parents didn't really know how to handle it- having lived their whole lives believing magic was something of fairy tales- especially mum, she's a scientist. She hated the idea of magic, and how it contradicted all the theories she swore to be true. My dad adjusted to the idea pretty well- he'd come with me to buy my books and ask me all about the Wizarding world- how spells worked and stuff. Mum tried to act like it was fine at first, the whole magic thing, but after a while I could tell she wasn't happy about it, to tell the truth, she was scared of me. She used to go into rages- saying she wished I was just _normal, _that she wished she didn't have to lie about me to her friends. Then when I was home for Christmas in second year, it all became too much for her.' he stared at the label on his butterbeer, picking at it with his fingernail, 'She left.' He said, 'I haven't seen or heard from her since, nor has my dad, nor has my sister Terri,' Victoire had no idea what to say.

'I'm sorry,' she said, touching his hand on the table,

'Don't be,' he shrugged, 'Dad tried to convince me it was his fault- he said their marriage was going down the drain anyway- and that was the reason she left. I think we both knew that wasn't the case. I feel this uncontrollable guilt, though… for Terri. She's a muggle. She was eight when mum left. It's my fault she doesn't have her anymore,'

'Don't blame yourself, Drew,' Victoire said,

'I know it's not good for me,' he said, 'but I can't help it. I'm angry with myself, but I'm more angry with mum. I can't help who I am. I didn't choose to be this way. Mum had a choice- and she chose to leave us, to leave Terri.'

'You are a great guy, Drew,' said Victoire, 'you're mum was a fool to leave you behind.'

* * *

**So that chapter was a bit full on. Let me know if you're interested to see these plot lines develop- or whether you're not particularly bothered!**

**As always, you're reviews mean the world to me- there's nothing I love more then hearing people's opinions about my work.**

**Thank you for reading as always my darlings,**

**Em x**


	4. Making it Happen

'Hiya, Teddy!' squealed the sweet voice of Leah Tucker, who bounced into the Great Hall,

'Hey, Leah,' said Teddy,

'Do you think they'll mind if I sit here,' said Leah, looking up at the drowsy eyed professors supervising breakfast, 'Hufflepuff table's almost empty,' Teddy shrugged.

'I'm sure it'll be fine,' he said, 'sit.'

'I'm _so _excited about this,' said Leah, gripping Teddy's arm, 'do you think McGonagall will let us?'

'I don't know,' Teddy said, 'but it's worth a try, right?'

'Oh- won't it be great if it does happen?' she squealed, 'the cherry on top of our final year here, don't you think?'

'Yeah,' Teddy nodded, 'just great,'

Leah poured herself a minimal serving of _Golden Snitches _the honey coated wizarding cereal as she waited for Teddy to finish his breakfast, nibbling at the pieced in a similar fashion to a rabbit. The wall was emptying rapidly- it seemed very few people had chosen to miss the first Hogsmead trip- only a few first and second years remained, chewing away at breakfast bars and moaning about how they weren't allowed to participate in the visits to the local village. A snowy owl that Teddy recognized to be his godfather Harry's swooped down to the table. The owl had been a gift from Ron and Hermione a few years after the war, having known Harry's despair after losing his first owl.

'Hello, Rubeus,' said Teddy, patting the friendly owl's feathers. The owl had been named after Hagrid, the man who'd bought Harry his first owl.

'Oooh, who's a cute owl,' cooed Leah. The owl nipped it's beak at her, 'Ouch!' she shrieked,

'It didn't bite you did it?' said Teddy, furrowing his brow as he untied the letter from it's leg.

'No, but it nearly did,' said Leah, 'nasty little thing!' she spat,

'Calm down, he's probably just tired,' Teddy sighed, stroking it's head. Leah turned up her nose. The envelope was a textured cream, sealed with an embossed navy wax. _Mr Ted Lupin _had been scribbed on the back, in Harry's distinctive spidery script. Teddy picked the seal open, before unfolding the letter.

_Teddy,_

_ Hope all is well at Hogwarts! Make the most of your final year- these are some of the best days of your life. I'm just writing to apologize for not congratulating you sooner! Andromeda didn't tell me of your great achievement until earlier this week- I couldn't believe you hadn't told me before you left for school! I certainly know that you are one-hundred percent the right man for the job. I knew our one-on-one Quidditch games in the garden would pay off eventually! Make sure you pick the best team you can and get practicing as soon as possible. Grab all the open slots for the pitch before the Slytherins can- I want to see Gryffindor winning the cup once again this year! _

_ I am proud of you Teddy, I'm sure you'll do excellently this year- just remember to keep going and keep working hard. I have no doubt that you'll succeed at everything you put your mind to- just like your father would have. Remember the fire place is always there if you need to talk. _

_Best wishes,_

_Harry. _

Teddy grinned thinking of the shiny Quidditch Captain badge that he wore on his robes. Harry had been captain too in his day. Teddy had always looked up to Harry- not just because he'd defeated the Dark Lord, but because he was the father figure Teddy had never had. Harry knew exactly what it was like to be him- and it meant that he had a bond with him that was unlike any other. He'd always made the greatest effort possible to be with Teddy, whether it had been practicing flying, spells or just talking about Teddy's problems. Harry knew the importance of having someone to look up to, to rely on and talk to. When he was young, he'd had a godfather too- a friend of both Harry's father, and Teddy's.

'Who's it from?' said Leah, craning her head over Teddy's shoulder.

'My godfather,' he said, folding up the letter and putting it into his jean pocket.

'Ooh- what did he say?' she batted her eyelids,

'He was just congratulating me on becoming Quidditch Captain,' said Teddy,

'Ooh, _boring,_' said Leah, 'I've never gotten the point of that game,'

'That's a shame,' said Teddy flatly, 'shall we go and find McGonagall then?' Leah nodded, and they climbed out of the bench and wondered out of the Great Hall. The corridors were sparse of people on their way to the Headmistress's office, only a fat, waddling ginger cat and scuttling first year shouting about Wizard's Chess passed.

They stood beside the circular staircase, which was guarded by a rather ugly looking gargoyle.

'You did tell Professor McGonagall we'd be visiting, right?' asked Teddy,

'Oh, yes!' Leah said, 'she told me to come here at 11, and said the password was…er…'

'Don't tell me you've forgotten it,' Teddy rolled his eyes, 'did you not write it somewhere?'

'Well, no,' Leah sighed, 'she told me it was a secret, and that I wasn't to tell anybody, not even write it down,'

'Well, can you think of anything it could be?' Teddy urged her.

'Hmm, well it's that thing..' said Leah,

'Helpful,' Teddy laughed,

'I think… I think it's that thing where they turn into animals,' Leah bit her lip.

'Animagus?' asked Teddy, the gargoyle instantly stepped aside.

'Well done, Teddy!' said Leah, 'You're so smart!' she giggled, before stepping onto the stone staircase.

'Professor?' Teddy called, as they reached the top of the staircase.

'Ah, Mr Lupin, and Miss Tucker,' she said, 'well done for being on time,' It was always strange for Teddy to see Professor McGonagall in school. She was a close friend of the family's- and had attended countless birthday parties and weddings. _'Seeing as we're out of school, you may call me Minerva,'_ she'd said to him on his 17th birthday.

'Hello, professor!' beamed Leah, 'Thank you so much for letting us come and speak with you today,'

'Take a seat,' said McGonagall, her bony hand gestured to a pair of wooden desk chairs that were positioned at angles in front of the majestic desk that had once been Dumbledore's. Harry had always spoken fondly of him. They traversed across the office, which was cluttered with piles of books and magical artifacts to make their way to their seats. 'Now tell me,' McGonagall said, 'why did you want to see me?'

'We want a Yule Ball,' Leah blurted out, Teddy stiffened. That certainly wasn't the right way to go about it. However, quite to his surprise, McGonagall acted a way completely opposite to that which he'd anticipated.

'Marvelous!' she said, 'That's a marvelous idea,' she said, her eyes bright.

'I knew she'd let us, Teddy,' squealed Leah, turning towards him, McGonagall's face fell after some thought.

'Unfortunately,' said McGonagall, 'it's against tradition to have a ball without a tournament,' Leah sighed,

'Is there a rule about that?' Teddy asked, frowning,

'There isn't one, no, Mr Lupin,' said McGonagall, 'but I'm afraid of the certain connotations that having a ball may suggest… after Mr Diggory's death in 1994, it was made very clear by the ministry that no such tournament could ever take place again… I wouldn't want to give anybody the wrong idea..'

'But Professor!' said Leah,

'...I'm worried that holding a Yule Ball, a tradition of the tournament, would been seen as promoting the games, and the other traditions that lie with them,' McGonagall sighed at the sollen face of Leah, 'Seeing as the pair of you seem so fond of the idea, I'll contact the minister about the proposition. You must understand why this is such a serious issue,'

'Of course, professor,' Teddy nodded, 'thank you for your consideration,'

'I'll be sure to let the pair of you know as soon as I get correspondence from the Minister regarding the issue.'

Leah sulked as they walked down the third floor corridor.

'Don't worry about it,' he said, 'I'm sure Kingsley will be fine with the idea,'

'I hope so,' Leah pouted, 'I just wanted our last year to be special,'

'I know,' he said, slipping an arm round her shoulder, 'and it will be,' Leah sniffled, 'Shall we get started on that Transfiguration essay then?'

'I'm not sure if I feel like it,' Leah moped, slumping as she walked down the staircase, 'can we just catch up with the others in Hogsmead?' Drew looked at his watch,

'It's only half past eleven,' he said, 'I'm sure it'll be fine,' he shrugged.

'Yay,' Leah chirped, suddenly much happier, she grabbed his hand and slid her fingers through his, 'make your hair blonde today,' she demanded, 'so we can match,' Teddy obeyed her, his dark hair fading into a honey shade identical to Leah's.

'Happy?' he asked,

'Ooh, it's so cool!' she piped, 'you're like a doll!' the comparison made Teddy feel a little ill.

As Victoire sat in the Three Broomstick with Drew Court, she spotted a pair of Hogwarts students stroll past, with hair a matching vibrant blonde,

'That's a bit sad, isn't it,' said Drew, peering after them,

'I couldn't have said it better myself,' said Victoire, rather sourly,

'It's kind of cool too, though, isn't it?' said Drew, leaning back, 'being able to change just like that,' he snapped his fingers,

'Yeah,' said Victoire, 'when we were little I used to beg him to change his hair… he's gotten a lot better in time, though,' she said,

'Oh really?' Drew sounded interested,

'He's a metamorphmagus- they're incredibly rare,' she said, 'when they're kids it's a lot harder to change- it takes a lot of practice, but now Teddy's older, he can change more drastically- although he rarely chooses to,' she explained,

'Change drastically… in what way?' Drew asked,

'Well, I only really know Teddy to change his hair, sometimes his eyes,' she said, 'but if he wanted to I'm sure he'd be able to change completely, into animals and stuff,'

'Woah,' Drew's eyes widened,

'Cool, isn't it?' said Victoire, watching Teddy disappear into the street. A silence followed. 'Do you think it'd be stupid for me to try out for the Quidditch team this year?' Victoire said,

'Not at all!' said Drew, 'that's actually be really cool- I didn't know you could play,'

'My aunt Ginny played for the Holyhead Harpies,' she told him, 'I used to visit a lot. She'd teach me.'

'Is there anyone who _isn't _famous or wildly successful in your family?' said Drew, shaking his head. Victoire laughed,

'I'm going to try for seeker,' she said, 'that's what Ginny always said I was best at,'

'Go for it!' Drew encouraged her, 'I'll be there at try-outs to cheer you on!' Victoire frowned, 'what's wrong?' Drew asked, 'I won't go if you don't want me too…'

'No, that's not it,' sighed Victoire, looking out the window. Drew thought hard about what might be troubling her.

'Is it about Teddy?' he asked, 'He's captain this year, right?'

'That's the problem,' said Victoire.

'Look on the bright side,' said Drew, 'if you make the team, maybe he'll actually start talking to you during school time,'

'I'm not sure if he'll even pick me,' Victoire said,

'If you're good enough, he'll have to.' Drew insisted, 'I know you can do it!' Victoire smiled at Drew. He was right. She just needed to show Teddy that she was the best possible candidate for the position. Then she'd be sure to make the team.

* * *

******As always, thank you so much for reading. It means a lot to me that people are enjoying what I write.**

**If it's not too much trouble, I urge you to leave me a review- you're opinions mean the world to me!**

**Lots of love darlings,**

**Em x **


	5. Tryouts

Victoire pulled on a warm sweater and a pair of jeans that morning. The racket of the rain bouncing of the roof of Gryffindor tower was like no other. It was a grey, stormy day. She felt ill, too ill to eat breakfast.

'You have to eat, Victoire,' said Jenna, a nice but plain girl that shared a dormitory with Victoire, Millie and Kate, 'it's a bad idea to go out on the pitch on an empty stomach,' Victoire knew Jenna was right.

'I know,' Victoire said, 'I'm just nervous, that's all,'

'You'll do fine,' Jenna said, giving her an encouraging tap on the back. Millie sat on her four poster bed, scowling across at Victoire.

'Just don't go for try outs,' she spat, 'it'd be for the best,'

'But I want to, Millie,' sighed Victoire, standing up,

'If you fail miserably, it'll be embarrassing,' said Millie, 'for _all _of us,'

'Agreed,' sneered Kate,

'I don't want to hang out with the girl who made a fool out of herself infront of _Teddy Lupin_, and all the 7th years that are going to watch try-outs,' of course, Millie was blissfully unaware of the relationship between Victoire and Teddy.

'But what if I don't fail?' said Victoire, 'Maybe I'll make it,'

'Still awful,' spat Millie,

'Why would it be awful?' Victoire asked, more determined than ever before to make the team,

'Because Quidditch is for _guys.' _She narrowed her eyes at Victoire, 'people might think you're a _lesbian,' _

'That is absolutely ridiculous, Millie!' exclaimed Jenna, 'Nobody thinks that about female Quidditch players,'

'Uh- I do,' Millie folded her arms,

'Well, you're alone in that, I'm afraid,' said Jenna. It was unusual for her to stand up to Millie in this way, 'I think you're just worried Victoire _will _make the team- and she'll take up even more of you're spotlight,'

'I'm not going to stand here and listen to your ridiculous accusations!' Millie snapped, 'I'm going to go to breakfast. Come on Kate.' And with that, the pair of them scuttled down to the common room.

'Don't listen to them, Victoire,' said Jenna,

'I'm not going to let it bother me,' Victoire shrugged, 'I've wanted to try out for the team since first year. Nothing Millie Boot says will stop me,' Jenna smiled at Victoire in the same way a mother would smile at her daughter.

'Let's get you something to eat then.'

Teddy was early on the Quidditch pitch. He was determined not to let the weather faze him. This was his year to shine. A bit of rain would not get in his way. He gripped the red leather quaffle beneath his arm, knowing that the next few hours would determine the fate of his reign as Quidditch captain for Gryffindor. He felt ashamed, in a way. At that moment, there were three things in his life that he had to worry about.

Number One: Winning the Quidditch cup.

Number Two: Making the Yule Ball happen for Leah Tucker.

Number Three: Getting the right N.E.W.T grades to become a writer.

For Teddy, they seemed like the biggest issues in the world, but when he put them into perspective, he felt guilty. When his godfather had been his age, he'd been on the run, trying to destroy the world's most powerful dark wizard. Teddy's problems were miniscule in comparison, as were his achievements.

He unfolded the sign up list Professor Greenhaush had given to him that morning, and read through the students.

_Gryffindor Quidditch Team Sign-Up Sheet_

_9am: Saturday 29__th__ September 2015 _

_Captain: Ted Lupin_

_Trying for the position of Chaser:_

_Andrew Bell_

_Janette Wood_

_Brian Matthews_

_Daniel Blake_

_Timothy Jameson_

_Trying for the position of Keeper:_

_Henry McLaggen_

_Frank Thomas_

_Oliver Turner_

_Trying for the position of Beater:_

_Fred Weasley _

_Toby Spinnet_

_Phillipa Wroot_

_Matthew Rowan_

_Trying for the position of Seeker:_

_Victoire Weasley_

_Alicia Thompson_

_Keith Pledger_

_Graeme Jackson_

Victoire. Victoire was trying out. Why had she not told Teddy about this? Suddenly he felt an unimaginable amount of pressure on his back. What if Victoire was bad? What if he had to tell her she hadn't made the team? Or even worse, what if she was _good? _How could he deal with working with her without falling for her all over again? The distance helped Teddy forget his feelings for Victoire… blurring the boundaries might push him over the edge! Starting to like her was too dangerous- she wouldn't feel the same, and it'd make the entire family situation indescribably awkward! What was he to do?

By quarter to nine, the majority of the players were getting changed for tryouts. The stands had begun to fill out with the friends of those who were trying, and people who were generally interested in the future of the team. Teddy could see a girl with crazy bright blonde curls dancing and waving at the top of the stands. She was wearing a blinding pink knitted sweater and a denim skirt so short it left very little to the imagination. She was beckoning Teddy towards her with her outrageous arm movements, often hitting the people surrounding her in the face.

'Leah!' called Teddy as he jogged towards the stands,

'Hey schnookie,' she said, pinching his cheek when he arrived,

'You didn't have to come to this,' Teddy said, 'not that I'm not happy to see you,' he added.

'I wanted to give you all my support,' Leah grinned, 'I know you'll make the team!'

'I'm the _captain,' _said Teddy, 'I'm already on the team,'

'But you haven't even tried out yet!' said Leah,

'No, Leah,' Teddy explained, 'that's the thing- I don't have to try out, I'm choosing the team today,'

'I don't get it,' Leah cocked her head to one side.

'Look, don't worry, sweetheart,' he said, 'I'll catch up with you later, ok?'

'Alright, pumpkin,' she giggled, 'Show them what you've got!' she called after him as he walked back onto the pitch. Teddy rolled his eyes.

Most of the team had assembled in a semi circle around Teddy by roughly nine o'clock. The final players came rushing onto the pitch apologizing to Teddy profusely.

'Don't worry about it, guys,' he said, addressing the entire group, 'I think we're all here now, though?' he added, provoking a general nod from the 16 of them. He'd have to whittle this group down to seven (including himself) and two reserves. It would be a challenge. 'Right, so first we're going to do Chaser drills, then keepers, then beaters, and finally seekers.' He told them, 'so if you're not trying out for Chaser, feel free to practice flying, do personal drills, or just relax at the bottom of the pitch while wait for your section to be called,' There was a general murmur amongst the group as they separated off into sections- Victoire carried her broom across the pitch with the others. She planned to do a bit of practice flying while she waited. She'd had to write to her parents back at Shell Cottage to send her the broom- as she hadn't been expecting to go the team. Of course, Bill had been delighted at her sudden change of heart.

It felt like years had passed before Teddy finally called for the seekers. As Victoire moved closer to him she gained a better view of the stands. Drew was there. Just like he'd promised. Victoire waved shyly at him, and he enthusiastically waved back. Victoire smiled to herself.

'Right,' exhaled Teddy, looking at the four of them, 'I'm going to do a few drop tests with you each individually first, and then once I'm satisfied with what I know about you, we'll do a few group drills, sound good?'

'Excellent,' said Graeme, who seemed very keen,

'Would you like to go first?' Teddy asked him,

'Sure,' said Graeme, looking confident. Teddy grabbed a few snitch-sized golden balls from the Quidditch trunk and stuffed them in his robe pocket,

'I'll meet you up there then,' Teddy said to Graeme, before mounting his broom and shooting up into the sky.

'Good luck,' said Keith Pledger,

'I wont need it,' said Graeme in cocky fashion, before joining Teddy. The drop drills didn't look too difficult to Victoire. Teddy used his wand to levitate three golden balls in the air, each roughly half a meter apart. At any random moment, he'd let one of them drop, and the try-out seeker would have to lunge down to catch it. Graeme didn't do too badly. He caught the first one with ease. The second one he fumbled on, but eventually caught, but he totally lost the third. Keith Pledger followed, catching, but then dropping one, completely missing another, and catching the third. Alicia Thompson did the worst of the three of them- not even noticing when one of them dropped, flying backwards instead of lunging when the second one fell, and missing the third one entirely. She touched the ground, with tears in her eyes. Victoire didn't have time to offer her comfort. She bolted into the air on her Silver Arrow.

'Hey,' she said to Teddy, once she'd reached him. He gave her a curt nod. The three 'snitches' were lined up in the air. Victoire directed her full focus onto them. The first one dropped in a matter of seconds. Without hesitation she smoothly lunged down and caught it in one hand, coming back up to Teddy and dropping it in his hand. The second ball followed suit, she swiftly dove to catch it- but Teddy pulled a trick out of his sleeve. He dropped the third ball while Victoire was still lunging for the second. She swiftly caught the second in her left hand, but the third had just slipped out of the reach of her right. On impulse reaction, Victoire was able to clutch onto her broom handle with the hand that held the second ball, using it to steady her as she flipped upside down, and caught the third ball with the tips of her fingers. It was incredibly impressive, if she said so herself. She heard an array of woops and cheers from the stands, and turned to smile at them. Her and Teddy dropped back down to the pitch before she handed the balls back to him.

'That was- well- amazing,' said Graeme Jackson, looking rather dumbfounded. A few of the other players from try-outs called out their compliments to Victoire.

'Try-outs aren't over!' Teddy demanded, 'There's still another drill,' the four seekers hushed to hear him speak, 'I'm going to send a real snitch up. I want you to find it and catch it, like you would in a real game.' They nodded. 'On your marks,' said Teddy, holding the golden snitch out in front of him, 'get set,' he continued, 'Go!' his fingers released the snitch, and it escaped into the grey sky.

Each seeker hurriedly took off, surveying the sky for the snitch, all senses heightened. It must have been a gift. As the others sluggishly patrolled the pitch, Victoire saw it… almost straight away. It danced around in the sky near the stands. Knowing her target, she sped towards the stands, only for the snitch to bold upwards once more. This was no challenge for Victoire, who quickly changed her direction, hurtling vertically upwards, her hand outstretched. Just a little bit further, she zoomed towards it, the others still unaware that she'd located it, and she closed her fingers around it.

'YES!' Victoire heard Drew cry, she beamed as she flew back down to the ground, landing near Teddy, holding the snitch out in front of her. He took it without a word, and beckoned the others. The whole sixteen gathered in front of him as he spoke,

'So, it's been a tough morning,' he announced, 'but I've come to a decision,' he said, 'the reserves for the team will be Timothy Jameson and Frank Thomas,' the boys looked disappointed, although relatively pleased about making at least one part of the team, 'my chasers, alone with myself, will be Andrew Bell and Janette Wood, well done guys,' he smiled at them as they high fived, 'Henry McLaggen, you'll be keeper this year- keep up the good work,' Henry fist punched the air and grinned,

'Cheers, mate!'

'And beaters will be Fred Weasley and Phillipa Wroot,' he continued, 'Seeker try outs were close, very close,' he said, provocking a murmuring from the team _'Close? What's he on?'_ Victoire heard them say, 'meaning I haven't come to a decision on that one yet. I'll announce the seeker by tomorrow morning at 10,' he said, 'now I think you all deserve to shower up and grab some lunch- well done guys!' he said. The new team congratulated each other, while the players who'd been unsuccessful moped around before dawdling back to the changing rooms. When everyone had left the pitch, Victoire approached Teddy, who was backing away the Quidditch balls.

'Were tryouts really that close?' she asked him, he turned to look at her,

'You were lucky,' he shrugged, 'I need to factor that in to my consideration… maybe that won't happen again,'

'That's a bit of a harsh assumption;' Victoire folded her arms, 'what's to say it was luck? Do you not think I'm capable of that?'

'Now, now,' said Teddy, in a patronizing tone, 'I didn't say that, did I?'

'Yes… you did actually,' Victoire raised her eyebrows.

'Ok, whatever,' said Teddy, turning away from her,

'Don't turn away from me when I'm talking you!' Victoire cried.

'Woah!' said Drew's familiar voice from behind her, 'have I interrupted something?'

'Don't worry about it, mate,' Teddy shrugged at him, 'Victoire's sad about not making the team, that's all,'

'Oh, so I haven't made it?' Victoire gasped, 'I thought you were taking things into consideration?'

'I was taking things into consideration,' Teddy sighed, 'I'm done considering. I'm giving Graeme seeker.'

'_Graeme Jackson?_' said Drew, 'But Victoire was outstanding!'

'There's no denying that… but-'

'But nothing- she deserves to be on the team and you know it!' Drew snapped at him.

'I think you'll find that I'm Gryffindor Quidditch captain,' Teddy said, 'I don't need a fifth year _Ravenclaw _telling me what's best for the team,'

'Well, I think you do actually,' Drew said, 'you're clearly insane.' Teddy went very quiet. He sighed as he looked at Victoire,

'You have one chance,' he said, 'If you don't catch the snitch in the first game of the season, you're out. Deal?'

'Deal,' said Victoire.

'And I don't want to see _you _on the pitch during time booked by Gryffindor again, understand?' said Teddy, scowling at Drew.

'Whatever, man,' said Drew, 'come on, Victoire,' the two of them left the pitch. Victoire still felt heated from the confrontation.

'How could he say that?' she fumed, 'I caught more in all the drills than anyone else,'

'I know,' said Drew, 'you were truly amazing,' he slid his arm round her shoulders, 'don't let him get to you.' Victoire sighed.

'Thanks for being there, Drew,' she said, 'I wouldn't have made it on the team without you,'

'Anytime,' he said, smiling down at her, and she smiled back. And that's the first time Drew Court kissed Victoire Weasley.

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**Hope you enjoyed it- a massive thanks to all who've read and reviewed. It would be lovely if you could review again- you know how much I love it.**

**What do you think about Teddy at tryouts and DrewxVictoire? Let me know!**

**Thanks so much darlings**

**Em x**


	6. It Started with a Kiss

It took a few more kisses for Drew and Victoire to become official. The second was after Potions one chilly day in October. Their hands had touched a few times while making the draught of living death. Drew couldn't deal with the tension anymore. The moment they walked out of the dungeons, he grabbed her, and he kissed her. The third time came later that week. That time it was Victoire who kissed Drew. He'd helped her with her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. She thanked him.

But the kiss that changed everything was the fourth. Victoire had just come out of Quidditch practice, the rain had been hammering down for the full two hours. She was drenched. Shivering in fact. While the others had scurried inside the warm castle, Victoire had walked out into the grounds. The rain hid the tears that poured down her face, as she let out hiccupped sobs. Teddy had been unnecessarily harsh to her at practice. Again. Anyone would think he was trying to make her quit. It wasn't just Victoire who'd noticed it.

'Teddy does pick on you, doesn't he?' Jan Wood had said after practice, 'It's strange actually, he's normally so nice,'

'Yeah, I noticed that too, Vic,' said Fred Weasley, 'I thought you guys were friends?' Victoire had nodded silently, desperate to leave the scene. She knew she was going to break down any second.

As she strolled the grounds, Drew saw her out of a lattice window. He ran to meet her.

'Victoire,' he called, 'you must be freezing,' he quickly took his robes of and through them round her shoulders, 'come inside,'

'No, Drew,' Victoire sniffed, 'you should leave… I- I don't want you to see me like this,' he noticed she was crying.

'Don't be silly, Vic,' he said, putting his arm around her. 'What's up?'

'T-Teddy,' she stammered through sobs,

'What was it this time?' he sighed,

'N-nothing too b-bad, he just sh-shouts at me all the time, it's becoming too much,' she blubbered, 'I don't think I can take it anymore,'

'You are an excellent Quidditch player, Victoire,' said Dean, 'don't let him stand in your way,'

'I think I'm going to leave the team,' she told him. His face fell,

'You can't!' he gasped, 'You can't give him what he wants, Vic! You've got to believe in yourself,'

'I don't think I do,' she sniffed,

'I believe in you,' said Drew, 'I know you can get through this,' and then he pressed his lips to hers, and they stayed that way. Their eyes closed, their bodies woven together. After a long while, they broke apart,

'What are we, Drew?' Victoire said breathlessly,

'What do you want us to be?' he asked her,

'I- I don't know,' she said, 'what do you want us to be?'

'I want us to be together,' he said, 'I hope you do too,'

'Of course I do!' said Victoire,

'Well good,' Drew smiled, 'does this mean I can call you my girlfriend?' Victoire paused for a second.

'Absolutely,' she said.

Meanwhile, Teddy Lupin was ashamed of himself. He sad alone in the pitch changing rooms, his head in has hands. Yes, it was inconvenient for him to have Victoire on the team, but why did he have to be so awful to her about it? Andrew Bell had confronted him after practice.

'Look mate,' he'd said to him, 'You obviously have some beef with Victoire, but try and keep it off the pitch, yeah? For everyone's sake.' It had been embarrassing. Had it really got to the point where his team members had to step in and tell him how to be a good captain? _'For everyone's sake,'… _Oh God. Everyone had noticed it. He hadn't meant to go that far. Teddy was worried… he couldn't keep running the team in this way… and if he kept going, he might even lose Victoire as a friend altogether.

'I have to find her,' he muttered to himself. It was time for Teddy to pull himself together. Talking to Victoire wouldn't be too hard. All he had to do was go up to her; tell her that he was sorry, and that he loves her… as a friend, of course. Right. He could do this. He stormed out of the changing rooms and started walking quickly towards the castle, but before he made it there, he saw her, far, far in the distance. She was soaking wet, and all alone. Why was she outside in this weather? Teddy thought, as he began to walk towards her… but he wasn't the only one walking towards her, there was another person… a boy with very dark hair, who was much closer to her. He took of his robes and gave them to her, before putting his arms round her. _Slimy prick, _Teddy thought to himself. They seemed to be talking…wait, no, their faces were too close to be talki- wait, they were _kissing _each other? Teddy stopped in his tracks, and ran his hand through his sopping wet air. Shit. It'd all been so easy up until then. Teddy had loved Victoire, but he'd dealt with it. He'd never even imagined the possibility of her being with somebody else.

'Who died?' joked Joseph Davies, as Teddy returned to the castle.

'What?' said Teddy, who'd been lost in his own thought,

'You look terrible, mate,' said Joseph, 'I think you need to shower up,' he jested, looking at the mud and rain that covered Teddy and his robes.

'Oh, yeah, of course,' Teddy muttered, 'I'm going to go back to the dorm, I'll see you at dinner.' And he stormed away, not looking back. How had this happened? Since when was anyone but him interested in Victoire? What a monumental disaster. He grumbled to himself as he returned to Gryffindor tower, leaving a slippery wet trail as he climbed the stairs to his dorm. He took his soaked sports robes off, hurling them into a basket on the other side of the room before walking to the shower room in the tower.

He couldn't get the image of what he'd just seen out of his head. Once he'd returned to the dormitory to put on dry clothes for dinner, he threw himself onto his four poster bed and closed the curtains, burying his face in the bed linen. He felt angry, angry and shocked, but the overriding feeling was sadness. He couldn't talk to anybody about this. Nobody. Except maybe… maybe one person. Teddy tore the drapes open, and hurried to his desk. He struggled to find a piece of clean parchment and a decent quill. He quickly scrawled a note on the rough parchment,

_Harry,_

_ How did you deal with being in love with Ginny? You know, when you knew you couldn't tell her how you felt because she was almost family… and you were worried she wouldn't feel the same and it'd make things awkward. What did you do?_

_Teddy._

Teddy could talk to Harry about anything. He knew that he'd be able to say something to help him… Teddy would usually use Rubeus to send letters to him, but seeing as he wasn't replying to anything, things would be a bit more difficult. He folded the letter up in his back pocket, and ran towards the Owlery. To his relief, it was empty- nothing to delay him sending the letter. He picked a friendly looking brown owl, and gently tied the roughly folded letter to its leg.

'Harry Potter,' he said, 'Hallows House, Godrics Hollow,' and the owl flew out into the rain, and out of sight. Teddy let out a sigh of relief.

'TEDDY,' shrieked a shrill, sweet voice, 'OH MY GOD, I WAS JUST GOING TO SEND A LETTER TO MY MUM TELLING HER THE NEWS,'

'What news?' Teddy asked, his heart skipping a beat from shock,

'McGonagall's letting us have the Yule Ball!' she squealed, hugging him aggressively,

'Great!' he said falsely. The Yule Ball was the last thing he wanted to think about right now.

'I know, I know!' she squeaked, 'and it gets better!' she cried,

'What could possibly be better?' muttered Teddy,

'_We _get to announce it to the whole school at dinner tonight!' she cried, 'isn't it, like, totally a dream come true!'

'Totally…' said Teddy, 'I can't wait…'

'I know, right!' she exclaimed, 'what you're wearing won't do,' she added.

'What do you mean, it wont do?' said Teddy,

'We need to coordinate, silly!' she said, 'put up a united front to the school,'

'Oh, right, of course,' he said, 'how silly of me…'

'I'm wearing turquoise,' she said, 'so you can either be blonde like me, or choose turquoise hair… and wear a turquoise sweater while you're at it,' she kissed him on the cheek and scuttled off, brimming with excitement.

Excellent. Thought Teddy. He'd already had his heart broken, and now he was about to embarrass himself in front of the entire school. This day literally couldn't get any worse.

* * *

**Sorry that one was a little shorter than usual- but I promise I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter... things are going to start getting exciting!**

**Thanks so much to everybody who's reviewed- I'd love it if you could review this chapter too- and if you haven't reviewed me before- don't be shy, just go for it! I don't care if you're not a fan fiction member- anon reviews are fun too!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks so much darlings,**

**Em x**


	7. It's too late

Teddy had told Leah that he didn't own any turquoise clothes, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She caught him just outside the Great Hall, a moment before dinner, clutching a synthetic nightmare in her hands.

'Look what I found!' she squealed, 'I asked around in the common room and a fourth year gave it to me- isn't that amazing?'

'Oh- er,' said Teddy, 'isn't it a bit late?'

'No, no, silly!' said Leah, forcing the sweater towards him 'we're early anyway- quick, run to the bathroom and try it on!'

'Leah,' sighed Teddy, holding the sweater up to his body, 'this is too small,' it looked like a child's jumper.

'Oh,' she whimpered, 'could you not squeeze?'

'I don't think so,' Teddy said, 'sorry you had to go to all the effort,'

'Well you should be sorry!' Leah crossed her arms, 'you're not even willing to try!'

'Look, I'll do my hair,' he said, 'will that make you happy?'

'Hmm… I guess it'll do,' she exhaled, 'Professor McGonagall's going to make a quick speech before dinner, then we're up!' she said before slinking away and going a few of the Hufflepuff girls. Teddy ran his hand through his hair, and as he did so, he turned it a vibrant turquoise.

'Oh god,' said Phillip Jameson over his shoulder, 'did you lose a bet?'

'No,' sighed Teddy, 'don't worry about it mate,' he shook his head, 'let's go and sit,' The two of them joined Joseph Davies and the rest of the 7th year boys on Gryffindor table. An array of offensive comments were shot in Teddy's direction.

Once the majority of the students had taken their seats in the Great Hall, McGonagall rose from her seat, and addressed the school,

'Good evening,' she said, her classic emerald robes billowing slightly in a breeze, 'today, I have an exciting announcement to make,' her eyes panned the room, 'if Mr Ted Lupin and Miss Leah Tucker would like to join me,' she continued, 'and elaborate on this point,'

'Whut?' grunted Phillip, looking quizzically at Teddy. He didn't respond. Without looking at the others, Teddy stood from the bench and approached the front of the room. He saw Leah scuttle to the front, beaming with excitement as she hurried Teddy along.

'Hi everyone,' said Leah, a grin on her face that spread from ear to ear, 'now, recently, Teddy and I,' she gestured towards Teddy, he smiled awkwardly at the crowd, 'have been talking to Professor McGonagall about a very exciting event.' She paused, 'A Yule Ball!' Leah braced herself with the sheer enthusiasm that ran through her veins. A few girls gasped and giggled, and a general chatter erupted across the hall.

'It'll take place on the 21st December,' said Teddy, remembering the facts that Leah had blurted to him earlier, 'and years four and upwards are invited to attend,' there was a universal grumble of disappointment from years one, two and three.

'I absolutely cannot wait!' Leah exclaimed, clapping her hands together before embracing Teddy. Joseph Davies did a grotesque sexual gesture in Teddy's direction.

'Now, now,' said McGonagall, peeling Leah from Teddy, 'that's quite enough excitement for one evening,' Leah squealed and returned to her seat, as Teddy followed suit, returning to Gryffindor table.

'Nice one, mate,' whispered Joseph, winking at him.

'Why are you organizing a dance?' Phillip Jameson asked, his eyes narrowed,

'Because he's trying to bang Leah Tucker,' sniggered Joseph, elbowing Teddy in the ribs.

'Shut up, guys,' Teddy rolled his eyes. His mind was still on Victoire. How he wished he hadn't let the stupid plan to ignore her go this far… how he wished he'd been a little nicer to her at practice… how many things he'd done wrong.

Victoire sat at the table in her usual position. Between Millie and Jenna, opposite Kate and Poppy, and diagonally across from Claire.

'Oh my god!' squealed Millie, hitting her hands against the table, 'this is amazing!' Kate mimicked her excitement, the pair of them dissolving into a heap of squeaks and giggles.

'Do you think we'll all have to get dates?' asked Claire, a smile of anticipation on her face,

'_Of course _we'll have to get dates,' said Millie, 'how could you not?' Victoire saw Jenna sigh,

'What's wrong, Jen?' she asked quitely, still very grateful of the way she stood up to Millie for her her,

'Nothing,' she shrugged,

'No, really?' Victoire compelled her,

'I just don't think I want to go,' she trailed off,

'Why's that?'

'Because I won't have a date,' she said simply.

'Why not?' Victoire asked,

'Because I have about the same sexual appeal to boys as a potato,'

'That is absolutely not true,' said Victoire, shaking her head. Jenna was by no means the most beautiful girl in the room, but she certainly wasn't ugly. She had long bronze hair, which often frizzed, that she pulled back into a tight bun, and a big pair of mahogany eyes that contrasted with the pallor of her heart shaped face. She shrugged,

'I don't know, Vic,' she said, 'I'm not sure if I want to embarrass myself in front of half the school,'

'I'm going to make sure you find yourself a date,' said Victoire, 'only an idiot wouldn't want to go with you, trust me,'

'If you insist,' Jenna exhaled.

The weeks following were pumped with a buzz of anticipation- for both the Yule Ball and the upcoming Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match. Excited packs of girls scurried around the school, talking endlessly about ball dresses and boys. It was similar to an American muggle film that Victoire had once watched, but she couldn't remember the name of it.

'I want to ask Poppy to the ball,' Henry McLaggen had said to Victoire after Quidditch practice one day, 'but whenever I see her she's surrounded by a mass of girls,' he sighed. Victoire was relatively good friends with Poppy- who was a fellow minion of Millie's.

'I'll make the others move when you come near, ok?' said Victoire, 'But can you do me a favour?'

'Of course!' said Henry, 'what do you want?'

'You know Jenna Hardy?' she said, Henry nodded, 'do you think you could get one of your friends to ask her?' Henry wrinkled his nose,

'It's going to be a tough one,' he said, 'I don't know…' Victoire hit him on the arm,

'Don't be so cruel,' she said, 'Jenna's lovely,'

'I'm sure she is,' said Henry, pausing, 'let me ask around,'

'Thanks _so _much,' said Victoire. Jenna was so kind, she deserved to have a fun evening, and Victoire was determined to make it happen.

'Yeah…' muttered Henry, 'I'll do my best,' he said, before leaving the changing rooms. The team filtered out fairly rapidly, and it wasn't long before it was just Victoire and Teddy left.

'Hey, Victoire,' he called after her, as she approached the exit. She turned around, stunned by the communication- communication where it wasn't one hundred percent essential. She didn't say anything. 'Can I talk to you?' he asked,

'I guess so,' she said quietly,

'Look, I'm sorry for how I acted in training the other week,' he began, 'it was out of order,'

'Ok,' said Victoire, turning away from him,

'Ok… is that all you have to say to me?' said Teddy,

'Oh, that's rich,' snorted Victoire, 'as if you've ever had anything more to say yourself,' she added, stepping out the door,

'I just said I was sorry!' Teddy exclaimed,

'Well maybe _sorry _doesn't cut it this time,' Victoire said, still moving.

'I've really fucked up this year, haven't I?' Teddy sighed, Victoire stopped.

'Fucked up what?' Victoire asked him,

'Me and you,' he said, 'we're meant to be friends,'

'But are we really?' said Victoire, 'because it doesn't really feel like it, does it?'

'That's what I'm saying,' Teddy sighed,

'And you've only just noticed the fact that you've _'fucked up'' _Victoire scowled at him,

'What do you mean?' Teddy frowned,

'It's not just this year, Teddy, it's all the years,' Victoire crossed her arms, 'You haven't given me the time of day since day one,'

'How about Christmas, summer, birthdays… you seem to be conveniently forgetting those,' Teddy corrected her,

'I'm talking about at Hogwarts, Teddy,' she said flatly,

'But it's different here, Vic, you don't understand-'

'Well maybe I don't… but to be honest, I don't really care anymore,' she spat, 'I'm done with being your little secret,'

'But-'

'No more buts,' Victoire interrupted him, 'from now on, it's _my _turn to call the shots. We'll act the same at home as we do here. We'll get on with our lives. We'll make do… but don't think for a second that we will be _friends,'_

'Victoire,' he shouted after her,

'No Teddy,' she said, 'It's too late,'and then she left.

Teddy had no idea that Victoire could stand up to him like that. No idea that she _would _stand up to him like that. He'd expected it to be easy. A quick sorry, then back to normal… back home in a few months… then to the burrow, where they'd talk, act like they were kids… be _best _friends. But now… where had it all gone? Teddy felt drained as he walked back to the castle. This was the second time he'd felt empty in the last month… but this time, it was so much worse. How could it possibly be worse than last time? Last time, he'd seen the girl he loved kiss another boy. This time, his childhood sweetheart had cut him off entirely.

When he returned to Gryffindor tower, he found Rubeus waiting on the window ledge of his dormitory.

'I'm so glad to see you,' he said to him quietly, stroking the snowy white feathers on his back. Once he'd succeeded in untying the letter from the owl's leg, he quickly unfolded it, eager to read Harry's advice.

_Teddy,_

_ When I realised my feelings for Ginny she had a boyfriend…and I was best friends with her brother. I knew I had to back off a little, but the pain of seeing them together was indescribable. The best advice I can offer you is to stay friends with this girl- be as close to her as possible. I promise you it will work out in the end._

_See you at Christmas, mate._

_Harry._

Teddy read the note. Then he read it again. Again and again until the words were numb to him. _'Stay her friend' _it said. He ripped a piece of paper from the back of one of his school books and scrawled on it.

_It's too late._

Victoire's words to him spun around in his mind, like they were mocking him. 'Harry,' he said to Rubeus, tying the note to its leg. He exhaled heavily, and pressed his cool hands to his face. There was no way he was going to dinner tonight. Not if his life depended on it. He jumped of his bed, heaving his trunk out from beneath it. Inside it was a collection of miscellaneous artifacts. A few old pairs of socks, a broken telescope, some every flavor beans, a few chocolate frog cards and his journal. He grabbed the book- which was battered from years of wear and tear. Inside were diary entries spanning his entire life, silly short stories and tragic cringe-worthy poem's he'd written in the past. He'd wanted to be a writer for as long as he could remember.

But writing was not the only thing that Teddy had in the journal. He also had photographs- loads of them. Pictures of his parents, Harry and Ginny, his Grandmother- the rest of the family… pictures of him and Victoire. He picked up a photograph. It'd been taken a couple of summers ago- he was in fifth year, Victoire was in third. They were sat in the garden at the Burrow- it'd been the hottest day of the year. The pair of them beamed up at the camera, waving and smiling, arms around each other's shoulders. Victoire looked gorgeous, her glorious hair spilling over her shoulders like molten gold. They were friends.

So much had changed. Teddy felt that looking at them was like looking into the past. The two best friends, trapped in the photograph. Nothing else of them remained. Now, they were just a memory. Nothing more.

* * *

**Oh god! That chapter was SO difficult to write. I hope you enjoyed it... even if it is terribly sad.**

**Please, please, please tell me what you think! Reading your reviews literally makes my day- I'm not kidding!**

**Thanks so much darlings,**

**Em x**


	8. Matters of the Mind

Victoire met her boyfriend by the lake on a crisp October afternoon. She'd jammed on a thick red woolen hat, and wrapped a scarf of the same colour around her neck.

'Hey, honey,' said Drew, greeting her, as he drew her into a hug,

'Hiya,' she said, her breath evaporating in the cold autumn air, 'how are you?'

'Not to bad,' he told her, 'how are you feeling about the match tomorrow?'

'Nervous,' she said quietly, taking his hand, 'I just came from practice,'

'How are things with Teddy?' he asked, Victoire shrugged.

'He acts like it didn't happen,' she said, 'just like normal,'

'That's good, isn't it?' Drew looked at her quizzically,

'I suppose it is,' said Victoire, 'it is what I told him to do, after all,'

'Do you think he's standing by his _'if you don't catch the snitch, you're out' _thing?'

'I have absolutely no idea,' said Victoire, staring over the lake, 'does it matter?'

'Of course it does,' Drew squeezed her hand, 'you're a great Quidditch player,'

'But what's the point of being on the team when I dread every practice,' she said, 'I tried out because I thought it'd be fun, but I've gained nothing but worry from it,' Drew said nothing. His eyes too wandered across the black water, and into nothingness.

'I want you to come to my house this Christmas,' he said, suddenly looking down at her,

'Oh!' she exclaimed, 'But I always spend Christmas at the Burrow,' she said, without thinking,

'I know,' he said,

'I- it's a lovely offer,' said Victoire, 'I don't know how mum will be about it… let alone grandma…' she trailed off, thinking of the reaction Grandma Molly would have if she announced she'd be going somewhere else for Christmas lunch.

'You don't have to,' Drew shrugged, 'I just thought it'd be nice, thats all,'

'No, it'd be really nice, you're right, it's just that-'

'I thought you wanted to get away from Teddy,' Drew said, 'I thought you'd jump at the chance of avoiding Christmas at the Burrow,'

'That's incredibly thoughtful of you, Drew,' said Victoire, resting her head on his shoulder, 'thank you,'

'So you'll come?' he asked, a smile breaking across his face. Victoire went very, very quiet.

'We'll see,' she told him. Maybe a part of her really did want to see Teddy at Christmas, despite how angry she was. She couldn't quite bare to fathom the prospect of not seeing him until _Easter _out of school… even though she _had _told him that she didn't want to speak to him anyway.

'Well, I better get back to the castle then,' said Drew, 'I promised I'd meet James,'

'I thought you said we could spend the afternoon together?' said Victoire, feeling disappointed,

'Sorry, hun,' he said, kissing her, 'maybe some other time, yeah?'

'I guess,' she muttered, waving to him as he walked away from her. Once he'd gone, Victoire felt a sense of guilt. Perhaps she should have just agreed to spend Christmas with him… but it all seemed so fast! They'd only been together for a few weeks, and Victoire hated to admit it, but she felt kind of trapped. There was no denying that she really liked Drew, he was charming, funny and handsome- but he was also terribly needy. He latched onto her wherever she walked, took up all her free time and pressed her for details on every miniscule aspect of her life. Sometimes it became a little overbearing. She couldn't help but feel that he was slightly keener than she was.

He'd asked her to the Yule Ball a few days ago. Naturally, she'd said yes. He was her boyfriend, after all. Sighing with confusion, Victoire sat down on the hard frosty ground. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. What had she done? Each day, her doubt in her choices grew. Yes, Teddy had done some stupid stuff to her, but he'd never point blank cut her off like that. She hadn't even given him time to speak. He might have even told her why he'd ignored her for so long. An answer she'd been waiting for, for the best part of four years.

She'd spend Christmas at the Burrow. That was that. The remorse surged through her. Christmas was a hard time for Drew. It was the time his mother had left. Orange leaves fell from the tree branches at that time of year. Victoire had always liked crunching them between her fingers and watching the flecks float away into the misty autumn air. She exhaled heavily, hearing her breath shake more crisply then ever in the sharp cool breeze. She looked over her shoulder, thinking for some bizarre reason that Drew would still be there. She'd been sat there for a long while… so long that the sun was just beginning to hide behind the mountain tops, the sky erupting into a rosy haze.

Drew wasn't there. But somebody else was. Teddy. He stood a while away, his hands in his pockets. Victoire could see his breath in the air, coming out in concentrated puffs before evaporating into nothingness. He was looking at her… and she was looking back. Why did it have to be this way? Victoire wished she could just stand up and run over to him and kiss him. Wait, what? Since when had she wanted to kiss him? Victoire's mind was plagued with hurried, panicked thought- she couldn't think of when she'd decided that she wanted to kiss Teddy… but she also couldn't think of when she _hadn't _wanted to kiss him. She knew she shouldn't feel this way… but she couldn't help herself. He was right there, and energy rushing inside of her urged her to run into his arms, cry to him, and make up with him. It felt like fire. Burning her up inside, tearing at her heart and clawing away in her throat.

It was painful, painful love. Wait, was it love? It couldn't be. No. Victoire was being silly. She was just sad because she'd fallen out with her friend. She was overreacting…she had to be. Victoire opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Things had never felt like this before. Why now? Now of all times- in school, after a colossal argument. Why couldn't they be at the Burrow, best friends, things would be so much easier! But perhaps they wouldn't be… Victoire's feelings didn't matter. This little crush was silly. Teddy wouldn't feel the same, and she'd just embarrass herself. Nobody could know about this. Nobody.

And Teddy was gone.

Probably to see Leah. The thought of it made Victoire feel sick to the stomach. Her bright smile, team spirit and cackle. She'd seen the pair of them swanning around the school arm in arm. Disgusting.

Teddy darted away from the lake. He couldn't believe he'd been so indiscreet. She'd looked worried, maybe sad. He was going to go and talk to her… but he just couldn't. He needed to keep his mind off Victoire. This was becoming stupid. He had to just accept the fact that she didn't want him around anymore. He had to find Leah.

'Hey, Leah,' he called across the corridor, once he'd located her bouncy honey curls,

'Teddy!' she cried, 'I was looking for you,' she bustled through a group of third years, 'I found my Yule Ball dress!'

'Oh wow!' he said, pretending to be interested,

'It's _pink,' _she said,

'I'm sure it looks gorgeous on you,' Teddy smiled at her. She giggled.

'Now all I need is a date,' she said, her eyes darting around the room. Teddy paused, confused.

'I thought we were going together?' he raised an eyebrow,

'Have you asked me?' she said, crossing her arms,

'Well no- it's just that we organized it together… I assumed-'

'You assumed, did you?' said Leah, 'well you're going to have to try harder than that,' she said, patting him on the arm.

'What do you mean?' he asked her, confused,

'I mean that if you want to you with me, you're going to have to _ask _me,' she told him, _'properly,' _Properly? What did she mean properly?

'Oh- right- er- yes, of course,' Teddy muttered, she giggled again.

'I've turned down three offers already,' she smirked, 'you've got something to live up to,'

'Somebody else asked you?' exclaimed Teddy,

'Three others,'

'Three?' he said, 'I thought everyone knew we were, you know,'

'No, I don't know, Teddy, what?' said Leah, failing to hold back a smile.

'Don't worry,' he murmured, 'I'll meet you later?'

'Sure,' she nodded. Leah began to make her way to Hufflepuff common room,

'Wait,' he called after her, she turned around expectantly, 'who asked you?'

'Oh,' she giggled, 'I can't tell you that,'

'Just one of them?' he asked,

'Ok…' she said, 'Joseph Davies,' and she was gone. Joseph. The guy who'd been teasing Teddy about Leah all this time… and he'd asked her himself?

Teddy felt betrayal. He'd had one friend say goodbye this month- now another stabbed him in the back?

'Joseph,' he said, as he came through the portrait hole,

'Alright, mate,' Joseph said casually, lounging on an arm chair,

'You asked Leah to the Ball?' he said angrily, Joseph shrugged.

'Worth a shot,' he said,

'But you knew I wanted to go with her,' said Teddy, 'you knew that was the only reason I was organizing the whole thing in the first place,'

'You snooze you loose, buddy,' said Joseph, 'maybe you should have got in there quicker,'

'But she said no, right?' Teddy needed to confirm,

'Not exactly,' said Joseph, 'she said she'd think about it,'

'Pfft,' Teddy smirked, 'that means no,'

'Shove off, it doesn't' Joseph demanded, 'I'm a lad- any bird would want to go to the ball with me,' he dusted his shoulder,

'Evidently they don't, my friend,' said Teddy, mockingly,

'Well she'll pick me over you, I can tell you that,' Joseph shrugged,

'And why's that?' Teddy asked him defensively,

'Because I'm a real man,' said Joseph,

'And I'm not?' Teddy demanded, 'You're talking to the captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team,'

'Pfft, yeah,' Joseph sniggered, 'don't think I don't know about your little diary,' he said,

'You _read _that?' Teddy exclaimed, outraged,

'Nah, reading's effort,' said Joseph, 'I've seen you though, flouncing around with it when you think nobody can see you… and that hair thing you do… you can't deny that's a bit gay, mate,'

'I'm asking Leah to the ball later,' said Teddy, 'and she'll say yes to me, you'll see,'

'Yeah, whatever,' said Joseph, 'don't cry when she lets you down,'

He'd show him. Leah would definitely say yes to Teddy, no question.

'Meet me after dinner,' he'd told her as they went into the Great Hall that evening. She giggled. Again. He met her in the doorway at roughly nine O'clock. He could tell from the ceiling that the sky was a magnificent indigo, littered with diamond stars. He'd take her to the lake. There, she wouldn't be able to resist his offer.

'Hey, Teddy,' she squealed at him in her nasally voice,

'Come with me,' he said quietly, taking her hand, their fingers messily intertwining. The lake was just as beautiful as he'd predicted. Black marble, rippling the light of the moon into the horizon. The air was just as crisp and pure as in the afternoon. Teddy turned to her, to see the huge Cheshire grin plastered from temple to temple on Leah's face.

'Leah,' he said, 'will you do me the honor of coming to the Yule Ball with me?' his eyes dug deep into hers.

'Y-Yes,' she said, still beaming. She threw herself at him, the weight of her body slamming against his with the same force as a bolt of lightening, 'Oh my god, oh my god,' she squealed, 'this is so exciting,' the sheer pitch of her voice made Teddy cringe slightly. The serene setting felt almost damaged by the deafening noise of her shrieks.

'I know,' he said. His eyes drifted across the water. He felt nothing. He was unable to stop his mind from wondering too. He'd seen two girls by the lake today, the one in his arms now, and the one who'd sat ten meters away from him. Teddy knew without a shadow of a doubt which one he'd rather be with.

* * *

**So there you go, sorry that this chapter goes on a bit... there were just a lot of thoughts and feelings that I needed to portray for later on in the story. Thanks so much for reading as always!**

**Please please please review!**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTICE:_  
**

**There was one thing I wanted to bring up with you guys- the issue of swearing. I understand that I've used a few swear words in this story, but I like to think they haven't been used excessively- only in dialogue to make impact. I'm trying to stay true to the kind of attitudes I think the characters would realistically have, and as a British teenager, I thought this kind of level of language was appropriate for the age group that Teddy and Vic are in (15-17) I rated this story T for a reason (some language and sexual references) and I really hope I haven't offended anyone with any of the language I've used. It'd be nice if I could hear your opinions on this matter? **

**Anyway, thanks so much for reading- I'd love it if you'd review- they mean so much to me!**

**Also- sorry for not updating yesterday... I had a bit of a panic revising for my Maths exam!**

**Lots of love darlings,**

**Em x**


	9. The Match

The morning of the first Quidditch match arrived unpleasantly fast. Victoire awoke before the other girls in the dorm, she hurriedly pulled on her robes and decided to go for a walk in the grounds before breakfast, to clear her head. She'd decided that thinking about Teddy would be a ridiculous idea today. She had no time to worry about miniscule (ok, major) issues, when the fate of the 2015 Hogwarts Quidditch cup was right on her doorstep. She could do this. She'd caught the snitch hundreds of times before in practice… admittedly, there hadn't been the whole school watching then… and she hadn't been up against Slytherin's famously mean seeker, Rubin Masters, but nevertheless, she told herself it would be fine.

It was a great day for a match. Although it wasn't particularly warm, the sun was out and not a single cloud littered the magnificent aqua sky that morning. A rumble of nerves growled in the pit of Victoire's stomach. She had no idea whether Teddy's rule still stood- would she be able to keep playing on the team if she didn't perform well this game? Despite what she'd said to Drew, she really did still want to play. Flying seemed to come naturally to her- there was nothing quite like feeling the wind blast against her face as she stormed through the sky- nothing quite like the feeling of the golden snitch settling down in her gloved hand. It just felt right. Victoire was almost certain the team would have something to say about it if Teddy kicked her off. Henry McLaggen was endlessly complimentary of her seeker skills, and Andrew Bell never stopped encouraging her and congratulating her after practice. It would be fine. They'd fight for her, surely.

By the time Victoire had made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast, it was already pumped with a buzz of excitement for the morning's game.

'Weasley!' cried a roar of enthusiastic Gryffindors as she entered the hall. Nick Price pulled her into a seat and forced some toast onto her plate,

'Eat up, Weasley,' he said, 'you need loads of energy if you want to win us the cup this year,' a few sixth years walked past and slapped her on the back encouragingly,

'Show those Slytherins what you got, Weasley,' one of them said. The pressure was unbearable. Just as Victoire was about to leave the students around her leapt to their feet,

'LUPIN,' they roared, as Teddy entered the hall, grabbing him in a similar fashion to the way in which they'd grabbed Victoire,

'Sit down, mate,' said Nick Price, forcing him into the seat next to Victoire, 'there you go, next you your seeker,'

'We hear she's a real stunner,' said Thomas Blake, 'better prove Lupin chose right, eh, Weasley?' he said, nudging Victoire. Her eyes darted towards Teddy,

'Yeah,' she mumbled. He was aware of her gaze on him, but refused to look at her. The entire situation was indescribably awkward.

'So, run us through the game strategy,' said Nick Price keenly,

'I don't know,' said Teddy through a mouthful of egg, 'you never know with those Slytherins, I wouldn't want them to overhear,'

'Ah, yeah, too right, man,' said Nick. He behaved like a strangely obsessed fan, his eyes flitting from Teddy to Victoire as they silently ate their breakfasts. At one point, their hands accidentally knocked together- anybody would have thought that they'd electrocuted one another, as they sharply pulled away, flushing matching stunning crimsons.

'We better go, Nick,' said Thomas Blake, 'we need to get the best seats in the stands if we want to see all the action,'

'Yeah,' said Nick, 'you're right,' he said, not tearing his eyes away from the pair of them.

'Are you coming, then?' said Thomas frowning at him,

'Oh, er, sure,' stammered Nick, standing from his seat. He watched them until they'd left the Great Hall. Victoire thought it was rather creepy. It didn't take long before it was just her and Teddy sat on the table, still not saying a word. The tension could have been cut with a knife.

'Good luck out there,' said Teddy, breaking the silence. Victoire stared at him for a bit, her eyebrows furrowing, 'sorry, am I not allowed to talk to you?' he said mockingly.

'I-' she began,

'I am your team captain, remember,' he said, rolling his eyes.

'Thanks,' she said, 'Good luck to you too,' she added, ignoring Teddy's comment. He wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not.

'I'll see you out there then,' he said,

'Don't you want to finish eating?' said Victoire, pointing at his plate. He shrugged at her,

'It's not worth it,' and he left.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team waited impatiently in the changing rooms. The match was due to begin any second now. The cheers of the crowds were muted and muffled by the thick walls of the block.

'We're up,' Teddy announced, the entire team snapping into action. They walked onto the pitch defended by the roars and witty chants expelling themselves from the students. The teams were forced to shake hands before beginning, and when the whistle blew, the balls and the players seemed to shoot up into the air in unison. It felt manic. More manic than Victoire had expected, but she could deal with it. All she had to do was avoid the bludgers, and find the snitch- it couldn't be too hard, could it?

Teddy and the other chasers swiftly scored a few points within the first five minutes, with Henry McLaggen skillfully preventing three shots from the Slytherin team going through the hoops. Victoire could see Rubin Masters patrolling the pitch, a nasty scowl plastered across his thin white face.

'_Weasley doesn't seem to know what she's doing,' _said Cameron Lockett from the commentators box, _'does she know she's in a Quidditch match?' _this prompted a few rumbles of laughter from the Slytherin spectators. Victoire shot around the pitch, her eyes darting around in search of the snitch. She knew she could out fly Rubin, but it was finding it first that was the challenge.

Victoire decided from that moment on that her full focus would be the snitch- nothing more- nothing less. Where the Quaffle was didn't matter to her- she had one aim. From then on, Cameron Lockett's calls from the commentators box didn't register to Victoire, nor did the ever rising Gryffindor score on the tally boards. She felt like she was alone on the pitch- no one there but her and Rubin Masters. This competitive mindset was new to Victoire- it was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before.

And there it was. A long way away. But Rubin hadn't noticed it yet. She began slowly, so as not to attract attention to herself- the last thing she needed was for Cameron Lockett to point out her sudden realization and spur Masters into action. She smoothly flew along, closer and closer to the snitch that seemed to hang mockingly in the sky. It wasn't far now, she could start picking up the pace…

'VICTOIRE!' a sickening scream burst through her shield- she was suddenly one hundred percent aware of her surroundings. The snitch was only a few metres away, but there was something much closer, and much faster.

A bludger.

It was hurtling towards her. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing it would hit her right in the face, the impact would blow her off her broom and straight to the ground. But the impact never came, she opened her eyes, and just caught the moment. A taller figure than herself in ruby robes swooped infront of her, the bludger hitting their jaw with a deafening crack, before they plunged towards the ground, smacking it with an all mighty thud. The snitch crept into Victoire's fingers as she continued forwards without thinking, stunned with shock. Teddy. Lying on the ground.

The whistle blew and a cheer of approval roared from the west side of the pitch- a sea of red and gold pouncing with excitement in the stands.

'Teddy,' Victoire shrieked, touching back down as quickly as she could. Once she hit the ground she hastily threw both her broom and the snitch to the side, sprinting towards the heap in scarlet robes on the ground, 'Teddy,' she cried again, this time her voice shaking with upset. She threw herself onto her knees beside him and looked down at his face. The bottom half seemed distorted, his jaw blown to one side and already blistered and bruised. His split lip oozed blackened blood, and his eyes seemed to lull in their sockets. He didn't move.

'Move aside,' said Madame Clarke, already on the scene,

'Is he ok?' Victoire cried in a fit of hysteria, 'is he dead?'

'Of course he's not dead, you silly girl,' sighed Madame Clarke, 'it's nothing a night in the hospital wing won't fix,'

'Why isn't he moving?' Victoire panicked,

'He's just unconscious,' Madame Clarke shook her head, 'it's very ordinary for that to happen after a blow to the head,' Victoire shook, tears falling out of her eyes as she tried to hold back panicked sobs. It wasn't long before the rest of the Quidditch team had gathered round the scene too.

'Oh god!' they exclaimed, forming a circle round him,

'Will he be ok miss?' somebody said,

'Yes, yes, yes,' Madame Clarke growled, 'back off and give him some air will you?'

'Well done, Vic,' said Henry, under his breath, 'I knew you could do it,' but Victoire didn't listen to him, her eyes were still fixed on Teddy,

'Can somebody sort this one out?' said Madame Clarke impatiently, 'tell her the boy will be fine,'

'Victoire,' said Janette Wood, putting her arm around her shoulders, 'are you ok?'

'I-I'm fine,' she sniffed, 'I just hope Teddy will be fine,'

'I'm sure he will be,' said Janette, 'didn't you hear Madame Clarke?' Victoire seemed more teary than ever, 'look, we can visit him in the hospital wing later, yeah?'

'Ok,' said Victoire, still shaking with the shock of the whole situation,

'Besides, I thought the pair of you were arch enemies,' said Jan, 'I couldn't believe it when he threw himself in front of the bludger for you- he must really like you after all, eh?' she said, nudging Victoire, but she didn't say anything.

'Victoire,' Drew had caught up with them, 'hey,' he breathed, taking over from Janette. 'you were excellent out there!' he beamed, but she didn't replicate his expression.

'I- I guess,' she said,

'Hey, are you alright?' Drew asked, frowning,

'I- yeah, I'm ok,' said Victoire, 'I'm just shocked, that's all,'

'Yeah- bit of a shocker when Lupin pulled that one out of his sleeve, right?'

'I- I can't believe it,' said Victoire, 'I'm going to visit him in the hospital wing later with Janette,'

'Yeah- good idea…' said Drew, but he didn't seem convinced, 'are you sure you're ok? You didn't get hurt or anything?'

'I'm fine,' she said,

'Maybe you should just get tucked up in bed,' he said, 'you don't want to go to the hospital wing, do you? It's been quite an ordeal,'

'I said I'm fine,' said Victoire,

'Look, you seem quite faint,' said Drew, 'I don't want you to collapse or anything, maybe it's best you get some rest, hmm?'

'I'll be ok, I need to see Teddy,' she said,

'I thought you hated him,' said Drew defensively,

'He just saved me!' exclaimed Victoire, 'I need to at least say thank you!' Drew exhaled,

'If you must,' he grumbled,

'Look, you should be thanking him too,' said Victoire, suddenly a lot more assertive and alert, 'he did just save your girlfriend, after all,' Drew crossed his arms,

'Well, I would have done it if I could,' said Drew,

'I'm not saying you wouldn't have,' sighed Victoire, 'don't twist my words,'

'Whatever, Victoire,' Drew exhaled, 'let me know when you're done cooing over that tosser,' and he stormed off into the distance.

'What's his problem?' said Janette Wood from behind her,

'Lord only knows,' Victoire replied, shaking her head.

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**Please please review, and tell me what you think! There's definitely been a bit of a turn of events in this chapter! What do you think of what Teddy did for Victoire? **

**Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed so far, and everyone who reads- this story got up to 1000 hits last chapter!**

**Lots of love to all you darlings,**

**Em x**


	10. Family Duties

The area around the entrance of the hospital wing was fairly crowded- a calamity of coughs and splutters rung in the air as Victoire and Janette wove in and out of the green faced students. It didn't take long for Victoire to notice that what they had wasn't contagious at all…. no, these students had eaten her Uncle George's famous Fever Fudge. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

The end of the long, thin room was far emptier. Only a couple of students lay quietly in the cast iron wheelie beds, none of who were moving. Victoire spotted Teddy lying silently in white sheets, his body rising up and down with his calm, gentle breath. She wanted to shriek again, but Janette's sharp manicured nails pressing into her forearm warned her otherwise. They approached slowly, being careful not to wake anyone. As they drew closer to him they saw that his jaw had been replaced to it's normal position- although large mauve bruises swarmed across his chin and up the side of his face.

'Calmed down a bit, dear?' asked Madame Clarke. Victoire jumped slightly- she hadn't noticed that the school healer was stood behind her.

'Oh!' she exclaimed, 'yes, yes I have,' she stammered,

'Thank god for that,' sighed Madame, 'he was in quite a state actually,' she added, cocking her head to one side as she looked down at him. 'The bludger impact wasn't really what did it- more the great height he fell from,'

'What other injuries did he have?' asked Janette, making her way to the opposite side of the bed,

'Well, the shattered jaw, of course,' said Madame Clarke, 'that was quite a job to fix. He also broke the arm he landed on, and a number of ribs… he was lucky,' Victoire swallowed as guilt surged through her veins.

'He's better now, though?' she asked,

'Yes, yes, dear,' said Madame Clarke, 'he'll need a couple more days in here though- the bones are fixed, but it'll still be sore… and a blow to the head like that deserves a bit of rest, don't you think?' Janette nodded.

'Yeah,' she said, 'well I'll be running practice for the next few days then… lucky you, Victoire!' she joked.

'Honestly,' tutted Madame Clarke, 'the amount of injuries I've seen as a result of that game… it should be banned from schools, I tell you!'

The broken bloody skin up Teddy's arms where he'd hit the ground made Victoire feel ill, but most of all devastated. She couldn't believe how brash she'd been with him recently- it all seemed terribly unfair now. He'd taken a bludger to the face for her- and a near 50 foot fall… what had she done for him?

'I'll leave you ladies to it then,' said Madame Clarke, picking up a few dirty towels from the bedsteads of a few surrounding students before wandering off to the other end of the elongated room.

'This is the most peaceful I've seen him in weeks!' said Janette jestfully, 'when he's not having fits at you in training he's rushing around the place worrying about his N.E.W.T.s and keeping up with Tucker,' she said, referencing to Leah.

'Yeah,' laughed Victoire, 'I guess I can forgive him for that now,' she said.

'Good,' said Janette, suddenly a bit more serious, 'Look,' she continued, 'I've known Teddy for a while now- since we were in first year. We've been good friends all the way, so I obviously know him a lot better than you do,' she said, completely oblivious to the real relationship between Teddy and Victoire, 'he's really not a bad guy… it's only recently he's become a bit touchy- I think he's just a bit stressed out… but usually, he's so sweet, and literally one of the nicest guys out there, and I think you need to know that,' said Janette, touching Victoire's arm.

'I know,' said Victoire thoughtfully. She took a seat in the battered looking wooden chair beside the bed, 'I guess we can say all is forgiven now, right?' Janette smiled,

'That's great,' she said, 'I really think you two could get on- you're actually quite similar, you know?' Victoire smirked at the irony of it all,

'I'm sure we are,' she said, looking down at Teddy's face. She could have sworn that a glimmer of a smirk played on his lips.

'Well, I'm glad he's ok,' said Janette, looking at her watch, 'but I really have to run- I'm helping Andrew with his Herbology project,'

'You two?' smirked Victoire, raising an eyebrow at her,

'Shut up!' sniggered Janette. Victoire winked at her,

'I wont tell anyone,' she said,

'You better not!' Janette mockingly threatened her, 'or I'll hex you into another century,' and she airily skipped down between the beds and out the door. And it was silent again.

Victoire's eyes roamed around the room. She was terribly bored.

'Is anyone around?' asked Teddy through gritted teeth, so quietly that Victoire barely heard him. The room was fairly empty- the fever fudge sufferers had all been relocated in a separate ward, and the students around seemed either fairly dazed or completely flat out,

'No,' hissed Victoire, 'why?' Teddy's eyes flitted open, darting around as though he was looking for something,

'Thank God,' he said, sitting up only slightly, 'Leah was in here earlier, crying and shrieking- she said she'd stay all night,' Victoire chuckled, 'it seems Madame Clarke managed to rope her out,'

'Why don't you want to talk to her?' asked Victoire quizzically,

'She's a lot of effort,' sighed Teddy, 'I'm not up for it right now,'

'Hmm,' said Victoire,

'What?' Teddy wrinkled his brow,

'Why are you with her… if you feel like that?' Victoire looked at him questioningly,

'I'm not _with _her, as such,' he corrected her,

'You know what I mean,' she said, sighing,

'I dunno,' he mumbled, 'she's hot,'

'How deep,' said Victoire, 'thanks for what happened on the pitch, by the way,' she added awkwardly, finding it difficult to meet his gaze,

'It's what any good captain does for his team, eh?' he smiled slightly, giving her a playful soft punch on the arm. Although he tried to seem bright and cheerful, Victoire could tell he was exhausted… and in a considerable amount of pain. He was pulling the same face he'd pulled after he'd fallen off the roof of Shell Cottage when they were ten.

'I didn't deserve it,' said Victoire earnestly, 'after how I've been,'

'Have I been much better?' Teddy exhaled,

'That doesn't matter,' said Victoire, 'you more than made up for it,'

'I'm just doing my job,' he told her. She expected him to make some sort of comment in reference to his captainship, 'I'll always be there to save you, whatever happens,' he touched her arm,

'Like that time on shell beach,' they said in unison,

'When you got too confident,' Teddy continued, 'and swam too far out,'

'And I panicked- and drank so much salty water that I couldn't breathe,' Victoire said,

'And I saw you panicking and I grew those flipper things that I'd been working on- and I could swim really fast,' Teddy smiled slightly, remembering the fins, 'God, I really should change properly more often,' he veered off topic,

'And you saved me,' Victoire said, 'I was so far out, and only you were fast enough to pull me back in… dad wouldn't have been able to do it, no one else would have done, no one but you,'

'And my crazy talents,' Teddy joked,

'I owe you so much,' Victoire sighed.

'No you don't,' Teddy shook his head, 'you're like my sister,' he said, 'anyone would do that for family,' Victoire felt something inside her crumble. _Sister?_ She liked him so much it hurt, and he just point blank confirmed the obvious. He did see her as his family…a relative. Suddenly it all felt very incestuous. They weren't _actually _related- liking him like this wasn't a bad thing… was it? It had to stop. Now it was all too obvious that Teddy didn't see her in that way (not that it hadn't been before) Victoire had to get her act together.

'Thank you,' she said sincerely, he shrugged.

'At least we won, right?'

'Yeah, by far,' Victoire smiled, 'it was fantastic,'

'Is there a party tonight?' Teddy said, smiling mischievously, 'I'm sure I could sneak away from here for a bit…'

'I don't know…' Victoire said skeptically, 'Madame Clarke says you're in a fairly bad state,'

'I'll be fine!' Teddy insisted, but he didn't look so convinced himself.

'You fell from 50 feet today… and shattered your jaw,' Victoire stated, 'and you want to go to the infamously wild Gryffindor after-Quidditch party… where no doubt Joseph Davies will have an extensive stock of painfully strong firewhisky,'

'Yes,' Teddy's grin glittered,

'How many potions are you on?' Victoire asked, picking up a few bottles by his bedside, 'I'm almost certain none of these should be mixed with any of the stuff they'll be drinking in the common room tonight,'

'Don't be a bore,' Teddy teased, 'it'll be fun… breaking the rules,'

'I don't know,' Victoire said, 'it's not so much the 'breaking the rules' part, but more the fact that you're actually pretty seriously injured…'

'Oh, sewious Vicky wicky,' Teddy jested,

'Be quiet!' she slapped him on the arm jokingly,

'OUUCCH SHIT!' Teddy exclaimed, 'VIC!' she'd forgotten about the broken skin and friction burns that decorated that entire side of his body,

'Dammit!' Victoire cried, 'I'm so sorry!' she panicked.

'Calm down,' he laughed, 'I'll let you off the hook,' he winked at her, 'on condition,'

'On what condition?'

'You get Joseph Davies down here at 9 to help me get out of here for the party,'

'Fine,' Victoire sighed, 'but don't blame me if this goes wrong,'

'I'm a pro,' Teddy shrugged, 'it'll be a laugh,'

'You are unbelievable,' Victoire shook her head, but she laughed. She couldn't remember herself getting on with Teddy this well for so long. The pair of them laughed away, feeling like they were just kids again. It was a spectacular feeling,

'I hope I'm not interrupting anything,' said a familiar voice, Victoire's head snapped round to find its source.

'Drew!' she cried,

'Hello darling,' he said, coming over, 'alright, mate?'

'Yeah, good, thanks,' mumbled Teddy.

'Where've you been?' Drew asked Victoire, his arms wrapping round her waist,

'I've been in here,' Victoire told him, rolling her eyes, 'I told you where I'd be this afternoon, and you stormed off, remember?'

'Sorry, I was silly,' said Drew, 'I just came to see if you're ok,' he smiled sweetly at her.

'I'm fine, I told you,' she sighed. There was a tremendously awkward silence. 'Look, I was just thanking Teddy,' said Victoire, 'do you mind if I come and find you in a bit, pumpkin?'

'Mm, don't be too long, sugar,' he said to her, 'I don't want you getting all worn out after the big match,'

'Of course not, honey,' she said sweetly, wishing that he'd just leave. Eventually, several pet names later, he left, at last.

'Ow poor sugarhoneypumpkinpoos,' Teddy cooed, sniggling to himself.

Victoire snorted, throwing a pillow from one of the empty beds at him. 'Don't you start.'

* * *

**Voila!**

**So, finally there's been some solace in the whole TeddyxVic situation right? What do you think of this chapter- please let me know in a review! You guys are so great- I love reading what you have to say, it really spurs me on and encourages me to write more.**

**So, if you read this- PLEASE let me know what you think- I know it's a lot of effort- but even one sentence... or one word is good enough for me (although I love reading those super in depth good reviews some of you give me) **

**Lots and lots of love darlings,**

**Em x**


	11. Pretending at Parties

The plan was sorted. Joseph would come down at nine thirty, just after Madame Clarke's first night time shift…the pair of them would quickly run up to the common room to join the party, and Teddy would scurry back at the end of the night, ready for the wake up check. Teddy didn't really know what to do with himself- being the extravagant character he was, he'd usually change for a party- do something crazy with his hair… he chuckled at the memory of the afro he'd once grown for an 80's party. For some reason, though, he just didn't feel up for it. He hated to admit it, but he felt exhausted. He actually felt pretty up for spending the night in bed, but where was the fun in that? It would be thoroughly out of character for Teddy Lupin of all people to miss a party because of a miniscule Quidditch accident… he had a reputation to live up to, after all!

'You look a bit of a state, mate,' said Joseph Davies, as he strolled casually into the ward, 'heroic little tumble you took there,' he added, Teddy smiled,

'What can I say,' he shrugged his shoulders,

'I didn't know you and that Weasley kid got on,' said Joseph, fiddling with some potions bottles, Teddy smirked,

'I'm a man of many mysteries, Davies,' he said, so as not to let on anything too drastic,

'Pfft,' Joseph scoffed, 'sure man, she's a looker though isn't she?' he said casually. Teddy felt rather strange about hearing Joseph say it.

'Oh- er..' he stammered, 'I hadn't really thought about it,' he lied. Victoire was stunning. She always had been. He was so often (embarrassingly) reminded of the first time he'd seen her by the family- he'd taken one look at the little bundle of a baby that was Victoire, and said 'She's beautiful,' earnestly, as the honest little two year old he was.

'I hoped you'd say that,' said Joseph, with a glittering grin on his face,

'What do you mean?' Teddy frowned,

'It means she's not _"off limits"_ like Leah Tucker,' he said in a mocking voice,

'Well she is,' Teddy snapped; glad for the first time ever that Victoire was with Drew. He didn't want Davies anywhere near Victoire. Sure, they were friends… but Joseph behaved revoltingly when it came to girls.

'How is she?' Joseph retorted,

'She has a boyfriend,' Teddy said flatly, 'that Drew kid in fifth year,'

'Oh- the one you pointed out at breakfast the other day?' asked Joseph,

'Yeah,' said Teddy,

'Well,' Jospeh snorted, 'who cares if she has a boyfriend… it's never stopped me before,' he winked. Teddy raised an eyebrow. 'Tonight may be the perfect opportunity actually,' Joseph mused,

'Don't even think about it,' Teddy spat, without thinking.

'What's wrong now, Ted?' Joseph sniggered,

'Drew and I are…er… friends,' he lied,

'Didn't you call him a slimy git at breakfast yesterday?' Joseph folded his arms,

'I was…joking,' Teddy said, 'it's all banter,'

'Whatever, man,' Joseph shrugged, 'we better get this plan underway, look at the time,' he nodded towards the antique looking clock mounted on the stone wall. Teddy nodded, 'Lie down,' Joseph instructed him, 'you need to look like you're sleeping,'

'Ok, just a second,' Teddy said, flinching a little as he rearranged himself,

'Ready?' Joseph asked,

'Sure,' Teddy closed his eyes, feeling slightly worried… Joseph wasn't the best at magic,

'_Corpus Duplex!' _he said, firing a shot of white light at Teddy. He opened his eyes gingerly, it was a strange sensation. The figure of a boy almost identical to Teddy lay beside him in the bed, so still that he could have been petrified. 'I can't believe that worked,' said Joseph, stunned. Teddy jumped out of bed, feeling his bones twinge as he did so. He really had hurt himself today.

'My nose is _not _that big,' Teddy exclaimed, looking down at the dummy.

'Don't complain, mate,' said Joseph, 'you can change it if you want,' he added, pulling the blankets over the figure.

'I guess,' Teddy shrugged, as they walked out of the ward,

'You're lucky,' said Joseph, 'it's such a useful skill… I don't know why you still have your ears,' Teddy rubbed his ears self consciously,

'What?'

'Never mind,' Joseph smirked, 'we better be quick- don't want Filch catching us out,'

The pair of them rushed down the corridors, laughing and shoving each other as they clambered across the stone slabs. It was surprising that they didn't get caught, with the amount of noise they were making. Still, it _was_ before curfew. They raced up to the fat lady, and panted password in unison,

'_Hungarian Horntail!'_

'Have a fun party, boys,' sighed, swinging open to reveal the classic Gryffindor celebration scene at large.

'LUPIN,' They roared, as the boys climbed through the archway, 'Lupin! Lupin! Lupin! Lupin! Lupin!' They began to chant, clapping their hands together. A few of them had evidently been on the butterbeer for a while. They'd set up a radio in the room, which was blasting out the retro tunes of the Weird Sisters. The atmosphere was amazing, as always.

'Dude, you're a hero!' said Nick, slapping him on the back, 'I KNEW you guys would pull it out the bag today,'

'Serious respect, man!' said a few sixth years in passing. Teddy smiled to himself. Immediately, he started searching the room for Victoire. She was stood in the corner with Millie Boot, pulling a very serious face. They were probably talking about fashion or shoes…or something similar…. something Teddy would have absolutely no idea about... he came to the conclusion that it'd be a better idea to talk to her later.

The common room was buzzing, the drinks flowing… it wasn't long before people were stood on coffee tables dancing, or engaging in passionate kissing sessions with one another. Teddy had already had a few too many firewhiskies, Davies and the boys had been pouring more into his glass each second, making sure he never ran out- their excuse being '_you've had a tough day, mate,' _He felt his head spin as he plodded around the room, receiving numerous congratulations as he went. Damn. Where'd Davies gone?

'Have you seen Davies?' he slurred at a random fourth year that had his arms round a brunette girl,

'He was with Vic,' the boy muttered, not looking at Teddy. With Vic? What?

Teddy stormed through the crowd, his eyes darting round the room. Victoire was sat awkwardly on the edge of a sofa, her knees pressed together as she held a half filled glass of fire whisky in her hand. Joseph sat uncomfortably close to her, his arm draped casually across the back of the couch.

'Hey guys!' Teddy said brightly, 'move over, mate,' he said, tapping Joseph on the knee. He reluctantly scooted across.

'Teddy,' he muttered,

'Aren't you just having a wonderful evening?' Teddy asked, a false grin plastered upon his face, 'it's just great, _isn't it?_'

'It was,' Joseph muttered, 'I was just having a lovely chat with Vic, wasn't I, darl'?'

'Oh, er, sure,' Victoire said skeptically,

'I thought you said you were mates with Vic, Ted?' said Joseph, 'Vic tells me she's barely even spoken to you- in fact she called you a stranger… funny that, isn't it?' Victoire chocked on her drink. Teddy pulled a face at her… he thought they were past that fight.

'Oh, she told you that?' Teddy asked, his voice shaking a little,

'Yeah, boy,' said Joseph smacking him in the shoulder, 'maybe you guys should have a chat… you did practically save her life to day, right?' and he stood up and left swiftly, not dropping the chance to hiss an incredibly offensive word in Teddy's direction for spoiling his chat with Victoire.

'That's a surprise,' said Teddy,

'I didn't realize-'

'You just made me look a bit of a twat,' Teddy said flatly,

'Look, I-'

'No, don't worry, hun,' he said to her, tapping her on the knee, 'you're right, it's better this way,' Damn. He'd been an idiot to think that the chat in the hospital wing had fixed everything. They had been alone there, after all. She'd made her feelings very clear to him in the changing rooms a few weeks ago. Shit. He'd made an utter fool of himself. Why did he have to tell Joseph they were friends? What a lapse in judgment!

But he'd saved her! He'd publically sacrificed himself for Victoire, and all she could do was call him a stranger? He couldn't believe it! He'd thought things had changed in the Hospital Wing…maybe that they could be friends- but no. No, she'd made it very clear that when it came to public places, he had to blend into the background. Teddy felt a swarm of resent.

'Ted-'

'I'm going to go and speak to Natalie,' he said to her, standing up out of his seat, 'have a nice evening, Vicky,' and he was gone. Victoire buried her head in her hands. If only he'd let her explain! God, she must have come across a right brat. But that was one of Teddy Lupin's many weaknesses- he was always quick to jump to conclusions.

Victoire had only said that they weren't friends because she didn't know if he'd told Joseph about their friendship. He'd been so obviously secretive about it in the past… she just didn't to go out there and say it and risk Teddy getting angry with her. It was silly really, after all, he had shown that he cared about her quite physically in front of the entire school earlier that day. She should have just told the truth to Joseph, a simple 'Yeah, Teddy's great,' would have done fine. But no, she had to mess it up, as always. It didn't really help that Joseph Davies was particularly predatory either… she hardly told him the truth about anything. She was fairly sure that if she'd met him out side of school she would have given him a fake name and ran for it.

Victoire sat alone for the majority of the night. Sipping away at butterbeer after butterbeer, as she watched Teddy Lupin get more and more intoxicated. He was being worshiped like a god by the other Gryffindors, and he was loving it. In fact, he and Victoire's little tiff didn't seem to have affected him at all. Of course it wouldn't…. what was she expecting, a tantrum?… Teddy, emotional? Pft. If only things could be simple between them. Perhaps she'd try and talk to him in the morning, but now… now he seemed a bit preoccupied sucking Natalie Greenwood's face off. Victoire called it a night and went to bed. It'd been bad enough seeing him swanning around with Leah T ucker, but this? This was too much.

Wait, what about Leah Tucker?

* * *

**Sorry that was a bit of a short one, guys!**

**So three chapters all about one day... I would compress them down, but I do like to update once a day for you guys- what do you think, is it worth it for regular updates?**

**Anyway, sorry to break the solace, but I just had to shake things up a bit (Especially Teddy and Natalie!)- I promise things are going to pick up pace a bit soon, but please tell me what you think? You know your reviews mean the world to me! (Thanks so much everyone who's reviewed so far by the way, I literally LOVE you all)**

**Anyway- as always- please please please review- one sentence or one word is enough (or more, if you feel like it!)**

**Lots of love my darlings,**

**Em x**


	12. Months that Fade

The entire hospital wing was awoken by a deafening smacking noise… followed by a lot of shrieking.

'HOW DARE YOU,' screamed Leah Tucker, her piercing voice rung in the air.

'Leah-' said Teddy, 'I can explain,' he rubbed his cheek. The bruises made her slap excruciating.

'Really?' she sneered, 'go for it, then,' Teddy felt flabbergasted. He was never usually given time to actually explain things.

'I-I'd had a lot of fire whisky,' he stuttered, 'I didn't know what I was doing,'

'You are HORRENDOUS,' Leah cried, 'you're meant to be a _nice _guy,'

'Leah-'

'No, don't you dare try and _justify _what you've done,' she squawked, 'I've had it up to here with bad guys, Teddy,' he held her hand high above her head, 'but I never expected you to be one of them… I thought you were different!'

'Leah, I'm sorry!' he exclaimed,

'Sorry?' she spat, 'you _cheated _on me, in front of EVERYONE,' angry tears rolled down her face, 'you didn't have the decency to do it in private! I'm humiliated… a laughing stock!'

'Leah, I didn't _cheat _on you,' Teddy sighed,

'Oh you didn't?' Leah folded her arms, 'really? Because I'm sure there are MANY witnesses that can say otherwise,'

'We were never together!' Teddy blurted. Leah's face was a picture. She slapped him again, but this time much harder.

'Young lady!' yelled Madame Clarke, scurrying into the room, 'HITTING MY PATIENTS, IN MY WARD,' she screamed, her voice shrill, 'you have some cheek!' She grabbed Leah by the forearm, '50 points from Hufflepuff for such displays of _muggle _violence,' she said muggle as if it were the filthiest word imaginable.

'It was worth it,' Leah hissed,

'Leave my ward at once, before I am forced to take further action,' Madame Clarke demanded, her long bony finger pointing at the doorway.

'Fine,' Leah sniffed, 'and Teddy? If you think I'll still go to the Yule Ball with you, you're wrong.' And she stormed away.

Teddy saw a dark sky above him. It was littered with silver stars, with a glowing crescent moon in its center. Nothing could be heard but the sound of the marble sea lapping up against the shore. Teddy could see tufts of dune grass on the hills in the distance from the light shining out of a little house with high chimneys. It was Shell Beach. He sat up, dusting the sand from his arms before strolling the expanse of the sand, wondering where Victoire was.

'Teddy,' said a soft quiet voice from behind him, the owner's lips brushing his ear. He turned around slowly.

'Victoire,' he breathed, their eyes just inches apart,

'I've been looking for you,' she said, pressing her hands to his face,

'You have?' Teddy whispered. She nodded, running her cold hands down his neck. She had a look in her eyes that Teddy had never seen before,

'Kiss me,' she said, her voice husky. He stole the opportunity. He leant his face forward only slightly, as her hands traced his shoulders. Their lips were so close that they only just brushed each other, it was tantalizing. He closed his eyes and moved in properly, but something changed. He heard the mind-crackling giggle. His eyes shot open. Leah? His heart skipped a beat.

Teddy awoke to the sound of footsteps. When he opened his eyes, he saw a hazy view of a girl standing over him, with long, pale blonde hair, 'Victoire?' asked Teddy, his voice groggy.

'That's me,' said Victoire, 'feeling hung-over?' she joked, Teddy ran his hand through his hair and tried to sit up, the world seemed too bright, and the aches and pains of his injuries were magnified. He didn't know what to think. The dream still played through his head. He remembered what had happened the night before.

'Why are you here, stranger?' he said bitterly, rubbing his eyes,

'Don't start,' Victoire said, 'for the years of dismissal I've had from you I think you should be able to handle one off-hand, out of context comment,' Teddy grumbled.

'I still don't see why-'

'Aww, well diddums, Teddy,' Victoire joshed him, 'aren't you all sweet and innocent,'

'Leah was in here earlier,' said Teddy solemnly.

'Yeah?' Victoire said, 'how did it go?'

'Horrendously,' Teddy replied, 'she shouted… a lot,'

'What was said?' Victoire sat down at his bedside,

'Many things…' Teddy began, 'that she felt humiliated…that she'd never expected it of me… that she felt cheated, and that she wasn't going to come with me to the Yule Ball,' his tone was fairly monotone- it was hard to grasp how he felt about the whole situation.

'I hope you groveled,' Victoire said flatly,

'_Groveled?' _Teddy frowned, 'why would I grovel?'

'Because she deserves to be groveled to,' Victoire shrugged, 'poor girl,'

'We were never together!' Teddy exclaimed, 'She's not my girlfriend! I don't see why people keep blowing this out of proportion,'

'That is absolutely no excuse!' Victoire cried, 'if you claim you weren't together then you're definitely to blame for leading her on,'

'Leading her on?' Teddy spat,

'Yeah- I've seen you two,' Victoire told him, 'going round the place like a pair of eels, kissing each other willy-nilly in every corridor,'

'I never asked her to be my girlfriend!'

'It doesn't matter, Teddy!' Victoire said angrily, she didn't even like Leah, but she felt she deserved justice, 'Acting like that with Leah, and then going behind her back like that is just down right wrong, and you know it,'

'I didn't know what I was doing,' Teddy said off-handily, 'this isn't fair,'

'Nor is what you've done to Leah,' Victoire said, 'all I can say is at least all you did was kiss,' Teddy looked a bit startled,

'Yeah…' he lied,

'Oh god,' Victoire said, looking utterly repulsed,

'I-'

'No,' she interrupted him, 'I don't want to know,'

'Calm down,' Teddy sighed,

'No,' Victoire said, 'you're actually disgusting,' she spat, Teddy looked seriously offended, 'you know, I _really _didn't think you were one of those guys,

'Victoire, me and Leah weren't together, we-'

'To think I've spent all this time caring so greatly about being your friend,' she said, 'I needn't have bothered- there are plenty more slimeballs just like you around this place,'

'Don't be like this, Vic,' Teddy exclaimed,

'You know what, I can see you turning into Davies every second,' she said, looking utterly repulsed, 'You really have changed,' she stood up to leave,

'Come on Victoire- just let me talk to you about this,' Teddy begged,

'No,' she said, 'save it for one of your other girls,'

Victoire was furious. She couldn't believe how much Teddy had changed. In her mind he'd still been sweet old Teddy, the guy that used to play with her hair and build sandcastles with her, but in reality, he was just a player. The thought of it made her stomach turn. It felt like she'd lost a friend- like the old Teddy had died. To think just a matter of days ago she was considering the idea that she had feelings for him? God. The thought of being with him disturbed her. She'd be played just like Leah, and god knows how many other girls. She didn't know _this _guy.

No wonder Drew had gotten so angry about her spending so much time with him! He was just trying to protect her- Drew was smart, he could see right through Teddy and his good boy façade. Sure, he'd been very heroic in saving her, but that did not make up for this hideously unattractive personality trait. He was a cheater… the kind of boy Victoire had read about in Grandma Molly's Witch Weekly when she'd been at the Burrow.

Victoire rushed around the school, her head clustered with thought. She was fuming. She'd been so dismissive of Drew recently- he must have felt awful.

'Drew!' Victoire cried when she saw the spiky black hair of her boyfriend, she ran forward and threw her arms around him, he happily obliged, lifting her off the ground with the impact.

'Vic!' he exclaimed, 'where have you been?'

'The hospital wing,' she admitted, sighing,

'Oh,' he said stiffly,

'I was just having a go at Teddy, actually,' she said, Drew seemed to brighten up.

'Oh, what about?' he seemed cheerful,

'About the fact that he's a cheating scumbag,' Victoire said brightly, as though it was a joke.

'Ah,' said Drew, 'I'm judging this is based on the whole Natalie Greenwood situation?'

'You're correct there,' said Victoire, holding his hand as they walked along, 'you know I think you were right about Teddy,' she said,

'What do you mean?' Drew asked her,

'Well, you know that first night of term,' she explained, 'when we were walking round the castle, and you said if there was a N.E.W.T in being a tosser, Teddy would get an 'O'?' Drew nodded, 'well, that,' she said, Drew laughed.

'Come here,' he said to her, pulling her into a hug, 'I hope you feel OK about all of this, honey,' he sighed, 'it can't be easy for you,'

'You know what,' said Victoire, 'I'm feeling better by the second!'

'You are?' asked Drew, astonished.

'Yeah… I am… You know it's like a weight lifted off my shoulders. For the first time ever, it feels like I'm not missing anything by not being friends with Teddy,' she told him, 'if anything it feels like I've made a lucky escape!' Drew kissed her on the head and slid his arm round her waist. This was exactly what he'd been waiting for.

October faded into November in a bland haze. Each morning there seemed to be more leaves on the floor than the day before, and every night fell quicker than the last. Teddy and Victoire had talked minimally…and only when absolutely necessary. In Quidditch training they'd be civil, he'd give her pointers and maybe even congratulate her if she'd done well- but there'd never be personal talk after practice or walks in the grounds. Victoire thought it was better that way. Teddy wished it could change.

Despite what Victoire saw as a disgusting display of disloyalty, girls were throwing themselves at Teddy left, right and center. Some of them practically begged him to go to the Yule Ball with them. He hadn't accepted any of the offers- in fact he seemed far too preoccupied with being boisterous with his gang of lads around the castle to even care about all the witches who were falling at his feet.

The truth was, Teddy was in love with Victoire… if you didn't know that already.

But it was complicated- a lot of the time, he hated her, not maliciously, but in the same way a brother would hate his sister. The strange thing about Teddy's love for Victoire was that it had always felt unrequited. Teddy had barely even fathomed the prospect of Victoire ever liking him back- as far as he was concerned, she saw him as a brother, that was all. Of course, now, she probably felt like disowning him. They spoke sometimes. But the look in her eyes was different to how it had ever been before. Before, he'd seen friendship there… now? Now she talked to him as if he were a nuisance. At first, Victoire feeling like this killed him… just like seeing Victoire with Drew… but he though the feeling would go away…perhaps fade in age. Become bearable. It didn't.

November was a fairly uneventful month. Teddy went along with life- acting up with the boys as if he wasn't falling to pieces inside. They played (and won) a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, which Teddy saw start a row between Victoire and Drew. He felt guiltily happy about it all. Sadly, by dinner time they had been hand in hand again, as if nothing had happened. In fact, Victoire and Drew seemed to grow closer every day, they were inseperable, and the most painful thing of all, was the fact that everybody said they were perfect for each other. It was torturous.

December began with a heavy frost. A healthy crunch beneath the foot could be heard on the first morning of advent, which pumped the students with excited anticipation for snow. It wasn't long now before the Christmas holidays, and the Yule Ball. For once, Teddy dreaded the thought of Christmas…or _'Noel' _as Victoire's mother insisted they called it, at the Burrow.

Would Victoire still hate him there?

* * *

**There you have it! _REVIEW_ and tell me what you think- what do you think of the argument?...the dream? what do you think will happen next?- I absolutely love hearing from you guys- I read every single review and take your comments on board. **

**So this story hit 2000 hits and 550 visitors yesterday! SO exciting. If you read this, I literally love you. You're all so amazing! Thanks for sticking with this story,**

**Lots and lots of love darlings,**

**Em x**


	13. A Bad Reputation

'Henry!' Victoire called after the Gryffindor Keeper after practice one day in early December, 'did you ever ask your friend about Jenna?'

'Oh,' Henry looked as though he'd completely forgotten the arrangement, 'no, er, not yet,' he bit his lip, 'thanks for the whole Poppy thing, though,' Victoire sighed. About a month ago now she'd told Poppy she needed a "private girl talk" with her; the pair of them had snuck away from the group long enough for Henry not to see the entire calamity of girls as such a threat. It was actually quite sweet.

'That's fine,' Victoire exhaled, 'just make sure you do it soon, yeah?'

'I'll _try,' _Henry grumbled, before leaving the changing rooms.

It wasn't long now before the Yule Ball, in fact, it was exactly eighteen days away; the castle was already buzzing with excitement. That weekend, Victoire was scheduled to go dress shopping with her mother Fleur, and her aunt Ginny, who'd strangely taken an interest at the last minute. It would be nice to get away from the school for a few hours… even if it did involve spending time with her mother. She was glad Ginny had opted to come with them.

It was a crisp Saturday morning when Victoire met her mother and aunt in the center of Hogsmeade. They were to apparate somewhere, but Fleur had told Victoire it was a 'surprise'.

'Victoire! 'Ello my sweet,' Fleur greeted her, pulling her into a bony hug, ' 'ave you been 'aving a nice time at 'Ogwarts?'

'Not to bad,' Victoire smiled, 'I'm on the Quidditch team now!'

'Ah yes, I see the letters,' said Fleur, 'your aunt eez ever so proud,' she added looking at Ginny.

'Well done, Vicky,' said Ginny, her hug a lot warmer than Fleur's. 'Let me know if you want any training during the holidays,' she winked at her,

'That'd be amazing!' Victoire exclaimed, 'I've missed our practices,'

'So have I,' said Ginny patting her on the shoulder, 'My little girl never really warmed to Quidditch quite like you did,'

'Ah Lily, she eez beautiful young lady though,' said Fleur, Ginny nodded,

'She excels elsewhere… she certainly has Harry's courage…' said Ginny, 'and my temper,' Victoire laughed.

'So, ve vill apparate to ze shop,' said Fleur, changing the subject, 'me and you go togezer,' she gripped Victoire on the shoulder, 'and Ginny vill follow,' Victoire nodded, taking hold of her mothers forearm and closing her eyes. She'd never liked apparating… it'd always made her feel ill.

'Trois, deux, un,' said Fleur, before the pair of them tore into the air. Victoire felt like her insides were ripping away at her body, begging to get out- her head throbbed. They touched down in a sunny, yet chilly street. Large grey stones covered the wide street, and tall cast iron lamp posts stood in uniform lines either side. The sign of the boutique-style shop they stood in front of read _'de soie aux sorcières' _– the well renowned witches' designer shop, owned by the prestigious Madame Clarence. The shop front was wide, and painted a pale dusty blue. Moving mannequins sauntered around in the window display, wearing fine long dresses that seemed to billow, regardless of the lack of wind. Victoire knew at once they were in Papilon Allée- a picturesque wizarding street located near the town in France where her mother grew up.

'Maman,' said Victoire, 'this shop is really expensive,'

'Ah, silly girl,' Fleur shook her head, 'your grandmere give money for to buy dress… I did buy my Yule Ball dress here, as do you,' Victoire sighed.

The three of them entered the shop, a melody of chimes rippling around it's interior as they did so, grabbing the attention of a tall thin woman who stood behind the counter.

'Bonjour Mesdames, comment puis-je vous aider?,' she said in her smooth French script. Ginny looked completely lost.

'Nous sommes à la recherche d'une robe à porter pour ma belle fille,' said Fleur. The woman nodded, and brought them through to a large empty room at the back. The walls were the same shade of blue as the shop front, with pale wooden floors and white iron dress making dummies as decoration. There were a few empty rails for dressed lining the walls, and a pair of pale grey backless arm chairs in the center of the room.

'I get you beautiful dress,' said the woman, disappearing out of the room.

'You're going to have to help me,' hissed Ginny, 'I can barely make out what they're saying,' Victoire smirked,

'Of course,' she said, 'to be honest I hardly understand half of it,' she lied, in attempt to make her Aunt feel better.

The woman returned with an arm full of dresses, and a woman behind her carrying more. Victoire gulped. She wasn't really used to this.

'Take your clothes off,' the woman instructed,

'W-what?' Victoire stammered, clutching her jumper,

'Ve need to take ze measurements and try on ze dresses,' she said,

'I-in front of everyone?' Victoire objected, feeling rather uncomfortable.

'Ve are all laydees here,' said the woman, 'you 'ave nothing to worry about,' Victoire exhaled, before reluctantly removing her jeans and sweater.

'Zhere ve go,' said the woman, before approaching her with a tape measure, 'Already eating for ze noel I see… bit of extra bulk round ze waist-' she said, 'ooh- and ze hips,' rapping the plastic around her, 'and ze chest… average,' she added, ordering a hovering quill to write down her measurements for her. Victoire crossed her arms around her front, feeling self-conscious. She'd sworn she was fine.

'Ah, Victoire,' Fleur tutted, 'silly girl,'

'Don't worry about it, Victoire,' Ginny snapped, 'you're absolutely fine,' she added, Victoire gave her a grateful look.

'Ve try on ze pink dress,' said the woman, holding up the first item. Victoire stepped into it. It was floor length, with thousands of skirts and a boned front. The woman violently laced up the back. Victoire inhaled sharply.

'Eez pretty!' said Fleur, observing her daughter. It was a pale rose, with lacey embellishments climbing up the bodice, her waist pulled in like an 18th century princess.

'I'm not sure,' Victoire narrowed her eyes at her reflection, 'it's a bit… painful,' she said,

'Suffer for ze beauty!' exclaimed the woman, 'you look like queen,'

'Can we try on the blue one,' Victoire asked, pointing at a deep blue satin dress on the rail. The woman nodded, helping her out of the first dress and into the second.

This one wasn't quite so bad, it was also long, and very shiny, with capped sleeves and a high neckline.

'…'_ideous' _Fleur muttered under her breath,

'What was that, maman?' Victoire raised an eyebrow,

'You looks like an old lady,' said Fleur, 'boring, boring, boring!'

'What do you think, Aunt Ginny?' Fleur asked hopefully, Ginny frowned.

'I don't think it…er… flatters you,' she said, being careful with her words, 'how about you try that red one?' she suggested, 'it'd look beautiful with your hair,' And so she did. They didn't have much luck with it either though. It was incredibly low cut, with a long slit that ran right up Victoire's thigh- Fleur deemed it 'inappropriate,' and muttered something about 'putain', which Victoire understood to mean prostitute.

It felt like they'd been in the shop for hours. Trying on dresses of every shade imaginable, every cut, every fabric and every style. Nobody seemed to be able to agree on anything, until the very last one, quite typically. It was a strapless number, a pure white flowing fabric, encrusted with sparkles. It was perfect.

'Victoire,' said Ginny, 'you look stunning,' she told her, rather breath taken.

'Looks like wedding dress,' Fleur sniffed, 'White eez for a bride,'

'Really?' Victoire sighed, 'I really like this one,' she turned around in the mirror.

'Eez lovely,' said the woman, '…'ides stomach fat,' she added. Ginny frowned again.

'We'll take this one,' said Ginny, standing up.

'Vat?' said Fleur, 'I no like,'

'Your daughter looks wonderful,' said Ginny, touching Fleur's arm. She exhaled,

'Hmm…' she said, 'you like dress?'

'I like it a lot,' said Victoire, hoping to win her mother over. She couldn't stand being in this shop for much longer.

'Fine,' Fleur sighed, 'so tacky… so tasteless,' she muttered to herself as Victoire stepped out of the dress. She continued as she paid for it, 'my dress… so much more classy… elegant,'

'Ignore her,' whispered Ginny. Victoire appreciated it, it had definitely been a good idea to take Ginny with them. The three of them left the shop with a dusty blue '_de soie aux sorcières' _bag. They apparated back to Hogsmeade, where Fleur departed almost immediately, on account of Victoire's youngest brother Louis having the flu.

'It's been lovely to spend the day with you,' said Ginny, holding her niece in a hug, 'I can't wait to see you at Christmas,'

'I miss you all,' said Victoire, 'sometimes I think the Hogwarts terms are just too long,' Ginny looked at her sympathetically,

'I know how you feel, poppet,' she said, 'make the most of your years there, you'll never get them back,' she added seriously.

'I know,' Victoire exhaled, 'it's just hard sometimes,' Ginny nodded,

'Have you had an argument with Teddy?' she said, quite out of the blue.

'W-what?' Victoire spluttered,

'Oh- don't worry,' said Ginny, 'it's just something Harry said,'

'Harry? What?' Victoire was utterly confused.

'Forget I said anything,' said Ginny, regretting her words, 'it's just… you two are such good friends… it'd be a shame to see that go,' she said, as though she was choosing what she said very carefully.

'Right…' said Victoire.

'Don't worry,' said Ginny, 'have a wonderful ball,'

'I'll see you at the Burrow, then,' said Victoire, still skeptical at the conversation that had just passed,

'Of course,' Ginny confirmed, 'I'll see you then, Victoire,' she added, just before she apparated away. What just happened? Had Teddy been talking to Harry about what had been happening at Hogwarts?

Mean while, on the same Saturday, Teddy Lupin curled up on a sofa in the Gryffindor common room.

'So, wait, I don't understand,' said a girl with sleek black hair, frowning down at her workbook,

'It's quite simple, just calm down,' said Teddy softly, 'the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf,'

'I don't think there is one,' said the girl, still looking frustrated,

'Ok, so a werewolf only changes at a full moon,' Teddy explained, he found it strange to think his father had been one, 'and an animagus…'

'Changes when they want?' said the girl, furrowing her brow,

'Yes!' said Teddy, patting her on the back in a friendly fashion,

'Oh,' she exhaled, 'I get it now… so you're an animagus?'

'No.' said Teddy, shaking his head, 'Animagi learn to change, I was born able to,'

'So you're a werewolf?'

'No,' he said, 'no it's completely different,' he told her, 'I'm a Metamorphmagus…'

'A metomormogus?' she tried,

'No… look, don't worry about it,' he said, 'you don't need to know it for the exam… we're very rare,'

'So, you're, like, not human?' she frowned,

'No, I'm human,' he tried to explain, 'it's just like a skill,' The girl stayed silent for a minute.

'You're really clever, Teddy,' she giggled, twiddling a finger through her hair.

'Thanks, Marianne,' he smiled.

'Thank you for helping me today,' she said, shifting closer to him on the sofa, 'I really appreciate it,' she ran her finger up his arm. Teddy pulled back.

'Any time,' he half smiled,

'You know… I wouldn't expect a bad boy like you to be so clever… or nice,' she told him, leaning against his shoulder. A _bad boy? _Teddy certainly didn't see himself as one of those!

'Oh- er-' he began, but he was interrupted. Interrupted by Marianne's lips smacking onto his. Her tongue writhed around in his mouth, as her hands ran wherever they wanted, without any limits.

'Marianne!' he exclaimed, pulling away, 'what do you think you're doing?'

'I'm snogging you, silly,' she said, lunging at him again,

'W-what?' Teddy panicked,

'Don't play innocent,' Marianne said, a wicked smile on her face, 'everyone knows what you're like,'

'They do- wait what? What am I like?' he said, having to physically restrain her,

'You know…' she said, 'the _shag-and-go _kind of guy… no strings attached,' Teddy was utterly gobsmacked.

'A-am I?' he asked,

'Come on,' Marianne tutted, 'don't pretend you didn't know about your reputation,' His reputation? He had a reputation for this?

'Well whatever it is,' he said, 'it's not right… I'm not like that,'

'What about Natalie Greenwood?' she raised an eyebrow, 'and you were with Leah Tucker at the time… not to mention that Ravenclaw girl you were with last year,'

'No,' said Teddy, shaking his head, although he had no counter argument.

'Come on, just kiss me!' Marianne demanded,

'No, Marianne!' said Teddy, 'don't do this,' Marianne crossed her arms, looking rather disgruntled, and a little embarrassed.

'Don't worry, I guess,' she sighed, 'if anyone asks about this, you came on to me, yeah?'

'What?' Teddy demanded, 'you know that didn't happen… nobody will believe that!'

'Oh really?' Marianne asked, 'everyone knows you're a _player,' _and she disappeared into the girls dormitory. A player? The words rung in his head. That's what Victoire had called him. But they were wrong! They were all wrong! That wasn't him… that was Joseph! Where had it all gone wrong?

Whatever the case was, Teddy knew things needed to change. Fast.

* * *

**There you go! Sorry I didn't update yesterday- seriously busy!**

**Let me know what you think of Victoire's dress shopping, and Teddy's little encounter with Marianne... or anything else you'd like to comment on! I love long reviews, but short reviews also go down well! Either way, if you read this, please please review- it means SO much to me- I read every single one. **

**I apologise to any french speakers for the poor standard of french in this chapter... I tried my best with my GCSE french! **

**Lots of love darlings,**

**Em x **


	14. Because It's Christmas

Drew's hands ran down Victoire's back gently, sending shivers up her spine. He tilted her head backwards slightly as they kissed, his tongue tracing round her lips before rolling it into her mouth. She tangled her fingers in his dark hair, as he pulled her closer to him, the kiss getting faster and more passionate by the second. Drew pulled away teasingly, a wicked grin across his face as he trailed kisses on to her neck. Victoire exhaled heavily. This had become a common pass time of theirs, sneaking away after dinner to have a cheeky snog behind the greenhouses.

'I can't believe we have to spend two weeks apart,' said Drew, resting his forehead on hers, Victoire sighed, looking into his deep eyes. She felt closer and closer to him every day, and couldn't bare the thought of not being him for what seemed to be such a long time.

'We don't have to,' she said, Drew's eyes widened, 'I've been thinking,' she said, 'how about a few days between Christmas and New Year?'

'Great idea!' Drew exclaimed, grinning.

'That way my Grandma wont go mental at me for missing Christmas… but I'll still get to see you,' she planted a kiss on his lips, 'do you think it'll be ok with your dad?'

'Of course it will be,' said Drew, 'he's been dying to meet you,'

'Oh, you've told him about me?' Victoire raised an eyebrow,

'Obviously, he's been pressing me for details,' Drew chucked,

'Oh really?' asked Victoire, 'what did you tell him?'

'That I'm going out with the most intelligent and beautiful girl in Hogwarts,' he smirked down at her.

'Shut up,' she grinned at him,

'What do your parents know about me?' Drew enquired,

'Oh, er,' Victoire stammered, 'I actually haven't told them about you yet,' she looked away from him.

'Oh,' said Drew, sounding rather hurt.

'It's nothing to do with you, honey,' insisted Victoire, 'you're perfect… it's just… my parents can be a bit…difficult,'

'Of course,' said Drew,

'I thought it'd be best to tell them face to face… you know, I've never had a boyfriend before,'

'Good plan, sweetheart,' he said, brushing her hair out of her face. 'Hopefully your dad won't have a heart attack when you tell him you'll be spending part of the Christmas break at the house of a boy he's never met before,'

'Oh god,' said Victoire, biting her lip, 'it may be more difficult than previously anticipated,'

'Don't worry about it, pumpkin,' Drew rubbed her back, 'you're smart,' he said, 'you'll work something out,'

'Mm,' Victoire murmured before Drew pulled her back in for more kissing.

It'd been a cold winter so far, snowing almost every day on December. Nobody had been complaining though… except Millie Boot.

'It's snowing _again,' _she hissed looking out the window the morning of the 17th December. She crossed her arms,

'What's wrong with snow?' asked Jenna,

'it messes my hair up,' spat Millie, looking at Jenna like she was an idiot.

'Stop winging,' sighed Victoire, rolling her eyes, 'it's just a bit…besides, it's fun,'

'It is most certainly not fun,' snapped Millie, 'you call slipping over, getting freezing cold and having to wear hideous coats all the time fun?'

'Come on,' sighed Victoire, 'don't you like the cross-house snowball fights? It's a laugh…' she trailed off,

'Stop being such a child, Victoire,' Millie sniffed, 'I thought you'd matured this year,' she turned her nose up.

'Don't be so full of yourself Millie,' Jenna intervened, 'come on, let's go outside,' Millie pulled on a completely inappropriate sequin hat before lumping on a few more layers of jet black mascara.

'Do you really need all of that?' Victoire raised an eyebrow, 'we're just going to go and play in the snow… it's not a fashion show,'

'Victoire, I literally couldn't give less shits about what you have to say if I tried,' she snapped.

'Somebody needs to calm down,' Jenna muttered as they descended the stairs of Gryffindor tower.

'Don't worry about her,' Victoire shrugged, linking arms with her friend. The pair of them made their way out into the courtyard before breakfast, where the majority of Hogwarts seemed to have already gathered. Victoire loved Saturdays. It wasn't long before she was hit in the side of the head with a slushy ball of ice, she couldn't help but laugh, retaliating by throwing an equally sized snow ball at the fourth year Ravenclaw. Jenna and Victoire were in hysterics as they ducked under snow flying their way, and slipped on ice as they did so. It was a great community spirit… it soon went from the houses competing against each other into a giant free-for-all; Victoire found herself hurling chucks of ice and snow at Janette Wood and Andrew Bell, among many other Gryffindors.

A rather out of breath looking boy from the year above ran over to Jenna as she slipped on a sheet of ice,

'NO!' she squealed, 'not fair, let me get up first!' she said, expecting the boy to drop a fresh load of snow on her.

'Don't worry,' he panted, 'take my hand,' Jenna looked skeptical at first, but eventually did as he said. He pulled her to her feet.

'I'm Paul,' he said, 'I'm in the year above,'

'I- I know,' said Jenna, dusting snow off her jeans, 'you used to be a chaser on Hufflepuff Quidditch team, right?'

'That's me,' he nodded.

'Why aren't you on the team anymore?' she asked,

'Ah,' said Paul, 'Last summer I fell off my broom and busted my shoulder,'

'Can't magic fix that?' she looked concerned,

'They tried, but apparently there's some crucial damage even magic can't mend…' he looked sad, 'No more Quidditch for me,'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' said Jenna, not knowing how to respond,

'Look,' said Paul, 'this may seem a bit abrupt, but I was wondering if you'd like to come to the Yule Ball with me?'

'Oh!' Jenna exclaimed,

'I've been wanting to ask you for ages… I just never found the right opportunity,' he explained,

'Oh…er… well that'd be really nice,' said Jenna,

'Oh phew,' Paul exhaled, 'I was so worried,'

'Really?' Jenna couldn't help but grin,

'Yeah... worried you'd say no...' he said, 'but I figured this was my last chance to ask...and you know, I thought I may as well go for it... because it's Christmas,' he blushed,

'Well I'd love to go with you, Paul,' said Jenna, beaming,

'Great!' said Paul, smiling wildly, 'So I'll chat to you later then, yeah?'

'Yeah,' said Jenna, rather breathlessly. She waited until Paul had walked a sufficient distance away before turning around and gawping at Victoire. 'What just happened!' she squealed,

'Oh my god!' said Victoire, 'this is amazing!' she jumped in excitement. Excellent! Henry had finally asked one of his friends!

'You have to help me get ready!' said Jenna, in a way that was very out of character. She wasn't usually into the girly getting ready thing.

'Of course!' said Victoire, 'you have your dress, right?'

'My mum's sending it to me for breakfast today,' Jenna explained,

'Sounds great!' said Victoire, 'we better get inside then,' Jenna nodded and they made their way into the castle, only realizing then how sopping wet and cold they actually were.

Millie and Poppy were already sat at the breakfast table when the girls arrived, picking at pieces of toast and sipping on pumpkin juice,

'Have fun, kids?' said Millie without looking at her, Poppy giggled.

'It was great,' said Victoire, 'Paul MacPherson in the year above asked Jenna to the Yule Ball,' Millie's eyes widened slightly,

'Paul MacPherson?' she spluttered, 'Sexy Paul MacPherson?' Jenna went red as she smiled, 'absolutely no way,' Millie crossed her arms, 'you're joking,'

'I'm not!' said Jenna, 'he said we should chat later too…'

'Pfft,' said Poppy, 'are you sure it's not a bet?' Millie cackled cruelly. Jenna looked hurt,

'It's absolutely not,' said Victoire angrily, 'he said he'd been trying to ask her for ages,' Jenna smiled at Victoire gratefully.

'Whatever,' Millie shrugged. 'Who're you going with again, Pops?'

'Henry McLaggen,' she giggled, Millie nodded,

'The one with the curly hair?' she asked,

'Yeah, that's the one,' said Poppy, smirking.

'And you're going with Drew, boring boring,' Millie dismissed Victoire with a casual wave of the hand,

'You're going with James Greene, right Rach?' said Poppy,

'Yeah,' Rachel giggled,

'Bitch,' coughed Millie,

'What was that?' Rachel turned to her,

'I was dating him over the summer,' Millie spat, 'you're a shitty friend,'

'You did not _date_ him!' Rachel demanded, 'you met up with him once… maybe twice,'

'Yeah, and we made out,' said Millie,

'That's irrelevant,' Rachel shook her head, 'you're just jealous because he asked me and not you,'

'No I'm not,' Millie growled, 'besides, I've had it with silly fifth years… I'll have you know that a _seventh _year asked me,'

'Who's that then?' Jenna asked her,

'Joseph Davies,' she stated, 'you know, like, the most popular guy in Hogwarts,' Victoire choked on her juice,

'Joseph?' she said, 'he's a git!'

'No, you're just jealous,' Millie mimicked Rachel's words, 'I have an older man, and you don't'

'Let me remind you that I heard Joseph's been with about 5 girls in the last month…' Victoire said,

'I don't care,' said Millie, 'he asked me… that's all that matters,' Victoire sighed. Even Millie didn't deserve to go to the ball with that creep.

All of a sudden, a great swarm of owls swooped through the open windows of the hall, flying towards their allocated students. Jenna jumped with excitement.

'You're dress!' Victoire exclaimed, searching the sky for her parcel,

'There it is!' said Jenna, pointing towards a large brown owl, 'that's my mum's owl, Poinsettia!' The owl lunged downwards, dropping the parcel on the table in an elegant sweep.

'Come on, open it then,' Millie demanded, 'let's see it,' Jenna paused for a second,

'Hmm,' she said, 'I don't want everyone to see it though,'

'Don't be a baby,' said Millie, 'go on,'

'Come on, Jen,' said Victoire, 'let's go upstairs and open it there,' Jenna nodded, grabbing a slice of toast to go.

Once they'd returned to the dormitory, Jenna dumped the package on her bed, and rummaged around for a knife to cut the string which held it together,

'I can't believe Millie's going with Joseph!' Victoire mused,

'I know, Victoire,' sighed Jenna, 'that's all you've been talking about all the way up here!' Victoire grumbled to herself, 'any body would think you had a think for him,'

'What!' Victoire spat,

'Well… you kind of sound… jealous,' said Millie,

'I do not!' Victoire said, 'he's a total tool! I told you about him!'

'Yeah yeah…' said Jenna, unconvinced. 'Right,' she said to herself, as she began to saw at the rope. She ripped the brown paper open, and lifted the dress from it's remains.

'Oh, Jenna,' gasped Victoire, 'it's stunning,' Jenna held up a dress of a spectacular turquoise, that flowed like water.

'Wow!' she squealed, 'It looks even better than I imagined,'

'Where did you get it?' Victoire asked, examining it,

'My Grandmother's a dress maker,' she said, 'she made it for me,'

'It's going to look amazing with your hair,' said Victoire, touching Jenna's frizzy copper locks. Note to self- help Jenna sort out the frizz on ball night. She was sure her Aunt Hermione had talked about a spell that could do something about it before.

'Oh you think so?' Jenna beamed, 'this is all coming together, now I have my dress _and _a date!' she said,

'I know, it's so exciting,' Victoire enthused,

'I'll write to my mum to say thank you,' said Jenna, 'and tell her about Paul,' she added with a girlish giggle to her voice that Victoire had never heard before.

The 21st of December really would be a night to remember.

* * *

**Here we are! At last! Sorry that was a bit of a late update!**

**So the long awaited Yule Ball chapter will be next! I'm actually brimming with excitement myself! Let me know what you think of this chapter, the key events, and what you think will happen next!**

**Thanks SO much to everyone who reads (and double thanks to everyone who reviews!) you all mean so much to me, and hearing what you think makes my day- so if you could just take a few seconds to submit your thoughts I'd absolutely love it. As I said before- I read absolutely all of the reviews I get- if you want to ask me questions, I always PM an answer!**

**Anyway, lots and lots and lots of love darlings,**

**Em x**


	15. The Yule Ball Part One

'VICTOIRE, WAKE UP,' screamed a voice. Victoire jumped into action,

'What is it?' she panicked, 'Who died?' The source of the voice appeared to be Jenna, who was hunched over her, grinning,

'Nobody died, silly,' Jenna laughed, 'guess what day it is?'

'Erm,' said Victoire groggily, 'I don't know, Wednesday?'

'You're such an idiot!' Jenna smiled, 'it's Yule Ball day!'

'Oh!' Victoire exclaimed, 'yeah, of course!' Victoire certainly wasn't used to Jenna behaving in this way. But, it was…kind of nice, to see her so excited about something.

'So, what first?' asked Jenna,

'Hmm,' mumbled Victoire, checking her watch, what had been laid on the bedside table, 'Jenna,' she frowned, 'you do know it's only six o'clock?'

'I know,' Jenna sighed, 'I've been awake for hours- I'm too excited,' Victoire smiled weakly, contemplating how to break it to Jenna that she was still tired.

'Alright,' Victoire exhaled, 'give me a minute and we can go for an early morning walk, ok?' Jenna beamed,

'Sure,' she said, 'I'll go and put my winter cloak on,' and she disappeared. Victoire slumped back into the bedclothes. What had she agreed to?

As they made their way down the stairs and into the common room, they noticed the changes that had taken place in the night. Breakfast arrangements that morning had been changed slightly- the meal taking place there instead of in the great hall, which was being decorated for the evening's festivities. Three long tables had been set up in the room, a notice posted on the wall told them that breakfast would begin to be served at seven o'clock. They made their way out into the grounds. The morning was fresh and sharp, causing Victoire to shiver. Nevertheless, it was a beautiful day for a ball.

'Drew's told me that he doesn't want to see me today,' said Victoire, breaking the silence, 'not until tonight,'

'That's quite romantic, isn't it?' Jenna smiled,

'It is, quite,' said Victoire, 'but I told him that it's not like we're getting married or anything,'

'This is true,' Jenna chuckled, 'nevertheless… you're lucky to have a guy like Drew,'

'You think?' Victoire asked,

'Yeah,' Jenna told her, 'he's so sweet and caring… not very many guys our age are like that,'

'You're right,' said Victoire thoughtfully, 'Paul seems pretty nice, though?'

'He is,' Jenna nodded, 'he's just my ball date though… it's not like we're going out or anything,'

'You never know,' winked Victoire, elbowing her in the ribs in a friendly manner, 'after he see's you tonight he'll be practically proposing to you,' she joked.

'I'm not the one dressing in white,' said Jenna, 'Mrs Court,'

'No!' exclaimed Victoire, 'that's too weird,' she chuckled, 'we're fifteen, remember?' and the pair of them laughed. Everytime they had almost finished they set each other off again, until they were practically falling on the ground. Victoire wondered why she hadn't been good friends with Jenna for longer. She was so sweet… she could have prevented herself four years of turmoil from Millie Boot.

That morning, Teddy Lupin was awoken by an equally shocking, yet no where near as pleasant means.

'Wake up, Lupin,' said Joseph, kicking him in the side, 'it's almost breakfast,'

'Wha?' Teddy grumbled, rolling over.

'Yule Ball day,' Joseph smiled to himself, looking moderately excited,

'Why are you so happy?' Murmured Teddy, 'I thought you said the ball was lame,'

'It is,' he shrugged, 'but it also increases our chances of getting laid tonight,'

'You're such a tool,' Teddy shook his head, 'who're you going with again,'

'That Millie kid in fifth year,' Greg said from his bed, Joseph crossed his arms proudly.

'Is she the one that looks like Kiera Huemes from The Patronuses?' asked Teddy, referencing to the popular new wizarding band,

'That's the one,' said Joseph, 'who're you going with now, Ted?'

'Nobody,' Teddy shrugged. He hadn't wanted to go with anyone. It was part of his plan to seem like a more genuine guy.

'You're such a loser these days,' Joseph shook his head,

'Why?' Teddy frowned,

'Because half the year begged you to go with them… and here you are, single on ball day,' Joseph spat,

'I just…' Teddy began, pausing slightly, 'didn't want to go with any of them,'

'Come on man, it's an excuse to bang somebody,' Joseph said. Although Teddy had been bad before, he was sure he'd never been as bad as Joseph. Sometimes he felt seriously repulsed by his friend's attitude,

'Look, just drop it,' Teddy said shortly, turning away from him.

'You've been moping around ever since Leah Tucker got the hump with you about Natalie Greenwood,' said Teddy, 'If you liked Leah that much you shouldn't have cheated on her,'

'I didn't bloody cheat on her!' Teddy demanded in a temper.

'Cool down, man,' said Joseph, snickering. Teddy grumbled to himself as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a thick woolen jumper. The four boys from the dorm made their way downstairs together, startled at how different the common room looked.

'Sit here,' Joseph instructed the group, as he pulled out a chair for himself. They obliged, sitting around him as if he was some sort of leader. Joseph helped himself to toast and juice before the others, feeling rather proud of himself for ridiculing Teddy back in the dormitory. It gave him a sense of pride… a sense of dominance over the boys.

'Hey look, Lupin,' said Joseph, his mouth full of toast, 'it's that girl who dubbed you over,' he pointed at Victoire as she clambered through the portrait hole with Jenna. Teddy said nothing.

'What's that?' asked Greg,

'Teddy told me he was friends with that girl, but when I asked her about him, she said she barely knew him,' Joseph grinned, 'made a complete twat out of him,' he ruffled Teddy's hair patronizingly.

'Shut up,' Teddy muttered, taking a spoonful of Golden Snitches cereal. The boys sat in silence for a moment.

'Haha,' said Joseph, who looked like he was planning something, 'Quigley's sat on his own again,' he pointed at Xavier Quigley, a skinny seventh year with mousey hair and yellow eyes. He often sat alone.

'He's a fucking weirdo,' said Greg. Xavier was never really understood by rest of the year group. He rarely spoke…but when he did, what came out would either be terribly nerdy or incredibly alternative. He was no stranger to the Quibbler, nor to his school books.

'Watch this,' said Joseph, taking a piece of fruit from the table. He broke it up into segments and threw pieces continually at Xavier, chortling hysterically.

'Hey, stop it Davies,' said Teddy, punching him on the arm, 'you're so childish,'

'_Hey, stop it Davies,' _Joseph mimicked him, 'awwh, little Teddy Weddy's going to go a cwy now,' he mocked him. Teddy clenched his fists under the table. He didn't know what it was- whether it was just the way Davies had behaved that day, or a collaboration of the entire term's events, but he seriously wanted to punch him. Hard.

'I'll speak to you guys later,' Teddy said abruptly, standing up from the table.

'Where are you going, Teddy Weddy?' Joseph sniggered,

'None of your business,' Teddy said angrily, before storming away. On his way towards the portrait hole, Teddy forcefully knocked shoulders with a girl who had long golden hair.

'Shit,' she exhaled, 'watch where you're going-' she looked up, 'Teddy?'

'Victoire,' he spluttered, 'I'm sorry, are you alright?'

'I'm fine,' she said flatly, turning away,

'I'm really sorry,' said Teddy, 'that was really hard, did it hurt?' he asked, touching her shoulder with his hand,

'I said I'm fine,' said Victoire crossly, pushing his hand away,

'You're sure?' Teddy insisted, feeling bad,

'Yes,' said Victoire,

'I-' Teddy began,

'I said, I'm fine,' Victoire hissed, 'just keep walking,' she added through gritted teeth. Teddy was rather taken aback. He swallowed, and walked on, looking back at her as he climbed through the portrait hole.

'Woah,' said Jenna, wide eyed, 'you might want to cool it, Vic,'

'What do you mean?' Victoire snapped,

'That guy was just saying sorry…' she said, biting her lip. Victoire sighed. Of course… Jenna didn't know of her history with Teddy. Victoire made a mental note to fill her in on the issue at some point. Jenna was her best friend, after all.

'Yeah, er… you're right,' said Victoire, 'I was just shocked,' she lied.

Teddy spent the majority of the day in the school library, reading fictional wizarding texts. He always came to the library when he was upset. His aspiration to become a writer fuelled his interest in all kinds of literature. He'd spend hours reading muggle things too- novels, poems and newspapers, fascinated with the different kinds of writing he found, and the differences in language. It was all a secret, though. His 'boys' would have ripped him to pieces if they knew. Teddy took a particular interest in the works of an obscure muggle man he'd rarely heard of before. His name was Shakespeare… or something like that. He had a real way with words, his sonnets provoking something deep inside Teddy, something that he couldn't explain. The way he talked about love was…indescribable. He wished he could enthuse about his love of the work with somebody…anybody…but the fear of being laughed at consumed Teddy. He heard an enormous clatter behind him. He swiftly snapped his head round,

'Quigley,' hissed the librarian, 'what have I told you about being careful?'

'Sorry,' he muttered, gathering the books that had fallen to the ground. Xavier looked up as he hauled the texts from the ground, catching Teddy's eye as he did so. Teddy politely nodded at him in greeting. Not knowing how to respond, Xavier looked around the room in a panicked fashion before raising his hand to wave at Teddy, dropping his books in the process. Teddy chuckled inwardly before offering to help him pick the books up.

It was roughly six O'clock when Teddy decided it'd be a good idea to return to his dormitory to get ready for the ball. He'd spent the entire day amongst the books and plays, rarely looking up. In fact, he'd completely forgotten about lunch all together. His stomach grumbled hungrily. Teddy remembered a box of Every Flavour Beans in his trunk. He'd have to take the risk to fill the gurgling void within him.

Meanwhile, in the girls dormitory, everybody scuffled round excitedly, when they weren't helping each other with their hair and makeup, they were squealing or jumping up and down. Victoire had successfully brewed the potion that transformed Jenna's usual copper frizz into gorgeous silky bronze waves. She'd thank Hermione for the instructions later.

'Oh, it looks wonderful,' Jenna beamed, 'thank you so much, Victoire,' she said, pulling her friend into a warm hug.

'You're more than welcome, Jenna,' said Victoire, grinning, 'Paul won't be able to take his eyes off you,'

'You really think so?' asked Jenna, bubbling with anticipation. Before Victoire could respond, Millie Boot came strutting into the room. She wore a deep violet dress, her pin straight hair pulled to one side.

'You look nice, Millie,' said Jenna,

'Thanks-' Millie began, looking at her, 'Jenna?' Jenna nodded, 'what happened to your… your hair!'

'Victoire did it for me,' she smiled, blushing,

'Oh… it looks…' Millie searched for something cruel to say, 'well… I guess it looks er…nice…' she said. Victoire smirked. Success.

A noticeable number of girls turned their heads as Teddy descended the stairs that evening. He wore a pair of navy blue dress robes, and to put it bluntly, he looked absolutely dashing. His hair was lazily pushed back, still messy, but every bit as charming and dapper as the next boy. Without a date to meet, Teddy didn't really know what to do with himself. He casually leant against a wall, waiting for people he knew to arrive. It wasn't long before he'd gathered himself a crowd of giggling girls.

'Teddy, are you going to dance with me later?' one of them blushed wildly,

'We'll see-' he began, but he couldn't continue. His jaw had dropped.

There she was. Stood at the top of the staircase alone. And it was at that moment that Teddy knew without a doubt what he'd been contemplating for years.

Victoire Weasley was perfect.

He'd always known that she was beautiful. She'd always been unquestionably the most beautiful girl Teddy knew. But now she was even more. Branding her with the word beautiful seemed like an insult. It simply didn't cut it. She was striking…exquisite…stunning… more than any of those words combined. Teddy thought for a moment that they should put a new word in the dictionary just to describe her. Simply looking at her made Teddy feel light headed. She wore a long, shimmering white dress that looked as though it were encrusted with diamonds. Her long golden her had been swept into an elegant bun, with only a few pieces hanging forward to frame her perfect porcelain face.

She was breathtaking. Absolutely breathtaking.

Her rouged lips and smoky eyes enticed Teddy to stare at her. Transfixed by her unexplainable beauty. No. He couldn't. He mustn't give in.

And then a heart wrenching pain hit Teddy faster than the Hogwarts Express. Drew Court bounded over to her in a set of jet-black dress robes, matching his hair. They embraced, beaming at sight of one another. Nothing could have made Teddy feel worse. There was nothing he wanted to do more than just return to the dormitories and lie there. She clung onto Drew's arm; obviously terrified of falling over in the heels she was wearing. She needn't have worried. She was just as gracious and graceful as her mother had been on her Yule Ball.

'Ah, Mr Lupin,' said an unmistakable Scottish accent from behind him. McGonagall.

'Professor McGonagall,' he smiled at her,

'As you probably know,' she began to explain, 'the first dance of the Yule Ball is usually given to the champions of the TriWizard Tournament,'

'Yes,' Teddy nodded,

'Obviously there are no champions this year,' McGonagall told him, 'so to take their place, I've decided that the Quidditch captains deserve the first dance,' Teddy's eyes widened,

'What?' He stammered, 'you said nothing about that before,' he tugged at his collar.

'Well, well, it's all been very last minute,' said McGonagall, 'anyway, the rest of the school will be inside the hall, you and Miss Tucker, along with the rest of the Quidditch captains and their dates must wait to be called outside of the entrance,' Teddy panicked,

'But I don't have anybody to dance with,' he said,

'I thought you were coming with Miss Tucker?' McGonagall raised an eyebrow,

'Well, I was…' Teddy spluttered, 'but then we had an argument, and… can I just not dance… please?' he begged,

'Don't be such a spoil sport, Mr Lupin,' McGonagall tutted, 'it'll be fun,'

'But I can't dance on my own,' he sighed.

'How about you dance with Miss Weasley? She's your seeker after all, it'll be fitting,'

'Victoire? Absolutely not!' Teddy insisted,

'No, no,' McGonagall shook her head, 'I very much like this idea- I'll go and explain the proceedings to her at once,' she began to make her way across the hallway,

'Professor McGonagall, you can't!' Teddy exclaimed,

'Why ever not, Mr Lupin?' she asked him,

'Because… because she has a date… a-and a boyfriend,' Teddy explained,

'For Merlin's sake, Mr Lupin,' McGonagall shook her head at him, 'I'm asking you to dance, not make love,' and she strode away, leaving Teddy absolutely speechless.

Teddy waited nervously with the other Quidditch captains by the door of the Great Hall, as the rest of the school happily walked past him, carefree and having an excellent time. He envied them. He saw Victoire and Drew bickering on the other side of the corridor. They kissed goodbye, and Drew reluctantly made his way into the hall alone.

'What on earth is going on?' Victoire demanded as she approached him, 'McGonagall just told me it was mandatory for me to dance with you… and when I said I wouldn't she said all of this rubbish about having team spirit and not being selfish,'

'I'm sorry,' Teddy said, 'it's not my fault… I didn't have a choice either,' Victoire grumbled,

'Let's just get this over with.'

* * *

**Phew! So I'm sorry Teddy and Vic didn't end up going to the Yule Ball together, but at least they're dancing... under duress. **

**Please please review- I really love hearing about what you think of the chapter and what you think will happen next. Let me know your thoughts about Joseph's attitude, Teddy's love of Shakespeare, the first dance, and more! **

**Even one word is good enough (although I LOVE LOVE LOVE long reviews, if you can :)) **

**Lots and lots of love darlings,**

**Em x**


	16. The Yule Ball Part Two

'Take my arm,' Teddy told her,

'What?' she hissed, 'why?'

'Because the doors are going to open any second, and I don't want you to embarrass yourself,' he snapped. She obliged, taking hold of him just as the oak doors swung open. The hall was magnificent. Spectacular icicles hung from the ceiling, which seemed to be infinitely higher than normal. Not a fragment of the grey stone could be seen- as the entire hall appeared to have been coated with ice and white glitter. Jaw dropping ice palace sculptures stood tall and mighty around the room, with twinkling lights accenting every feature. A terrific Christmas tree towered over the hall, clothed in silver tinsel. It was a phenomenal sight.

It was only when Victoire saw the hundreds of faces turn in her direction that she voiced her true concern to Teddy,

'Don't let me fall in front of everyone,' she inhaled sharply, looking up at him. Her face was reminiscent of a worried child.

'I've got you,' he said to her, brushing his hand over hers. The Slytherin captain, Reuben Masters, lead the way into the hall, on his arm was a seventh year girl that Victoire recognized to be Charlotte Bulstrode. Following him was Alicia Finch-Fletchly, the Hufflepuff captain, on the arm of a Gryffindor boy called Rupert Jameson. In front of Teddy and Victoire was Graeme Bellbey, the Ravenclaw captain, along with his date, Laura Clifford. Victoire gripped Teddy's arm so hard he swore he'd lose feeling in it. The majestic trumpets played as they made their way through the parted crowds.

'_Welcome the captains,' _McGonagall announced through a megaphone, her words echoing around the hall. The students applauded as they entered. A few of Victoire's friends looked at her in both disbelief and confusion as she clung onto the arm of none other than Teddy Lupin, 'the first dance, in accordance to tradition, will be a waltz' McGonagall announced. Teddy felt the nerves swell in his stomach. All eyes were on him.

Victoire and Teddy turned to face one another; he placed on hand on her waist, and held her other in the air, smiling at her gently. She weakly smiled back, trying to contain her anxieties. Drew Court threw Teddy the filthiest look at Teddy over Victoire's shoulder. Teddy swallowed.

'What is it?' Victoire whispered, so only Teddy could hear her, Teddy nodded in Drew's direction. Victoire discreetly looked behind her, catching Drew's eye. He shot her a questioning, and mostly angry look. She bit her lip anxiously.

The music began.

The bouncing string major echoing throughout the hall. Victoire began nervously, her dancing incredibly stilted and wooden. Her facial expression made it no secret that she really didn't want to be there. Teddy wasn't sure whether she actually felt that way, or whether she'd purposely pulled the face to please Drew. As the pair of them spun around, Victoire's heel caught the back of her dress, causing her to come very close to a stumble. Teddy gripped her tightly, making sure she didn't completely trip… like he'd promised.

'Don't pretend you don't know how to do this,' he whispered in her ear, his lips accidentally brushing against her cheek as he did so. Victoire looked straight into his eyes,

'You remember that?' she smirked,

'Every minute of it,' he murmured quietly, '…which is why I know I'm better than you,' he teased her, Victoire grinned at the memory,

'You're absolutely not!' she demanded, still keeping her tone down,

'Prove it,' he whispered, smiling. Victoire thought back to times they spent in the kitchen of Teddy's grandmother's house, waltzing around to old muggle records.

'Are you challenging me, Lupin?' she raised her eyebrow at him,

'I don't know, Weasley, am I?' he winked at her.

Suddenly, Victoire straightened her posture, her footwork becoming astoundingly more accurate. She moved perfectly in time with Teddy, not tearing her eyes away from his for a second. Soon their dance moves became more elaborate, slipping out of the routine that the others were following. Their movements were sharp and precise; each of them trying hard to remember exactly what Andromeda had taught them all those years ago.

There was silence only momentarily after the first dance ended, with a short applause before the rest of the school were free to join in with the dancing. Teddy fully expected Victoire to make her excuses and go to find Drew, but what she did say startled him entirely…

'Round two?' she joked, 'Or are you too scared?'

'It's on,' Teddy laughed, as a new piece of music echoed throughout the hall. And they danced. And laughed… almost to the point of tears, twirling each other round, Teddy even lifting Victoire up into the air at one point. When the music was over, Victoire fell into Teddy's chest in a fit of hysterics.

'Shall we call it a draw, then?' he asked,

'I think that sounds fair,' said Victoire, 'but perhaps we should have a rematch some time?' Teddy chuckled. But all of a sudden, Victoire stopped laughing. In fact, her face fell tremendously fast, before setting like stone.

'Are you alright?' Teddy asked her, looking concerned,

'Oh…' she said, 'I'm fine,' she shook her head, 'look, I'll…I'll see you later, yeah?'

'Yeah, sure,' said Teddy skeptically, 'why, what's wro-' but she left before he could complete his question.

'Drew,' said Victoire, 'Drew, are you ok?' she approached her boyfriend, who looked furious.

'Oh, my feelings suddenly matter to you, do they?' he crossed his arms. Victoire put her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her away,

'What are you talking about, I-' Victoire began,

'You know full well what I'm talking about,' spat Drew, 'dancing with that prat,' he nodded towards Teddy, who was now getting himself a drink from one of the ice-punch bowls.

'You… you head McGongall,' said Victoire, 'I had to dance with him… I didn't have a choice,'

'You had to do the first dance with him,' said Drew, 'she said nothing about a second,'

'I- I'm really sorry,' sighed Victoire, 'I didn't think,'

'No, you didn't think!' Drew exclaimed, 'It's humiliating for me… having to just stand there as my girlfriend throws herself at another guy,'

'I didn't _throw _myself at him,' Victoire sneered, 'we're old friends… you know that!'

'I don't like the way he looks at you,' Drew said angrily,

'The way he looks at me?' Victoire cried, 'he's… he's practically family! I can't believe your suggesting anything else!'

'I just don't see why a second dance was necessary,' Drew persisted,

'Because we were having fun,' said Victoire, 'I haven't spoken to Teddy in… god knows how long,'

'Yeah, and for a good reason,' Drew grumbled, 'he's a complete tool- do you not remember?' Victoire sighed. Drew was right to be angry. Teddy had been a complete idiot recently… but then… then he seemed just like the old Teddy. The Teddy Victoire loved to spend time with.

'You're completely right,' said Victoire, biting her lip, 'I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, ok?'

'Fine,' he exhaled, 'dance with _me _for a bit? Yeah?' Victoire forced a smile,

'Yeah…yeah of course,' she said, taking his arm. They danced, for the best part of half an hour- getting in a good five dances before Victoire declared that she was thirsty and needed a drink. The truth was, dancing with Drew was nowhere near as fun as dancing with Teddy. He kept treading on her feet, and took the whole thing way too seriously. It felt like schoolwork.

'Victoire!' Jenna grinned as she skipped off the dance floor, 'this is amazing,'

'You look like you're having a great time!' Victoire smiled, taking a sip of punch,

'I am,' Jenna panted, 'I really, really am,'

'That's great,' said Victoire, patting her on the arm.

'So, you and Teddy Lupin? What's that all about?' Jenna raised her eyebrows suggestively,

'Nothing,' Victoire snapped, a little too fast, 'we were just joking around… it's not a big deal,'

'Whatever you say,' Jenna eyed her suspiciously, 'anyway, Paul just said I look beautiful,' she squealed. Victoire beamed,

'He sounds like such a nice guy,' she said, 'I must thank McLaggen,' she added, without thinking.

'What?' Jenna asked,

'Oh- er-' Victoire said, 'nothing, don't worry,'

'No, you just said you need to thank McLaggen,' Jenna frowned, 'what did you mean?'

'Um-' Victoire mumbled, wishing she'd kept her mouth shut, 'I think McLaggen asked Paul to ask you… I mean… I- sort of- asked McLaggen to get you a date,'

'No,' said Jenna, 'no, Paul asked me unprovoked,' she demanded, 'don't get all jealous,'

'Jealous?' Victoire snapped, 'I'm not jealous. I asked McLaggen to get one of his friends to ask you, and that's obviously what happened,' she said angrily.

'Obviously what happened?' Jenna growled, 'I thought you were nice, but you're just like Millie!' she said, her eyes glazed with tears.

'Just like Millie?' Victoire scoffed, 'What do you mean just like Millie?'

'Millie wouldn't believe that Paul MacPherson asked someone like_ me _to the ball either,' she sneered, 'you're just as hideous and shallow as she is!'

'Jenna, I-'

'No… I can't believe you tried to force McLaggen to get me a date,' she sniffed, 'that's so embarrassing!'

'Jenna, I was just trying to help-'

'Well you didn't help,' Jenna cried, 'you just ruined everything. So if you excuse me, I'm going to go and find my _date,' _and she stormed away. Victoire was furious. She strode across the dance floor to McLaggen, who was mid slow-dance with Poppy.

'McLaggen, I need to talk to you,' she demanded,

'I'm busy,' he said, not looking at her,

'No. Now,' Victoire snapped angrily,

'Vic-' Poppy intercepted, Victoire dismissed her.

'Make it quick,' Henry said crossly as she pulled him to the side,

'Did you get one of your friends to ask Jenna tonight?' she asked him. His face fell,

'Shit,' he cursed, 'Vic, please don't be angry- I- I- forgot,'

'What?' her eyes widened,

'I'll make it up to you,' Henry insisted, 'I'm sorry… I know I promised,'

'Don't worry about it,' Victoire mumbled, walking away from him. Darn. She'd really messed this one up.

'Vic, are you ok?' asked Drew, as she approached him.

'I'm fine,' she said, 'I just had a fallout with Jenna, that's all,'

'Oh,' said Drew, 'she's a nice girl, I like her,'

'Fabulous,' said Victoire sarcastically, 'thanks for the input,'

'I was just saying,' Drew backed away from her slightly.

'Look, I'm sorry,' said Victoire, 'I'm just really stressed,'

'Come on,' Drew sighed, 'this should be a fun evening, there's a really good slow song coming on soon, dance with me?'

'Sure,' Victoire agreed, although dancing was the last thing she wanted to do.

Teddy sat solemnly on an icy bench, staring at Victoire and Drew slow dancing. He'd received several hints from girls to dance with them, but he hadn't taken any of the opportunities. He didn't want to give Victoire more reasons to think he was a 'player'. The only girl in the room he even wanted to think about dancing with was her. But how? How could he convince her to dance with him again? The first time had been under duress from McGonagall, but now he had no excuse. No. It would be too obvious. What was he expecting, anyway? She'd never like him… she saw him as a brother. And besides, it would never work between them anyway. Regardless, he hated to see her with Drew…

'If you really love her, you'll let her go.' Said a voice from behind him. Teddy turned around quizzically. He couldn't believe his eyes. _Xavier Quigley?_

'_Xavier?' _Teddy narrowed his eyes,

'Yes,' Xavier nodded, looking airily into the distance, 'that is me,'

'What did you just say?' Teddy asked,

'I think you heard me perfectly well,' Xavier responded. What was going on? Was this a dream? Had he slipped into a parallel universe?

'If I really love _who?' _Teddy had to confirm,

'Victoire Weasley, of course,' Xavier said as if he was an idiot. Teddy was speechless. Xavier Quigley was hardly aware enough to how many toes he had, but he knew that Teddy loved Victoire? How?

'Wha- h-how?' Teddy stammered in disbelief. Xavier moved forwards and sat beside him,

'Just because people don't understand me, it doesn't mean I don't understand them,' he said simply.

'I- I-' Teddy couldn't seem to think of anything to say,

'it's the way you look at her,' Xavier explained, 'you look at her a lot… but only when you don't think anyone's watching,'

'You see that?' Teddy spluttered, 'wait…why _do _you watch?'

'I don't have a lot of friends, Teddy,' said Xavier, 'it gives me a lot of time to think… to notice things,'

'And you noticed _this,' _Teddy said,

'I notice a lot,' said Xavier, 'she hasn't liked you very much recently,' he said in a very matter-of-fact sort of way, 'but I think that's changed tonight,'

'H-how do you know all of this?' Teddy stammered, he'd never told _anyone _about his feelings for Victoire, but now Xavier Quigley, of all people, knew. Knew more than he did, at that.

'I told you,' said Xavier, 'I watch,'

'Go on then,' said Teddy, 'what else have you noticed, like, with other people?'

'No, no,' Xavier shook his head, 'I can't abuse my power,' Teddy exhaled. There was a silence.

'You think I should let her go?' he asked,

'If you really love her,' Xavier said, 'seeing her happy should be enough for you,'

'S-she means the world to me,' Teddy admitted, 'it just kills me to see her with _him_,'

'When I was in first year, I had a toad,' Xavier began, 'his name was Norman and I really really loved him- he was my only friend. Then one day he went missing and I never found him again. I was really sad.' Teddy stared at him for a second,

'I'm sorry, what?'

'I like to think Norman left because he wanted to… because he was ready to embrace the rest of the world,' said Xavier thoughtfully, 'just because I don't have him any more doesn't mean I have to stop loving him,'

'So… you're saying I should let Victoire move on into the world, so to speak…let her be happy with other guys,' Teddy said slowly, 'but that doesn't mean I can't love her anyway'

'Yes,' Xavier stared at an icicle hanging from the ceiling,

'But wouldn't the pain of that be absolutely insufferable?' Teddy protested,

'It depends,' Xavier said, 'who do you care about more? Victoire, or yourself?' Teddy exhaled.

'You're actually pretty cool, you know, Xavier,' he said. This time it was Xavier's turn to look up in disbelief,

'I don't think _cool _is the adjective I'd choose,' he mumbled,

'No,' said Teddy, 'you are,'

'But you're Teddy Lupin,' scoffed Xavier, 'everybody wants to be you. You can't possibly think that _I'm _cool_,'_

'Well you better believe it,' Teddy smiled at him, 'you know, I think I'm having a better talk with you now then I've had with any of those prats in my whole seven years here,' he gestured towards his friends messing around on the dance floor.

'That's a shame,' said Xavier airily. Teddy nodded, still staring at Victoire as the dance ended. She looked back at him.

Victoire and Drew's hold broke after the dance, but her stare with Teddy did not. She smiled meekly at him.

'We need to talk outside,' Drew said quietly,

'What?' Victoire said, 'do we… why?'

'Let's go,' said Drew, tugging her arm. She obliged, following him out into the entrance hall.

'Well?' she asked,

'I- I wish I didn't have to have this conversation with you,' Drew exhaled, refusing to look her in the eyes.

'W-why?' Victoire stammered, 'it's not bad, is it?'

'You know I love you,' said Drew. Victoire was rather startled. They hadn't reached the point of saying _that _yet. He looked at her as if he was expecting something. He received no reply. Did Victoire _love _him? She wasn't sure. 'but… I think we need to take a break,'

'A break?' Victoire exclaimed, 'w-why? I thought everything was fine!'

'I did too, Vic,' he sighed, 'you're perfect… we're perfect,'

'Then why did we need a break?' Victoire demanded, suddenly trembling, 'if we're so perfect, w-why?'

'Because of Teddy Lupin,' he said,

'Teddy?' Victoire spat, 'what does he have to do with it?' she felt a tear roll down her cheek,

'He's too…involved,' Drew explained,

'Involved?' Victoire cried, 'he's not involved… at all! We haven't spoken in ages!'

'It's the way he looks at you!' Drew said,

'Don't start with that again!' said Victoire,

'And you look at him in the same way,' said Drew, a pained expression on his face.

'I- I don't,' Victoire denied it, 'y-you're wrong,'

'I think you need to work out how you feel about him… whether you like him… more than friends,' Drew gulped.

'More than friends?' Victoire spluttered, 'I barely like him as a friend… you know that!'

'No. I don't know that,' Drew looked on the brink of tears.

'Don't do this, D-Drew,' Victoire sobbed,

'I have to,' he sniffed, 'I can't keep putting myself through agony,'

'Drew-' Victoire began,

'No, Vic,' said Drew, 'I'm going to have to go now… b-before I make an idiot out of myself.'

'Drew, Drew please… please listen to me,' she cried,

'I'll see you after Christmas,' he said, kissing her on the forehead.

'Don't leave me,' Victoire blubbered, 'please- Drew-' but he walked away. She began to climb the stairs, but collapsed into a heap. She sat down, alone, quietly sobbing to herself as she pulled of the heels that were blistering her feet.

She was right, this would be a night to remember, but for all the wrong reasons.

* * *

**Phew! Two chapters in one day- I must love you guys! Maybe you could return the love and leave me a review telling me what you think? You must know full well by now how much I appreciate your cooperation, and how it really makes my day!**

**So- there you have it. I gave you an extra update now because I don't think I'll update tomorrow- EXAMS D: **

**Lots and lots of love darlings,**

**Em x**


	17. The Burrow

'I'm just saying,' said Xavier, 'that being nice to the girl won't do you any harm,'

'I spend my life being nice to her!' Teddy demanded,

'Do you now?' Xavier raised an eyebrow poignantly,

'I- I- take bludgers for her!' Teddy stated, 'I- I- put her on the Quidditch team,'

'You shout at her in Quidditch practices,' he said, 'you put her down, you ignore her, you never-'

'You've made your point,' Teddy snapped, 'I- I never know what to do…it's complicated… you don't understand,'

'Don't I?' Xavier asked, 'please enlighten me… explain to me what you claim to be so complex,'

'It started when she joined,' Teddy sighed, 'I- I didn't…Joseph and the guys… they'd have tormented me if they knew,' he said,

'You seem to care greatly about what people think of you,' said Xavier simply, 'I don't think I can help you there…'

'I-I don't care what people this of me,' Teddy lied,

'Oh really?' Xavier chuckled, 'then why did you ignore the girl you love for four years… why did you hook up with Natalie Greenwood after the first match of the season…why do you follow Joseph Davies around like a dog…'

'I don't follow Davies around like a dog!' Teddy exclaimed, 'I-I don't even like him,'

'That is very clear,' said Xavier, 'but it's evident that that hasn't stopped you from hanging around with him,'

'Yeah- well…well I'm just…just afraid, that's all,' Teddy admitted,

'Afraid of what, exactly?' Xavier asked,

'Joseph rules this place,' Teddy said, 'I… I'm afraid that if I stop being friends with Joseph… I wont have any friends at all. Without Joseph, who am I?'

'I'm not friends with Joseph,' said Xavier plainly,

'Pfft,' Teddy scoffed, 'and look at you, who are you? You're a nobody,'

'Yes, a nobody,' said Xavier, 'a nobody who's stood here talking to you, trying to resolve you're problems,'

'I'm sorry,' Teddy sighed, 'I shouldn't have said that,'

'You were right,' Xavier told him, 'I am a nobody. I get bullied on a daily basis… I don't have any friends and I spend my life reading. But you know what? I'd take my life any day over yours,'

'My life's not that bad,' Teddy protested,

'Isn't it?' Xavier asked, 'You're in love with a girl who practically despises you… you've got a group of friends you don't actually like… and a school wide reputation for being a massive arsehole…'

'Well when you put it that way,' Teddy sighed. 'I…I don't know what happened to me…'

'It's not too late,' Xavier said,

'What do you mean?' Teddy furrowed his brow,

'You can start again…set things right,' Xavier explained, 'as I see it, it's never too late to change,'

'You think?' Teddy asked, Xavier nodded.

'Victoire Weasley is crying on the staircase,' he said, 'you should go to her,'

'What?' Teddy asked, 'we…we can't see the staircase from here… how could you possibly know that?'

'Laura Clifford's gossiping to those girls over there,' he nodded to a clatter of girls a few meters away, 'she just walked through the corridor and saw her there,'

'How did you hear that?' Teddy asked, flabbergasted.

'I didn't,' Xavier shrugged, 'all these years of watching have made me excellent at lip-reading,'

'You know,' said Teddy, 'the whole watching thing is a bit…creepy,' Xavier shrugged,

'Nothing else to do,' he said, 'besides… it's not like anybody's ever noticed before… you people are startlingly…inobservant,' Teddy just stared at him. 'Go,' Xavier instructed.

Teddy rushed out of the Great Hall and into the hallway.

'Victoire,' he exclaimed, running over to her, 'Victoire what's wrong?'

'T-Teddy,' she sniffed when she saw him, looking rather startled. He jogged towards her, sitting down next to her on the step.

'You're crying,' he stated, not knowing what to say.

'You should go,' she hiccupped, looking away from him,

'What's happened, Vic?' he asked quietly, putting an arm around her, 'you can tell me,'

'No,' she shrugged him off her- conscious that Drew could walk round the corner and take it all back at any second,

'Is it to do with Drew?' he sighed,

'Yes,' Victoire inhaled, trying to control her tears.

'Do I need to go and beat him up?' Teddy jested, but she certainly wasn't in the mood for joking,

'No you do not,' she said sharply.

'Victoire,' he sighed, 'I'm sorry… I was just trying to help,' he put his hand on her arm. Once more, she backed away from his touch,

'Well you're not helping,' she said through gritted teeth. She knew it was wrong for her to be angry with him in this way. He hadn't done anything wrong- it was just Drew's stupid misjudgment… but for some reason, she couldn't help but blame him.

'Tell me how I can help,' he pleaded, 'tell me what's wrong,'

'Teddy…. Please, just go.' She said,

'Come on Victoire,' he sighed, 'you used to tell me everything, remember?'

'Yes, _used to_' she hissed, 'I think it's about time you stopped living in the past, Teddy. That was then. This is now,'

'Victoire,' he recoiled, feeling hurt, 'I'm just…. I'm just trying to help-'

'Well don't!' she snapped, 'Stop trying to be so…involved,' she mimicked Drew's words. Teddy opened his mouth to speak, but he had nothing to say. 'GO.' She said, her eyes brimming with tears again. Teddy left. He didn't look back. Victoire crumbled again.

They returned home late for Christmas that year. With the Yule Ball happening on the 21st, they didn't return home until late on the 22nd- this meant that they'd only have a matter of days at home until they were all due to travel to the Burrow for Christmas eve. It would be, as they called it, a 'Calamity Christmas', as always. All twenty-seven of them (give or take a few) under the same roof. It always proved to be eventful.

Nights were almost always sleepless in the Burrow. All the children would share rooms. There'd be Teddy, aged seventeen sharing with Fred, who was fourteen, Louis, aged twelve, James, aged eleven, Albus, aged nine and Hugo, aged eight, in one room. Victoire (who was obviously fifteen) would always have to share a room with Roxanne, Molly and Dominique, who were all thirteen. Twelve-year-old Lucy would share the third room with nine year old Rose and Lily who was eight, but she'd always complain, and want to share with the 'big girls'. But whenever Lucy came into the girls' room in the night, Molly would sharply tell her to go away. It was really quite mean.

They'd always been told that the Burrow of their parents' time had never been this big. It'd been extended after the war, when Grandma Weasley had been encouraging her children to have their own families. Teddy had always liked the Burrow- it was warm and homely; although still cramped, despite the efforts to make it larger, but if anything, it added to the effect. They'd only ever spend three nights at the Burrow- Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing day. It was always just enough. Then they'd all go to the Potters' for New Year. Teddy couldn't quite remember when the ritual had started, but it'd become a sort of tradition. That's just the way it was. The way it had always been. Sometimes it was just blood family… simply the Weasleys and the Potters… plus Teddy. But other times, the Longbottoms would come, and other times the Lovegood-Scamanders. Teddy felt lucky that his parents had so many great friends, that had so lovingly accepted him in to their family… although the void of his parents could never ever be filled.

When Teddy wasn't at the Burrow for Christmas, he shared his time in many directions. He'd have dinner with the Potters' countless times during the week, spend days, and sometimes nights at Shell Cottage, and live primarily at his Grandmother's. It was often confusing- not knowing where he'd be the next day, with last minute plans often springing up out of the blue, but Teddy wouldn't have had it any other way… except maybe one… but that was an inevitable truth. Teddy tried not to think about it too much.

He arrived at the Burrow at one o'clock sharp on the chilly afternoon of Christmas eve. A familiar playful shrieking from the upper floors of the Burrow suggested to him that many of the children had already arrived.

'Teddy, darling!' Grandma Weasley opened the door to him, a warm grin on her face, 'it's so wonderful to see you,' she pulled him into a firm hug, 'lord, haven't you grown!' she remarked,

'It's great to see you too, Grandma,' he said. She'd always insisted that he called her that. She treated him like blood. Just like the others.

'I'm just making some soup, would you like some?' she asked,

'I've just eaten,' said Teddy, 'but thanks,'

'Come on, get some food in you!' she insisted, as he walked through the doorway. She poured him a bowl regardless. Teddy knew there was no refusing food in this household. He sipped the piping hot soup politely,

'Who else has arrived?' he asked her,

'Harry, Ginny and the family are upstairs unpacking,' she said, 'Ron and Hermione and the children arrived this morning, along with Percy and Audrey's family and Charlie,' she smiled,

'Oh, ok,' Teddy nodded,

'George, Angelina, Fred and Roxanne are due to arrive within the next hour,' she told him,

'When are Bill and Fleur coming?' he asked,

'This evening,' Molly told him, 'Dominique didn't get back from Beaubaxtons until this morning… strange French schools,' she muttered. There'd been quite a heated debate about where the children of Bill and Fleur would learn magic a few years ago. Fleur had insisted that Beaubaxtons was a better school, but Victoire had been adamant that she wanted to go to Hogwarts. Fleur had reluctantly agreed to let her go eventually, but only on the condition that Dominique would follow in her own footsteps. It worked quite well, in fact. Dominique had always been more like her mother… she took every opportunity to speak in her mother's tongue…whereas Victoire avoided speaking French like the plague. Dominique going to Beaubaxtons probably also benefited the rather sensitive relationship between Victoire and Dominique. The pair of them had never seen eye to eye.

'TEDDY,' yelled Albus, running towards him,

'Al,' Teddy grinned, 'hey bro,' he said, high fiving the nine-year-old.

'Let's play Quidditch,' he demanded,

'Woah,' said Teddy, 'steady on, I only just arrived… I haven't even unpacked yet!'

'I know,' said Albus, 'but with James being gone this year it's been SOO boring at home,' he sighed, 'Lily never wants to play and mum and dad are no help either,' Teddy chuckled,

'Ok,' he sighed, 'maybe later this afternoon, yeah?'

'Fine,' Albus sighed, not long before James came thundering into the room,

'Hey mate!' he announced, 'Do I hear talk of Quidditch?'

'Me and Al are playing later,' Teddy told him, 'want in?'

'Absolutely,' James nodded, 'you know, I was really disappointed when you didn't let me try out for seeker this year,'

'You put your name down?' Teddy asked him,

'Yeah! But Professor Greenhaush told me I was too young,' he exclaimed,

'So it wasn't me not letting you…was it,' Teddy raised his eyebrow,

'Whatever,' James shook his head, 'Greenhaush was talking bollocks- Dad got seeker in first year!'

'Watch that mouth young man,' snapped Grandma Weasley, pointing a soup ladle at him. James looked incredibly guilty,

'Sorry, Grandma,' he whimpered, she gave him a firm look before returning to her cooking. Teddy smirked at him,

'You heard what she said,' he told James, winking at him.

'Vic's been good though, hasn't she?' James said enthusiastically, 'Remember when you took that bludger for her, and you fell and there was blood EVERYWHERE,' he enthused, acting out the scene, 'cor, that was awesome!'

'Haha… I can't say it felt awesome,' he smiled,

'You got hit by a bludger?' Albus asked, eyes wide,

'Yeah, Al,' James shook his head, 'I wrote it in that letter I sent you, don't you remember?'

'Oh yeah…' Al said vaguely, 'good one, Teddy!'

'So I've been running the plans past dad again,' James began, 'me and Al are trying to get on better,' he tapped his brother on the back, 'so you can move in with us,'

'That's a nice thought,' Teddy laughed, 'but I don't know what my Grandmother would have to say about that,'

'She could come too!' James exclaimed, 'that's the beauty of it, you see,' he explained, 'she'll share with Lily!'

'Lily's eight…' said Teddy,

'She's not much trouble, honest!' James insisted,

'That's not what you were saying this morning,' said a deeper voice, Teddy looked up. Harry.

'Harry!' Teddy grinned,

'Hey Teddy,' Harry grinned back at his godson, 'it's great to see you,' he pulled Teddy into a hug,

'You too,' said Teddy, 'thanks for all the…er… letters,'

'Any time,' said Harry, 'and I need to talk to you about those,'

'Of course,' said Teddy awkwardly,

'What were the letters about?' James demanded,

'Grown up things,' Harry said smoothly,

'I'm a grown up,' said James, 'I'm eleven now- and I go to Hogwarts,'

'Too right you are,' Teddy smiled, ruffling his hair,

'_Boring _grown up stuff,' Harry corrected himself, 'you'd really hate it,'

'No I wouldn't,' James demanded,

'I wouldn't find it boring either,' Albus declared innocently, Harry laughed,

'Great!' said Harry, 'So Teddy, let's talk about that advanced level Arithmacy,'

'OH GOD,' screamed James, 'not _school work,'_

'I thought you said you'd find it interesting,' Harry said to his son,

'I- I- I've changed my mind,' said James, 'come on Al, let's go and find Hugo,' and the pair of them scuttled away.

'So,' said Harry, 'I think a walk in the garden is required?' Teddy nodded,

'I agree,'

* * *

**There you go! Thanks so much for reading! (And waiting- sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days... things got a bit hectic with studying and exams) **

**Please please please tell me what you think, as always- you know how much I love hearing your opinions and how they really make my day. I'm being 100% honest when I say that I read every single review I'm given- and if you have a specific question for me, I WILL PM you back. **

**Thanks so much again!**

**Love you lots darlings,**

**Em x**


	18. We are Family

'So,' said Harry, the silence had been long. 'Who is she?'

'You know,' said Teddy, Harry looked at him plainly, his expression unreadable.

'A little confirmation could be nice,' he said,

'It's not right, is it?' Teddy sighed, 'she's too… too close,'

'She's not your blood, Teddy,' said Harry,

'But she's practically family,' Teddy groaned, 'you probably think it's like incest,'

'I didn't think that,' Harry shook his head, 'but it's difficult,'

'Tell me about it,' Teddy ran his hand through his hair,

'If you were ever to have a relationship,' Harry began, 'and you were to break up… it'd put a strain on things, wouldn't it?'

'We would never have a relationship,' Teddy said, 'she'd never see me like that,'

'How could you possibly know that?' Harry asked Teddy,

'Ugh,' Teddy groaned, 'I've known her since she was born- I'm like… like her brother or something,' Harry didn't say anything for a while.

'You know, when I fell for Ginny, I tried to convince myself it was brotherly love,' Harry explained,

'I've been there,' said Teddy solemnly,

'How long has it been?' Harry asked,

'I- I don't know if I can really put a date on the day I first started liking her,' said Teddy, 'Probably first year… when I didn't spend every day with her… the absence made me realize,' Teddy stared into the distance, 'but it's different now,'

'How is it different?' Harry asked,

'I don't know,' Teddy shrugged, 'it just feels different,'

'In what way?'

'It hurts more,' Teddy exhaled, 'we're not friends… it makes things harder,'

'Wait, you and Victoire aren't _friends?' _Harry exclaimed, 'Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley… the two best friends… suddenly…not?'

'It's been going on for a while,' Teddy explained, 'she got a boyfriend, and she's been on the Quidditch team, and we've argued a lot,'

'What have you argued about?' Harry said,

'Oh… it doesn't matter,' Teddy mumbled, Harry gave him a firm look, 'she's gotten too caught up in rumors about me,'

'There are rumors about you?' Harry looked at him skeptically, 'what kind of rumors?'

'I don't really want to talk about it,' Teddy wouldn't meet Harry's gaze, 'I did something wrong, but it's been blown wildly out of proportion,'

'I think you need to explain this to her,' Harry said, 'maybe she needs your side of the story,'

'She has it!' Teddy exclaimed, 'But she went mental at me even after hearing that,'

'Seriously, Ted,' Harry looked worried, 'what did you do?' Teddy knew at that moment that he'd have to tell his godfather what he'd done. He was more ashamed now than ever. He respected Harry to a great extent… Harry had known his parents… the people that so valiantly gave their lives to make this world a better place- what was Teddy compared to them? Harry was sure to be disappointed.

'I asked Leah Tucker to the Yule Ball,' said Teddy,

'That's not so bad,' Harry intercepted, shrugging,

'And then I got off with another girl at the Gryffindor Quidditch party,' A wave of nostalgia washed over Harry. He remembered how wild those nights had been- and also how they'd broken hearts. Ron and Lavender had begun at a celebration of that nature- and Hermione had been distraught.

'I see,' Harry frowned, 'was Leah your girlfriend at the time,'

'She wasn't!' Teddy exclaimed, feeling slightly relieved that he could explain this part of the story to Harry, 'we weren't together- it was just a date, that's all!'

'Well,' Harry sighed, 'Look, I'm not saying that was right, but it's not the biggest crime in the world,'

'Thanks,' Teddy mumbled. There was a long silence.

'Are you okay, Teddy?' Harry asked. Teddy's voice was shaky.

'I feel like I've let them down,' Teddy said, the meek trembling undertones of his voice made it clear to Harry that Teddy was talking about Remus and Tonks.

'You haven't let them down,' Harry told him,

'I doubt they'd be proud,' Teddy shook his head, 'look at me… what I've become,'

'What's wrong, Teddy?' Harry asked him,

'I just feel… I've fallen off the tracks a bit,' Teddy explained, 'I would have never done anything like that before… but now… I'm just angry all the time, and I'm harsh with people without reason, and I lead girls on, and I act like Davies-'

'Teddy-' Harry begun,

'Whenever people speak of my parents, they sound so noble… so respectful. They died making the world a better place for me- and what good have I done with it? I haven't honoured them… '

'But you have!' Harry insisted, 'they died fighting for a cause. Because of their help, Lord Voldemort is no longer a threat to us.'

'But-'

'But nothing, Teddy,' Harry said, 'they died so that you could live normal life. You're able to make normal mistakes, like a normal teenager should.'

'I just feel I've let them down-'

'Teddy,' said Harry firmly, 'you're mistakes do not define you. In fact, the way in which you express regret towards what you've done shows that you are most certainly not bad. It takes a great man to admit that he's wrong. You are every bit as intelligent, kind and brave as your mother and father,' Harry placed his hand on his godson's shoulder, 'and I have never _ever _questioned that,' Teddy was quiet for a long while before he spoke again,

'I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for everything you've done for me, Harry,' he said, Harry turned to him, and spoke with the same sincerity as he had before,

'You owe me nothing,'

Victoire sat at the table of shell cottage, munching at a slice of toasted soda bread as she flicked through Witch's Weekly. Dominique would arrive any minute now. She dreaded the thought of it.

'_Bonjour_,' sung a sickeningly sweet voice through the doorway. Victoire shuddered.

'Hey Dom,' Louis smiled as he walked down the stairs,

'I'm back,' she announced, stepping into the house before her mother. She spun around in the doorway, her pastel blue Beauxbatons dress floating in the air.

'I eez so proud of you,' said Fleur, pulling her daughter into a hug.

In a way, Dominque was seen as the 'beautiful child' of the family. She was sheet white, but her skin still managed to glow like she'd been in the sun all day. Her hair was longer than Victoire's- and also lighter, and much more bouncy. Her eyes were bigger than Victoire's too, and an impressive blue that matched her uniform.

'Dominique,' said Bill, who'd just entered the room, clutching a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand, 'it's wonderful to see you,' he embraced his daughter. 'Right, all- we have until five to get packed up and ready to go,'

'Maman will you help me?' Dominique fluttered her eyelashed sweetly,

'Anything for my leettle preencess,' Fleur put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Victoire rolled her eyes. It was _always _like this during the holidays. Dominique was the diamond girl… and Victoire? She was just the other daughter.

'Well done,' whispered Bill as Fleur and Dominique disappeared up the staircase, 'you're getting better at that.'

'What? Coming to terms with the fact that my mother has a favourite?' Victoire spat,

'Dominique's not your mother's favourite,' Bill sighed,

'Then why does that happen,' Victoire gestured towards the staircase,

'They're just more similar,' said Bill, 'she loves you equally,'

'I'll believe it when I see it,' said Victoire darkly.

'Please don't do this, Vicky,' Bill groaned, 'it's Christmas- it'd be nice if we could all get along,' Victoire exhaled.

'Fine,' she sighed. Sadly, this Christmas, she wasn't enjoying time and home, and she certainly wasn't looking forward to spending time at the Burrow,

'And you'll be seeing Teddy again in a few hours,' said Bill, trying to be optimistic, 'it's not all bad,'

'Fabulous,' Victoire muttered. 'I'm going to go and finish packing,' she said, standing from her seat.

'Good idea,' said Bill, 'I'll be doing that soon,' Victoire nodded vaguely before trudging up the stairs.

Pentagon windows let light pour into Victoire's square bedroom. One wall was covered entirely in seashells that Victoire had collected with Teddy years ago on the beach outside, and on the opposite wall, a small brick fire place crackled away, it's chimney climbing up to the ceiling. The dusky pastel pink of the surrounding walls clashed horribly with the deep green Harpies banners from games Victoire had attended. Photographs of friends and family were littered randomly across the paintwork, mingled with cuttings from Witch magazines and small posters of Wizarding bands. A spindly white-washed desk stood at the far corner of the room. Victoire hurried over to it, eager to complete her letter before they left.

_Drew,_

_ I know it's stupid for me to be writing to you. You've probably made your mind up already. I just want you to know that I don't have feelings for Teddy. I promise you. I want to be with you, Drew, nobody else. Please believe me. _

_Even if you don't want to get back together with me… please can we meet up to talk about this? We left Hogwarts on a really bad note… and I feel that we've left so much unsaid._

_Love Victoire x_

She hastily tied the letter to the family owl's leg and instructed it to fly to Drew. She watched it disappear into the distance, eager for a response. In fact, she could barely concentrate for the whole morning as she packed- for every second she was checking the skies for Theorie the owl.

It was a few hours before she received Drew's response.

_Victoire,_

_I just can't. I'm sorry._

_Drew_

She'd expected to cry when she'd received Drew's response… but she felt nothing. Maybe it was the shock of it all… the whole letter was incredibly blunt. Victoire decided against writing back.

They departed from Shell Cottage later than expected. Dominique had thrown a fit about some of her favourite clothes being dirty, and they all had to be cleaned before they could go. Victoire would have usually been irritated with such delays to plans, but in this case, it was a relief.

'Bill!' Grandma Weasley cried as the five of them approached the Burrow. Night had closed in early that day, the sky already black at six o'clock.

'Hullo, mum,' said Bill, embracing his mother,

'Wonderful to see you all,' she beamed, pulling Fleur in for the second hug, 'you look well, my dear,'

'As do you,' said Fleur smiling. The family bustled through the doorway, hauling their trunks with them. The familiar smell of the Christmas Eve meal hung in the air. This was like a second home.

'James!' cried Louis, as his friend entered the room,

'Louis!' James smiled, 'Wicked to see you, we're hiding with Teddy- quick come with me.'

'Sure!' Louis grinned, 'see you later, Dad,' and he ran off to join the others.

'Are Molly and Roxie here yet?' Dominique asked sweetly,

'Yes dear, they're up in Ginny's old room,' Grandma Weasley smiled. Dominique skipped up the stairs to join them. 'Teddy's in the attic,' she added expectantly,

'Oh, really?' Victoire said half heartedly, Grandma Weasley nodded,

'Why don't you go and join him?' Bill suggested, patting her on the back.

'I feel bad darting off as soon as I arrive,' Victoire began, 'I haven't seen you in ages Grandma-'

'Don't be silly darling,' she smiled kindly, 'there'll be plenty of time to catch up later,'

'Ok,' said Victoire glumly. There was no getting out of this one. She trudged up the creaky steps of the Burrow, looking for any opportunity she could to delay her. One did not arise.

All of a sudden, Teddy came flying down the steps from the attic.

'Ready or not, here I come guys!' he called out, obviously playing a game with the younger boys, nearly flattening Victoire in the process.

'Woah!' she exclaimed, 'you really don't watch where you're going a lot, do you?'

'Oh, Victoire!' he cried, 'I didn't know you'd arrived.'

* * *

**MY EXAMS ARE OVER! Expect very speedy updates, as I officially have NO COMMITMENTS for three whole months! Wahoo! (As you can probably tell, I'm absolutely overjoyed)**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter- thanks so much for reading as always! Please please please leave a review- your opinions matter so much to me- I adore reading what you have to say, and value every single comment and view point that you give. I will also ALWAYS PM you back if you have a specific question. **

**Also, I got 100 reviews last chapter! I honestly can't believe it... I never thought I could achieve so many! If you've commented on this story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, and urge you to continue. I LOVE you guys. (I literally do, I'm not kidding!)**

**Lots and lots of love darlings,**

**Em x**


	19. Midnight Musings

It didn't take long for Victoire to grow tired of the childish laughter of the three thirteen year olds in her bedroom that Christmas Eve. Although Victoire hadn't always seen eye to eye with her sister Dominique, she did enjoy the company of Molly and Roxanne… however, the insidious giggling and chatter about boys made Victoire want to leap from the top floor of the Burrow. Her eyes flitted to the clock that was mounted above the oak door. It was midnight. How on earth were they filled with so much energy?

'I'm going to go and get myself a drink,' muttered Victoire, although she doubted any of them heard her. Wearing a rather minimal vest top, and a pair of pants, Victoire crept out of the bedroom, and began descending the Burrow staircase- taking care to prevent the creaks from waking the family. She tiptoed into the kitchen, retrieving a mug from one of the cluttered cabinets and pouring a generous serving of sugary pumpkin juice for herself. Fleur would kill her if she knew.

'What are you doing up so late?' Victoire instantly recognized the voice to be Teddy's,

'I could ask you the same question,' she spun around, raising her eyebrow.

'I'm waiting for Santa Claus,' he jested, grinning. Victoire smirked,

'Is there a real reason?' she asked,

Teddy crossed his arms, 'why are you getting so _involved,' _he mimicked what she'd said to him a few days ago. The smile left her face almost instantly. She wanted to retort, but she had nothing to say.

'I was angry,' she said quietly, 'I shouldn't have said that,'

'Were you angry with me?' Teddy asked,

'Not with you,' she said, 'I.. I guess you were just the first person to speak to me after it happened… you were in the wrong place at the wrong time,'

'Well that's a relief,' Teddy sighed,

'It is?' asked Victoire.

'Well of course it is,' Teddy said, 'I thought we were getting on better that evening… and then that happened. I was worried we'd regressed again,'

'I'm sorry,' said Victoire,

'You don't need to apologise,' Teddy shook his head, 'so… what did happen that evening,' he asked tentatively, as though he was still worried Victoire would get angry with him.

'Drew and I broke up,' she said, looking at the ground.

'What?' Teddy exclaimed, 'I assumed you'd had an argument… but nothing that extreme,'

'Well it happened,' Victoire exhaled.

'Why?' Teddy inquired, 'I thought the pair of you were completely in love,'

'We weren't _in love,' _Victoire spat, 'besides, it was Drew who broke up with me,'

'_He_ broke up with_ you_?' Teddy demanded, 'That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard,'

'He didn't really explain it properly either,' said Victoire, 'I wanted to meet with him this Christmas… to talk about it, you know,' Teddy nodded, 'but he said he wouldn't'

'He's not good enough for you, Vic,' Teddy told her,

'Isn't he?' She sniffed, 'because I thought he was pretty perfect at the time,' she added, becoming increasingly more tearful by the second.

'Come here,' said Teddy quietly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a close hug, their bodies pressed together for the first time in so long. To Teddy, it just felt right.

'I'm confused,' she said into his chest,

'Confused about what?' Teddy asked her sincerely,

'I was really sad about it,' said Victoire, pulling her face away from his jumper to explain, 'I wrote him a letter and everything begging to have him back… but now I don't know what to think,'

'You don't want him back?' Teddy asked, trying to conceal the hopeful tone of his voice.

'I don't know exactly,' said Victoire, 'I mean I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about ending it before he did,'

'Oh really?' Teddy said, 'why's that?'

'Well he was always very…overbearing, needy… if I so much as looked at anybody else he'd accuse me of being in love with them,' she craftily made the entire breakup situation sound a whole lot more general.

'Well, he sounds like he needs to get a grip,' Teddy told her. She smirked.

'Maybe you're right,' she said, smiling. 'thanks, Teddy,'

'It's my pleasure,' he whispered, tucking a lock of her golden hair behind her ear.

'Shoot!' she exclaimed, wriggling out of his grip,

'What is it?' Teddy panicked,

'I- I need a jumper!' she said, 'I- I wasn't expecting to see anybody down here,' her arms smattered over her body in attempt to conceal herself. Teddy chuckled,

'You needn't worry, Victoire,' he chortled, 'I've seen you naked before, remember?'

'That was when we were little,' she groaned, 'it's different now,'

'Is it?' Teddy said,

'Well of course it is!' Victoire exclaimed,

'Explain to me why it's different,' Teddy provoked her. He knew exactly why it was different- her body had changed entirely- she was just a girl back then… but now, she was a woman. Needless to say, Teddy found it hilarious to watch Victoire struggle with her words, as she went a violent shade of cerise.

'I- um… well, I-' she spluttered,

'Take this,' Teddy laughed, pulling his jumper off, and throwing it into her arms.

'Really?' she asked,

'Yeah of course,' Teddy shrugged. Victoire pulled on the jumper, which was, of course, terribly baggy on her- she had to roll up the sleeves to see her hands.

'Thanks,' she smiled, 'so… back on topic,' she began, 'why are you downstairs,'

'Presumably the same reason you're downstairs,' he said,

'Couldn't sleep?' she asked,

'Because of the kids,' they said in unison.

'Hey,' said Teddy, an idea planted in his mind, 'let's sleep down here,'

'What?' Victoire furrowed her brow, 'down here? Where? On the kitchen table?' she joked,

'No, no,' Teddy shook his head, 'over on the sofa,' he nodded through the doorway.

'But everyone will come down in the morning,' she said, 'don't you think it'll be a little weird?'

'We used to do it all the time, remember?' Teddy urged her,

'Yes, used to…' she said,

'Come on,' he said, 'it'll be fun, I promise.' Victoire sighed,

'Fine,' she said.

And they lay there all night. The sofa was small, so the pair of them were squashed together- it didn't seem to matter though- they didn't even mentioned it. They talked about Drew some more, and then Teddy talked through the Leah situation, pleading his case to Victoire before she eventually decided to let it slide- although making it clear to Teddy that just because she'd let it go, didn't mean that she saw it as acceptable. Teddy saw this as a fairly reasonable compromise.

'So,' said Victoire, 'what now?'

'What do you mean?' Teddy asked,

'You know,' Victoire sighed, 'are we allowed to talk at school or not,'

'We were never not allowed to talk,' Teddy disputed, although he knew what she was talking about,

'Do we have to pretend to be strangers?' Victoire said,

'Do you want to?' Teddy asked, 'I thought it was your turn to call the shots on this kind of thing,'

'Well I was angry when I said that,' Victoire told him, 'you need some input on this decision too,'

'Of course I want to speak to you at school, Victoire,' Teddy said,

'Good,' Victoire sighed in relief, 'I wasn't sure if you'd-'

'Why weren't you sure?' Teddy asked in slight disbelief,

'It's been four years, Teddy,' said Victoire, 'There's been a lot of confusion surrounding this entire situation,'

'I'm sorry,' he said plainly. They were silent for a second.

'Why did it happen?' Victoire asked him, Teddy froze. How could he answer that question without letting her know his true feelings?

'It's complicated,' Teddy breathed, staring into the darkness.

'You've got all night to explain,' Victoire said, 'besides, I think I have the right to know,'

'You'll get angry with me,' Teddy said,

'I wont,' Victoire demanded.

'Fine,' Teddy exhaled, 'well at first I was just embarrassed,'

'Embarrassed?' Victoire asked,

'Davies… the guys… they would pick on me for just looking a first year,' he explained, 'let alone talking to one… knowing them, they'd come up with some crazy accusation that I had a crush on you or something,'

'They're such idiots, Teddy,' Victoire said,

'I know that,' Teddy sighed, 'it's just it became too much of a habit… and you started to become more and more shy and reclusive… and it was harder and harder to break the wall down… I- I never meant it to go that far,'

'Oh,' Victoire said flatly.

'It was silly,' Teddy said, 'we could have had a great time… but I just cared too much about what people thought of me,'

'So did I,' Victoire sighed, 'I was too shy and nervous to be myself until the start of this year,'

'I noticed that,' said Teddy, 'it was strange,'

'I don't know why it happened,' Victoire exhaled, 'I just… I just took a bit of a confidence knock at the start of Hogwarts,'

'Why was that?' Teddy asked,

'I think it had something to do with being completely disregarded by my best friend,'

'Oh, Vic,' Teddy breathed, 'I'm so sorry,' he put his arm around her.

'It's fine,' she said, 'it wasn't just you. Millie didn't help- nor did the other girls,'

'What happened?' Teddy sounded concerned,

'They were so beautiful,' Victoire explained, 'they always had the coolest clothes, and the nicest hair. I don't know… they'd put me down a lot,'

'That's stupid,' Teddy said,

'Why?' Victoire whispered,

'Because you're easily the most beautiful out of those girls,' he said plainly, 'by far,'

'Teddy,' Victoire said meekly, 'you don't have to say that,'

'I'm just telling the truth,' he shrugged. Victoire put her head on his chest.

'Thank you,' she said.

'You're more than welcome,' Teddy replied, running his fingers through her hair. And at that moment, Teddy couldn't help but think that things couldn't get much better. In fact, things were perfect. The way they lay there, the weight of her head upon his chest, the way their bodies fit together as they lay beside one another. It was flawless.

Victoire awoke naturally, from the light of the sun pouring through the iron pained windows.

'Muurrggh,' She grumbled as she awoke, finding herself tangled in Teddy's arms. 'Teddy,' she whispered, tapping his cheek lightly,

'Victoire?' he asked groggily, opening one eye,

'I better go back upstairs,' she whispered, 'there'll be questions in the morning,'

'Oh, yeah,' Teddy breathed, 'that's a good idea,'

'Thanks for the chat last night,' Victoire said quietly,

'Any time,' Teddy smiled.

'I'll see you at breakfast,' she said, standing from the sofa. Teddy hated the feeling of her leaving his arms,

'Alright,' said Teddy, rolling over slightly, 'I think I'm going to sleep here for a bit longer,'

'Won't they find that strange?' Victoire asked. Teddy shrugged.

'I'll just say I couldn't sleep over the sound of James' snoring,' he smirked. Victoire chuckled.

'I'll get back to the girls then,' she said, 'sweet dreams.'

* * *

**So that was heavily TeddyxVictoire centric! I hope that was satisfactory... I know you've been bursting for something to happen between the pair of them... this wasn't much. But they're friends at least. It's a start.**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review- I love hearing what you have to say, I read every one and love PMing you guys back about your questions and opinions!**

**Lots of love darlings,**

**Em x**


	20. Breakfast Blunder

'IT'S CHRISTMAS,' Hugo screamed as he sprinted around the house, hammering on every door as he did so. He burst into his parents room, face lit with indescribable excitement. 'WAKE UP,' he shouted, a wide grin plastered across his face. Ron groaned, groggily sitting up from his peaceful slumber,

'What time is it, Hugo?' he grumbled,

'Seven,' Hugo said, 'I've been up for hours waiting,' he jittered with anticipation,

'Is anybody else up yet?' Hermione asked, still lying down with her hands over her eyes.

'All the boys are up,' Hugo announced, 'we're trying to get everybody up and out of bed,'

'Hugo,' Ron grumbled,

'I want my presents!' Hugo whined.

'You'll have to wait,' Hermione sighed, 'we open the presents once everybody's up and dressed, having eaten breakfast… like every year,'

'But why,' Hugo moaned, 'I want them now… I've been waiting all year,'

'So you can wait a couple more hours then, can't you,' said Ron, lying back down.

'Please,' Hugo whimpered. Hermione looked up at her son, the look of pure sadness and vulnerability across his eight-year-old face reminded her of his father.

'Go and get changed,' she sighed, swinging her legs out of bed, 'I'll go and start breakfast,' Hugo squealed with excitement and scurried out of the room, announcing to the entire house that breakfast was to start soon.

'Hermione,' Ron grumbled as she stood up,

'What?' she asked,

'You're too soft on him,' he said,

'I'm too soft on him?' Hermione exclaimed, 'Says the man who bought him his own broomstick last month because he was jealous of Albus'?'

'That's different-' Ron objected,

'No, it isn't,' said Hermione, giving him a sharp look. 'Be down to help me in five minutes, ok?' she snapped, pulling on a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. She didn't bother finding a jumper, as she knew that there would be a brand new knitted one waiting for her beneath the Christmas tree downstairs.

Hermione trudged down the stairs, running her hands through her bushy hair, in attempt to remove some of the tangles from the night's sleep.

'Teddy?' She whispered as she creaked down the stairs, seeing the boy she classed as her nephew on the sofa. 'Teddy?' she said again, approaching him.

'Rughrugh,' he mumbled, opening an eye, 'Hermione?'

'Why are you downstairs?' she asked,

'Oh- er,' he groaned, 'the kids were being loud,' he said. At the thought of her son, Hermione pulled a disapproving look,

'Sorry about Hugo,' she said,

'Ngh don't worry about it,' Teddy mumbled.

'He's demanded that everyone gets up,' Hermione said, 'They'll all be down soon.'

'I should probably go and get dressed then,' said Teddy rolling on to the ground. He slouched as he ascended the stairs, navigating his way to his bedroom from just the excited chatter of the boys.

'Teddy!' they cried as he entered the room,

'Where did you go last night?' James asked,

'I couldn't sleep,' Teddy said, 'so I slept downstairs,'

'You're so boring,' James demanded, 'we were having fun, weren't we Fred,' he tapped his cousin on the shoulder.

'Sorry, guys,' said Teddy, 'I promise I'll stay tonight,' he added, although secretly wishing the night would be a repeat of the last.

It wasn't long before the entire family were sat around the vastly extended dining table. The children jittered with excitement while the adults smiled knowingly at them, remembering the times when the holiday had been such a joy to them too. They munched away on Mrs Weasley's famous full English Breakfast. James Potter must have eaten about eleven sausages before somebody finally stopped him.

'But it's Chwishtmas,' he said through mouthfuls.

'So guess who I found downstairs this morning,' said Hermione, once the laughter at James' comment had calmed down. The family looked at her questioningly, 'Teddy,' Teddy blushed.

'Why was that, Ted?' Ron laughed, taking a sip of pumpkin juice,

'I was knackered,' he smiled, 'I couldn't get any sleep in the boys room,'

'But we were playing the Auror game,' Albus exclaimed, 'it was so much fun!'

'I'm not sure I like the sound of that,' Grandma Weasley said sternly,

'What exactly does the Auror game entail, Al?' Harry asked,

'Well basically,' Albus began, 'you get into two teams, the Aurors and the dark wizards, and the Aurors have to catch the dark wizards by throwing blankets over them and hitting them… it's great fun!'

'Hmmm,' said Hermione, furrowing her brow,

'Honestly, it's great,' said Hugo, earnestly.

'I think I can understand why you were finding it difficult to sleep, Teddy,' Ginny said sympathetically, although smirking. Teddy nodded.

'But we weren't playing the Auror game, Victoire,' said Dominique, raising an eyebrow.

'What?' Victoire almost chocked on her eggs, 'why does that matter?'

'Well Teddy slept downstairs because of the Auror game,' she said flatly, 'why did you sleep downstairs?'

'Oh,' she spluttered, 'I- er- I didn't sleep d-downstairs,'

'Why did you sneak back upstairs so early this morning, then,' she asked, by this point, the room was silent. All eyes were on Victoire.

'I had gotten some water,' Victoire claimed,

'But you left to get water at midnight,' Dominique said, 'and you didn't come back until the morning,' There was a prolonged silence, as everybody looked at Victoire in disbelief.

'I- I-' she said, turning crimson. Fleur shot her a look of sheer disgust. It was obvious that everyone had got the very wrong end of the stick. 'Maman!' Victoire exclaimed,

'I theenk we need to keep a closer eye on you,' she spat, appalled. Bill gave her a stern look. Victoire turned to look at Teddy for support, but his face had turned to stone.

'But-' Victoire began,

'Hey, isn't that your jumper, Teddy?' asked Hugo innocently, pointing at Victoire. Bill's jaw dropped.

'Urm-' Teddy murmured,

'Better then what she was wearing before,' Dominique sniggered. Victoire could have throttled her.

'Why?' Fleur snapped, 'what was she wearing, Dommie?'

'I seem to recall you sauntering downstairs in your underwear, Victoire,' Dominique looked at her, smiling cruelly.

'That is _such _an exaggeration, Dominique!' Victoire cried, but Fleur didn't seem to listen to what Victoire had said.

'WHAAAT?' she screeched, throwing her fork down on the table.

'Alright, alright,' said Grandma Weasley, standing up. 'I think it's time we all calmed down,' she said.

'I vill not calm down,' Fleur demanded,

'I don't think I feel particularly calm either,' Bill looked furious,

'No, Maman… Dad,' Victoire tried to explain, 'let me ex-'

'Breakfast is over,' Grandma Weasley announced, picking up some plates from the table, 'we'll open presents later,'

'Later?' cried Hugo, 'but mum and dad said after breakfast,'

'Come on Hugo,' Hermione sighed, 'be a big boy about this,'

'But-' Hugo whinged,

'No buts,' Hermione said,

'How about we all go back to our rooms and relax?' Ginny suggested, trying hard to restore the peace.

'Excellent idea, Ginny,' said Grandma Weasley, 'go on everyone, we'll do presents in a bit,' the family obliged reluctantly, leaving their breakfasts as they quietly whispered to each other about the morning's events.

'Come 'ere young laydee,' Fleur hissed, grabbing her daughter's wrist. She pulled her into the larder with Bill and shut the door.

'Maman,' Victoire squealed,

'What do you think you are doing?' Bill snapped, 'I thought you were sensible,'

'You've got it all wrong,' Victoire demanded,

'Why eez it that you were you downstairs een your underwear all night vith Teddy?' Fleur asked,

'We were just talking!' Victoire exclaimed,

'Pfft, 'e is a seventeen year old boy, Victoire,' Fleur spat, 'I am not a eediot,'

'I came down to get water,' Victoire said, 'and he was here and we talked and then I fell asleep,'

'Thees is deesgusting!' Fleur exclaimed, 'do not try to lie to me about it,'

'I'm not lying!' Victoire cried,

'I'm going to have firm words with that boy,' Bill said angrily, ready to leave the store cupboard,

'No!' Victoire yelled, 'Dad, don't!'

'Victoire-' Fleur began,

'Mum,' Victoire said, 'he's like my brother… I can't believe you're even _suggesting_ something happened,' it was quiet for a second.

'If I find out you are lying to us, you will be in big trouble young lady,' Bill said sternly,

'Thees won't happen again,' Fleur said,

'Why is this such a big deal?' Victoire shook her head, 'we used to have sleepovers all the time when we were young,'

'You just answered your own question, Victoire,' said Bill, 'when you were _young,'_

'What difference does it make?' Victoire grumbled,

'Teddy's a seventeen year old boy… they want different things to young kids, Victoire,' Bill sighed, evidently feeling just as uncomfortable as Victoire was, 'do we need to have _the talk _again?'

'Oh god no!' Victoire winced, 'please can we just get out of here and get on with Christmas?'

'Alright,' Bill sighed, 'now remember what your mother said. That is not happening again.'

The family reunited in the living room, a sufficiently awkward atmosphere hung in the air. Victoire sat between her mother and father, feeling as though she'd been publically shamed. Teddy sheepishly entered the room a little later, followed by Harry. Victoire couldn't bear to look at him. For a moment, everybody was silent.

'Nothing happened!' Victoire said crossly, 'Nothing!' Dominique looked rather taken aback,

'Oh really, Victoire? Because-' she began,

'Be quiet, Dominique,' Fleur snapped. This time, Dominique looked absolutely flabbergasted.

'Shall we get on with Christmas, then?' Victoire sighed,

'Good idea,' Grandma Weasley sighed, 'who wants the first present?'

'_ME!_' yelled Hugo, Albus and Lily in unison.

* * *

**Well that was a fairly awkward one! Hopefully you enjoyed that- and found it as cringe making and amusing as I did...**

**Thanks so much to everybody who has reviewed so far- I end up constantly refreshing my fanfiction**** page to see if I have any new reviews- and when I do have any, I literally jump with excitement and read them through about 10 times... I honestly just love reading people's opinions... it makes the whole process of writing so much more enjoyable and satisfactory when I hear back from you all!**

**But yes, you know all that all ready... **

**Thanks so much again for reading, and please please please review! **

**Lots and lots of love darlings,**

**Em x **


	21. Secrets

'I'm going to give you a chance to explain yourself,' Harry said to Teddy firmly,

'Nothing happened,' Teddy demanded, 'I promise,'

'You're sure?' Harry asked,

'Positive,' Teddy said, '…I can't believe everybody just assumed that,'

'Well what else could they assumed?' Harry sighed, '…two teenagers… spending the night together… wearing nothing but underwear-'

'That was just her-' Teddy intercepted,

'And then she comes down to breakfast in your jumper,' Harry said, 'it does have certain… implications,'

'It's just so...' Teddy began, 'so, embarrassing,' he cringed,

'I can't even fathom how awkward that must have been for the pair of you,' Harry said, 'although I almost believed it for a second,' he added honestly.

'What?' Teddy exclaimed,

'Well it was only yesterday that you expressed to me how strongly you felt about her,' said Harry,

'And you think I'd be able to wriggle her into bed just hours after that?' Teddy gasped,

'My sources do tell me that you're a bit of a ladies man,' Harry said, 'I wouldn't put it past you-'

'_Downstairs,' _Teddy spat, '_in the Burrow… with everybody staying upstairs,' _he shook his head, 'who do you think I am?'

'You have a point-' Harry began,

'What kind of twisted world do you all live in?' Teddy exclaimed, 'as far as you're all concerned, we're practically related… and she's fifteen! I can't believe the thought even crossed anyone's mind!'

'You're right, Teddy,' Harry sighed, 'I'll talk to everybody later,'

'Thanks,' Teddy grumbled, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

'But I think you may have to deal with Bill, regardless,' Harry added quickly, looking away,

'Oh for fuck's sake,' Teddy hissed under his breath.

'Come on,' said Harry, 'let's join the others,'

The family sat awkwardly around the Christmas tree after Victoire's outburst. Mrs Weasley looked like she was close to breaking point, her fists clenched tightly on her knees.

'Right,' she said sharply, 'I think seeing as Hugo is so desperate, he deserve the first present,' she said, handing the jittering red head a parcel. He tore the paper from it excitedly, revealing a bright turquoise bobble hat, which he enthusiastically jammed on his head.

'Yes,' he exclaimed, grinning.

'Right,' said Grandma Weasley, 'as always there's a special present for everyone,' she said, handing out the lumpy packages. Victoire ripped hers open, revealing a pale blue jumper with a golden snitch knitted into the front, obviously a form of congratulations on making the team from her Grandmother. Everybody had his or her own jumper, as always. Victoire watched as Teddy unravelled his.

Peeling away the sheets of shining Christmas paper, Teddy revealed an emerald green sweater covered in bears. Teddy bears. It was an in-joke. He chuckled to himself lightly before pulling the jumper over his head.

'How do I look?' he asked, pulling a humorous pose,

'It doesn't matter how you look in it,' Dominique sneered, 'it'll be on Victoire by the end of the night,'

'Dominique, be quiet!' Fleur raged. Dominique froze.

Aside from the minor drama, the rest of the present wrapping went fairly calmly. Victoire was pleased with her presents, which lay lined up before her. She of course wore the pale blue snitch jumper, along with a brightly coloured pair of woollen socks. Her mother had bought her some expensive looking French perfume, which was stored in a delicate twisted class bottle, a dainty pink ribbon tied around the nozzle. On her wrist she wore her fathers present- a silver bracelet, threaded with clear beads, which claimed to go red when you've forgotten something. It was said that the design was based on the Rememberal. Harry and Ginny had bought her an expert broom-keeping kit- with special brushes and waxes for the broomstick to keep it in tip-top condition. Hermione had given her a shouting revision diary, 'in preparation for her O.W.L.S' which Victoire had nearly forgotten about until that point. After being given Hermione's gift, Ron had handed her a parcel containing a few chocolate frogs, apologising for the nature of his wife's present and mumbling something about 'not ruining Christmas,' George and Angelina gave Victoire her usual box stuffed full with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products, it brought a smile to her face. Percy and Audrey's present was, as usual, based strongly on her studies. She was given a stack of books that Percy had said would be useful for background reading while doing her exams. Victoire pretended that she was thrilled with the gift. Last, but not least, Charlie had bought her some excellent dragon tooth earrings from his travels, which were encrusted with glittering gems.

On the other hand, Teddy's presents were just as satisfactory. Harry and Ginny had given him a new leather bound journal, with _'T. R. Lupin' _inscribed into the front. Teddy took a moment to admire it, the smell of the fresh indigo leather one of his favourites in the world. Fleur and Bill's gift to him was an expensive French designer shirt, Teddy wasn't sure when he'd wear it, but nonetheless, the thanked them. George and Angelina gave him an identical gift to Victoire, although his package contained a higher ratio of stink bombs- and his present from Audrey and Percy was similarly a pile of revision books. Hermione had taken the chance to enchant a rucksack with the extending charm; ready for the year of travelling Teddy had planned for after he left Hogwarts. Teddy thanked her for the excellent thought.

After the present opening, Victoire decided it was about time she took a stroll in the back garden- to clear her head and get some fresh air. She was absolutely mortified by the morning's events. Teddy didn't feel much better about them either.

'I'm sorry about earlier,' Teddy panted, running after her,

'You didn't provide much help at the dinner table,' Victoire snapped, although she wasn't actually angry.

'I didn't know what to say,' Teddy retorted, 'it was a bit of a shock,' Teddy was relieved when Victoire chuckled.

'It's fine,' she shook her head, 'as long as everything's cleared up with the adults…'

'I can't believe they'd even suggest that!' Teddy shook his head,

'It's ridiculous, isn't it,' said Victoire. Teddy nodded,

'God,' he exhaled, 'your dad's going to kill me,'

'He wont,' said Victoire. It was silent for a long while, giving Victoire the chance to ponder what had happened that morning. Was it really such a ridiculous accusation? Well… of course they wouldn't have done it in the Burrow… but would she have protested elsewhere? God. What was she thinking? This is was stupid- of course she would have protested! She'd only just broken up with Drew… and Teddy was like a brother to her! Besides, they'd only just made up. And she was fifteen, for Christ's sake!

'Good,' Teddy breathed, 'So I guess it's own rooms tonight, then,' he said,

'Sadly,' Victoire mumbled,

'Sadly,' Teddy teased her, 'can't get enough of me, can you?' he winked,

'You're just as bad as the adults!' Victoire exclaimed,

'I'm kidding!' Teddy exclaimed, 'Somebody's a bit touchy…'

'I'm not touchy!' Victoire demanded, crossing her arms. Teddy raised an eyebrow at her.

'So, what now?' he asked,

'What do you mean?' Victoire sighed,

'What do you want to do for the rest of the day?' he asked,

'I dunno,' Victoire mumbled, 'avoid my parents at all costs?'

'We should go for a walk,' Teddy said, 'up that hill,' he pointed into the distance.

'Just me and you?' Victoire asked,

'Yeah,' Teddy shrugged, 'it could be fun,'

'I don't think they'd let us,' Victoire blushed, 'not after this morning's debarkle… I'm not sure everyone's entirely convinced that nothing happened,'

'How about we bring some of the others then?' Teddy said, after a moment of thought.

'Who?' Victoire sighed, Teddy shrugged.

'Just the older ones,' Teddy said, 'Me, you, Fred… maybe Dominique, Roxy and Molly?'

'Dominique,' Victoire groaned, Teddy frowned.

'She's a pain, I know,' Teddy sighed, 'but she'll demand to come even if she isn't invited.'

'You're right.' Victoire grumbled.

Within the space of an hour, Victoire found herself trudging up Morn Hill with her sister, Roxy, Molly, Fred and Teddy. Albus and James had begged to join them, but Harry had bribed them to stay at the Burrow with a game of Quidditch in the garden. Dominique, Roxanne and Molly strolled behind a few paces, nattering and gossiping about the numerous boys that Dominique had claimed to have asked her out during her term at Beauxbatons.

'She seems popular,' Fred muttered, Victoire laughed.

'Mm,' she said.

'How are you and that Jordan girl?' Teddy asked Fred as they walked single file up a steep path,

'Liza Jordan?' Fred asked,

'That's the one,' said Teddy. Fred shrugged,

'I dunno,' he said, 'I kinda like her, I guess,'

'Was she the one you took to the Yule Ball?' Victoire asked, 'with the braids?'

'Yeah,' said Fred, 'she's pretty,'

'I liked her dress,' said Victoire absent-mindedly, remembering Liza's electric blue frock. Fred nodded.

'How about you and Drew?' he asked,

'It's over,' Victoire sighed. Fred looked shocked.

'What?' he exclaimed, 'but I swear everyone thought you were perfect together,' something in Teddy's gut twinged.

'I thought we were,' said Victoire, 'but I was wrong,' she shrugged,

'When did it happen?' Fred asked,

'The Yule Ball,' said Victoire, 'it's no big deal,' she added casually. Teddy felt his insides roar with happiness at Victoire's claim that she was over the break up.

'And how about you, Ted?' Fred asked,

'Nothing's going on,' Teddy said,

'Pfft,' Fred spat, 'I haven't known you not to be seeing a girl since you were in second year,'

'Shove off, Fred,' Teddy semi-joked, Victoire looked at him poignantly.

'Oh really, Teddy?' she asked,

'Come on,' Teddy exhaled, 'I thought we were over this,'

'We are,' Victoire said. Fred looked at them suspiciously,

'Sooo…' he began, 'what did happen last night?'

'Nothing!' Teddy and Victoire said in unison, flushing pink.

'If you say so,' Fred muttered.

Once the six of them had clambered the hill, the stood at it's peak, staring over the tranquil landscape. They could just about see the Burrow- and tiny fly-like specs floating around near it. Harry and the boys.

'Let's sit,' Dominique demanded,

'That's a good idea,' said Teddy, walking over to some open space. The six teenagers gathered round in a circle, hunched close to each other to protect them from the sharp breeze.

'So,' Victoire began, waiting for somebody to initiate conversation, 'how is everyone?' An awkward murmuring flailed in the air for a second before disintegrating.

'I'm going to write a letter to Jean Paul later,' Dominique giggled, directing her comment at Roxy and Molly.

'Who's Jean-Paul?' Fred asked,

'A boy,' Dominique smirked,

'Evidently,' Victoire rolled her eyes, 'is he your boyfriend?'

'No,' Dominique flicked her hair out of her face, 'it's early days,'

'What about Samuel and Ric?' Molly asked, 'didn't you say it's early days with them too?'

'It is,' Dominique shrugged, 'I can talk to as many boys as I like,'

'_Kiss _as many boys as you like,' Roxy giggled,

'What can I say,' Dominique shrugged, 'it's not like I'm going out with any of them… I can do what I please,'

'I don't know… you don't want to get yourself a reputation, ' Victoire said, although directing her comment at Teddy subtly,

'Victoire,' he groaned, 'when will you stop bringing that up?'

'Bringing what up?' Dominique snapped.

'It doesn't matter,' Victoire said, looking at Teddy.

'Tell me,' Dominique demanded. Victoire stayed quiet.

'I found myself in the same situation as you this year, Dom,' Teddy sighed,

'Oh,' Dominique giggled, 'don't worry about Victoire… she's just jealous,'

'Jealous of what?' Victoire spat,

'You want Teddy all for yourself,' she jibed.

'What?' Victoire felt her face burn,

'I think last nights activities say it all,' Dominique said cruelly, Roxy giggled lightly.

'Nothing happened!' Teddy said angrily, 'I thought that was made clear,'

'Pfft,' Dominique shrugged, 'that doesn't change the fact that you used to have a crush on him,' Victoire gulped. How on EARTH did Dominique know about that?

'What are you talking about?' Victoire said quickly… almost too quickly.

'_Ooh I lurrve Teddy,' _Dominique mocked her, _'but he can't ever ever know,'_

'Dominique!' Victoire shouted,

'Don't try to deny it,' Dominique said with a self-satisfied grin, 'I know it's true,'

'How could you possibly know that?' Victoire demanded,

'You wrote it in your diary!' Dominique giggled,

'You read my diary?' Victoire cried, feeling more hatred towards her sister than ever before.

'So you're not denying it, then?' Dominique hissed,

'I can't believe you read my diary!' Victoire exclaimed, 'That was private!'

'You had a crush on me?' Teddy turned to her, smirking.

Victoire practically died on the spot.

* * *

**So, a bit of a cliff hanger there! Thanks so much for your reviews recently (and sorry I didn't update until late today- I was at work all day!) **

**Please let me know what you think- I've loved hearing what you have to say up until now- and I take everything into account. If you tell me in a review there's something you'd like to read about, I'll almost always put it into the next chapter (providing it fits in well)**

**So yeah... don't be shy! Tell me everything- ask questions if you want... I'll always PM back!**

**Lots of love darlings,**

**Em x**


	22. A History Lesson

'Dominique,' Victoire growled, 'I will kill you,'

'D'aww, is Vicky embarrassed?' Dominique jested, but the others could see the true anger in her eyes.

'Come on, let's get back,' Fred suggested shakily, standing up. Molly and Roxanne muttered awkwardly as they scrambled to their feet, pulling Dominique up with them.

'Shall we go then?' Molly prompted Teddy and Victoire, who hadn't moved.

'Yeah,' Teddy murmured, offering Victoire a helping hand up.

'You guys go on,' Victoire said, declining Teddy, 'I'm going to stay here,'

'Come on, don't be silly,' Fred said, 'it's freezing- I'm sure Grandma has Christmas Lunch ready by now,'

'I'll catch you up,' Victoire told him, looking away. Fred, Molly, Roxanne and Dominique began their descent of the hill slowly, often looking back to check if Victoire would change her mind and join them.

'You go on too,' Victoire ordered Teddy, waving her hand at him.

'Don't let Dominique get to you,' Teddy sighed, 'she's an idiot,'

'I can't believe she just did that,' Victoire shook her head,

'Don't worry about it,' Teddy shrugged, 'I know she's full of lies,' Victoire exhaled.

'It was third year,' she began, 'I'm sorry,'

'Why are you sorry?' Teddy asked,

'Because it was ridiculous of me,' Victoire shook her head, refusing to meet his gaze, 'you must be disgusted,'

'Why would I be disgusted?' Teddy asked,

'Because you must see me as your sister,' Victoire sighed, 'it's just wrong,'

'It's not like we're actually related,' Teddy exhaled, sitting back down beside her,

'I know,' Victoire said, 'it's just weird,' and there was a silence. A long silence.

'I liked you once too, you know,' Teddy told her, she raised her eyebrows,

'What?' she said, startled,

'Yeah,' Teddy shrugged, trying to behave casually,

'When?' Victoire asked,

'When you started Hogwarts,' Teddy said. He wasn't lying. He had liked her then… but he liked her now too. Perhaps he'd just miss out the last part.

'What?' Victoire exclaimed, 'So why did you decide it'd be a good idea to ignore me?' she retorted,

'Connect the dots,' Teddy sighed, 'that's the reason I decided to make my distance,'

'That's stupid,' Victoire shook her head,

'My friends would have killed me for liking a first year,' he told her. 'it would have been so blatantly obvious,'

'I thought I was like a sister to you,' Victoire said after yet another silence,

'I thought I was like a brother to you,' Teddy said.

'Well it's not like we're blood related, is it…' Victoire said,

'You're right,' Teddy shrugged,

'I mean… obviously it's over now,' Victoire told him, 'for both of us… but if we were to like each other again…there'd be nothing stopping us…right?'

'Except your dad,' Teddy laughed,

'And Dominique,' Victoire chuckled.

'So when did you stop liking me?' Teddy asked Victoire, trying to be as blasé as possible about the situation,

'I dunno,' Victoire shrugged, 'before fourth year,'

'Why?' Teddy asked,

'Err,' Victoire stuttered, 'I guess I just realised it was stupid,'

'But now we've established it's not stupid, right?' Teddy checked,

'I guess so,' Victoire shrugged, 'but it is irrelevant,'

'Why's it irrelevant?' Teddy pressed her,

'Well we don't like each other anymore,' Victoire said.

'That's irrelevant,' Teddy said,

'How is that irrelevant?' Victoire cried, slightly confused,

'Regardless of whether we like each other or not, can we agree that it's not weird either way?' Teddy asked,

'So basically,' Victoire exhaled, 'what you're saying is that if by chance… one of us decides to like the other… it won't be weird,'

'Yes,' Teddy nodded,

'But… but it would be weird!' Victoire said,

'Why?' Teddy demanded, 'we just established that we're not blood related,'

'Yes,' Victoire said, 'but… but it doesn't matter, does it?'

'No… no it doesn't matter,' Teddy shrugged. 'Shall we go back then?'

'Yeah,' said Victoire, who was finding it hard to take in the conversation that had just taken place.

The pair of them scrambled to their feet, brushing themselves off as they inhaled the crisp winter air. It didn't take long for them to reach the Burrow- it probably helped that neither of them were talking… it wasn't particularly awkward… more thought provoking. Victoire tried to fathom what the conversation might have implied, while Teddy attempted to decode what Victoire had said… and whether it meant he had a chance with her.

In fact, the rest of the day _was_ moderately awkward. Neither of them could work out whether it was because of the nature of their conversation, or because of the increasingly stiff attitude of all the adults in the house. The most horrendously embarrassing moment of the lot was when Victoire was forced to sleep on the floor of Bill and Fleur's room. Not only was it demeaning, but also terribly embarrassing.

They left fairly swiftly on the morning of Boxing day, saying goodbye to everybody individually and assuring each other that they'd see each other in Godric's Hollow for New Year- perhaps even sooner.

Teddy took the opportunity of the gap to spend some of his holiday in a place he'd never spent it before. Quite spontaneously, he was invited to Xavier Quigley's house. At first Teddy had regarded Xavier's letter as strange. They'd barely spoken- but for some reason, Xavier suddenly considered him to be a best friend of his.

_Teddy,_

_ It was delightful to talk to you at the end of term. Hope Christmas with Victoire is going well? My father was bothering me about how I never have friends to stay. Do you want to come over tomorrow?_

_Xav_

On second thoughts- what did Teddy have to lose? His actual friends were all…to be quite frank… absolute dickheads. What damage would getting to know Xavier really do? What the heck!

_Hey Xavier,_

_ Sounds cool- where do you live?_

_Teddy_

He replied briefly, tying the note to the leg of the snowy owl. At least he thought it was a snowy owl. A few of it's feathers seemed to have been turned a vivid shade of blue.

_Hey Teddy,_

_ It's Spellwood House, Deephaven, Hampshire. You can apparate here, right?_

_Xav_

Teddy read the letter before pinning it to his notice board- making sure he wouldn't forget the address.

_Xav,_

_ Sounds good. How long shall I pack for?_

_Teddy_

Xavier replied quickly once again.

_As long as you want. See you later._

_Xav._

Teddy rushed downstairs to tell Andromeda the news. He knew she'd be fine with him leaving for a few days- besides- was seventeen years old now. Technically he was of age.

'I'm going to a friends house tomorrow,' Teddy told her, as she read the Prophet,

'Oh,' she said shortly, 'but you've only just got back,' she said,

'I know,' Teddy sighed, 'but he's just invited me and-'

'But I've barely seen you since the summer,' Andromeda exhaled, 'you got back from school so late this year…'

'I'll see you at the Potters'-' Teddy said,

'I know,' Andromeda put down her paper, 'it's just sad, that's all,'

'I'm sorry,' Teddy said, 'I'll stay if you want,'

'No, no,' Andromeda shook her head, 'don't be silly- I want you to have fun,'

'Grandma-' Teddy began,

'Don't let an old fool like me make you feel guilty,' Andromeda brushed him away, 'you're just growing up so fast,'

'I know,' Teddy said, 'it's not long until I leave Hogwarts for good now,'

'I wish your mother could have seen you now,' Andromeda sighed, touching his hand, 'and your father,' she added, 'they'd have been so proud,'

'I wish they could be here too,' said Teddy thoughtfully,

'All O's in your OWLS,' Andromeda's voice was tender, 'so much like both of them…'

'Look, Grandma… I won't go if you'd rather I stayed here,' he sighed,

'Go and have fun!' she insisted, 'who's place is it- Joseph's? He's a lovely boy, isn't he?' Joseph had a tendancy to suck up to adults. He was almost sickeningly polite when family members were around.

'Xavier's' Teddy corrected her,

'Xavier who?' Andromeda asked,

'Quigley,' Teddy told her. Andromeda's face turned to stone,

'Oh,' she said sharply, '

'What's wrong?' Teddy asked her,

'I changed my mind,' said Andromeda, 'you shan't stay with this Xavier boy,'

'Oh.' Teddy said flatly, 'I judge you know of the Quigley's then?'

'I know of the Dolohovs,' she said bluntly,

'Dolohovs?' Teddy asked, 'what significance do they have?'

'Andria and Antonin Dolohov were friends of my family's…when I was growing up,'

'Friends of the Blacks?' Teddy asked,

'Yes,' said Andromeda, 'They had a son... Dexter'

'Dexter Dolohov…' said Teddy,

'He was a Death Eater,' Andromeda explained, 'not quite as brutal,'

'What happened to him?' Teddy asked,

'He married a girl- Ceria Quigley,' she told him, 'and they had a son. Xavier Dolohov,'

'Xavier _Dolohov?' _Teddy spat,

'Yes,' Andromeda grumbled, 'anyway- Dexter and Ceria were sent to Azkaban with the rest of the Death Eaters at the end of the war… your _friend _Xavier was taken into an orphanage somewhere in Russia… that's what I heard,'

'Nobody took him in?' Teddy exclaimed,

'Well of course not,' Andromeda sighed, 'who'd take in a child from a prestigious family of Death Eaters?' Teddy frowned.

'So, then what?' He asked,

'A few years after the war, Dexter and Ceria were discharged from Azkaban. They were said to be 'reformed'' Andromeda explained, 'they took their son back in to their care,'

'So why's it Quigley?' Teddy asked her,

'They took Ceria's maiden name once they were released,' Andromeda told him, 'the Dolohov name held too many negative connotations,'

'So… basically you don't want me staying in the house of former Death Eaters,' he breathed. Andromeda paused,

'…that's it,' she said,

'But they're reformed,' Teddy sighed, 'surely that means something,'

'Who believes any of that cod's wallop?' Andromeda groaned, 'once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater,'

'Come on,' Teddy sighed, 'they can't be that-'

'It's history, Teddy,' Andromeda snapped, 'Of course I can't expect you to understand- you can't remember the times of battle and war- we lived in fear, every second was treated as if it was our last. Our loved ones died-'

'Of course I can't understand,' Teddy raged, 'when ever I tried to talk about the war as a child you'd threaten to wash my mouth out with soap and water,'

'The wound was still open!' Andromeda cried,

'I'm going to the Quigley's,' Teddy demanded,

'You can't!' Andromeda said,

'I'm sure they're decent people,' Teddy said,

'Teddy-' Andromeda began,

'And they're reformed!' Teddy interrupted,

'I don't care if they're reformed!' Andromeda spat, 'I wouldn't care if they were so reformed they licked the shoes of muggle-borns,'

'You're overreacting!' Teddy cried,

'How DARE you accuse me of overreacting,' Andromeda spat. Teddy certainly wasn't used to seeing her this angry, 'it's the _Dolohov's. _How dare you even fathom the prospect of entering their household,'

'Look- Xavier's normal- he's a Gryffindor for god's sake!' Teddy retorted,

'You don't understand,' Andromeda growled,

'Then make me understand!' Teddy cried,

'It's bad blood!' Andromeda yelled,

'You sound like a Death Eater yourself now,' Teddy spat, 'Talking about blood like it's so important,'

'I don't care,' Andromeda said, 'I will never _ever _trust the Dolohovs…_or _the Quigleys… whatever they choose to call themselves,'

'But WHY?' Teddy cried,

'Antonin Dolohov killed your father!'

* * *

**I am SO sorry it took me so long to post that chapter. I hate it when I leave updates so long- it's just infuriating! You definitely deserve a reason for my absence. Basically- my prom was 3 days ago. So I was busy with that- then there was the after prom party- which lasted all night, which was hilarious- and also tiring- so I was absolutely shattered from that. Also- at the after prom party, I... kind of fell down a flight of stairs. So I've been in hospital... **

**So yeah. Anyway. I hope you liked the chapter! Please please please review and let me know what you think! You know I LOVE hearing from you!**

**Lots of love darlings,**

**Em x**


	23. Author's Note

**Quick Authors Note**

**I'd just like to say that I'm sorry I haven't been so frequent in my updates over the last few weeks. Things have been tougher than I thought they would be, and I feel bad that I haven't been able to update this story.**

**I'm about to go away to California for 2 weeks- but I promise that when I'm back, I'll be trying to add the next chapter as soon as possible! I just wanted to reassure you all that I haven't forgotten about this story- it's still very much a passion of mine, and I can't wait to hear what you have to say about the chapters that are yet to come!**

**Lots of love darlings,**

**Em x**

**P.S. Sorry for the false chapter alert alarm… I hate whole chapters dedicated to author's notes… but I didn't feel I could go away without letting you guys know. **


	24. Meeting the 'Quigleys'

There was a prolonged silence- the tension thick in the air.

'Xavier's grandfather?' Teddy said, his voice shaking, 'he can't-'

'He is,' Andromeda said, 'I'm sure of it,'

'but-' Teddy began,

'I know this is hard to take in Teddy,' Andromeda sighed, 'just trust me,'

'It's not Xav's fault though, is it?' said Teddy- after another prolonged silence- in which he carefully thought the situation through,

'I beg your pardon,' Andromeda spat,

'Well it's not fair on Xavier if I don't go…' Teddy said slowly, although wincing slightly at the thought, 'I bet he doesn't even remember his grandfather,'

'That's irrelevant,' Andromeda insisted,

'It's not irrelevant,' Teddy said, 'Antonin died years ago… Xavier's normal… he's a Gryffindor too!'

'But his family-' Andromeda began,

'Since when did family legacies mean so much to you?' Teddy growled, 'If we're starting on the topic of 'bad blood' again, just look at _our _blood line… they're all death eaters too.'

'It's different,' Andromeda cried,

'How?' Teddy yelled, 'Explain to me how it's different. Xavier's in exactly the same position as I am. Yes, his ancestor killed my dad. But look at my ancestors- they killed people close to our friends too.'

'It's not Xavier I don't trust,' Andromeda sighed, 'it's his parents… I- I- don't want you going into that household,'

'I'm going to go,' said Teddy, through a shaky breath, indicating that he was having doubts about the situation too.

'Ted-'

'I'm seventeen,' Teddy said, 'I'm an adult, I can do what I want,'

'You're living under my roof,' Andromeda demanded,

'I'm going to pack,' Teddy said flatly, before turning around and storming up to his bedroom.

Teddy awoke at nine sharp the next morning. He got out of bed promptly, taking a quick shower and getting dressed before double checking his trunk. Andromeda was already sat stiffly in the kitchen when Teddy ascended the staircase, lugging the heavy bag behind him.

'Dare I ask how long you'll be going for?' she snapped, taking a sip of black coffee.

'I wont be long,' Teddy replied shortly, propping the trunk up against the wall,

'What's that supposed to mean?' Andromeda asked sourly,

'That I wont be long,' Teddy told her, 'two, maybe three days,'

'How blasé,' Andromeda hissed,

'Look,' Teddy sighed, 'I'm not doing this to annoy you,' Andromeda pulled a sour face, 'it's for Xavier-'

'Pfft,' Andromeda sniffed, 'I'm sure he has plenty of friends. I can imagine him now- strutting around the castle… just like his family,'

'But he doesn't,' Teddy demanded, 'he actually has no friends at all,'

'Well there's a reason for that-'

'No there isn't,' Teddy said angrily, 'I'm not going to let something that has nothing to do with Xavier come between us.'

'I must say you're very noble,' Andromeda sighed, 'I- I was wrong,' Teddy stood for a minute, stunned. 'You're parents would be so proud of you right now.' She continued, 'standing up for what you believe in… not letting an old hag like me sway you from what's right,'

'Andromeda-' Teddy sighed,

'I'm sorry, darling,' she said, standing to hug him, 'you were right, we shouldn't let blood come in to this,'

'It's fine,' Teddy said, 'To be completely honest, I'm not exactly thrilled about Xavier's relation to the man who killed my father… but I guess I'm just going to have to deal with it,'

'You're so much like him, Teddy,' Andromeda sniffed, 'and your mother,'

'Come here,' Teddy said, opening his arms to his grandmother, whose eyes brimmed with tears.

'Take care,' she said to him, as he opened the front door,

'I'll be fine,' Teddy told her, 'don't worry,'

'Send me an owl,' she said, Teddy could sense the scepticism in her voice.

'Alright,' Teddy said, 'I'll see you soon.'

'Goodbye sweetie,' Teddy heard his Grandmother call as he shut his eyes. Gripping hard on the handle of his trunk he felt his body twist and pull in every direction. He'd never liked apparating.

He materialised on a hill- much like the one he, Victoire and the family had walked up on Christmas day- Teddy could see down into the valley, where a majestic looking house stood, surrounded by trees with big cast iron gates. Set in the extravagant dark metal were seven solid black letters. DOLOHOV. Teddy shuddered a little inside. They obviously hadn't completely converted to the Quigley name.

Teddy began descending the hill- it took him less time than expected to reach the iron gates of Spellwood House. Two stone gargoyles sat on either side of the entrance. One turned it's ugly black head towards him,

'Lupin,' it sneered at Teddy, 'we've been expecting you,'

'Oh-' Teddy said awkwardly, unsure of what to say,

'Brave boy,' sneered the other statue in a some what mocking tone,

'Shut it,' barked the gargoyle, 'all guests are welcome in the house of _Quigley.'_

'Why does it still say Dolohov on the gate?' Teddy blurted without thinking,

'It's expensive to change these things, child,' said the gargoyle.

'Pfft,' the other gargoyle snorted, 'like they don't have the money,'

'Shut it,' the gargoyle barked again,

'I don't blame them,' the other continued, '_The House of Quigley,' _it said jokingly, 'sounds utterly ridiculous,'

'Just go in,' the first gargoyle ordered Teddy, the gate swinging open. Teddy gingerly walked up the stone pathway, the door stood tall and wide at the front of the house- a black painted wood, covered in intricate carvings. A silver knocker that had grown tarnished with age hung in front of Teddy's face, a small metal snake twisted to form the handle. With a deep breath, he took it in his hand and knocked three times on the solid door.

It swung open almost immediately.

'Teddy,' said an excited voice, 'I saw you out of the window,'

'Hey Xa-'

'Hopefully the gargoyles weren't harassing you too much… they tend to do that-' he said all in one breath, 'It's really quite annoying actually- I'm trying to convince mum and dad to get rid of them but-'

'Now now, Xavier,' said a deep voice, 'you know perfectly well how necessary they are,'

'Oh… Dad,' said Xavier nervously, 'this is my friend, Teddy,'

'Ah,' said the man. He had a long, gaunt face, with deep-set grey eyes and wispy silvery hair. 'Xavier was just telling us about you,'

'Nice to meet you, sir,' said Teddy, offering his hand. Xavier's father gripped it firmly, his cool bony touch made Teddy want to shudder.

'Dexter,' he corrected him, with a forced smile. 'How long shall Teddy be staying with us Xavier?' Dexter said, turning his head to his son.

'Er,' Xavier murmured, 'I don't know…' he looked at Teddy expectantly,

'It's up to you,' Teddy said,

'Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you like,' Dexter told him, his words were kind, but his voice was icy.

'My room's in the attic,' Xavier told Teddy, 'I set up an extra bed for you,'

'Great,' said Teddy half-heartedly, already regretting his decision to stay. He picked up his trunk again and followed Xavier up a seemingly endless spiral staircase. Every step let out an eerie creek.

'Sorry about my father,' Xavier said, 'he's not good with new people,'

'It's fine,' Teddy shrugged, trying to seem casual. He was unsure of how much Xavier knew about their clashing family histories.

'We don't have guests very often,' Xavier continued, 'my parents don't like it,'

'Why's that?' Teddy asked,

'We've had issues,' Xavier told him, 'people from the ministry used to come to try and take me away,' the matter-of-fact tone that Xavier spoke in surprised Teddy.

'They did?' Teddy raised an eyebrow,

'Yeah,' Xavier said, 'bit of a pain in the arse really,'

'Why did they try to take you away?'

'When people heard the news of death-eaters being released from Azkaban, they weren't pleased. Literally hundreds of petitions were made trying to get my parents and others back in to jail- and their children taken in to care, deported or in some extreme cases killed,' Xavier explained,

'Killed?' Teddy spat,

'It was never going to happen,' Xavier shook his head, 'it was just a few people getting too worked up about things, exaggerating and stuff… nothing serious,'

'That's terrible-' Teddy began,

'I know,' Xavier shrugged, 'but you can't blame them, can you? Not after the war and all the emotional heart ache that must have followed,'

'But it's not your fault-' Teddy said,

'I know,' Xavier said, 'it was just some bullshit about continuing 'evil' bloodlines… it was only extremist groups- they were supressed pretty fast by the ministry, but nonetheless, steps were taken to try and prevent children being raised by death eaters… there was potential for a 'Voldemort Youth' to up rise, as the papers said,'

'There's no chance of that though, is there?' Teddy asked, 'the Voldemort Youth, I mean,'

'There's always a chance,' Xavier shrugged, 'but there's a chance anything could happen, you know? It was all just stupid propaganda constructed by people who were panicking and paranoid. Nothing to worry about,'

'It must have been terrible,' Teddy said, as Xavier opened the door to his bedroom,

'It's cool,' Xavier shrugged, 'it's died down a lot these days. I'm just glad we changed the family name,'

'It's not changed on the gate,' Teddy told him,

'I know,' Xavier said, 'but random people from school don't come here… you know, the people who'd judge me if they found out,'

'Ah,' Teddy breathed,

'I assume you found out from a family member or something, right?' Xavier added, 'you didn't seem too shocked when I casually dropped it in to conversation there,'

'Oh…yeah,' Teddy stammered, 'My Grandmother…explained the situation to me back at home,'

'I was planning on telling you once you got here,' Xavier said, 'I was worried you wouldn't come if you knew,'

'I almost didn't,' Teddy admitted, 'but then I realised it doesn't really matter… the past is the past, right?'

'Yeah,' Xavier muttered darkly, 'if only everyone would take that approach,' Teddy nodded, 'this is my room by the way,' Xavier said, pushing the door open.

Only candle chandeliers that hung at either end of the long room lit the dark, dusty space. The walls sloped diagonally upwards, merging in to a ceiling- they were lined with photographs and clippings from newspapers, as well as posters of obscure bands that Teddy had never heard of. On the wall opposite to the doorway, a proud Gryffindor flag hung majestically, injecting a burst of colour in to the dingy room.

'My parents hate that,' Xavier said mischievously, 'they were born and bred Slytherins, of course,' Teddy smirked.

'Where should I put my trunk?' Teddy asked, as he surveyed the room. He could only see one, narrow single bed.

'Chuck it there,' Xavier told him, pointing towards it,

'But where do you sleep?' Teddy asked him,

'In my hammock,' Xavier said, pointing towards a piece of fabric, which spread across the width of the room.

'Awesome.' Teddy smiled.

Teddy could only tell that evening had fallen from the time on his watch. The lack of windows in Xavier's room was rather disserting- Teddy was unable to judge the stage of the day from the changing light of the sky.

'It's almost eight,' said Xavier, 'dinner will be soon,'

'Ah right,' said Teddy,

'My mother will be here,' Xavier added, 'you're yet to experience the joy of meeting her,'

'Oh dear…' Teddy said sceptically, 'is she that bad?'

'Nah,' Xavier shrugged, 'she's just a little… different,'

'Alright…' Teddy murmured.

'Shall we head downstairs?' Xavier asked. Teddy nodded.

Celia Quigley stood at the kitchen stove, watching as her magic stirred something in a steaming silver pot.

'Mum,' Xavier addressed her, 'this is my friend, Teddy,'

'Strange name,' she said faintly, not turning to look at her son, 'like a bear,'

'Yes, mum,' said Xavier, throwing Teddy an apologetic look,

'Does Teddy eat a lot?' she asked, still staring down at the pot. Xavier looked at Teddy, who shrugged.

'He'll have the same as me, I guess,' Xavier told her,

'Nice and easy,' she said plainly. 'It'll be ready soon… you boys should go and sit down,' Xavier nodded towards an open door,

'The dining room's through there,' he told Teddy, who lead the way through. They took their seats on the table, which seemed to be an excessively large size, considering what Xavier had said about the family disliking guests.

'Here you go boys,' said Celia placing two bowls of what looked like mushroom soup in front of them. Teddy looked up to thank her, and found himself having to supress a gasp.

She was quite beautiful- with white skin and white blonde hair, but what really struck Teddy was the left side of her face. It was burnt… so much so that Teddy could see her veins protruding through the translucent skin. She no longer had an eye on the left hand side of her face, just skin that stretched across the obviously empty socket.

'Thank you, Mrs Quigley,' said Teddy,

'That's alright, Lupin,' she said, her pale right eye seemed to be staring into the distance. 'Let me know when you're done,' she said, before heading back in to the kitchen.

* * *

**I'd like to thank you guys so much for waiting such a ridiculous amount of time for me to upload that! As I said, I was away in the States for two weeks (which was incredible!) and then it took me a stupid amount of time to get back in to writing again- but there you have it.**

**Sorry there's no Victoire in this one- but don't worry- she'll be back next chapter. The story is seriously about to pick up and become really exciting- so watch this space! It DEFINITELY won't take me as long to update this time. **

**Please please please let me know what you think (as always) I'm so lucky to have such lovely reviewers, who give me their thoughts and opinions every time, without fail. I want you all to know how much I appreciate hearing from you- no matter how long or short what you have to say is- I read every single review that's submitted and take in all of your comments. **

**Thanks so much my darlings,**

**Em x**


	25. Dexter

The next day, Teddy and Xavier took the opportunity to stay in bed until past lunchtime. Teddy thought it was great. When he'd been at home, Andromeda had always encouraged him to get started early in the day- he'd appreciated the extra time to send owls and write, but there was a certain satisfaction in doing nothing and feeling absolutely no guilt.

'So, how's it going with Victoire then?' asked a voice from the other side of the room. Teddy turned his head to see his friend lounging in the hammock.

'It's good,' Teddy smiled, remembering Christmas' events, 'at least I think it is,'

'Oh yeah?' Xavier asked, raising an eyebrow,

'Well I think we somehow… confusingly…established that if we were to like each other, it wouldn't be too weird,' Teddy explained slowly, 'which is an improvement,'

'That's excellent,' Xavier nodded, 'wasn't that what you were worried about?'

'Yeah,' Teddy said, 'now I can be rest assured that this isn't creepy incest or anything,'

'Right,' said Xavier, 'so now you can tell her,'

'What?' Teddy spat, 'Tell her what?!'

'That you like her, of course,' Xavier shrugged,

'Absolutely not!' Teddy exclaimed.

'Absolutely yes,' Xavier said plainly, 'it's been established that it wouldn't be weird, right? So why not,'

'Nonetheless, she wouldn't like me back, and things would be horribly awkward and weird between us… and the whole family would find out and it'd just be terrible and-'

'Alright, alright,' Xavier sighed, 'calm down,'

'She said she used to like me though,' Teddy exhaled, after a long pause, 'before fourth year,'

'That's great news,' Xavier beamed,

'No,' Teddy shook his head, 'it's terrible news,'

'You should be overjoyed. This girl, that you've been in love with for god knows how long, actually had feelings for you-'

'Exactly,' Teddy said, 'HAD feelings for me… it means that along the way, something about me really put her off-'

'Stop being so dramatic,' Xavier snapped, Teddy scowled at him.

'Regardless,' Teddy fumed, 'I'm not telling her, and that is that.' Xavier grumbled at Teddy before turning over in his hammock, falling back to sleep. Teddy couldn't help but smirk- how was Xavier _still _tired at one o'clock in the afternoon?

It wasn't until four o'clock that the boys were properly dressed and ready to begin the day. Xavier had woken up again at about two O'clock, and the boys had lazed around in the attic room listening to music and discussing Xavier's extraordinary ideas about the world until Mrs Quigley had come upstairs and demanded that they do something productive with their lives.

'Would you like breakfast?' Xavier asked Teddy as the pair of them entered the black stone kitchen.

'Breakfast,' scoffed Dexter, who strolled into the kitchen, a stack of books beneath his arm. 'it's quarter past four- it'd be preposterous to have lunch at this hour, let alone _breakfast_,' Xavier shrugged,

'I'm hungry,' he said, tearing a piece of bread from the load that had been left on the counter. Dexter rolled his eyes,

'Move out of the way, boy,' he snapped at his son, reaching for the cupboard above his head. As he extended his arm, the loosely fitting jumper sleeve fell from his forearm to his elbow, exposing his wrist.

Teddy had to catch his breath.

It was unmistakable.

The serpent spilling from the skull's mouth.

Teddy had read about the Dark Mark before- been told about it by his peers… but he'd never actually seen anybody with one before.

'It's rude to stare,' said Dexter flatly, turning to look at Teddy.

'Oh, er- I'm s-sorry,' Teddy stammered awkwardly, inwardly panicking,

'Forgiven,' Dexter said icily, 'closer look?' he added, with a wicked grin, tearing his sleeve upwards and placing his arm directly beneath Teddy's face. He felt his head grow hot.

'Dad,' Xavier whimpered, 'not now-'

'No, no,' Dexter shook his head, 'your friend is obviously interested,' Teddy swallowed, unable to tear his eyes from the blotchy black mark. 'It's funny actually,' Dexter continued, 'sometimes I still feel it burning,' he hissed,

'Dad, stop it!' Xavier demanded,

'Do not tell me what to do!' Dexter barked at his son, taking him by the scruff of the neck, 'you are an insult to this family,'

'The war is over, dad,' Xavier yelled, 'Voldemort is dead!'

'Have some respect,' Dexter barked, 'The blood spilled by your family and our friends in the war. Be proud of them. They are your past, this is your history, you rat,' Dexter let go of him. Teddy's heart pounded in his chest. Andromeda was right, he shouldn't have come here.

'Let's go, Teddy,' Xavier grunted,

'No,' Dexter said, 'Teddy was interested in the mark,' he added, 'and it's only polite to tend to our guest,' he grabbed his son's arm, roughly tugging up his shirt sleeve to reveal some sort of black binding wrapped tightly around his wrist. He forced his long, pointed nails beneath the fabric, scraping across Xavier's skin, and ripped the material from him.

An identical mark brandished the arm of Teddy's friend.

Except this one was surrounded by other markings- what must have been hundreds of scars and scrapes.

'Isn't it beautiful, Teddy?' Dexter whispered, his eyes looking almost possessed as they twitched. 'It's a pity he doesn't show it off more often-'

Xavier tore his arm away fiercely,

'STOP IT,' He roared at his father.

'What is all this racket about?' asked Celia, who absent-mindedly strolled in to the kitchen.

'It's happening again,' Xavier said breathlessly, Teddy's eyes flitted quickly between Xavier and his mother,

'_Again?' _Celia sighed, 'come on, Dexter,' she said, gently placing her hand on her husband's shoulder, 'time to relax,'

'No,' Dexter said faintly, 'no our son needs to show our family honour,'

'Now, now,' Celia said softly, 'come with me,' Dexter began to shake as Celia guided him from the kitchen, his hands jittering.

And there was silence.

'Sorry about that,' Xavier said meekly.

'No problem,' Teddy breathed.

'Shall we go for a walk?' Xavier asked him.

'Sounds good.' Said Teddy.

Teddy put his shoes on in silence- in fact, neither of them said a word until they were at least half way up the hill near Spellwood House.

'Why do you have a mark?' Teddy asked him.

'It's disgusting, isn't it,' Xavier's voice trembled slightly, 'like you, I was born into the war… they were dark, dark times… every single one of us was marked… even babies like me. They were determined to keep us all on one side… nobody could stray from them… the marks made sure of it,'

'But why is it so…' Teddy struggled with his words,

'Scarred?' Xavier asked, Teddy nodded. 'After my parents were put in Azkaban, I went to live in an orphanage in Russia. Even the kids there knew what the mark meant.' He swallowed, 'they used to shout at me, treat me like I had some sort of plague… a few of them tried to scratch it off… and I joined in,' Teddy opened his eyes wide,

'You joined in?' he gasped,

'Would you like the dark mark on your wrist?' Xavier asked darkly, 'I thought not,' he said, 'it took me years to stop scratching it… sometimes I'd find myself doing it without even realising…it became a bit of a nervous tick… even after I'd left Russia and come back here,' Teddy didn't say anything… what could you say to that? 'It's alright,' Xavier said, 'I wouldn't know what to say either. You don't have to try and comfort me or anything. I'm fine.'

'I-' Teddy began, 'what just happened?' he asked, 'With your dad… I-I thought he was meant to be reformed,'

'He is,' Xavier assured him, 'but spending a few years in Azkaban is enough to drive anyone insane,'

'I guess so,' Teddy exhaled,

'I'm sorry you had to see that,' Xavier said, 'it must be scary for people who aren't used to it,'

'It's cool,' Teddy shrugged. 'if you don't mind me asking…what happened to your mother?'

'Oh,' said Xavier, 'it depends who's story you want to hear,'

'There are many?' Teddy raised an eyebrow,

'Well, my mum will tell you that somebody cast an incendio spell on her in the battle,' Xavier explained, 'but it's fairly obvious that it was her who cast it, and that her wand backfired,'

'How is it obvious?' Teddy asked,

'The burn goes from the hand she uses her wand in, right up her arm and on to her face. It doesn't take a genius to work it out,' Xavier said. Teddy nodded again. 'Maybe you shouldn't have come,' Xavier sighed, 'I forget how odd my family is until guests visit,'

'It's fine,' Teddy breathed, 'just… a lot to get used to,'

And from then on, both Teddy and Xavier made a point of not bringing family in to the conversation- because, quite frankly, it was horrendously awkward for both of them. Instead, the topic of discussion fell on Hogwarts.

'Have you spoken to Joseph this Christmas, then?' Xavier asked Teddy,

'I haven't actually,' said Teddy, frowning, the thought of his 'best friend' actually hadn't even crossed his mind.

'Oh,' said Xavier, 'why's that?'

'You know why,' said Teddy, 'because he's a monumental arsehole,'

'True,' Xavier smirked.

'God,' Teddy sighed, 'I hadn't even thought about that situation yet,'

'What situation?' Xavier asked,

'I have to go back after New Year and share a dorm with him and his cronies again,' Teddy grumbled,

'I swear you and Joseph were twins separated at birth just a few weeks ago,' Teddy pulled a horrified face,

'Is that what everybody thought?' he exclaimed, suddenly realising the implications of the situation,

'Well…yes,' said Xavier tentatively, 'you did get yourself a bit of a reputation, Teddy-'

'JESUS CHRIST,' Teddy said, 'WE WEREN'T TOGETHER,'

'Calm down,' Xavier said, a glimmer of a grin playing on his lips,

'Sorry,' Teddy grunted, 'it just bugs me,'

'I guessed,' Xavier said.

'You have your own room, don't you?' Teddy said, after a brief pause. Xavier nodded.

Xavier had the privilege of his own dormitory. Although perhaps it wasn't quite a privilege…more a punishment. He'd been driven out of his old dormitory in the third year, as a result of bullying. There'd be an uproar about 'unfair' treatment- people were appalled by what they called 'special treatment' and claimed that Xavier had not right to his own room. Greenhaush had been firm but fair about it- he'd told the year that he understood how they felt, and offered people the chance to share with Xavier, as they seemed to feel so strongly about the issue. Nobody took him up on the offer.

'How would you feel about me sharing with you?' Teddy asked abruptly. At first Xavier looked taken aback, but the expression didn't seem to last long.

'Oh!' said Xavier, 'well if you want… I'm sure Professor Greenhaush wouldn't mind- he's actually been bugging me about finding some room mates,'

'Great,' smiled Teddy,

'Won't your friends be annoyed?' Xavier asked,

'Oh, absolutely,' Teddy nodded, straight faced, 'but quite frankly, I don't give a shit.'

.

That morning, Victoire had stumbled downstairs at a little past eleven, rapped up in a fluffy lilac dressing gown, and feeling ready for a slice of toast…and maybe a hot chocolate, if she was lucky.

'Ello sweetheart,' chimed Fleur, in an unusually friendly manner. Victoire knew that this meant only one thing. Fleur wanted something.

'Morning mother,' she sighed, cutting herself a slice of bread from the loaf that lay on the table,

'Ach!' Fleur blurted, 'ze lunch will be ready soon,'

'I haven't eaten breakfast yet,' said Victoire through a mouth full of crumbs,

'_Sacre bleu' _Fleur mumbled under her breath. 'Victoire, I 'ave a favour to ask of you,'

'What is it?' Victoire asked her, raising an eyebrow,

'Please could you look after Dommie today?' Fleur said sweetly, 'your father, Louis and I are going to visit ze Lebastanos,' Victoire narrowed her eyes, 'ze beautiful couple,' Fleur elaborated, 'ze curly dark hair… ze lady eez called Laurette?'

'Ah,' said Victoire, nodding her head, 'the ones we bumped in to in Diagon Alley…?'

'Zhey are ze ones,' Fleur nodded, 'zhey have a boy Louis' age- Sebastian,'

'_Sebastian Lebastano?'_ Victoire scoffed, 'poor boy,'

'Don't be rude,' Fleur snapped, 'anyway- you look after Dommie, we'll be back at ten, maybe eleven,'

'Ugh,' Victoire grumbled, 'can't she look after herself? I wanted to go to the village today,'

'She eez only thirteen,' Fleur sighed, 'and she eez feeling sick- poor little petal,'

'But-' Victoire began,

'No buts,' Fleur said quickly, 've do a lot for you and ask for very little in return young laydee… zis is the least you can do for us,'

Victoire knew that there was no point in arguing with her mother. What was said was said. Another day locked up in the cottage- but this time, she'd be tending to poor ickle sicky wicky Dommie's every need and request. Marvelous.

* * *

**There we go! Hopefully you enjoyed that- I managed to squeeze a little Victoire at the end there, but hopefully next chapter I can get the TeddyxVic interaction going again... Lord, how many chapters have I based in December now?!**

**Thank you all SO much for the reviews and PMs again- you know how much they mean to me, so keep them coming- along with my passion for this story, they are my motivation to write, sometimes reading a great review really makes my day... I can find myself smiling at the screen!**

**Lots of love darlings,**

**Em x**

**P.S. I thought I'd let you know that I've dyed some of my hair turquoise... I'm half turquoise, half blonde! A bit of a Teddy/Vic mix I think ;)**


	26. New Year

'Are you still angry with me for telling Teddy you lurrrrve him?' Dominique sniggered wickedly, as Victoire attempted to page through the Daily Prophet.

'I don't love him!' Victoire exclaimed,

'D'aww,' Dominique sneered, 'you're just sad because Teddy will never feel the same… I mean, who would? Look at you,' a wicked smirk glittered on her face,

'Just stop it, Dom,' Victoire muttered, turning away.

'You know it's true,' Dominique teased, grinning,

'SHUT UP,' Victoire screamed, throwing the paper down on the table. Dominique's eyes widened, looking rather taken aback. She had rarely seen her sister like this. 'You are a spoilt, evil little brat!' Dominique opened her mouth to retort, but Victoire continued to speak, 'I have absolutely NO idea how you have friends.' Victoire clenched her fists together, 'you're horrid, manipulative, and downright rude… you have absolutely no respect for anyone or anything,'

'Victoire-' Dominique whimpered, suddenly looking on the brink of tears,

'NO,' Victoire roared, 'don't make me look like the bad guy here, Dominique.'

'I- I-' Dominique stammered,

'You WHAT?' Victoire yelled,

'It's not my fault!' Dominique spluttered,

'Not your fault?!' Victoire gasped, 'Not you're fault?!' she repeated angrily, 'then who's fault is it, Dominique?'

'I can't- I can't,' Dominique sniffed,

'You may be able to strut around acting like a little bitch at Beauxbatons, but I'm not going to take it anymore,' Victoire fumed,

'I- I'm sorry,' Dominique wailed, erupting with tears. Victoire froze. 'I'm so sorry,' Dominique said once more, 'I don't mean to, I- I really don't,'

'Dommie,' Victoire sighed quietly,

'Please don't hate me,' Dominique sobbed, rubbing her eyes with the sleeves of her loose blue jumper.

'I don't hate you,' Victoire exhaled,

'That makes a change,' Dominique sniffled,

'What do you mean?' Victoire frowned, 'I've never said I hated you,'

'No,' Dominique said, 'everyone else hates me,'

'No they don't!' Victoire exclaimed, 'Maman treats you like some sort of angel, and-'

'No,' Dominique protested, 'I don't mean you guys. I mean everyone…at school and stuff,'

'What?' Victoire narrowed her eyes, 'I thought you were some sort of Queen bee…'

'Pfft,' Dominique spat, wiping the tears from her cheeks, 'I'm lucky if anybody speaks to me,'

'But- but you said that you had boys chasing after you left, right and centre!'

'I wish!' Dominique murmured,

'Oh Dominique,' Victoire sighed, 'you should have said something… told us that you were having a tough time,'

'But I couldn't!' Dominique sighed,

'Why not?!' Victoire asked,

'Because it was embarrassing!' Dominique told her, 'what with you, swanning home every term, going off to stay with friends as perfect as Millie Boot…'

'But I was _miserable,' _Victoire told her, 'Millie was horrible to me… but she was my only friend,'

'I didn't know,' Dominique whispered, '…nobody at school will talk to me.' She said, 'the girls keep taking my stuff, and they make fun of me for being a Weasley,'

'You're actually being _bullied?' _Victoire's eyes widened,

'I- I didn't want to say anything,' Dominique said quietly, 'Maman was so perfect at school… everybody loved her. I just wanted to be like her… to make her proud,'

'Dominique,' Victoire sighed, 'don't be silly,'

'I'm really sorry, Vic,' Dominique whimpered, 'you were right. It's no wonder I have no friends,'

'Don't be silly,' Victoire frowned, putting an arm around her sister, 'I promise you we'll sort this out.'

New Year at the Potters' was always a crowded affair. Years ago, the new year party alternated between homes, sometimes Ron and Hermione would host, and other times Andromeda would feel guilty, and attempt to fit everyone in her small home, but as years past, an unspoken agreement took place, and from then on, everybody simply returned to Hallows House for the celebrations. The Potters had enough room for the annual party, and space for everybody to stay the night- even if it did mean pitching magical tents in the garden. Regardless- there was a routine. The Burrow at Christmas, Hallows House at New Year, and Ron and Hermione at Easter.

As Victoire walked towards the building, she could feel the atmosphere pulsating outwards. Muffled music vibrated through the walls, and chimes of laughter hung in the air. An unexplainable feeling of nerves erupted in the pit of her stomach. Victoire frowned inwardly. What on earth was going on? The Potters' annual New Year party was nothing to feel nervous about… if anything it was something to be excited for. She should have been eager to get inside and watch Uncle George dance on the ceiling after one too many fire whiskeys, or to receive another wacky piece of jewellery from Aunt Luna… but something…strange… made her stomach turn.

'Well knock on the door then, Vic,' said Bill, who stood behind her impatiently. It became apparent to her that she'd been stood vacantly, lost in thought.

'Oh, right,' she said, an unintended shake rippling through her voice. She lifted the heavy brass knocker, that hung from a triumphant looking Lion's head.

The door tore open almost instantly, to reveal James looking rather proud of himself.

'Hey guys!' he beamed, although his eyes seemed distance, 'come in, join the party,' he said, stumbling to one side to let the family in.

'Are you ok, James?' Bill glowered,

'Oh, I'm fine Uncle Bill,' James grinned, 'absolutely excellent in fact,' he added. Bill narrowed his eyes, 'Mum and Dad are in the living room,' he chirped.

'You look funny, James,' said Louis, once Bill and Fleur were out of earshot, 'and why do you keep saying things weird,'

'I'm not saying things weird,' James sniggered,

'Yes you are,' Louis protested, 'you'ressaaayingthinggslikethisss ss,'

'I've had some of Teddy's dragonrum,' he whispered loudly. Victoire felt her stomach lurch at the name. Shit.

'Teddy gave you dragonrum!?' Dominique exclaimed,

'Well, only a little,' James smirked, 'I took the rest when he wasn't looking- hey, I could get you guys some if you want?'

'Yeah!' said Louis, grinning wickedly,

'Go on then,' Dominique smirked, 'where are Roxanne and Molly?'

'They're in the garden- they've got some butterbeer, we'll meet them in a second.'

'Jesus Christ,' Victoire said, 'have any of the adults noticed the state of you yet?'

'Nah, they're all off their heads too,' James smiled, 'come and join us, Vic!'

'Maybe in a bit,' Victoire sighed,

'Come on,' James said, 'we're going to get Al to ask out our babysitter,'

'Your _babysitter_?' Victoire spat,

'Yeah,' James sniggered, 'Al has a GIANT crush on her,'

'That's cruel, James,' Victoire sighed,

'How is it cruel?' he asked micheviously,

'Because you know she's going to say no to him… she's obviously a lot older, and Al's only eight.'

'Whatever,' James shrugged, 'it's going to be hilarious,' he said, with far too much emphasis on every word.

Victoire sighed. It wasn't like she'd have much fun on her own amongst the adults… and she had no intention of finding Teddy- if the butterflies in her stomach meant anything at all, she knew that seeing him would be completely unbearable.

'Alright,' Victoire sighed, 'but if any of the adults find out about this, I had nothing to do with it,'

'Whatever,' Louis sniggered, 'It looks like somebody's left that bottle of brandy unoccupied, I'll go and grab it. See you all outside in five minutes. Get what you can,' he said, before running off.

'Oh god,' Victoire grumbled, 'I'm off to get smashed with a bunch of thirteen year olds.'

Getting outside was a challenge in itself- the house was so crowded that it was almost impossible to walk anywhere without uttering the words 'sorry' and 'excuse me' about a hundred times a second.

'Hey Victoire,' yelled Roxanne, over the increasingly loud babble of the party goers.

'Oh, Roxy,' Victoire smiled, 'how are you?'

'I'm great,' she said, 'me and Fred are just doing a booze-cruise of the dining room, want to come with?'

'I think I'll pass,' Victoire said, shaking her head. What had gotten in to the family this year?

'If you're looking for Teddy,' Roxanne began, oh god, that name again, 'he's in the kitchen, flirting with some girl,'

'I wasn't looking for him,' Victoire blurted out, defensively, 'I was just trying to get to the garden,' her stomach knotted, a tight pain piercing her gut.

'Well I'll see you in a bit,' Roxanne said, dashing into the crowd and out of sight. Some girl? Who was she? How did he know her? Victoire panicked. Wait. Why on earth was she panicking about this? She tried to convince herself that she didn't care… why should she care? She was still in love with Drew, of course.

But she couldn't help herself. She had to see this 'some girl' that he was 'flirting' with. So, she made her way to the kitchen. Well, the kitchen doorway, where she could peek though and see what was going on, without being seen.

She was pretty. Really, really pretty. Far too pretty in fact. She had a head of tightly curled dark hair, and almost Italian, with big dark eyes and a dazzling smile. She was also tiny- much more petite than Victoire, but some how had a bigger chest, and much more impressive curves- which she shamelessly showed of in a very clingy red dress. Victoire resented her almost instantly.

'Victoire,' whispered a voice from behind her, she turned around, to see a very impish looking Albus, with a bottle stuffed up his shirt. 'I see you're scanning the place for more drinks too- good work,' he said, his smile glittering. It was obvious that he'd never done something as naughty or exciting as this before.

'Who's she?' Victoire asked, without thinking?

'You know her, silly,' said Albus, 'that's Granny Molly,'

'Not Molly,' Victoire groaned, 'the girl that's talking to Teddy,'

'Ohhh,' said Albus, prolonging the sound to an extent that was almost annoying, 'that's Rebecca,' Albus said, 'she babysits us sometimes,'

'_That's _your babysitter,' Victoire spat,

'Yeah,' Albus said, 'she's really pretty isn't she,' he added, almost longingly,

'How old is she?' Victoire asked,

'She's twenty,' Albus sighed, 'her dad goes to work with our daddy,'

'Right,' said Victoire stiffly, 'isn't she a bit too old to be talking to Teddy then?'

'No,' Albus said defensively, 'I'm only eight and I'm _in love _with her,'

'Oh, right,' muttered Victoire.

'Come on,' Albus said, tugging her arm, 'everyone's outside already,'

'I'll come in a bit,' she said,

'No, you're coming now,' Albus demanded, pulling her away.

Outside was chillier than expected. Victoire had half forgotten that it was December, and that snow was on the ground.

'Right, we're all here then?' James checked, doing a head count of the group. He'd obviously elected himself as group leader for the evening.

'Is Teddy not joining us?' Fred asked, quickly scanning the area for his friend,

'No, he's flirting with Rebecca,' James told Fred,

'He's not _flirting _with her,' Albus exclaimed,

'Yes he is,' Roxanne sniggered, 'did you not see the he was looking at her- they were giving each other that 'get in my bed now' stare-'

'Alright Roxanne, keep it clean,' Victoire snapped,

'No!' Albus cried, 'Rebecca loves me!'

'Yes, I'm sure she does,' James patted his brother on the shoulder in a patronising manner. 'Right,' he announced, 'we're going to the swings at the bottom of the garden- has everyone got everything they need?' The ground murmured and nodded before they began their venture down the soggy lawn.

'Are you jealous?' Dominique whispered to Victoire, so quietly that only she could hear,

'For god's sake, Dominique,' Victoire hissed, 'you need to drop the whole 'me and Teddy' thing,'

'No, I'm being serious,' she said, Victoire didn't say anything. 'You are, aren't you?'

'No!' Victoire insisted, 'this is exactly how he behaves at Hogwarts, Dom, I'm used to this kind of behaviour from him,'

'Whatever you say,' Dominique sighed, turning back to her conversation with Molly. It was fair to say that Victoire and her had been getting on a great deal better since their chat back at Shell Cottage. Victoire had a newfound understanding for how Dominique had been acting- after all, they did always say that those had been victims of bullying often become bullies themselves. Dominique on the other hand had suddenly realised the error in her ways, and had set herself straight… at least most of the time… but what's a few arguments between sisters?

'We have exactly one hour until midnight,' said Fred, once they arrived at the woodland patch at the bottom of the yard, 'we'll be expected back at the house then, ready for the count down, so somebody keep an eye on the time,'

'I'll do that, then,' said Dominique, looking down at the pastel blue watch she'd been given for her twelfth birthday.

'Excellent,' said James,

'I think some of us older lot may be able to come back out here after the count down,' said Fred, 'but I'm afraid Al, James and Louis may have to go to bed,'

'What!' they protested in unison,

'I'm sorry,' shrugged Fred, 'it's just the way I think the adults will react… especially when you stumble in there, ready to ask Rebecca out on a date, Al,'

'Well we can always sneak back out, right,' James said, a new grin spreading across his face.

'Sounds like a plan,' said Fred, 'and maybe once Teddy's detached himself from that Rebecca girl he can join us as well,' The group nodded in agreement, before getting their findings out proudly and placing them in the middle of the circle.

'Let's play truth or dare!' Molly suggested, excitedly,

'Great plan, Mols,' said James, 'You go first,'

'That's not fair!' Molly demanded,

'Well, you suggested it,' James retorted, Molly groaned.

'Fine.' She said, 'Truth,'

'Borrringg,' Albus slurred, already tucking into the bottle of brandy Louis had found.

'Can somebody _please _stop him,' Victoire sighed, 'we can't let an eight year old get drunk,'

'She's right,' said Fred, 'hand it over, Al,' he said, extending his arm across the group,

'No!' Albus yelled, 'I'm just as grown up as all of you,'

'I know you are, mate,' said Fred, 'I just don't want you to get in trouble with your mum and dad,'

'They wont find out,' Albus giggled,

'Jesus Christ, guys,' Victoire hissed, 'how much has he had already?'

'Not a lot,' Roxanne whispered to her, 'he's only had a sip of real stuff… the rest of the time we've just been giving him apple juice and telling him it's whisky. He's definitely putting it on,'

'That's a relief,' Victoire sighed, 'honestly this is ridiculous, we're all too young-'

'Oh my god, Victoire!' Louis exclaimed, 'will you just quit being such a spoil sport- you sound like mum!'

'No I do not!' Victoire exclaimed,

'Yes, you do!' Louis said, 'just just ruining it,'

'I am not ruining it!' Victoire protested,

'Alright then,' said Louis, 'prove it,'

'Fine!' Victoire snapped, grabbing the bottle of dragonrum and taking three large gulps. 'There, are you happy now?'

'Break it up, guys,' said James, 'we need to come up with a truth for Molly,'

'Have you ever kissed a boy?' Albus said, in such a scandalous tone that he made kissing sound like some sort of exotic ritual,

'Well… once,' Molly said, her blush radiating through the darkness.

'Who?' James asked,

'That wasn't part of the question!' Molly cried,

'Nobody cares,' Victoire smiled, 'you have to tell us who,'

'Well… it was Andrew Bell,' she said, looking at her feet,

'The chaser Andrew Bell?!' Fred exclaimed,

'Well, yes,' Molly said, 'we kissed after the Yule Ball,'

'Oh la la,' Albus chuckled; obviously acting in the way he thought that 'drunk' people should behave. Now Victoire knew that it was all an act, she felt she could relax a little more.

In the space of about half an hour, Victoire had witnessed James eating several handfuls of dirty snow, Dominique running around the garden half clothed, Fred declaring his love to a drunk adult that had stumbled out of the house and Albus admitting that he wanted to marry Rebecca (no surprises there).

'Your turn, Victoire,' James said,

'Oh god,' Victoire sighed, contemplating whether choose truth or dare. If she chose truth, the question would inevitably be 'Are you in love with Teddy?' which she certainly didn't want to answer… heck, she didn't even know what the answer to that question was. So, she went with the only other option. 'Dare,' she said.

'Wicked!' said James,

'I have a good one,' Fred said quickly, smiling to himself,

'Go on, then,' James said,

'Go inside,' Fred began, 'and kiss Teddy!' the group erupted with laughter,

'No!' Victoire exclaimed, 'I can't,'

'Why not?' Fred demanded,

'Because-' Victoire began,

'Because nothing, you're doing it,' Fred said flatly.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I took SO long to upload that! I really have absolutely no excuse but just being really lazy- but I'm back on form now and I HOPE to be uploading chapters far far more regularly than before!**

**So, as always- you know how much I value your reviews- I read every single one, and I try to reply to every question that's asked- I just LOVE hearing your feedback- positive or negative, it's a great way to understand what I need to improve, and what I need to continue- and also what direction I should take the story in.**

**Anyway- if you have the time, please do let me know what you think. Also- in response to your question FlubbsxLove, yes I did do my GCSEs, and my results are coming out this Thursday! Ahh! I'm seriously nervous- but I'll let you all know how I did... seeing as I kind of abandoned revising to write this story... oh well!**

**Lots of love darlings,**

**Em x**


	27. The Countdown

'Do I _have _to?' Victoire groaned.

'It'll be hilarious,' said Fred, 'trust me,' Victoire exhaled deeply. Shit. This was going to be an absolute disaster… and she couldn't exactly back out now- not after encouraging the others to go through with their own horribly embarrassing dares.

'Look,' Dominique sighed, 'it's the midnight countdown in in ten minutes,' she said, looking down at her watch, 'how about we all go inside then, and Vic can kiss Teddy once it's 2016- in pure tradition,'

'That's even worse!' Victoire exclaimed, 'that makes it seem like some deeply romantic gesture!'

'No,' Dominique shook her head, 'I swear you two used to kiss every New Year when you were little- you'd see the adults doing it and just go for it,'

'We were tiny… we had no idea what it meant!' Victoire said, 'it'd be just _weird _now,'

'It's a dare, Victoire,' said Fred, crossing his arms, 'you can't chicken out,'

'Fine,' Victoire grumbled.

'Shall we leave all the bottles out here, then?' said James, 'we'll be returning to them later, after all,'

'_We _will be returning to them later, James,' said Fred, 'there's no guarantee the adults won't send you to bed once we get inside,'

'We've been over this,' James sighed, as if Fred were a complete and utter fool, 'I'm going to sneak out again with Al, once all the adults are busy,'

'Not with Al!' The group said, almost in unison.

'Whyynottmeee?' Al slurred dramatically. Victoire shook her head,

'Honestly Al,' she said, 'you need to pull yourself together before we go back in, or the adults will send us _all _straight to bed,'

'But I'm sooo drununk,' he giggled,

'Sure you are, mate,' James grinned, winking.

It didn't take long for the group to begin gently ambling up the lawn towards the lit, warm house, each one of them murmuring with excitement and anticipation, waiting for the dare to take place. Well, with the exception of Victoire; who opted to sulk silently at the back of the procession.

A familiar buzz of excitement littered the hallways of Hallows House, just as it did every year. The count down would commence in just over five minutes, leaving everyone eager to let go of their years regrets and create new resolutions for 2016.

'Ah, zehr you are Victoire!' screeched Fleur as Victoire stumbled through the back door, 'I 'ave been looking for you everywhere!'

'Oh,' Victoire mumbled, an unbearable swarm of nerves writhing around inside of her, 'sorry, I was with-'

'Never mind,' Fleur brushed her away, 'zees is Meester Smeeeth,' she began, gesturing towards a tall, dark haired man, ' 'e is a friend of ze Potters' and-'

'I have to go, mum,' Victoire breathed, 'I'll see you later,'

Victoire didn't even stay long enough to listen to her mother protest- before even she knew it, she'd disappeared into the crowd and far, far out of earshot. Despite her efforts, sadly, nothing could fool the Potter-Weasley clan. It wasn't long before the other children had located her, surrounded her, and were borderline bullying her into finding Teddy before the countdown started.

A chime wrung throughout the house.

'As always, we'd like to thank you all for coming,' said Aunt Ginny, her voice rippling through every room, 'Harry and I are so grateful for all of your generosity and gifts, and we'd like to remind you all that you are more than welcome to join us next New Year for festivities,' a light cheer spread across the crowd,

'But without further ado,' Harry's voice chipped in, 'it's one minute before 2016… so let's begin the countdown,'

An enormous, luminous pair of number's appeared on the ceiling. 60. And with a pop, they began to count backwards.

59.

58.

57.

56.

'You _have _to go and find him now, Vic,' Molly said severely,

'I don't want to,' Victoire groaned,

'It's a dare, Victoire,' they all said in unison.

'Where is he then?' she sighed, scanning the room quickly,

'He'll probably still be in the kitchen,' Fred said,

'Right,' Victoire nodded, 'let's go,' she added, with a sense of purpose. If this was going to happen, she may as well not think about it. She'd just get it over with. It'd be quick. She'd go in there, give him a quick kiss, and come back out again.

48.

47.

46.

'Well, we better hurry up, at this rate it'll be February before we find him,' Roxanne said, 'off you go, Vic,'

45.

44.

43.

Victoire pushed through hoards of jolly party guests,

'Sorry,' she uttered as she went past one, accidentally knocking somebody's champagne down his or her front. The kitchen doorway was just in sight, she powered towards it, just managing to peak through. He wasn't there. Where was he?

'Try the dining room,' Fred shouted over the scrabbled noise.

35.

34.

33.

'OK,' Victoire yelled. The dining room wasn't too far away- in fact, Victoire was fairly sure she'd be able to lap the entire house in under a minute on any other day- but, as always, the issue was how many people had been crammed in to such a small space.

30.

29.

28.

Even more congestion outside the study.

27.

26.

Did people have absolutely no consideration for others who are hurrying?!

25.

24.

23.

The dining room door was in sight. He'd better be in there.

22.

21.

20.

'Victoire!' shouted a miscellaneous relative. No time for that. Keep going.

19.

18.

17.

Why on earth would so many people just stand idly in the hallway? Seriously- what was so interesting in there?

16.

15.

14.

'Hurry up, Victoire!' yelled James from the back of the group,

13.

12.

'I'M HURRYING!' Victoire roared back at him, frustrated with absolutely everybody in sight.

11.

10.

'Will you move please?!' She said in exasperation at a young girl with glasses,

'Sorry,' she whimpered, jumping aside.

9.

8.

7.

Why was everybody suddenly counting aloud?! Everybody could clearly see the numbers plastered across the ceiling.

6.

5.

She was finally in the dining room. Where was Teddy? If he wasn't in here…

There he was.

And he was alone.

Result! No Rebecca to induce even more embarrassment.

4.

3.

'Teddy!' Victoire shouted across the room, he lifted his head an turned to see her, his face lighting up when he saw it was Victoire. She smiled brightly back at him, a façade of confidence spread across her body. She began the fight to get across to him.

2.

Somebody shoved a champagne glass into Victoire's hand, ready to toast in a second's time.

1.

'HAPPY NEW YEAR!' Yelled the masses.

And there she was. Beautiful Rebecca. With a champagne flute in each hand, right by Teddy's side. She grinned at him, handing him the golden liquid, her pearly, glittering smile irresistibly charming.

And she kissed him.

The glass in Victoire's hand fell from her grip, shattering instantly as it hit the hard, wooden floor.

Teddy pulled away from Rebecca, and they knocked glasses,

'Cheers,' he said, before taking a generous gulp.

He looked upwards- only to see the back of Victoire's head, disappearing into the distance.

'Did you do it? Did you do it?' Molly chirped as Victoire emerged from the dining room, 'Did you kiss him?'

'No,' Victoire said quietly, wondering why she felt so chocked up.

'IT WAS A DARE,' Fred yelled, exhasperated, 'you can't just back out of it,'

'He kissed Rebecca,' Victoire mumbled, feeling a tear brim in her eye.

'NO!' wailed Albus.

'So, what kind of kiss was it?' Roxanne began to quiz her, but before she'd even finished speaking, Victoire was nowhere to be seen.

Victoire felt her whole body shake. This was ridiculous. She'd seen Teddy with loads of girls before, but it'd never felt like this.

' 'Ello love,' said a croaky old voice, 'give your uncle Mundungus a kiss for the new year, then,' the short man extended his arms upwards to her.

And with that, Victoire burst into tears.

'Alrigh', alrigh',' Mundungus exclaimed, looking rather exasperated, 'I was only bein' friendly!'

Teddy fought his way across the dining room, towards what could have only been Fred's endlessly impressive afro.

'Hey Fred,' he breathed at his cousin, pondering the very worried looking expression he had on his face, 'what's up?'

'Oh- nothing,' Fred said quickly, 'we were just-'

'Where did Victoire go?' Teddy asked, 'she took off faster than a firebolt a second ago,'

'Oh, erm, did she? Er-' Fred stuttered,

'We're playing sardines,' Dominique interjected.

'_Sardines?' _Teddy narrowed his eyes,

'Yes,' said Dominique sharply, 'one person hides, and then we all have to try and find them… and when we do, we hide with them… that's why Vic ran off… because, er, she's hiding,'

'Oh…' said Teddy, rather sceptically, 'I didn't think Victoire liked those sort of games,'

'No, no,' said Dominique, 'she's getting really into it…'

'Right,' said Teddy, 'well I guess I'll join in too,'

'Oh, really?' said Dominique, 'you really don't I have to…. I mean, it is really childish and-'

'No,' said Teddy, 'I'm sure it'll be fun. So how long do we give her to hide?'

* * *

**Phew- updated that one fairly quickly! I thought I had to make up for the horrendous wait I gave you guys before.**

**I know Teddy and Victoire didn't kiss like so many of you wanted them too... but I hope you're still satisfied with the chapter... hopefully things will continue to get more exciting next upload ;) As always, let me know what you think- your reviews mean everything to me- they literally make my day. I was overjoyed to receive so many on the last chapter.**

**Lots of love my darlings,**

**Em x**


	28. The Moment

'Found you,' whispered a voice from the doorway. A figure moved in towards the bed that Victoire was sprawled across. 'I have to say that this isn't the best hiding place,' the voice added, a glimmer of a chuckle in it's tone.

'Fred, is that you?' Victoire asked, squinting into the darkness,

'No,' said the voice, 'it's me, Teddy.'

'Oh,' Victoire mumbled, 'why are you here?' she asked bluntly,

'I'm here to hide with you,' Teddy replied,

'Hide from what?' Victoire asked,

'You know, the others,' Teddy said, as if she were a complete idiot,

'Why would you want to hide from them?' Victoire spat, 'Are we too childish for you? Well you can run off back to your new sophisticated friends-'

'Well we're all playing sardines, aren't we?' Teddy frowned,

'We are?' Victoire raised an eyebrow, 'but I hate sardines,'

'I know, I thought it was odd,' Teddy began,

'Who told you we were playing sardines?' Victoire asked,

'Dominique,' Teddy told her, 'I asked her why you ran off so suddenly, and she said it was because you were going to hide,'

'Oh,' Victoire exhaled, 'right,' she made a mental note to thank her sister for covering for her later.

'But she was obviously lying,' Teddy said, 'seeing as you seem to have no recollection of agreeing to play such game,'

'Oh,' said Victoire, inwardly, 'erm…but…er… why would Dominique lie?'

'You tell me,' Teddy said, sitting down on the bed beside her,

'Oh, er, what do you mean?' Victoire stuttered,

'Why did you run away earlier,' he asked her,

'I was… feeling sick,' she lied, 'I had to come and lie down,'

'But you looked fine,' said Teddy, 'and you look fine now,' he added,

'It's dark,' Victoire sighed, 'you can't see me… I look a state…honestly,'

'Well you _sound _fine then,' said Teddy. There was a silence. 'Are you going to tell me the real reason you ran away back there then?' he asked.

Victoire's heart raced at about a thousand beats per second. She couldn't come up with a lie for the life of her. Perhaps she should just tell him the truth- about the dare… but that didn't really explain her running away at all. In fact, even she couldn't explain why she felt so sad at that moment. It was all too confusing.

'You kissed Rebecca,' said Victoire, feeling her face burn.

'Rebecca kissed me,' Teddy corrected her, pausing for a second before realising the significance of what Victoire had just said to him, 'and...err…what about it?' he asked,

'I don't know,' said Victoire sheepishly,

'I don't understand,' Teddy said flatly,

'Nor do I,' Victoire retorted, 'I'm just… confused,'

'Confused about what?' Teddy asked her.

'I- I- don't know, ok?' Victoire sighed, 'We were playing truth or dare in the garden… and Fred dared me to kiss you, and I was going to and then Rebecca-'

'You were going to kiss me?' Teddy said, feeling his own heart pound in his chest,

'Well- yes,' said Victoire, 'but only because Fred and everyone were making me and-'

'Wait,' said Teddy, 'I don't get it. So Fred and that lot dared you to kiss me… and so you came to find me, and then Rebecca kissed me and you ran away to come and lie here in the dark,'

'Well…yes,' said Victoire,

'Why?' Teddy said,

'BECAUSE I WAS UPSET, TEDDY,' yelled Victoire, who sat up in a fury, feeling a sudden surge of sheer annoyance, 'How much explaining does it take?'

'You were upset?' Teddy asked,

'Yes,' Victoire spat, 'that's what I _just _said,'

'Ok, well why?' Teddy said,

'I don't know!' Victoire groaned, 'Maybe I wanted to kiss you… maybe it wasn't just a dare… but then Rebecca came swooping in-'

'For god's sake,' Teddy breathed, cutting off Victoire's semi-hysterical rant, 'come here,' he said, and before either of them knew it, his lips were on hers.

It was more…gentle…than Victoire had ever expected kissing Teddy to be… because, being honest, Victoire _did _think about kissing him a lot more than she'd like to admit, even to herself. For some reason, Teddy's recent 'bad boy' image of being a player meant that Victoire expected things to be a bit…rougher, harder, more brutal. But this felt…kind of caring. He cupped her face in his hands as he kissed her, the warmth of his touch making Victoire want to melt on the spot. He ran his hands backwards and through her hair before trailing them down her back, his delicate caress sent a shiver up her spine.

A dragon inside Teddy's gut roared more triumphantly than ever before. This was his moment. Being honest, he was being a lot more reserved than he wanted to be… Victoire had been like a sister, a love interest, a best friend and an enemy, and something her seemed so…fragile and so innocent. The guilt of Teddy's past pulsed through him.

But suddenly… something rather unexpected happened. It was Victoire who picked up the pace, much to Teddy's surprise. Before he knew it, her hands were tangled in his dirty blonde locks, pulling at them as she smacked her lips harder against his. He quickly complied with her new set standards, grabbing her waist as his tongue wriggled into her mouth, the warmth of her breath between his lips confirmed to him that he had been right. He had always been right. Victoire was all he wanted, and all he'd ever want.

'Victoire?!' called a voice from behind the door, a fist banging against the wood, 'are you in there?'

The pair of them flew apart faster than the speed of magic.

The door tore open.

'There you are!' giggled Roxanne,

'Shh,' hissed Molly from behind her, 'don't announce it…or everyone will find us,'

'That's not a great hiding place, by the way, guys,' Roxanne tutted, pointing towards them sat on the bed, awkwardly rearranging themselves. 'We'd have better luck hiding in a the cupboard or something,'

'Oh right, yeah...' Teddy muttered.

The bright winter sun pouring through the shuttered awoke Victoire with a jolt. She felt her head pound and spin as she sat up, grasping her forehead; she came to the conclusion that she'd definitely had more to drink last night than she should have done. Lord. If she felt this way, she couldn't even imagine how the others must feel. Dominique and the rest of the girls appeared to be asleep around her, it was shortly after she noticed this that she also noticed that she was still wearing her party dress from the night before, and that the makeup she had so carefully applied had slipped right down her face. She looked an absolute state.

'Bathroom,' she muttered to herself in a daze, walking stiffly across the room and to the doorway. She crept across the thickly carpeted hallway- it was easy to move around Hallows House without making a sound. Paper cups and streamers were littered around the skirting boards, and as Victoire walked, she noticed the occasional rogue spark shoot across the ceiling, left over from the countdown celebrations.

The third door on the left from the top of the staircase was the bathroom. Victoire turned the brass handle, taking care to shut the door quietly behind her, so as not to wake the rest of the household. She was unsure of the time, and felt tempted to check her wrists, regardless of the fact that she knew her watch had broken almost a year ago now. She ran the tap until the water flowed freezing cold, and then splashed it all over her face, rubbing furiously under her eyes in attempt to remove at least _some _of the dirty makeup mess. Using her hands, she combed violently through the knots that tangled through her long golden locks, wincing slightly in the process.

Once she was partially satisfied that she looked at least a tiny bit better than when she'd gotten up, Victoire went to open the door. As she did so, she revealed a figure standing before her, who appeared to be reaching out for the doorknob.

'Teddy?' she whispered, looking up at him. He'd evidently only just woken up, having not bothered to put so much as a shirt on. Victoire blushed slightly, trying not to look. His hair stood up straight on one side, whilst the other seemed to be compressed, probably from the pillow that he'd slept on. He rubbed his eyes with his hands,

'Victoire,' he said through a yawn,

'Why are you up so early?' she hissed, trying to keep the volume down,

'I needed to go,' Teddy said, pointing into the bathroom, looking rather dazed,

'Right,' said Victoire, 'er, of course,' she stepped to the side awkwardly, expecting him to enter,

'Why are _you _up so early?' Teddy asked her,

'I don't know,' said Victoire, 'I couldn't sleep,'

'Thinking about me too much?' said Teddy, with a cheeky wink. Typical, it was just like him to behave like this.

'Obviously,' Victoire scoffed sarcastically. But he was right. She _had _been thinking about him too much. Much too much.

But it felt like something inside of her shattered as soon as Teddy spoke.

He was ever so… casual… about it all. Brushing it off, as if it meant nothing. Victoire inwardly berated herself. Of course it meant nothing. She was an idiot to ever even consider it might have meant something. It was a dare- and he knew it, for merlin's sake.

But, little did she know that Teddy's blasé attitude towards the night's events was, in a way, his own defence mechanism. He was so used to being… a bit of a 'tool' back at Hogwarts- what with being friends with Joseph Davies and the crew. It's how he was so shamefully used to acting with people. In a way, he feared rejection.

After all, the more he thought about it, the more he regretted his decision to kiss Victoire. It obviously meant so much more to him than it did to her. After all- it was all just a dare for Victoire.

So, he decided to be casual. Almost too casual.

Joking about it would surely make things less awkward, right?

But then, Victoire hadkissed him harder… hadn't she? Surely that meant _something-_

'Thanks, though,' Victoire said,

'For what?' Teddy asked, smirking,

'I would have never heard the end of it from Fred if I hadn't followed through with that dare,' she tapped him on the arm in a friendly manner. Teddy's heart sunk. His worst case scenario had just been confirmed.

'It's cool,' Teddy shrugged, looking away, 'that's what friends are for, right?'

'Yeah,' Victoire nodded, a false smile plastered across her face. On the inside, it felt like burning.

'Well, I'm going to…er… use the bathroom, then,' said Teddy,

'Oh, right, yeah, of course,' Victoire stuttered, walking out into the hallway,

'See you at breakfast,' said Teddy, shutting the bathroom door,

'Yep,' Victoire called back to him, as she began to make her way back down the corridor, feeling a single tear slide down her cheek.

* * *

**I am SO sorry I took so long to upload that.**

**To put it bluntly, I've had some love-life issues of my own this week... I won't bore you with that here though, unless you're particularly interested you can send me a PM, and I'll be more than happy to talk about it (sorry, I'm quite a talk-about-your-feelings kind of person) But yeah, this chapter kind of hit home, so I wrote the kissing scene, and then couldn't even look at the document for a few days. Sorry about that. **

**ANYWAY. This was VERY Teddy/Vic centric, so I really really hope you enjoyed it- as always, please let me know your thoughts, I absolutely love hearing what people have to say about the story, it literally makes my day. **

**I'd just like to thank everyone, whether you review this story or not, for coming back chapter after chapter to read more. It means SO much to me.**

**Lots and lots of love darlings,**

**Em x **


	29. Back to Hogwarts

Victoire was pleased to leave Hallows House earlier than scheduled the morning of the 1st January. Louis had come down with bad case of the 'flu', according to Fleur. Victoire secretly knew that there was a very different reason for Louis' constant vomiting. Students were expected back at Hogwarts on the 4th January. Victoire dreaded the date. Not only would she have to see Teddy every single day, but she'd also have to see Drew… and make amends with Jenna- who she'd left on a less than amicable note.

She spent the last few days of her holiday casually avoiding any conversation concerning Teddy with her sister, Dominique. Instead, she chose to distract herself, by talking her through ways of making new friends at Beauxbatons, and how to stand up to the children that were picking on her. Dominique was relatively grateful for the advice, but eager to find out what had happened between her sister and their old family friend on the night of New Year.

But Victoire would not say a word.

She didn't so much as mention the evening's events to anybody. Not Dominique, not Fred, not Louis, and certainly not her parents. She came to the conclusion that the less she spoke about it, the easier it would be to forget. The truth was, she _did _really like Teddy- and the more she thought about, the more aware she became of the fact that she had _always _really liked Teddy. The knowledge of this was far too intense for Victoire. She knew that things would only end badly if she chose to act upon her feelings any more than she already had.

Getting onto the scarlet Hogwarts Express was a challenge in itself. Even when Victoire had practically no friends, and the lowest self-confidence imaginable, she had never felt this terrible going back to school. In fact, she'd never felt this terrible in general.

Who would she sit with?

After the fall out she'd had with Jenna at the Yule Ball, surely she wouldn't want anything to do with Victoire… and quite rightly.

Teddy was a no-go, as always. It wasn't even worth contemplating the idea of sitting with him, especially not now.

A few weeks ago she would have jumped to sit with Drew- but in light of the fact that he was now her _ex-_boyfriend, Victoire didn't think it would be the best idea to join him.

And, regardless of how lonely she felt, the company of Millie Boot and her fellow cackling gang of girls would only make Victoire feel worse.

She opted for an empty compartment, near the end of the train.

To her surprise, a rather meek looking Jenna showed her face from behind the glass. She tapped on it gently.

'Can I come in?' she aked, Victoire nodded. Jenna slid the rickety door across and dragged her trunk into the compartment.

'Do you need some help?' asked Victoire shyly, not knowing how Jenna felt about their friendship.

'It's ok,' said Jenna, who looked rather strained as she hauled it into the over head shelf, 'I've got it,' Victoire swallowed.

'Did you have a fun Christmas?' Victoire asked her,

'It was good,' said Jenna, sitting down opposite her, 'I spent some time with Paul's family,'

'Already?' Victoire snapped, without thinking,

'Yes, _already,' _Jenna retorted. 'We wanted to see each other,'

'Sorry,' Victoire whimpered,

'Did you stay with Drew in the end?' Jenna asked, Victoire shook her head, staring out of the window. There was a lot of explaining to do.

'We broke up,' she said flatly,

'What?!' Jenna exclaimed, 'When?! What?! How?!'

'At the Yule Ball,' Victoire said,

'But you didn't tell me!' Jenna gasped,

'You were angry with me!' Victoire said,

'You should have come to me anyway,' Jenna sighed, 'come here,' she said, pulling her friend into a hug. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine,' Victoire sighed, 'I'm kind of over it now… it's been a while since it happened,' Jenna gave her an understanding nod,

'Who dumped who?' she asked,

'He dumped me,' Victoire exhaled,

'But you're gorgeous!' Jenna cried, 'he was so in love with you… I don't understand!'

'I guess things changed,' Victoire shrugged,

'Did he give you a reason?' Jenna asked, Victoire felt her stomach turn. He had given her a reason. A reason that had never felt more legitimate than it did now.

'He said I was getting too close to Teddy Lupin,' she sighed,

'What?' Jenna spluttered, 'you mean your Quidditch captain?' Shoot. Victoire had forgotten about Quidditch. How was she meant to deal with practises after what had happened?

'Yeah,' Victoire breathed. The rest of the train ride consisted of an uncomfortable analysis of what Jenna thought of Victoire's relationship with Drew, and a carefully constructed plan in regards to how to get him back. Victoire didn't have the heart to tell Jenna that getting Drew back was the last of her worries.

They arrived at Hogwarts in the dark, as always. A slushy snow remained on the platform of Hogsmeade station, as the calamity of students clambered out of the train.

'There he is,' Jenna hissed into Victoire's ear, pointing towards the boy that, quite frankly, she had no intention of ever speaking to again. Victoire watched Drew as he messed up his own dark hair with his hands, before picking up his trunk. He and his friends bantered together, shoving one another around and laughing as they approached the carriages.

'He looks happy,' Victoire said, feeling silently relieved,

'It's all an act,' Jenna insisted, shaking her head, 'don't worry, I bet he wants you back,'

'No,' Victoire shook his head, 'I think I should just leave him to it,'

'But-' Jenna intercepted,

'If he wants me back, he'll talk to me,' Victoire told her, 'I don't want to go over there and spoil his fun,'

'Fair enough,' Jenna exhaled, 'Paul wants me to share his carriage, do you want to come?' she added, pointing towards a few sixth year boys.

'Sure,' Victoire shrugged, following her friends tracks.

Paul stood up as soon as he saw Jenna approaching, and waved wildly,

'Hey Jenna!' he said, his breath erupting into steam in the sharp air, 'Victoire,' he added, giving Jenna a rather sceptical look. He obviously knew of the fall out the pair of them had had before the Christmas break.

'We're friends,' she hissed under her breath, only just loud enough for Victoire to hear her.

'Right,' Paul nodded. 'Have you met these guys, Victoire?' he asked, Victoire shook her head,

'Not yet,' she said, smiling politely at the boys stood behind Paul.

'This is Henry,' he said, gesturing towards a boy with a pointy face and rectangular glasses, the boy gave a half-hearted wave. Victoire nodded towards him, 'Steve,' he said, tapping a boy with a very short haircut and a broad nose on the shoulder, 'and Jarred' he concluded, pointing at the last boy, who had tanned skin and floppy dark hair.

The ride into school was an awkward one. Jenna and Paul cuddled together as if they hadn't seen each other in months, as Victoire attempted to make strained small talk with Henry, Steve and Jarred.

'So have you been training this holiday?' Steve asked Victoire, trying hard to make things less awkward,

'Oh, yes,' Victoire lied, 'loads,'

'Brilliant,' said Steve, who was also a Gryffindor, 'you better be on top form for the Ravenclaw game next month then,'

'I should be,' Victoire said, with a false smile, 'can't wait to get back out on the pitch,'

'You know- I would try out for the team… but I think I'm too good and it'd be unfair on the other-' Steve began,

'Oh give it a rest, Steve,' Henry and Jarred groaned,

'He's useless,' Jarred scoffed,

'I am not!' Steve demanded,

'You are too,' Henry said flatly, 'even I can get the Quaffle past you,'

'And that's saying something,' Paul interjected,

'Well- well- you've only ever seen me play with the Quaffle,' Steve defended himself, 'you've never seen me play seeker,'

'Come on,' Jarred groaned, 'give up the act, mate,'

'Nah- my dad's friends with the coach of Puddlemere United, and he says I'm the best he's ever seen-'

'He's obviously never seen this one then,' said Jarred, playfully punching Victoire on the arm. Steve crossed his arms,

'Whatever,' he shrugged, looking disgruntled.

Teddy rushed through dinner that evening, eager to get back to his new dormitory and unpack his things. Moving into Xavier's room felt like a truly fresh start- he was ready to reinvent himself at Hogwarts, and shake of the negative image he'd gained himself before Christmas. He had already been ridiculed and shouted at to no end by the boys in his previous dormitory for writing to Professor Greenhaush during the holidays. They simply could not understand why Teddy had the desire to switch dormitories, and appreciated the change even less when they found out he'd be moving in with Xavier Quigley.

Teddy shrugged their insults and derogatory comments- he knew that the rest of his last year at Hogwarts would be far more enjoyable than any of his time before. He and Xavier were some of the first out of the Great Hall that evening, opting to take pudding back to their dormitory with them. Teddy was not only eager to unpack, but also bursting to tell Xavier about New Year's events. Surely he'd have something intelligent to say about it all.

They burst into the dormitory, and simultaneously jumped at the sight that stood before them. A boy with messy dark hair and strange eyes stood in the bedroom that was formerly just Xaviers.

'Er…' said Teddy, 'Hello?'

'Hey,' said the boy flatly, who continued to unpack his trunk.

'What are you doing here?' asked Xavier, 'This is my… our room,'

'I'm new,' the boy said, still not looking at them.

'Oh, have you transferred?' Teddy asked, trying to be friendly, the boy nodded, 'Durmstrang or Beauxbatons?' he continued,

'Neither,' The boy grunted, Teddy threw him a questioning look. 'It's a small school,' he retorted, 'you wont have heard of it,'

'What's it called?' Xavier asked him,

'Dracumarsh,' he said, 'it's in Romania,'

'You're right,' Teddy shook his head, 'never heard of the place,'

'Why come to Hogwarts _now?' _Xavier looked confused, 'we're almost leaving,'

'I'm sixth year,' he said, 'this was the only dorm with space,'

'Right,' said Teddy, narrowing his eyes,

'So why did you leave that Dracu-whatever place?' Xavier asked, breaking the silence.

'I was expelled,' he said casually,

'Expelled?' Teddy exclaimed, 'for what?'

'I dunno…' the boy grunted, 'Violence or something stupid,' Teddy looked wide-eyed at Xavier,

'Oh… and they let you in to Hogwarts?' he said lightly,

'Yeah,' he shrugged, 'I mean they tried to get me a place at Durmstrang at first- thinking it'd straighten me out… but they were full- so, it's here or nothing,'

'Great story,' said Teddy, silently panicking. He had to share a room with this boy.

'So, you never told us your name,' said Xavier,

'Nathan Flint,' he said, 'Call me Nate,'

'I'm Xavier,' said Xavier, Nate nodded,

'I'm Teddy,' Ted said, Nate snorted,

'Teddy? Are you four?' he laughed. Teddy scowled at him,

'That's funny,' said Teddy, 'you know I've never heard that one… maybe you should write it down,' Nate's face fell.

'I'll show you funny,' he said through gritted teeth, storming towards Teddy, his fists clenched so hard his knuckles turned white.

'Woah,' said Teddy backing away, 'cool down mate,' Nate stood still for a second, shaking with anger before finally relaxing,

'Don't get on my bad side,' he said sharply, retreating back to his trunk.

'Sorry,' said Teddy tentatively, before moving towards his own trunk to unpack it.

'Fuck this,' Teddy heard Nate say under his breath, as he carelessly threw school books out of his bag, 'you actually use these here?' he asked them,

'What?' said Xavier, '_Text books?' _he asked, 'of course we bloody use them, this is a school!'

'At Dracumarsh the teachers were intelligent enough to not need them,' he spat, 'they knew everything,'

'Well Dracumarsh sounds fucking fabulous,' said Teddy sarcastically, 'have a gold star,' Nate threw Teddy a nasty look.

'I'll soon be out of here,' he muttered darkly, 'I don't need school,'

'How are you planning on getting a job, then?' Xavier retorted smartly,

'Don't get all smart with me,' Nathan growled, 'or I'll get you,' Xavier swallowed hard.

'Come on, mate,' Teddy said firmly, 'this isn't going to work if you keep trying to be such a naughty boy,' he added in a patronising tone, as he touched his shoulder. Nate shrugged him off violently,

'Don't ever touch me again,' he sneered at Teddy, 'or you'll be next.'

Teddy suddenly regretted swapping dormitories.

Joseph Davies had nothing on this guy.

* * *

**Bit of a plot twist there! Now Nathan Flint's in the mix... let me know what you think! I'm so glad to have the characters back at Hogwarts... this are going to get _really _exciting... trust me.**

**Thanks so so much for all your reviews last chapter- and if you have time, I'd love it if you could review again! As always, I read every single one, and I try to PM people who have questions back! **

**As a side note, I am overwhelmed by the amount of help and support I have been offered by you all- I feel bad for bringing my personal life into my last authors note- but the reaction I have gotten has been unreal. It's a real privilege to have such excellent people offering their guidance to me, and I give you all my greatest thanks. I couldn't wish for better readers.**

**Lots and lots of love to all of you darlings,**

**Em x**


	30. First Impressions

'Who's she?' asked Nate over breakfast. Xavier and Teddy had silently agreed that it certainly wasn't a good idea to get on this guy's bad side, and that it'd probably be a good idea to befriend him for now… just avoid being seriously harmed by him later.

'Who?' asked Xavier, through a mouthful of cornflakes,

'The blonde,' Nate nodded towards, 'Next to the red head… over there,' it became apparent that he was indeed talking about no other than Victoire Weasley,

'That's Victoire,' said Teddy, 'why?'

'Because she's easily the best looking girl in the room,' Nate shrugged, his eyes darted around the great hall, 'by a mile,'

'Right,' Teddy inhaled sharply, before taking another bite of his toast.

'What's grinded your gears?' Nate asked, smirking slightly,

'Nothing!' Teddy snapped,

'Don't worry about him,' said Xavier softly, Teddy's shot him an angry, yet puzzled look, 'it's just about Quidditch,'

'Quidditch?' Nate narrowed his eyes,

'Yes,' Xavier lied seamlessly, 'he's captain, and Victoire's his star seeker… he likes his players to be…committed. He gets odd about them dating people,'

'That's a bit uptight, mate,' Nathan sneered, 'besides… who said anything about dating,' Teddy sighed,

'Yeah, well I take winning very seriously,' he said, giving Xavier a dirty look regardless, 'sorry, mate,'

'I'd give her a good shag though, wouldn't you?' Nate quipped, 'I bet she'd lap it up,'

'Oh god,' Xavier muttered under his breath. Teddy clenched his fists beneath the table,

'Don't you dare talk-' Teddy began,

'Ok,' said Xavier, in a bit of a panic, 'calm down now, we don't want to make a scene,'

'I don't fucking care if we make a scene,' Teddy said quietly, but the rage boiled in his voice,

'Somebody's a bit touchy,' Nate grinned, 'My, my… I've learnt how to push your buttons very fast, haven't I?' Teddy felt his face burn,

'Just drop it,' he said, before standing up and calmly leaving breakfast. Things with Nate were not going to end well. He could just feel it.

By the end of their first week back at Hogwarts, the entire school buzzed with the name of Nathan Flint, as though he were some sort of local celebrity. He seemed to be the kind of person that people either loved or hated. A few Slytherin boys regarded him as a 'legend', regardless of the fact that he was a Gryffindor, and he'd managed to earn himself a following of several swooning girls. On the other hand, a large group of students had taken a dislike to Nathan, for a variety of reasons. There was the obvious choice of his obnoxious and frankly quite scary attitude towards everyone, and then there was jealousy. People, especially the likes of Joseph Davies and his crew, despised the way Nathan had managed to control people through fear and a strange kind of popularity- a skill Joseph seemed to be the master of before Nathan arrived at Hogwarts.

'For Merlin's sake!' Victoire exclaimed as Nate Flint barged past her for the third time that week, knocking the stack of schoolbooks out of her arms.

'Oh sorry,' Nate said, a twinge of sarcasm and a mild amusement tarnishing his voice,

'Bloody hell-' Victoire muttered to herself, as knelt down to scoop her possessions from the floor,

'Let me help you with that,' said Nate, a grin glittering on his face,

'No,' Victoire spat, 'I can do it myself,'

'No need to get touchy,' Nate sneered, 'it was an accident,'

'I'm sure it was,' Victoire spat angrily,

'Somebody's grumpy,' Nate smiled,

'No, I'm just in a rush,' Victoire grumbled,

'Here,' said Nate, bending down to help her. She swatted his hands away,

'Can you just leave me alone, please?' she exclaimed, exasperated.

'Calm down,' Nate raised an eyebrow, Victoire inhaled sharply, rising back to her feet, before abruptly turning and stalking down the corridor. 'Wait!' said Nate, grabbing her arm,

'What?!' Victoire cried,

'I'm sorry,' he said, '...look, I'll be more careful next time, ok?'

'Good.' Victoire said bluntly,

'I'm Nate by the way,' he added, throwing her a smile that he knew made all the girls melt.

'I know,' she said, 'everyone knows,' Nate shrugged, with a smug look on his face.

'You are?' he asked her, although fully aware who she was,

'Victoire,' she said, 'Victoire Weasley,'

'Right,' he nodded, 'well nice to meet you,'

'Wish I could say the same,' Victoire sneered,

'Politeness costs nothing,' Nate raised his eyebrows at her, a smirk playing on his lips,

'But, you just-!' Victoire began,

'Catch you later, Victoria,' Nate said, before strutting away, looking rather pleased with himself.

'It's VicTOIRE,' she exclaimed, but to no prevail. Victoire had no idea what had just happened. Nate managed to twist her words round, his timing immaculate. It was almost as if he were playing a game.

'I'm totally in there with the French chick,' Nathan whispered subtly into Xavier's ear that evening. The pair of them sat in the thick crimson armchairs next to the crackling warm fire. Xavier's body stiffened,

'What?' he hissed,

'I spoke to her in the corridor today,' he said, 'she wants me,' Xavier exhaled.

'I wouldn't go there,' Xavier urged him,

'Why not?' Nate said, 'she's hot-'

'Teddy wouldn't be pleased,' Xavier told him,

'So?' Nate shrugged, 'my life doesn't revolve around Lupin,'

'What about me?' Teddy arched his neck towards them, turning away from his fairly mediocre game of Wizard's Chess with John Blakely.

'Nothing,' Xavier and Nate said in unison. Teddy narrowed his eyes.

'Wha-?' he began,

'It's your turn,' John spat from the other side of the chessboard,

'Right,' said Teddy, keeping his eyes fixed on the pair of them as he turned his head back to the board.

'You're not his fucking servant,' Nate hissed cruelly before stalking out of the portrait hole.

Across the common room, Victoire sat on a threadbare settee, thumbing through the latest issue of the Daily Prophet.

'So I hear things,' said Millie Boot from across the worn coffee table,

'Do you?' Victoire raised an eyebrow, not tearing her eyes from the newspaper,

'About you,' said Millie, her voice lingering, 'and the new boy,' her eyes flitted towards the portrait hole.

'What?' said Victoire sharply, her hands gripping tightly onto the paper. A malicious smirk played on Millie's lips.

'You were speaking to him in the corridor earlier,' Millie said, 'Tasha told me,'

'Who's Tasha?' Victoire asked,

'My first year,' Millie shrugged,

'_Your _first year-?' Victoire began,

'Yes, yes,' Millie shrugged, 'she does my admin and what not-'

'Your _admin…_what admin?' Victoire sneered,

'Ugh,' Millie groaned, 'everyone has a first year to do their little jobs- keep up,' she added. Victoire rolled her eyes. 'So, Nathan Flint.'

'What about him?' Victoire asked shrewdly, turning a page of the Prophet.

'He's quite sexy, isn't he?' Millie said,

'No,' Victoire said flatly, 'he's a self-assured idiot,'

'Well that's an obvious lie,' Millie shrugged, 'I heard you were all over him,'

'Merlin!' Victoire exclaimed, 'don't believe anything Tasha tells you!'

'He's quite mysterious, isn't he?' Millie began, 'I can see why you'd go for him-'

'Look,' Victoire exhaled, 'I don't want to talk about Nathan with you.'

'Bit touchy,' Millie said bitterly.

Victoire felt a stroke of luck as Andrew Bell approached, cutting their conversation short.

'Alright, Vic?' he smiled at her, 'Good Christmas?'

'Great, thanks,' Victoire lied, 'yours?'

'Brilliant,' Andrew grinned, 'Teddy wanted me to pass a message to you,'

'Go on,' said Victoire, her heart skipping a beat at just the mention of his name.

'First Quidditch practice of the season is on Friday at four,' he said, 'Bring your winter riding cloak,'

'Alright,' said Victoire, feeling automatically sick to the stomach at the prospect of training.

'Been practising much?' Andrew asked,

'A bit,' Victoire nodded, 'It's a bit less appealing in the winter though,'

'I understand,' Andrew nodded, 'the air feels a bit sharp at this time of year,'

'Hopefully Teddy's not too harsh with us this term,' Victoire chuckled lightly,

'Mmm,' Andrew nodded, 'he did calm down a bit nearing the end of December though,'

'Yeah,' Victoire said vaguely,

'You guys are cool now, right?' Andrew asked, narrowing his eyes.

'Yes, yes, of course!' Victoire said quickly, 'why?'

'I don't know,' said Andrew sceptically, 'I swear you guys had a bit of a rivalry going on… or something. Remember when he'd get all angry with you in training… that was a bit scary at times actually,'

'Yeah,' Victoire said weakly.

'Well done for sticking on the team,' said Andrew, patting her on the shoulder, 'I don't think I would have done… anyway, I'm off to bed, I'll see you Friday, yeah?'

'Sure,' Victoire nodded.

A worry in her gut began to consume her.

* * *

**I am SO sorry it took me so long to upload that. A month is just a ridiculous amount of time to keep you all waiting. I promise I won't do that to you again. I started college and I've been snowed under with work and emotion- making new friends and worrying about making new friends really takes it out of you...**

**Also, as this is more of a linking chapter, I was feeling rather uninspired... a bit of writers block.**

**Anyway, please review- you know how much I love it!**

**Thanks so so much for waiting my darlings,**

**Em x**

**PS- I found my perfect Teddy. If you're interested, Google Image 'George Shelley'- he's exactly how I imagine him. **


	31. Male Attention

A crisp frost crunched beneath the feet of huddled students on the sharp January morning. Victoire's stomach turned inside her, the looming grey sky not the encouragement she desired as she trudged towards the Quidditch pitch. It had been almost three weeks since the kiss, approximately 20 days since she last spoke to Teddy properly.

'Alright, Vic?' Henry McLaggen asked, as he jogged to catch up with her,

'Yeah, thanks,' Victoire lied, 'you?'

'Pumped for Quidditch,' Henry smiled, 'it's been too long,'

'I agree,' Victoire nodded, 'can't wait to get back in my red robes,' she added with a forced enthusiastic hand gesture.

'Teddy will already be on the pitch,' Henry began, 'he told me he was coming down to warm up at seven… that's dedication,'

'Wow,' said Victoire, her voice shook a little, she hoped it wasn't enough to be noticeable, 'that is impressive,'

'You better be doing that next year,' Henry said jestfully, punching her on the arm, 'when you're captian,'

'What?' Victoire spluttered,

'Come on,' Henry grinned, 'it's inevitable that you'll get it- Greenhaush loves you, and you're the best player on the team by far,'

'I don't think that's fair,' Victoire said, 'I'm the only seeker- it's impossible to compare me to the others, everyone else is just as good, maybe better-'

'Pfft,' Henry scoffed, '_everyone _knows you're our star player, Victoire,'

'But-' Victoire began,

'Shh,' Henry hushed her, 'anyway, we better hurry up- don't want to be late,' he said, breaking into a light run. It wasn't long before he was too far away for Victoire to dispute what he'd just said.

The bitter air felt sharper than ever once they were assembled on the pitch. A few people murmured to one another about their Christmas break before Teddy clapped his hands together to gain the group's attention.

'Right,' he said, his breath rippling like a dragon's in the air, 'it's been a long break,' he began, scanning each of the group with his eyes, 'We all did exceptionally well last term, and I don't want all of our hard work to go to waste… so how about we start with a few laps of the pitch on our brooms, just to get us back into the mind-set?' The team nodded, a few yawning and rubbing their eyes before mounting their brooms and setting off around the field. The next hour consisted of several mini games, the entire process was particularly similar to the try outs back at the beginning of the school year.

'Right,' said Teddy, rather breathlessly as he touched down on the ground, 'I think we've all earned ourselves a break- be back here in ten minutes,'

The group dispersed; a few going to sit on the bare metal railings for a catch up, others returning to the changing rooms for a warm drink or to lace up their boots tighter.

'Alright, mate,' said Henry, approaching Teddy. Teddy looked up from the schedule he'd written out for the morning,

'Henry,' he said, 'I'm good thanks, mate, yourself?'

'Not bad,' Henry shrugged, 'how was your Christmas,'

'Fairly average,' Teddy said- no way was he going to go into detail.

'So, are you getting with Victoire, then?' Henry asked abruptly, raising his eyebrows,

'I'm sorry, what?!' Teddy spluttered, turning pink,

'You heard me,' Henry winked, 'you guys were getting on _very _well at the Yule Ball-'

'We danced,' Teddy snapped, 'that's it,'

'Sure…' Henry said suggestively,

'McGonagall made us,' Teddy said, 'It's not like I wanted to,'

'Somebody's getting a little defensive,' Henry nudged him.

'No I'm not!' Teddy exhaled,

'So you're _'just friends', _then?' Henry asked,

'Look,' said Teddy, 'she's my seeker, I'm her captain. That's it. There's nothing more too it… I know what you're like with gossip, McLaggen,' he said, pointing the thin quill he'd been using to take notes with at him, 'So don't go around saying something's going on, ok?'

'Fine,' Henry sighed, 'I don't know why you're so touchy about it though, mate.' He added, 'Victoire is _fit. _Drew was chatting about her the other day- apparently she's proper dirty… personally I'd relish in rumours about me and her-'

'She's not a fucking piece of meat, McLaggen,' Teddy said shortly, 'shouldn't you be catching your breath before the rest of practise?'

'Alright then,' Henry sighed, looking rather startled, 'see you in five,' he added, before trudging across the pitch towards the others.

Teddy cursed under his breath. The whole 'Victoire' thing was getting out of hand. On the one hand, it felt more obvious than ever that Victoire did not return Teddy's feelings, but on the other hand, he secretly hoped that there was some, miniscule chance, that she just might feel the same. What would he do if that happened though? Could he honestly imagine calling Victoire his _girlfriend? _

'EVERYONE BACK,' he called across the pitch, snatching his broom from the ground. 'I trust you've all had a restful break,' he said, looking at their exhaust-ridden faces, 'Let's play a mock match,' he began, dividing the group into two teams. He chose to ignore the rumble of groans that echoed across the team.

The game lasted the best part of an hour, with Victoire playing seeker against the team's stand-in Graeme Jackson. After a fast paced race towards the snitch, Graeme closed his hand around it, whooping in joy before touching down on the ground. Victoire felt stupid, but she felt her stomach sink. It had only been a practise game, but she'd never missed the snitch before. _Never. _

'Victoire,' Teddy called after her as the others wandered towards the changing rooms. Her heart skipped a beat.

'Yeah?' she said, turning back to look at him. He beckoned her towards him, without actually looking at her. Instead, he appeared to be fiercely scribbling brief notes into a notepad.

'I wanted to talk to you,' said Teddy,

'Sorry for missing the snitch,' Victoire said, 'I feel-'

'It happens,' Teddy shrugged, 'We can't expect you to catch it _every _time… even the best seekers have bad days.' Victoire smiled weakly.

'What was it you wanted to say?' she said, trying her best not to look him in the eye.

'I just…' he began, seeming to struggle with his words, 'wanted to make sure you weren't too upset, about losing… but we've covered that now,'

'Oh,' said Victoire, 'well, er… thanks,' Teddy gave her a friendly nod, before she began to make her way across the pitch once more.

'Do you have any idea how much male attention you get?' Teddy blurted, Victoire turned back around, a puzzled look on her face.

'W-what?' she frowned,

'I was just talking to McLaggen,' Teddy said, 'he was being a bit… derogatory,'

'As in Henry McLaggen?' Victoire furrowed her brow, 'what do you mean? What did he say?'

'It doesn't matter,' Teddy said, 'the point is, you should just watch out for the boys around this place,' he added darkly,

'Don't be so dramatic,' Victoire shook her head,

'Just trust me, ok?' Teddy said, slipping the notebook into his pocket.

Teddy's words played in Victoire's mind for the rest of the day. _'Just watch out for the boys around this place'… _what on earth did that mean? And what was all that about McLaggen? Victoire decided it wasn't worth worrying about, but she did wish that Teddy had been a bit less vague about what he'd been saying. Perhaps she should bring the issue up with Henry himself… but on second thought, Victoire decided that it'd be much too awkward.

That evening at dinner, Victoire contemplated telling Jenna about what Teddy had said to her. She then realised that Jenna knew nothing. It would take far too much effort to explain the entire situation just for the benefit of the tiny occurrence.

'Hey blondie,' said a voice from behind Victoire. She felt a hand jestfully swipe across her long locks. She turned around,

'Oh,' she said flatly, 'it's you,' she turned back to her food. Millie Boot, who sat across the table from her, had a rather dumb-founded expression on her face.

'Hey, Nate,' she giggled, fluttering her eyelashes. Nathan looked at her, and then looked away, as if she were an uninteresting wall painting, or a chest of drawers.

'Are you grumpy again?' he asked,

'I'm not grumpy,' Victoire growled, 'I just don't like you,'

'That's hardly fair,' Nate said, inviting himself to sit down in the free seat beside her. 'You don't even know me,'

'I know enough,' Victoire spat,

'Bitchy,' he grinned, seeming to enjoy the challenge. 'You know,' he continued, 'I think you and I would get on,'

'Really?' Victoire sighed, 'and what gives you that idea?'

'I think we'd have a lot in common,' Nate said,

'Like what?' Victoire crossed her arms,

'You want to know?' Nate raised an eyebrow at her,

'Yes,' she said, 'it'll be a good laugh,'

'Well meet me in Hogsmeade for a drink, then,' Nate said, 'and I will enlighten you,'

'Pfft,' Victoire spat, 'I'd rather hex myself,'

'So it's a date,' Nate smirked, 'Three o'clock at the three broomsticks, Saturday,'

'I haven't agreed to anything!' Victoire spluttered,

'You'll come,' Nate shrugged, standing up,

'No, I won't!' Victoire cried,

'Wait and see,' Nate winked, 'see you Saturday,' and he stalked away.

'Well,' said Jenna, after a long silence. 'That was a bit harsh,'

'I know, right?' Victoire grumbled, 'He's literally the biggest arsehole I've ever met,'

'No,' Jenna shook her head, 'I meant you,'

'What?' Victoire spat,

'Well he was only being nice,' Jenna shrugged,

'But it's _Nathan Flint_ Jenna,' Victoire growled, 'he's an idiot and bully,'

'What's he ever done to you?' Jenna asked,

'He bumped into me in the corridor the other day,' Victoire said, 'and I dropped my books,'

'Didn't he say sorry for that? And he offered to help you pick up your books…'

'He did it on purpose,' Victoire demanded,

'I think he has a crush on you, Vic,' Jenna said, 'that's probably why,'

'Well, I _certainly _don't have a crush on him,' said Victoire.

'Maybe you should give him a chance,' Jenna suggested,

'And _why _would I do that?' Victoire frowned at her,

'Because he is _gorgeous,' _Millie said plainly, watching him as he disappeared through the doorway.

'Well it's not happening,' Victoire demanded,

'Poor Nate,' Jenna whimpered,

'Don't say _'Poor Nate' _like that!' Victoire exclaimed, 'he doesn't deserve you feeling sorry for him,'

'But he's going to be stood up on Saturday,' Jenna sighed, '…poor guy,'

'Jenna, come on,' Victoire said angrily.

'If I were you, I'd go,' she said,

'So would I,' Millie said dazily,

'And me,' Lauren interjected. A few other girls along the row nodded in agreement.

'Then maybe you should all go instead,' Victoire said, standing up abruptly. 'I hope you all have a bloody brilliant time,' she added before storming back to the dormitory.

* * *

**Hey my lovelies! **

**Again, I took a while with that update- sorry about that! So, this is just about to start going somewhere, and I'm REALLY excited about it. Please please please let me know what you think- you all know how much I love and value your opinions- and I will ALWAYS read every review, and respond to it if you ask any questions (even if it does take me some time... this is usually because I'm lazy, not because I don't value what you have to say)**

**Right, so, onto a bit of an awkward topic. How do you all feel about lemons? (I'm NOT talking crazy explicit stuff... just perhaps some mild referencing) I'd just be interested to know for future reference... whether I should steer clear or not.**

**Anyway, thanks a lot as always!**

**Lots of love my darlings,**

**Em x**


	32. Hogmeade with Nate

'I knew you'd come,' said a voice from behind Victoire.

'I- I was just er- getting a drink to go,' she lied,

'At the exact time I said we'd meet?' Nate winked at her,

'Just a coincidence,' Victoire stuttered,

'A drink to go… in a pub… can you even get that?' he raised an eyebrow. Victoire sighed.

'I'm only here because the girls bullied me into it,' she said angrily,

'Sure you are,' Nate grinned, 'let's sit,' he added, gesturing towards a free table. Victoire tried her best to seem reluctant as she sat down.

'What do you want?' Nate asked her,

'I'll get it,' Victoire said. Nate grabbed her arm as she rose from her seat.

'No,' he said, 'it's on me,'

'You can't just buy my acceptance,' Victoire crossed her arms,

'Merlin, what is it with you and your temper?' Nate shook her head, 'I'm just being nice, is that a crime?'

'Fine,' Victoire sighed, 'sorry.'

'Two butterbeers, then?' Nate asked her, Victoire nodded weakly.

Nate returned from the polished wood bar with a frothy butter-beer in each hand, he plonked them down on the table, before sliding into the bench seat opposite Victoire.

'Thanks,' said Victoire, attempting politeness.

'So,' said Nate, with a rather self-satisfied look on his face,

'So...' Victoire said, looking around the room awkwardly.

'Tell me about yourself,' Nate said, Victoire looked rather taken aback.

'Oh, er,' she stammered, 'What do you want to know?'

'I don't know,' Nate shrugged, 'just anything,'

'Well,' said Victoire, 'I'm half French,' she began, not really knowing what to say.

'Oh,' Nate nodded, pretending to be interested, 'I'm assuming that's from your mother's side… 'Weasley' doesn't sound very French to me…'

'Yeah,' Victoire nodded, 'my mother's name was Delacour,'

'Can I ask you something?' Nate said rather abruptly,

'Erm,' Victoire said, 'sure,'

'Why did you take such an instant dislike to me?' he asked her,

'Oh,' Victoire grumbled, 'well take a look at yourself,'

'What?' Nate shrugged,

'You're so full of it,' Victoire began, 'You've only been at Hogwarts a few weeks and you already strut around like you own the place,'

'Confidence is key,' he said plainly,

'Key for what?' spat Victoire,

'Making an impression,' Nate told her,

'A bad one,' Victoire sneered,

'It can't have been too bad,' said Nate,

'What do you mean?' asked Victoire,

'Well you came, didn't you?' he winked at her.

'I already told you that this is only because the girls were forcing me-'

'That's just an excuse,' Nate said, 'I know what you're like,' he continued, 'if you really didn't want to come, you wouldn't have done,' Victoire hated to admit that he was right.

'Whatever,' Victoire exhaled, 'what I don't understand is why you invited me in the first place,'

'Felt like it,' Nate shrugged. Victoire sighed.

'That's not a reason!' she growled,

'Sorry for being nice,' Nate shrugged, 'I was just trying to make friends,'

'Well,' Victoire exhaled, letting her eyes scan the pub. 'I guess I've been a bit harsh,' she admitted. Nate smiled, feeling arrogantly pleased.

'It's ok,' he said, 'not many people understand me,' he added, a façade of vulnerability luring Victoire in.

'What?' she asked, leaning closer.

'People have always made snap judgements about me,' Nate began, 'I guess it's not their fault,'

'Go on?' Victoire urged him,

'Well, you know,' said Nate, 'I put on this act- this whole 'bad boy' thing… I guess it covers up who I _really _am…'

'And who's that?' Victoire tilted her head slightly.

'Maybe you'll have to wait and see,' Nathan said, a glimmer of a kind smile playing beneath the surface.

'I'm sorry,' Victoire said, although not knowing why she'd fallen for his tricks so quickly and completely. 'I shouldn't have been so…'

'Let's not focus on it,' said Nathan, 'how about we just have a brilliant day and make up for the bad start?' Victoire nodded in agreement.

And the pair of them _did _have a good day. It surprised Victoire how much she enjoyed Nate's company- regardless of the odd moment where he'd show himself to be an utter idiot. He spoke to her all about his past- telling her about the issues he'd had with his parents in his youth, and the death of his elder brother (and only true friend) Kieran. He told her how he looked up to Kieran, who'd tragically died in a catastrophic potions accident when Nate was eleven years old. He told her about all the edgy wizarding bands he'd seen play, the dingy parties he'd managed to blag himself in to when he'd been with a group of people he referred to as 'The Drac Lot'- obviously an abbreviation of his old school, Dracumarsh. He told endless funny stories, and an equal amount of shocking ones- at times Victoire questioned how much of it was the truth.

By the time the pair of them had decided it was a good idea to start heading back to the castle, the sun had almost completely disappeared below the horizon. The amber glow of streetlamps dimly lit the narrow pathways back to Hogwarts, and an almost harrowing silence hung over the town.

'That's enough about me,' said Nathan, 'I want to hear more about you.'

'Well,' said Victoire, as they trudged along the pathway, 'I come from a really big family,' she continued, 'It's really funny actually, because-'

'Not the boring stuff,' Nate interrupted her,

'Well…er- like what then?' Victoire asked. Nate turned towards her quickly, his face astonishingly close to hers. So close that she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

'Have you ever been touched?' he asked her, her eyes opened wide.

'Touched? Er- w-what do you mean?' she stammered,

'I mean- properly- touched,' he said, 'like this,' he placed his hand on her waist. Victoire inhaled sharply. 'Tell me to stop and I will,' he whispered. He rubbed his hands upwards, confidently travelling onto her chest where he made no effort to be gentle. He moved a hand upwards further, although making sure that the other stayed firmly planted on her bra, and cupped her face. He looked into her eyes for a moment. Just a moment, before pressing his mouth to hers. He certainly wasn't shy about it, as he let his tongue rapidly explore her mouth, letting his hands do the same to the rest of her, slipping them up her shirt before she'd even realised.

'Victoire Weasley!' exclaimed a very surprised-sounding voice from a few metres away. Victoire jumped away from Nate, turning around to see who was speaking.

'Leah!' Victoire spluttered, looking up at Leah Tucker's smug round face.

'You might want to do up your buttons, _sweetheart,' _she sneered, Victoire blushed red 'look at you, parading around like a _whore _where everyone can see you,'

'It's not what it looks like-' Victoire began. But she was wrong. It was _exactly _what it looked like.

'Wait until Drew Court finds out about _this,' _Harriet Bird said from behind Leah, 'I think he'll actually go mental,'

'Priceless,' Leah grinned. 'Have a nice day, Weasley,' she added, 'try not to slip in to the mud… you're dirty enough as it is.'

'What a slag,' Victoire heard Harriet mutter as the pair of them walked away.

'Whatever,' Nate shrugged, 'come here,' he said, angling in towards her.

'No,' said Victoire. 'I think we should go back to the castle now.'

* * *

**There you have it! Again- it's been a long time since I last posted, and I'm deeply, deeply sorry about that- I wish there was some way I could prove to you guys how much work I've been doing- but you're all so understanding and lovely about this all, I honestly can't thank you enough.**

**Hopefully you all enjoyed that chapter- even though the end was a bit risque... shit is about to go down. **

**Anyway, as you know, I LOVE reading reviews, and always try to reply to you as soon as possible if you have any questions, so I'd love it if you reviewed this. If not, don't worry- it's enough that you read and enjoy this story :)**

**Lots of love my darlings,**

**Em x**


	33. The School Broom

Victoire felt the eyes of the entire hall fall on her as she entered for dinner that evening. For a second she swore even Professor Greenhaush was eying her with a judgmental glare. She felt her face burn, staring at her feet as she made her way towards the Gryffindor table.

'Her and Flint?' she heard someone mutter. Victoire gulped. What a monumental mistake. She didn't even know why she'd gone along with the ridiculous idea. Perhaps it was because it was… sort of… exciting. Nate was a bad boy- the kind you see in bands and read about in books- but he'd shown a soft side to Victoire that day, regardless of how legitimate it was, and something about that made Victoire unexplainably enticed by him.

'Vic-_toire,' _Millie grinned as she took her seat, 'you saucy minx,'

'Leave it out,' Victoire grumbled, tucking her hair behind her ears.

'Vicky and Nathan, sittin' in a tree, doing what they shouldn't be,' Poppy sung,

'A tree?' Rachel giggled, 'I heard it was in the middle of the pathway back to the castle… how daring,' Victoire scowled at her.

'Is it true?' Jenna whispered from beside her, loud enough for only Victoire to hear. Victoire sighed.

'I- I don't know why it happened,' she said quietly, 'can we talk later?' Jenna nodded.

'Hey!' Millie exclaimed, 'if there's girl talk going on, don't leave me out! I want to hear _all _about this little promiscuous parade of yours,' she winked.

'So,' Poppy said, breaking a silence, 'is he a good kisser?'

'Tell us everything!' Millie squealed,

'I-' Victoire began, 'can we not talk about it?'

'Later.' Millie said firmly, before continuing to make eyes at Piers Cruise on the Ravenclaw table.

As the girls silently joked with each other about Millie's efforts, Victoire eyes flitted from Piers to across the rest of the table. A very disgruntled looking Drew sat staring into his plate, while James Greene seemed to be trying hard to cheer him up- he was sporting a very attractive ham mask while miming the actions to the popular wizarding tune 'Gringotts Style'. Guilt panged in Victoire's stomach as she turned back to the others.

Victoire lay awake that evening, staring into the darkness. She could hear Jenna breathing deeply from across the room- a heavy indication that she was fast asleep. She heard a russelling noise from behind the door, a ratter as something slid beneath it. Victoire tore open the drapes from around her four poster bed, hearing the scurrying of footprints disappear down the stairwell. She tiptoed across the room, carefully opening the door into the candle lit corridor. It seemed the person had departed too quickly for her. She carefully closed the door again before snatching the parchment from the ground and climbing back in to bed.

'_Lumos,' _she whispered, patting her wand against the parchment. A dim glow erupted from it's tip.

_Victoire_

The envelope read in a spidery handwriting. She flipped it open, using her fingers to slice through the seal.

_Victoire,_

_Sorry about today, I hope I didn't go too far. Don't listen to what everyone's saying- everyone's just jealous- you're the most gorgeous girl in this place by far._

_I hope I haven't blown my chance. Please meet me tomorrow, after dinner- maybe we could have a late night stroll around the grounds?_

_Nate x_

Victoire knew at once that going for a night time walk with the boy everyone was gossiping about was certainly not a good idea. She felt torn between stopping the rumours in their tracks, and pursuing the new and exciting concept of Nathan Flint- with all his mystery and allure. She folded up the note and stashed it in her bed side cabinet, not knowing whether she felt better or worse about the situation she was in since its arrival.

Victoire clutched her own note in the pocket of her robes the next day. '_I don't think it's a good idea. Maybe some other time.' _It read vaguely. She'd had the option to drop it at his room earlier that morning, but a lump in her throat as she walked up the stairs towards the boys' dormitory told her not to. She'd instantly regretted the decision to go straight to breakfast.

'Vic!,' called a familiar voice from down the corridor, 'Hey! Victoire!' It called again. Victoire turned round, her long diamond blonde hair flicking a few passers as she did so,

'Teddy?' She said, rather surprised that he was speaking to her in such a crowded hallway. 'What do you want?'

'Bit of a harsh tone, isn't that, sweetie?' he said jokingly, pinching her on the cheek. It was as though they were back in Shell Cottage- not in _Hogwarts. _Victoire rolled her eyes,

'You know I hate it when you do that,' she frowned at him,

'I need to have a little chat with you, young lady,' before she was able to object, he'd grabbed her forearm, and pulled her across the corridor into an empty classroom.

Teddy kicked the heavy wooden door shut after they'd entered, before proceeding to strut across the classroom to the unoccupied, and rather battered looking teachers desk at the front. He helped himself to the seat behind it, and slung his feet onto the desktop.

'Take a seat,' he said, gesturing towards the many empty tables that were strewn across the classroom, in a rather disorganized manner. Victoire perched, still unsure of Teddy's motives,

'Why are we here?' she asked,

'Now, now,' Teddy said, 'I think you know,' Victoire raised an eyebrow. 'You look ridiculously like your mother,' Teddy smirked,

'Shut up!' Victoire groaned.

'Now, does the name 'Nate Flint' ring any bells to you?' Teddy asked, suddenly a lot more serious than before. Victoire turned a light shade of pink,

'Y-Yes, well of course it does, everybody knows him- you share a dorm with him, don't you, Teddy?'

'Well, I hear that you seem to know our little friend Nate as a bit more than that, Victoire,' Teddy looked at her sternly,

'What's been said?' Victoire replied, trying to stay cool.

'You tell me, what have you been up to with Flint?'

'I think you know,' Victoire refused to look Teddy in the eyes,

'I want to know if it's true,' Teddy said flatly,

'Ok,' Victoire grumbled, 'Fine, we kissed. Happy?'

'Oh, well- is that all?' He said, suddenly sounding strangely like Bill.

'Yes.'

'Well, that's not what Flint tells me,' Teddy crossed his arms, 'Nor Leah, nor the other half a dozen that seem to be well-acquainted with the story,'

'Wait, Nate said something to you?' Victoire spat, 'What did he say?!'

'What you must realize, Victoire,' sighed Teddy, lowering his feet from the table, and replacing them with his elbows, 'is that Nate Flint is certainly _not _a gentleman,'

'So?' spat Victoire,

'I'd expected you'd say as much,' grumbled Teddy, 'I doubt you'll be so happy to know that stories of Flint running his dirty hands all over you are the talk of the seventh year boy's dormitory,'

'Phah,' snorted Victoire,

'I don't think it's funny!' Teddy raised his voice, 'How dare you let him do that to you?'

'How _dare _I?' Victoire spat, 'I'm sorry- since when did you lay down the rules for me,'

'You're too young!' he said in disgust,

'I'm fifteen years old!' Victoire cried, 'I am most certainly not too young!'

'You shan't see him again,' Teddy said flatly.

'What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you?' Victoire was enraged, her face certainly more than a flushed pink now,

'I can't let you see Flint again- he'll take advantage of you,'

'It's not taking advantage if I _want _to,' Victoire clenched her teeth, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been so angry. She didn't even _like _Nate that much- but something about the way Teddy was being so unreasonable made her want to spite him.

'Bloody hell, Victoire. I had no idea you were that kind of girl,' Teddy looked almost hurt, beneath his angry façade,

'Don't you fucking dare pass judgments on me like that,' yelled Victoire, 'what right do you have to march up to me, and tell me what to do, especially with your rich history?'

'Don't turn this on me, _I'm _not the one who's behaving like the school broom' Teddy retorted,

'_The school broom,' _Victoire growled, 'you think you're so hilarious, don't you? Haha, Victoire- the school broom- everyone's had a ride. Well, they most certainly haven't,'

'You can't deny you're getting around, Victoire,' Teddy said, lowering his voice.

'ME?' Victoire semi-shreaked, '_Me… _getting around. I think you should look in the mirror, Teddy,'

'Shall we count how many boys you've kissed in the last month Victoire?' Teddy spat, 'or shall we not bother? No- I don't think there's enough hours in the day,'

'What a FUCKING exaggeration,' Victoire screamed at him, 'TWO. Nathan and Drew-'

'Ehhem,' Teddy coughed, 'New Year ring any bells?'

'Come on,' Victoire groaned, 'it was a dare… I hope you're not counting that one.'

'I'm not,' Teddy shrugged, 'it was just a silly little kiss, just to please you,'

'To please me?' Victoire growled, 'to please Fred and the others more like-'

'That's _not _what you said on the night,' Teddy said, Victoire bit her lip angrily,

'I honestly cannot comprehend what an arse you are,' she said, throwing her hands down in anger.

'I can't believe what an idiot you're being!' Teddy retorted, feeling secretly hurt, 'Nate Flint, for christ's sake!'

'Well I like him,' Victoire said, 'and I don't think you're one to talk about choice of partners- didn't you go out with Isabelle Palmer in fifth year? How many boys has she had? I heard the whole Quiddich team's had a go,' Teddy shook with rage, 'and you're certainly not one to talk about purity- I know all about you and your antics,'

'I was old enough!' Teddy barked,

'You were _sixteen,' _Victoire sneered, '_my age,' _

'This is IRRELEVANT,' Teddy roared, 'you are NOT to see Flint again, and that is final.' With that, Teddy jumped to his feet, and stormed out of the classroom, violently slamming the door behind him.

Victoire took a piece of crumpled parchment out of the pocket of her robes, and hastily scribbled down a message.

_Meet me by the clock at eight. x_

* * *

__**Phew! I'm on a bit of a roll here- things are getting exciting! I've honestly been planning these few chapters since I first started writing the fanfiction back in June... I originally intended on doing just a few chapters of context before really getting the story going... but I got a bit carried away with other plot lines... and 33 chapters later... here we are! Haha- I hope you guys don't mind reading this insanely long fanfiction- I just enjoy writing it far to much to stop any time soon!**

**Anyway- please please please let me know what you think- your reviews mean SO much to me- I always take on board what you say and I read EVERY review I get. **

**Thanks so much my darlings,**

**Em x**


	34. The Shrieking Shack

'What are you getting all dressed up for?' Xavier asked Nate, although not tearing his eyes from the battered leather book in his lap.

'I've got a date,' Nate shrugged, 'dress to impress,' Teddy looked up at Nate, who's face was covered my his messy dark hair.

'You're wearing a jean jacket,' Teddy said flatly, 'how dapper,' he added, his voice tarnished with sarcasm.

'Whatever,' Nate said, 'she'll lap it up,'

'I assume this _date _is with Victoire Weasley?' Xavier said in a rather monotonous voice. Just the mentioning of Victoire's name made Teddy seize up.

'Yep,' Nate grinned, 'sorry mate,' he added, punching Teddy on the arm. Teddy gritted his teeth. A silence rung in the air. 'Well,' said Nate, 'while the pair of you waste your evening reading shitty old novels, take a moment to think of me balls-deep in a fit French chick-'

'Don't you fucking dare,' Teddy growled at him.

'I'm sorry, what did you say?' Xavier said,

'You heard me,' Nate smirked,

'Did you just suggest that you're going to have sex with Victoire tonight?' Xavier asked him, a smile on his face formulated from nothing but disbelief.

'I sure am,' said Nathan, crossing his arms.

'and where do you plan on doing that?' Xavier said, shaking his head at the absurdity of it all.

'I'm taking her to the Shrieking Sha-'

'Oh god,' Teddy said, his face a picture of disgust, 'You can't-'

'Can't I?' Nathan raised his eyebrow, 'because I'm pretty sure I can… and will,'

'No,' said Teddy standing up, 'No, I'm serious this time. Please don't. _Please,' _he said, feeling a knot in his stomach, and an enormous urge to be sick.

'Fuck off,' Nate spat, 'I'll do what I want,' he added before strutting out of the dormitory.

Victoire stood tentatively next to the clock, still dressed in her Hogwarts shirt, although with a thick winter coat to keep her warm. She considered taking her chance to leave quite a few times- angling to make an easy escape from the date. It wasn't that she _didn't _want to go out with Nate, it was more that she was nervous. There was… something about Nate that made her feel a bit… on-edge… uncomfortable.

'Hey, babe,' Nate said casually as he swaggered towards her. She gulped,

'Hey,' she said timidly, 'nice jacket,'

'Thanks,' he grinned, popping the collar, inwardly cursing at Teddy.

'So,' said Victoire,

'So,' Nathan grinned, slipping his hand into hers, 'let's go for a walk,'

'Around the castle?' Victoire asked,

'How about around the grounds?' Nate suggested, 'they're always beautiful at this time of night,'

'It's black out there,' Victoire said, 'you can't see anything,'

'Exactly,' said Nathan, winking at her. She felt her heart pound with nerves. 'Come on then,' he said, giving her a light tug.

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' Victoire asked, 'won't we get in trouble?'

'It's only eight, Victoire,' Nathan sighed, curfew's not for another _two hours,' _

'Fine,' she sighed, and the pair of them wandered out into the darkness. 'Where are we going?' Victoire asked Nate as they stumbled through the night,

'I don't know,' Nate shrugged, 'on a walk,'

'Can we go and sit beside the lake?' Victoire asked him,

'Sure,' said Nate, 'whatever you want.' They managed to find the bank of the lake from the light that spilled out of the windows. It was a particularly dark night, with ominous black clouds shielding the sky for as far as the eye could see.

'Shall we sit?' Victoire asked,

'It's a bit damp,' Nate frowned, eying the ground.

'Come on,' Victoire sighed, pulling him down to the ground.

'Fine,' he grumbled, shuffling closer to her and sliding his arm around her waist.

'Tell me more about your brother,' Victoire said, her voice piercing the air.

'Kieran?' Nate said weakly,

'Yeah,' Victoire breathed,

'What do you want to know?' he asked, looking out into the distance.

'I don't know… anything,' Victoire shrugged,

'I don't want to talk about Kieran right now,' Nate said flatly, sharply turning his head away from her.

'Oh,' Victoire sniffed, 'oh- of course. That's fine… I- I shouldn't have asked-'

'I don't like talking about him,' Nate said, 'I don't like thinking about it,'

'That's fine- I was stupid to mention it-'

'It's alright,' he muttered, 'just- just stop bringing it up, ok?'

'Yes… yes, of c-course,' Victoire stammered, partially through cold.

'We used to take boats out on the lake at Dracumarsh,' Nate began, '

'That's cool,' Victoire smiled, trying to cover the hostile atmosphere,

'Me and Camela Arcos used to go on trips together,' he said, in a half daze,

'Who's Camilla?' Victoire asked,

'_Camela,' _he corrected her,

'Oh, yes- right, Camela,' she said awkwardly,

'She was a girl I liked,' he told her, 'she looked a bit like you actually,'

'Really?' Victoire asked,

'Yes,' Nate nodded, 'hair like gold- and green eyes,'

'What happened to her?' Victoire asked,

'She died,' Nathan said quietly, seeming slightly choked, 'it was sad,'

'Oh,' Victoire gasped, 'that's awful,'

'It was,' Nate nodded,

'What happened?' Victoire asked, patting him on the arm,

'The winters at Dracumarsh were cold and icy,' Nathan began, 'one day she was… just hurrying… and she slipped and feel down a flight of stone steps. She hit her head at the bottom…'

'That's terrible,' Victoire gulped,

'The snow was stained red for days,' Nate said. 'I could never use those stairs after that.'

'I- I can understand why- that must have been such an ordeal-'

'It was,' Nate said, 'look at that,' he said, holding up his wrist, 'It's half past nine,'

'Woah,' Victoire said, 'maybe we should start getting back to the common room-'

'But the night is only just beginning!' Nathan insisted,

'We'll get in trouble if we're not back…'

'Are you afraid?!' Nathan sniggered,

'No!' Victoire spat, 'It's just-'

'Let's keep walking,' Nate insisted, grabbing her hand again to pull her up.

'Fine,' she sighed reluctantly.

'I have a place I know you'll love,' Nate said, walking her further into the darkness and away from the castle,

'Where's that?' Victoire asked,

'It's a surprise,' Nate grinned, 'it's a nice cosy, romantic place,'

'_Romantic?' _Victoire narrowed her eyes,

'Well, this _is _a date, _isn't _it?' Nate asked,

'Erm… if you want it to be,' Victoire stuttered.

'Certainly,' he replied, slipping his hand from her waist onto her bottom. 'Here we are,' he added, as the pair of them stood in front of a tall, knarled tree.

'The Whomping Willow?' Victoire scowled, 'how _cosy and romantic,' _

'No, no, silly- this is just a shortcut,' Nate tutted,

'Oh god,' Victoire swallowed, 'we're not… we're not going to the Shrieking Shack, are we?'

'Why… you've just spoiled the surprise!' Nate exclaimed,

'No,' Victoire said, backing away, 'No, I- I don't want to go there,'

'Why ever not?' Nate asked, 'I've read all about it… it sounds exciting,' he said, with a glitter in his eye.

'Well, if you've read all about it, you'll know _why_ I don't want to go,' Victoire said darkly.

'Come on,' Nathan sighed, 'don't be a wimp,'

'_Horrible _things have happened there, Nate,' Victoire said, 'Horrible, Horrible things,'

'Like what?' Nate asked,

'People have died in there,' Victoire said, 'people have been killed,'

'Plenty more people have been killed in the great hall, Victoire,' Nathan sighed, 'and you eat all your meals in there every day,'

'I- I guess you have a point,' Victoire sighed, 'It's just scary, that's all,'

'I'm here to keep you safe,' Nate smiled, pulling her in closer.

The inside of the Shrieking Shack was much like Victoire had imagined it- dusty and dark, the floor boards ripped up and broken furniture knocked sideways on the ground.

'How romantic,' she said sarcastically as they surveyed the room.

'This place is legendary,' Nate said, in slight awe, 'does that not impress you one bit?'

'Not really,' Victoire grumbled.

'Well,' Nate said, pacing towards her, 'does this change things?' he asked, taking her waist.

'Umm-' Victoire stumbled over her words,

'Shh,' Nate told her, before kissing her with so much passion that they stumbled backwards.

'We- a-a-are w-we r-really d-doing thiiis in the Sh-shrieking Shack-k?' Victoire panted between kisses,

'You love the danger,' Nathan smirked, 'don't deny it,' His hands travelled up her torso, smoothly undoing buttons of her pristine white shirt. A silver light spilled across her body, pouring in from the pane free window behind them. Nate broke away from Victoire, still grasping at her body as he turned to look into the sky.

His hands seized. Stiffened. Victoire heard a crack- more cracks, his grip on her tightened, his fingers spasmed as they cracked,

He turned back towards her.

His pupils had consumed his eye sockets, and when he opened his mouth to speak, each tooth seemed to have become sharply pointed… fang like.

'I hope you can run fast, poppet,' he hissed through gritted teeth, the skin on his face seemed to be stretching, as his limbs popped and ear-splittingly snapped.

And before Victoire knew it, the whimpering grey wolf that was Nathan Flint stood before her, his eyes rabid with blood-thirst.

She spun around, her heart racing as she sprinted towards the door- her hands so sweaty that they slipped on the brass handle, she panicked, rattling it as fast as she could, but it seemed to be jammed, her breathing sped up- so fast that she couldn't take in any more air- she wheezed pathetically, feeling close to collapsing.

Nathan howled.

He advanced across the room towards her, slowly at first, and then fast. Faster than Victoire could ever imagine travelling. Victoire fumbled around in the pockets of her coat for her wand, searching her brain for a spell… any spell… but she couldn't remember being taught any ways to combat a _werewolf. _

'Stupify!' she called feebly, flicking her wand at the beast. A pitiable yellow light escaped her wand, having seemingly no effect. 'No,' she panted, 'NO!' Nate had her cornered. She pressed her body close in to the wall and squeezed her eyes shut. But she knew that nothing could help. There was no getting out, now. It was inevitable.

Nathan roared so loud that Victoire clutched her hands to her ears, she opened one eye- just in time to see a claw dive towards her face. His nails gauged into her cheek, dragging down to her neck as she screamed in agony.

'HELP!' she cried, although knowing that the Shrieking Shack was too far away from anything for anyone to hear her. 'HELP!' she yelled again, as collapsing to a pathetic heap on the ground. Nathan pinned her to the floor, his other paw scraping across her bare stomach as she writhed in pain, shaking with her sobs.

He'd bite her next. She knew it. That'd be the worst part. Victoire was sure, completely sure, that she was going to die in the Shrieking Shack. She closed her eyes once again, shielding herself from the sight of the rabid wolf that knashed it's teeth above her.

It was coming.

It would all be over soon.

But it never came. Suddenly, all the weight that was pinning Victoire to the ground was gone. But why would Nathan run away- just when he had her right there…?

Victoire opened her eyes to see an even larger dog… a _much, much _larger dog, biting the grey wolf at the scruff of the neck, with an all mighty swing, it slung the beast through the open, battered window of the Shrieking Shack, sending it into a wretched, whimpering heap. Victoire remained petrified. Another dog was there… perhaps it wanted her as well. Could she possibly endure any more pain than she was already in? She made an effort to move, but in her head, it felt like she was just slipping away…

And suddenly, the dog was a bird. Not just any bird… a phoenix. It grabbed the hood of the winter coat that Victoire wore with it's talons and took of in flight, out of the window and upwards. Victoire hung pathetically in the air, her mind feeling light and fuzzy. It was almost as if she couldn't feel the wounds any more, just the warmth of the blood that spilled across her clothes and down her face.

And everything was black.

* * *

**Three updates in two days? I'm certainly on a roll here... I just couldn't resist. I've had this in my mind for SO long now.**

**I hope you guys didn't mind that chapter too much- I know things are suddenly a lot darker than they have ever been- so hopefully that's not a big issue to you. But yes. Please let me know what you think- in this chapter especially I really value your opinions- so if you could spare a little time, if you could leave me a review, it'd be brilliant.**

**Your reviews literally make my day.**

**Lots of love my darlings,**

**Em x**


	35. St Mungo's

Teddy came to a gentle landing beside the grand entrance of Hogwarts School. Shaking with fear, he grew quickly back into his human form, his feathers seeming to sink into his skin as he did so.

'Victoire,' he breathed through trembling sobs. Her body lay, almost lifelessly on the cool stone ground, she took slow wheezing breaths, her face gauged and bloody. The sight of it made Teddy tremor with rage and pain. 'No,' he whispered, as tears cascaded down his face, 'I'm going to kill him,' he hissed through gritted teeth, 'I will murder him,' He scooped her body into his arms, cradling her like a child and he grasped her body close to him. With his arms wrapped around her, he stumbled into the castle the hallways ominously empty.

'HELP,' he called, 'CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME?' a ringing silence hung in the air, his footsteps echoed as he carried Victoire down the hallway.

'Oh, naughty naughty, Teddy Weddy's been out late-' Peeves chanted as he swirled through the air. But the poltergeist froze as he saw the limp heap that hung in Teddy's arms.

'PEEVES,' Teddy panted, 'SEND HELP,' He obliged at once, bolting through the air in an out of character hush. Teddy stared down at Victoire, her open shirt revealing the sickening gashes that streaked her stomach, the previously pristine white linen stained crimson. 'HELLO?' he called out, his voice hiccupping with his tears.

'Bloody hell Lupin, you're making a lot of noise,' whispered Henry McLaggen, who appeared to be sneaking back to the dormitory after hours, slipping around the corner with a girl from sixth year. He stopped dead in his tracks. The girl screamed.

'Help,' Teddy whimpered, 'I-'

'What happened?' Henry gasped, tentatively walking towards the pair of them, shocked by Victoire's limp, lifeless body. 'I-Is she a..alive?'

'Not for much longer,' Teddy's lip quivered,

'H-how… wh-what?' Henry said, his face sheet white with shock.

'A- A werewolf,' Teddy said darkly,

'In the grounds?' Henry uttered in disbelief.

'You should all be in bed,' Madame Clarke said sleepily from a few metres behind Teddy, 'I've been sent down by Peeves- he's been making up silly stories again-' Teddy turned around, cutting her speech short. Her face fell. 'Get her to the Hospital Wing,' she said sharply, 'now.' Teddy nodded, hurrying up the stone staircase, his entire body still shaking. 'And you two,' she said, pointing at Henry and the girl, 'wake the Headmistress.'

Victoire pulled a blanket over her eyes in an attempt to shield her from the bright light that was disturbing her sleep, but to no prevail. She opened one eye a fraction, squinting upwards to a ceiling that she did not recognise- with a swirling pattern in the plaster. She let her eyes gently scan the rest of the room- there were a few big windows, pouring in light from the outside world, each with cream windowsills and six big panels. The room was painted a minty green, which matched the only slightly darker duvet sets on the surrounding empty, iron cast beds. She made an effort to sit up, only to feel a sudden, splitting pain in her stomach,

'Ah!' she hissed to herself, lifting her (also minty green) shirt to reveal sight that made Victoire both want to cry and be violently ill. A horrendous scabbing had begun to form around three deep wounds that lay across her pale stomach, which was tinted a rainbow of blacks, blues and greens. She lightly touched the surface, only to wince in pain.

Victoire became aware of a light purring noise coming from her left, a figure sat in a stiff-looking arm chair at her bedside, their head hanging backwards over the chair-back, as they lightly snored. From the looks of things, Victoire made the assumption that it was about midday. She became suddenly aware that she felt terribly hungry, and attempted to swing her legs out of the bed in further investigation of her surroundings… and perhaps in a search for some sustenance.

'You're awake!' said the figure from her left hand side, as she whimpered in pain, 'Don't move,'

'I'm hungry,' Victoire muttered, 'where am I?' she asked, turning her head to the side.

Teddy sat, with deep black circles beneath his eyes, looking incredibly dishevelled and shocked.

'I- I don't want to worry you,' he said carefully, Victoire frowned.

'What?' she sniffed, rubbing her eyes again, 'Just tell me,'

'This is St. Mungo's Hospital,' Teddy said slowly, 'we're on the first floor,'

'What?' Victoire spat, 'why are we here?'

'The first floor is for Creature-induced injuries,' Teddy told her,

'Creature-induced injuries?' Victoire frowned, 'I don't understand. Why am I here?'

'You- you were…' Teddy said, struggling with his words,

'Just tell me,' Victoire demanded,

'You've been scratched,' Teddy sighed,

'By what?' Victoire asked, narrowing her eyes,

'A werewolf,' Teddy said quietly. Victoire's eyes widened.

'A _what?' _she gasped,

'Nathan Flint,' Teddy said calmly, 'do you remember him?'

Victoire stayed very still, and very quiet for a long moment. She took a sharp intake of breath, followed by very, very quick breaths, deep breaths that wheezed, as she seemed to hyperventilate.

'Victoire!' Teddy exclaimed, grabbing her hand, 'Victoire, calm down!'

'The Shrieking Shack!' she cried, 'He was there! I was there!'

'I know,' Teddy said, grasping her hand,

'He scratched me!' Victoire sobbed, 'I was dying!'

'You're safe now,' Teddy told her, 'you're in the Hospital! You're safe!'

'There was another dog!' Victoire exclaimed, 'did it get me too?'

'No, no it didn't,' Teddy reassured her, 'it took you back to the castle,'

'I- I can't remember,' Victoire said, her body shaking.

'It's a lot to take in,' Teddy said calmly, 'but you're fine now, you're here and you're healing,'

'Did I sleep all day?' Victoire asked him. Teddy sighed. 'What?' Victoire asked,

'It's…been a while,' said Teddy, 'since the incident,'

'How long?' Victoire frowned,

'A… A couple of weeks,' Teddy said quietly, 'you've been in… a bit of a coma,'

'Are my parents here?' Victoire said, tears beginning to fall from her eyes, 'where are they?'

'They visit every afternoon,' Teddy said, 'and they've stayed a few nights in the ward,'

'And… I was unconscious for all of it?' Victoire said, in disbelief. Teddy nodded.

'It's been a hard time,' he said, 'Dominique and Louis have visited a few times too, but it's a bit difficult with school… especially… well especially as we didn't know how long you'd be… out… for,'

'Oh god,' Victoire swallowed, feeling tears well in her eyes,

'Don't cry,' Teddy said, taking her hand, 'you're okay- everyone's okay,'

'I'm not going to' Victoire said, although her voice shook. Teddy sighed,

'I better go and get the healer,' he said, 'I'll let him know you've woken up,'

Victoire lay awake as Teddy set off around the hospital. A plump older woman with black frizzy hair and dark skin pushed the door of the room open, a levitating bucket, mop and broom following her through.

'Oh!' she exclaimed, as Victoire reached for a book on her bedside table, 'I see you've woken up, sweetheart,' she said,

'I have,' Victoire nodded,

'Well that's lovely to see,' the woman said, 'they were getting worried,'

'They?' Victoire asked, furrowing her brow,

'Your family,' the woman said, 'and that lovely boyfriend of yours,'

'_Boyfriend?' _Victoire asked,

'Yes,' the woman nodded, 'with the sandy hair,' she added, 'he and I always have a lovely chat when I come in to clean,'

'Oh,' said Victoire, 'how often do you clean in here?'

'Every day, sweetheart,' she said, 'once in the morning, once in the afternoon… it's a hospital, best keep it clean,'

'Ah,' Victoire nodded, 'sorry I haven't been good company,' she said jokingly, 'it must get lonely in here when Teddy's not around,'

'Oh, no no,' said the woman, 'he's always here for our catch up,' she smiled, 'my name's Grace, by the way,'

'Victoire,' Victoire replied,

'Oh I know, I know,' Grace smiled,

'So,' said Victoire, 'Teddy's here _every _morning, _and every_ afternoon?'

'Yes,' Grace said, as she flicked her wand at the mop,

'I- I can't believe he apparates in every day just to see me lying here-'

'Oh, no,' Grace shook her head, 'do you not know?'

'Know what?' Victoire asked, feeling sick and tired of being so out of the loop,

'Teddy stays here,' Grace said, 'he hasn't left since the day you were checked in.'

'What?' Victoire narrowed her eyes,

'He sleeps in that old thing,' She said, gesturing towards the stiff armchair, 'it feels terrible watching him- I want to offer him one of the other beds, but patients are in-and-out of this ward all the time…'

'But what about school?' Victoire exclaimed,

'He gets them to send his work directly here,' Grace said, 'He's always sat there writing essays and reading horrendous text-books,' Victoire was lost for words. 'You're lucky to have him, sweetheart,' Grace continued,

'He… he's n-' Victoire began,

'Some days I come in here,' Grace said, 'and he's just sat there, talking to you,' she added,

'What does he say?' Victoire asked,

'Oh, I don't know,' Grace told her, 'he always stops when I come in,'

'Oh,' Victoire said, searching for something to say,

'Bless his soul,' Grace sighed, 'he's been absolutely distraught,'

'But… but why?' Victoire asked, 'why does he stay?' Grace sighed at her, bustling over to her bedside. She placed her friendly warm hand upon Victoire's.

'Because he doesn't want to leave.'

* * *

**And there you have it! I'm so glad you were all so shocked about the fact that Nate was a werewolf- it'd been the plan all along, and I'm delighted nobody cottoned on, and that the full impact was experienced last chapter!**

**Thanks so much for reading, and if you could leave a review letting me know what you think, that'd be AMAZING. You all know by now how much I love them, and how I read every single one without fail.**

**Lots of love darlings,**

**Em x**


	36. The Mirror

The hustle and bustle of family and friends popping in and out of the ward for the next few days was overwhelming. Victoire couldn't quite understand why she felt so tired; she rarely left her bed, and never walked any further than the hospital café downstairs, with Teddy having to semi-carry her each time. Perhaps it was having to watch everybody weep, the knowledge of how close she'd come to death, and the thought of the pain her loved ones had been through in her 'time out' as they called it.

It came as an annoyance to Victoire each time somebody new visited. She felt grateful that so many people appeared to care about her enough to take time out of their day to give her their good wishes, but she'd begun to notice the slightly startled facial expression that was replicated by every visitor as they walked in to the ward. She could see their eyes dancing around her face, a sense of worry in them that told her that they didn't know quite where to look, or whether to mention it. In actual fact, what really irritated Victoire was the fact that she was unable to relate. She hadn't looked in the mirror since before the incident. A rather patronising doctor had explained to her how he didn't want to 'alarm' or 'upset' her, which was a talk that was in effect rather counter productive, for it only increased Victoire's anxieties about how she had become.

'I want to see.' Victoire said firmly to Teddy on a dull Tuesday afternoon,

'I know you do,' said Teddy, who turned a page of his book,

'Well?' Victoire sighed,

'You've asked me this before,' Teddy frowned, not tearing his eyes from the text, 'I'm not sure if it's a good idea,'

'But-' Victoire grumbled,

'It's probably best to wait until you've made a full recovery,' Teddy said, turning his head to look out into the sky,

'You sound just like Doctor Berging,' Victoire whinged,

'Well he is a professional-' Teddy began,

'So?' Victoire spat, 'you'd want to see, wouldn't you?'

'Well-' Teddy started,

'Exactly,' Victoire crossed her arms, wincing slightly as she did so, 'It'd just be nice if I could see what everybody keeps _staring_ at,'

'Look Victoire, I-' Teddy sighed,

'Let's go and find a mirror,' Victoire said, swinging her legs out of bed,

'Don't get up,' Teddy gently took her arm, 'you don't want to tire yourself out,'

'I'm fine,' Victoire said, attempting to be chirpy, 'come on!'

'Where's all this energy coming from?' Teddy frowned, 'Look- just stay in bed. I'll go and speak to one of the nurses and see what I can do,'

Victoire smiled sweetly at him as he hauled himself out of the armchair and puttered out of the room. Staring down at her hands she noticed how pale her skin had become- translucent white, a network of indigo veins uncomfortably noticeable on her clammy palms and bony fingers. She felt fragile. Fragile in the way she felt pain every time she breathed, fragile in the way she felt tired after the simplest of movements, in the way she was still so secretly afraid.

She shook slightly as Teddy emerged from the doorway a good half an hour after he'd left, holding a silver hand mirror, with ivy patterns carved into its back.

'I was given this,' Teddy said, holding it up, 'are you sure you're ready?'

'I'm ready,' Victoire said quietly, waiting for him to reach her bedside.

'Here,' Teddy said, carefully handing her the mirror, before sitting close by her side.

She held the mirror out in front of her, looking directly across into it. She sat stiffly, not moving, not even appearing to be breathing. Teddy could hear his heart pulsing in his ears.

'I'm done,' she said, setting the mirror down on the bedside table and turning away from him.

'Vic-' Teddy began,

'Can you shut the curtains?' Victoire snapped, 'I want to go to sleep now.'

'Of course,' Teddy said, obediently standing at her demand. With the curtains shut, only a slither of light fought its way in to the long empty room, forming a thin beam across part of the bedspread.

'Can you close them properly?' Victoire sniffed,

'I'll do my best,' Teddy sighed, tugging at the fabric.

Victoire lay in silence, the thought of the face that she didn't know that stared back at her from the mirror plaguing her mind. The face was tired and pale, with deep-set circles beneath its dull eyes, and three ugly healing scars torn right across its cheek and jaw.

'It's awful,' Victoire whispered.

'It's not,' Teddy said back, shaking his head in the dark.

'It is,' Victoire hissed, 'I can see why you didn't want me to see it,'

'I didn't want you to be upset,' Teddy sighed,

'It's hideous,' Victoire said, her voice shaking, 'the cuts-'

'The scars will fade,' Teddy told her,

'They'll always be there,' Victoire tried hard to restrain her tears,

'It doesn't matter,' Teddy said, resting his hand on her arm.

'It does,' Victoire sniffed, 'I'll be one of those girls people have to pretend not to stare at in shops, the one people whisper about, the parents have to stop their children shouting about,'

'Victoire,' Teddy said slowly, 'to this day, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, scars or no scars'

'Why did you stay?' Victoire said quietly,

'What?' Teddy asked,

'Grace told me about how you stayed here all through my coma,' she continued, 'why did you stay, just to watch this hideous face, with no response for weeks,'

'You're not hideous!' Teddy exclaimed,

'But, why did you stay?' Victoire asked again,

'Because I couldn't leave you,' Teddy said, 'I need to be with you, to protect you,'

'I thought you hated me,' Victoire said, 'we argued, remember?'

'Just forget about the argument,' Teddy sighed, 'forget about all the arguments. They were stupid. I was stupid.'

'What do you mean?' Victoire sniffed,

'I've been awful to you,' Teddy said, 'for the last five years… all your time at Hogwarts, I've just been terrible, wasting so much time- time I could have been spending with you, but instead I was with Joseph, with Isabelle, with Leah, being a twat to all of those girls, saying horrible things to you…' Victoire could hear his voice shaking,

'It's ok,' Victoire said,

'It's not ok,' Teddy said, 'it'll never be ok- look at all that time, time I can never get back, stupid choices I can never change, things I've said that I can never take back-'

'There's time now,' Victoire said, 'there's time for us now,'

'Can you ever forgive me?' Teddy asked her,

'Of course I can forgive you,' Victoire said,

'But it's my fault,' Teddy said,

'What is?' Victoire asked,

'This,' Teddy said, 'I- I should have noticed the signs with Nate, I should have stopped you from going-'

'You tried to stop me!' Victoire exclaimed, 'I wouldn't listen. Don't blame this on yourself,'

'You deserve so much in life, Victoire,' Teddy said, 'you deserve the best there is,'

'I have the best there is,' Victoire said, running her hand over his, 'and it's right here.'

'You're wrong.' Teddy protested, 'It is an honour for me to call you family to me, my _best _friend. I've never met a girl like you, Victoire,'

'I'm not wrong,' Victoire shook her head, 'this is all I want,' she said, squeezing his hand.

'I love you,' Teddy said,

'Love you too,' Victoire said smiling,

'I don't mean like a sister,' Teddy continued, unable to see the look of disbelief that fell across Victoire's face in the darkness, 'Merlin, I wish it could be that simple.'

'Wh-' Victoire began,

'I'm going to say it now.' Teddy continued, 'because god knows if I don't say it now, I never will… I've been falling in love with you over and over again for as long as I can remember, Victoire- because you're just… perfection. And I know… that this is going to be horrendously awkward for us for a while… and that you won't feel the same, and that you might even be a little disturbed, because we grew up together and it's weird and-'

'Why did it take you so long to say so?' Victoire sighed,

'What?' Teddy narrowed his eyes,

'I have been stressing,' Victoire began, 'for the best part of about five years, about my bloody confusing feelings for you.'

'What are you saying?' Teddy asked,

'That I love you back, you idiot!' Victoire exclaimed.

* * *

**Phew! That was tough scene to write! **

**I am SO sorry it's been such a long time- literally- this is the longest I think I have EVER left an update, and it's just not acceptable. To tell the truth, I have been busy (A level exams this month), but I've also just been lazy, so for that I apologise profusely.**

**I'd like to thank you all for coming back, even though I made you wait for a silly amount of time for this update.**

**I hope you liked it! Please please let me know what you thought- this is the scene a lot of you have been waiting for for a long time now, so I hope I met your expectations!**

**So yes, if you have time, it'd be lovely if you could leave a review, I read every single one, and they literally just make my day. Also, never be afraid to PM me- I absolutely LOVE to talk to you guys.**

**Lots of love my darlings,**

**Em x **


	37. An Unavoidable Truth

Several sunlit days were spent smiling in the almost empty ward. Not much had been said of what was to happen between the pair, but their hands remained warmly rapped around each other- Teddy would trace her palms so delicately with his thumbs, and Victoire would blush and look at him in a way that only he knew how to read. If it were not for Victoire's injury, or for the rather bleak surroundings (which the two of them tended to leave unmentioned), it was rather blissful.

Of course, relatives would visit, sometimes shriek and cry, sometimes pretend that nothing had happened at all, sometimes they'd try not to stare, and sometimes they wouldn't be able to help themselves- the only thing that was really consistent was him. Something inside Victoire knew that this was how she wanted it to be, forever. Maybe minus the pungent smell of cleaning potions, and distant moans of other patients in separate wards.

It was nearing the end of Victoire's days in St. Mungo's that Bill Weasley had his first very serious discussion with her.

'Do you mind?' He'd said to Teddy quietly one afternoon, Teddy knowlingly patted his shoulder before joining Fleur in the hallway.

'How do you feel?' Bill asked Victoire, sitting tentatively down on Teddy's armchair.

'Average,' Victoire shrugged, turning a page in _Witches Weekly,_

'Really?' Bill said,

'Yep,' Victoire replied, refusing the make eye contact.

'You know we need to talk about this,' Bill told her,

'Not now,' Victoire shook her head, 'there's time later.'

'Put the magazine down,' Bill snapped,

'Why?' Victoire contested angrily,

'Because we need to talk, _now'_ Victoire threw down the paper, crossing her arms angrily.

'Go on then,' she spat.

'I know you're angry,' Bill said slowly, 'and I know this is hard,'

'No you don't!' Victoire cried, 'you don't know!'

'I _do _know,' Bill said firmly, touching his own face.

'Oh,' Victoire said quietly, 'I forgot,'

'It's alright,' said Bill, 'I know you don't want to think about it, but it's almost time.'

'Time for what?' Victoire sniffed,

'The full moon.' Bill said flatly, 'it's Saturday.'

'No,' Victoire said, 'No, I might be like you, I am like you,' she said almost hysterically, 'I'm sure of it,'

'I got lucky,' Bill said, holding her arm, 'we don't know if you did yet,'

'No, please,' Victoire's voice shook, 'please, I- I don't want to be one of them!'

'Nobody does,' Bill said darkly,

'D-don't let me change,' Victoire cried,

'It's not a choice anybody can make,' Bill said, 'Merlin, I pray that the miracle that happened to me happens to you too, but I can't control it,'

'I- I don't want to think about it,' Victoire said, covering her eyes,

'I know you don't…' Bill whispered, 'but the ministry are going to want answers, they're going to want to monitor you,'

'No… no!' Victoire cried,

'They need to be aware, so that you can be safe… so that everyone can be safe,'

'This can't be happening,' Victoire said, 'I- I wanted a future. I wanted to have a job, a family-'

'That can still happen,' Bill said softly,

'No!' Victoire cried, 'no, it can't! I-I'm dangerous!'

'You need to calm down,' he told her, taking her hands, 'breathe.' Victoire trembled. 'This Saturday, the Lycanthropy board are going to collect you and take you to a safe compound unit where they can evaluate your condition.'

'Did you-?' Victoire began,

'No-' Bill shook his head, 'times have changed since my injury… things are far more…regulated and orderly. The Lycanthropy board is new.'

'I- I don't want to go,' Victoire sniffed,

'It's the law.' Bill told her,

'W-will it hurt?' Victoire stammered,

'Transforming isn't meant to be pleasant.' Bill said, 'but there is a chance that you won't.'

'What will they do to me?' Victoire asked,

'I have a letter from the board here,' Bill said, reaching in to the pocket of his jeans, and retrieving a neatly folded piece of parchment.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_ The Lycanthropy Board have been informed of your very unfortunate injury, we send our highest of apologies and sympathies. We are sure that you are aware that such injuries come with great repercussions, ones that must be evaluated for the good of yourself and the greater wizarding community. _

_ Werewolves have provided a threat to society for longer than magical history can document; here at the Lycanthropy Board we believe that such threat is due to a combination of factors. The biological structure of such a creature causes a werewolf to innately seek attack and conflict, but we believe that such instances are spurred by a previously wide spread prejudice of the species. The Board understand the great difficulties faced by those infected, both physically and socially, and aim to aid your transformation and further existence. _

_ Under such circumstances, the law requires that you undergo a formal inspection of your case. The night of your 'first turn' is marked by Saturday the 4__th__ February. You will be escorted from your ward by our deputy head, Nigel Horn to the evaluation unit at 1600 hours. _

_What to expect:_

_-A full physical examination_

_-Blood, urine and saliva samples and tests_

_-Human state endurance tests_

_-Full examination of wolf transformation, unaided._

_-Wolf state endurance tests_

_-Medication sampling_

_-On going medication trial (6-8 months)_

_You will be transported back to your place of residence at approximately 1300 hours on Sunday the 28__th__ February. _

_Many thanks,_

_Harriet Hambledon_

_(Head of the Board of Lycanthropy)_

'I can't' Victoire shook, 'I can't go, I can't, I can't!'

'I'll go with you,' said Bill, 'I'll stay with you the whole time,'

'No, you don't have to,' Victoire shook her head,

'I want to,' Bill said, 'You're my daughter, I love you, and I want to be there. Just me and you.'

'Just me and you?' Victoire asked,

'If that's what you want too,'

'Yeah,' Victoire nodded, 'thank you, dad.' She said, squeezing her father's hand.

Teddy offered to join the pair of them several times in the days that passed between Bill's talk and Saturday, but Victoire had insisted that Bill was the only one she wanted there. Something told her that her visit to the Lycanthropy Board was going to be something less than enjoyable, and that her dignity was certainly not going to be upheld. She wanted nothing less than for Teddy to be there.

Victoire was silent as Teddy helped her pack her trunk ready for her departure from the ward. After her examination, she'd return to Shell Cottage until she felt 'emotionally ready' to return to Hogwarts. At the moment, Victoire couldn't even fathom the thought of going back to the castle looking the way that she did. Mr Horn arrived at the ward at exactly four o'clock that afternoon, and with a tight embrace, Victoire said goodbye to Teddy for the first time in a month. She gripped tightly to her fathers hand as they held on to the portkey brought by Horn.

They arrived in a vast expanse of burnt yellow grass, the sky above an ominous blue-grey. A number of large corrugated iron block buildings clustered on a slab of black tarmac, surrounded by a tall barbed wire fence. Victoire swallowed.

'Follow me,' said Horn in deep southern accent, leading them round to a tall metal gate. He muttered something under his breath and they swung open, only to shut abruptly and loudly behind them after entering. 'First we will go to unit one, for the formal papers,' he said, 'and then my colleague Teresa will lead you to unit two, for your medical evaluation. You'll be set from there.' Victoire nodded.

'Thank you,' said Bill, trying to be polite as Victoire gripped on to his arm.

The inside of 'unit one' was bleak. White washed walls and threadbare carpets, with a plastic desk behind which a gaunt looking woman scribbled aggressively on parchment.

'Ah,' she said flatly as they shut the clad door behind them. 'You must be…?'

'Victoire Weasley,' said Bill,

'Yes, yes,' said the woman, 'Come here, girl,' Victoire approached her gingerly. 'I'm going to need you to fill out these forms, and get your guardian to sign them.' Victoire nodded. Several forms, and finger prints later, Victoire was met by Teresa Grout, a tall slender woman with bouncy blonde hair.

'You'll need to leave now,' she said shortly to Bill.

'No, I'm going to stay,' Bill insisted,

'It's against policy,' Teresa snapped, 'you need to go home,'

'I promised my daughter I'd stay,' Bill told her flatly,

'I understand this is difficult, but it is the rules,' Teresa said, with no hint of any form of understanding in her voice.

'Fuck the rules,' Victoire gasped slightly at the sound of her father swearing.

'Mr Weasley, I do not want to have you forcibly removed from the property.'

'Then I'll stay,' he said through gritted teeth.

'If you must, you can wait in unit seven.'

'What happens there?' he asked,

'It's a staff unit.' She said, 'you'll be unwelcome.'

'I'll stay with my daughter.' Said Bill.

'Unit seven, or you leave.' Teresa spat.

'It's ok, dad,' said Victoire, 'go to unit seven, at least I'll know you're here.'

'Are you sure, darling?' he asked,

'It doesn't matter if she's sure, you're going.' Teresa said, 'now follow me, Victoire.' Victoire was practically dragged into a sterile white testing room, where she was measured and prodded and forced to take various medicines with varying immediate side effects. Hours passed, and soon it was twilight. And it was time. A large metal crate, about fifteen foot by fifteen foot, with ten foot walls was just outside unit 4. A monitor was strapped tightly to Victoire's ankle, before she was thrown in to the cage, the door slammed and chained behind her.

Victoire shivered in the cold, her breath evaporating before her eyes. She was to be out here all night, and she was almost sure that she'd die of the sheer cold if she weren't to turn. She felt her heart race, so heavy and hard that it was in the throat and in her ears and making her tremor. The fear was painful.

It was dark. Jet black. So dark Victoire couldn't even see her hands infront of her face.

And then, there was silver.

The round moon had just uncovered itself from the dense clouds.

A sweat broke across Victoire's brow. Suddenly she was hot. Too hot. Like she was in a bath of boiling water. And then it was dry heat, like baking and burning in an oven. Her heart raced even faster now, so fast that it was one vibrating beat, so fast that she couldn't even breathe, let alone scream.

The pain was splitting, excruciating. Like every bone was breaking, just the sound of them snapping was enough to make Victoire's stomach turn.

And then, Victoire was gone.

* * *

**I am ridiculously sorry (again) about how long I've taken to update recently. I've been unwell (I'm better now) and having exams and lots of work, and generally been really really lazy, and for that I am SO sorry. I know what it's like to be made to wait for something and it's really annoying!**

**Anyway, thanks for sticking with the story, even though I am completely useless!**

**Please, please, please let me know what you thought of that chapter! I love hearing what you have to say- I read every review and they literally make my day! **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!**

**Lots of love darlings,**

**Em x **


	38. The New Normal

Victoire had noticed that Shell Cottage was uncomfortably quiet during this time of year. With Bill at work, Dominique at school and Louis constantly playing at friends' houses, it left her alone with Fleur. Not that she left her room for long enough to actually speak to her mother. She'd often pop her head around the door, offering Victoire biscuits and tea, asking to talk, offering to take her to the shops or to the café in the town. Victoire would always say no.

It really didn't take long for Fleur to become very worried. It'd been two weeks since Victoire had returned from her assessment at the Lycanthropy Board, coming out positive, with fairly negotiable score of six in danger evaluation. Placing her as slightly above average, but nothing unmanageable. She'd been supplied with a number of tablets and potions, designed to help her cope with her new urges and scheduled changes. She was assured by the Board that the issues she faced would become minuscule in months to come.

But the words of the Board seemed to have had no effect on Victoire. As far as everyone could see, she appeared to be slipping further and further in to a state of idleness and misery, the only thing she'd ever strongly remark upon being her utter refusal to return to school. She was ignoring owls from Teddy, from Jenna. Making a half-hearted effort at the catch up work sent to her by Hogwarts. Every evening, when Bill would return home from work, he'd make some sort of effort to gather his daughter's spirits, to which, she'd simply and generically reply,

'Just let me feel sorry for myself.'

It was a Tuesday evening in early March when Bill and Fleur decided that things had gone too far.

'Pack your trunk.' Bill said abruptly, bursting in to Victoire's bedroom.

'What?' Victoire murmured groggily from her bed,

'Get out of bed,' said Bill, striding over to pull the duvet from her, 'you've been in bed all day every day for weeks,'

'I went for a walk yesterday,' Victoire groaned,

'Where?' Bill snapped, 'to the pantry?' Victoire scowled at him, 'you're not sick, Victoire,'

'I _am _sick, dad,' Victoire sniffed, 'can't you see?'

'No,' Bill said, 'you're being pathetic,'

'Don't be so inconsiderate,' Victoire sulked, 'I'm a werewolf… my life is over,'

'You're life is _not _over,' Bill said, raising his voice, 'it's just being wasted,'

'Can't you see I'm _mourning?' _Victoire shrieked,

'For love of Merlin!' Bill exclaimed, 'since when have you been so melodramatic?'

'You don't understand!' Victoire cried, 'You never had to deal with this!'

'I know it's hard, Vic,' sighed Bill, sitting down on her bedside, 'but you need to move on in your life. This is something that will affect you one night a month, and we can deal with it together,'

'That's easy for you to say,' Victoire sulked, 'I'll never get a job, I'll never have children, I'll never-'

'Have you not been reading all those bloody leaflets the board have been sending you?' Bill sighed, 'All the stuff about the Anti-discrimination acts in the workplace regarding werewolves, about the Lycanthropy civil rights movement, the medical advances being made to prevent it from being a hereditary disorder?'

'No,' Victoire sniffed,

'Why on earth not?' Bill exclaimed, 'look,' he said, handing her one from the pile that was left untouched on her nightstand,

'Not now,' she batted his hand away,

'Why not?' Bill frowned,

'Because I just want to feel normal!' Victoire spat, 'because I want to just forget about all this stupid werewolf business!'

'You want to be normal?' Bill asked,

'More than anything,' Victoire grumbled,

'Then go back to school,' Bill said flatly, standing up to retrieve her trunk. 'That's how you can be normal.'

'I'm not ready.' Victoire protested,

'You're practically healed,' Bill said, 'you're scars are clearing up nicely,'

'I'm not _emotionally _ready to go back,' Victoire corrected herself,

'The sooner you go back, the easier it will be,' Bill told her, 'if you don't go back now, you may never do.'

'What about changing?' Victoire said, 'I can't do that at Hogwarts.'

'You've got your medicine,' Bill said, 'that'll let you keep you from hurting anyone when you're a wolf, let you keep your human mindset. You can come home for your changes, I'll get in touch with McGonagall.'

'You've got this all planned out, haven't you?' Victoire said,

'Your mother and I want what's best for you,' Bill told her, 'even if it's not the easiest option.'

'Fine.' Victoire snapped, tearing out of bed. 'When are we going?'

'Tomorrow.' Bill said, 'in the afternoon. I'm coming home from work early to see you off.'

'Even better.' Victoire groaned, before setting about finding her robes and books.

'Are you not going to open those?' Bill asked before leaving, nodding towards a pile of sealed letters on the windowsill.

'Oh, those?' Victoire squinted at them, 'probably not,'

'Why?' Bill asked, leaning against the doorframe,

'I- I don't feel like it,' Victoire shrugged,

'Don't you think your friends will be upset that you never wrote back?' Bill frowned,

'They'll deal with it,' Victoire said.

After a rather disgruntled goodbye the next afternoon, Victoire travelled back to Hogwarts via the flu network, landing with a thud in McGonagall's office. After an exchange of paperwork and a semi-motivational speech from McGonagall about 'getting back in to a routine', Victoire was allowed to return to her dormitory for the first time since before the attack.

'VICTOIRE' she heard someone scream as she clambered through the portrait hole with her trunk. The entire room went silent, a dozen heads flicking in her direction, a few jaws dropping. A body slammed against hers.

'Vic, I've missed you so much, how have you been? Why haven't you replied to my letters? How are you? Oh god, it's been horrible not knowing, it's been so lonely in the dorm-' Jenna said all in one go,

'Jenna,' Victoire said breathlessly, 'I've missed you too,' she pulled away from the embrace to see her friend looking teary eyed. 'Oh god, please don't cry,'

'I'm just glad you're back,' sniffed Jenna. 'Come and sit down.' A few fourth years hurried away to clear space for Victoire next to the fireplace, where the pair of them slumped down in the threadbare armchairs. Nick Price and Thomas Blake, a pair of sixth years who always proved to be sufficiently enthusiastic before Quidditch matches were sat on the ground playing an intense game of Wizard's Chess when Victoire approached.

'Crikey, Weasley!' Nick exclaimed as he saw her, 'You had us all shocked there!'

'We were worried our star seeker wouldn't be returning for the cup!' Thomas interjected,

'Oh, don't you worry,' Victoire said flatly, 'I wouldn't miss it for the world,'

'How have you been, then?' Nick asked, which was of course a question that Victoire was inundated with for the next few hours; she'd managed to generate a fairly formulated response of,

'It's been rough but it's getting better,' which was, of course, an absolute lie.

'Shit!' was Millie Boot's reaction as Victoire went to the dormitory to get changed, 'are they going to fade?' she asked, pointing at the scars. They were something everyone had tactfully managed to avoid mentioning up until this point. Victoire felt a lump in her throat. Her eyes glazed over with tears,

'They'll heal in time,' she said, her voice wobbling,

'Oh baby,' Millie said falsely, 'come here, we've all missed you so,' she extended her long thin arms and took her in to a light, awkward hug,

'Thanks Millie,' Victoire sniffed, noticing that Millie was keeping her distance.

'Don't eat me in my sleep or anything, alright?' she quipped,

'Shut the hell up, Millie,' Jenna hissed, 'go down to dinner and leave her alone,'

'Calm down, it was a joke,' Millie snorted,

'Well it wasn't a funny one,' Jenna retorted crossly,

'What ever,' Millie shrugged, disappearing down the staircase.

'Don't listen to her,' Jenna said, 'she's a bitch,'

'You're not scared are you?' Victoire asked,

'For Merlin's sake, of course not!' Jenna exclaimed, 'this isn't the nineties!'

The news that Victoire Weasley had returned to Hogwarts travelled fast within the castle. It wasn't long before Teddy Lupin caught drift of the rumor in a sufficiently dull afternoon potions lesson.

'Mate, I hear Victoire's back…' said Kenneth Brown,

'She is?' Teddy frowned, pausing before crushing his lavender sprigs,

'Yeah, I thought you would have known,' Kenneth said, looking confused, 'didn't you spend like a month by her bedside in London?'

'Yeah,' Teddy sighed, 'I haven't heard anything in a while,'

'Weird,' Kenneth shrugged, 'I passed Pete Le Blanc in the corridor on the way here and said he saw her in the Gryffindor common room.'

'Did he say anything else?' Teddy asked,

'Nah, just that.' Kenneth said, giving his bubbling cauldron a few stirs.

'Right,' Teddy replied, frowning. Why hadn't Victoire told him she was coming back? He hadn't heard a word from her since her departure from St. Mungo's, only hearing the news of her Lycanthropy through owls from Bill, and the rumors that had begun to circulate throughout the school.

It was that evening that Teddy saw Victoire again for the first time, at a distance in the Great Hall, with Jenna clinging on to her arm. He half expected her to look for him, but she barely let her eyes flit across the hall before Jenna pulled her in the direction of an empty space a few meters down the table from him.

'That'll teach her for being such a slut,' Teddy heard Juliet James, a friend of Leah Tucker whisper under her breath. He clenched his fists with rage.

'Why didn't you tell me Victoire was coming back?' Xavier asked, tucking in to a piece of pork pie,

'I didn't know,' Teddy grumbled, not feeling hungry,

'Oh shit, sorry,' Xavier said through a mouthful, Teddy shrugged at him.

'Oh fuuuuck,' Joseph Davies announced loudly to his cronies, Teddy turned to eaves drop on the conversation, 'Weasley's back and she's a fucking munter,' the boys around him jeered and laughed. Teddy held his breath. 'I mean, look at the state of it,' Davies laughed. Teddy jumped to his feet,

'Don't say another word, Davies,' he snapped,

'Oh sorry, are you a bit sensitive?' Davies smirked, Teddy stepped out from the bench and approached him slowly,

'I said, don't say another word,' he said through gritted teeth,

'Don't try to defend it, we both know it's a monster,'

'How fucking backwards are you?' Teddy growled, grabbing him by the throat,

'Let him go, Ted,' Xavier sighed, 'it's not worth it,'

'You're right,' Teddy grumbled, letting go of his shirt before turning his back to him. Davies let out a mocking bark, and before he knew it, his nose was broken.

'Why do I even bother,' Xavier muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Another update for you all, just apologise for the horrible wait I put you all through! So, Vic's back in Hogwarts, and things are going to get exciting again soon!**

**Jeez, chapter 38... I hope you don't think this is dragging on too much! I never intended for this story to end up being so long!**

**Anyway, please let me know what you think, your reviews mean the world to me, and always put a smile on my face. If you have any questions, I always try to PM back! **

**Lots of love darlings,**

**Em x**


End file.
